La Mort dans l'Âme
by Shirayuki Hakuren
Summary: Lorsqu'on lui annonce que Bruce Banner a ramené Pietro d'entre les morts, Clint ne réfléchit pas une seconde avant de partir le chercher sur une île du Pacifique. Néanmoins, lorsqu'une douleur violente et à l'origine inconnue se met à le marteler ponctuellement, l'archer commence à croire que son état de santé cache un secret dont il semble être le seul à ignorer les clauses.
1. Chapitre I - L'ignorant

Salut, salut ! Je vais vous raconter une petite histoire très intéressante qui va vous démontrer par A+B que je suis un cas désespéré. Quand Age of Ultron est sortit, j'ai eu la flemme d'allez le voir au cinéma. Du coup je l'ai très illégalement téléchargé pour le regarder chez moi, _mais_ j'ai eu la flemme de le regarder ! Du coup il est resté sur mon ordinateur pendant _des mois_ avant que je me décide à le regarder. Il y a deux semaine, je me suis enfin mise devant mon ordinateur avec une bouteille de jus de fruit dans une main et du chocolat dans l'autre...  
Maintenant, laissez-moi vous dire que je me déteste. Parce que ce film est génial et que j'ai passé tellement de temps à _ne pas_ le savoir TT^TT ! Evidemment, la première chose qui m'a frappée était **Hawksilver**. La relation "je t'aime/moi non plus" qui s'est installée entre Clint et Pietro est absolument _parfaite_ et j'ai immédiatement sombré :3  
Et forcément, parce que j'ai du temps, parce que j'ai un ordinateur, et parce que j'ai un coeur de fangirl obsessionnelle : j'ai écris une fic. Oui, je plaide coupable ! Mais pour me faire pardonner de passer mon temps à ne rien foutre, je vous la partage :)  
Elle fera plusieurs chapitres, probablement autour de 6 ou 7, mais j'en ferai évidemment plus si nécessaire. Pour le moment, voici le chapitre 1 !  
Enjoy !

 **Disclamer :** Je ne possède aucun droit en lien avec l'univers Marvel. Seule l'idée et cette fic sont ma propriété.  
 **Pairing :** Clint/Pietro (Hawksilver)  
 **Rating :** T

* * *

\- **CHAPITRE I** -

 _L'ignorant_

* * *

Le réveil sonna avec acharnement ce matin-là dans la chambre vide d'un petit appartement miteux du centre-ville. Les stores à lamelles poussiéreux laissaient filtrer la lumière du jour qui s'échouait sur la moquette miteuse et sur les murs décrépits. La peinture défraichie avait perdu sa couleur et s'effondrait au sol, morceau par morceau. Sur la table de chevet, le réveil s'agitait et répandait ses vibrations désagréables sur le bois troué. Dans le lit solitaire perdu au coin de la pièce, les draps bougeaient à un rythme régulier et le bras inanimé qui trainait au-dessus de la couette n'esquissait pas le moindre geste pour faire taire l'engin cacophonique qui s'acharnait. A l'étage d'en dessous, des coups de balais martelaient le plafond et la voix rauque d'un vieil homme tonitruait de rage. A la porte d'entrée, une femme s'acharnait sur la sonnette en hurlant.  
Réveillé par l'acharnement de ses voisins, le bras se leva mollement et s'abattit sans grande précision sur le réveil qui se tut enfin. Les coups de balais cessèrent aussitôt, mais la femme à la porte continuait de hurler.

« Ca commence à bien faire ! C'est la même chose tous les matins ! Je vais me plaindre à l'association de quartier ! »  
Dans le lit, grognant de mécontentement, Clint Barton ouvrit les yeux avec un mal fou. Il avait cette horrible sensation de se réveiller plus fatigué que la veille.

« Vous m'entendez !? Je vais vous faire virer ! » continuait à hurler la femme à travers la porte.

« Putain, mais ferme-la. Grognasse. » répondit Clint pour lui-même en gémissant dans son lit.  
Une petite sonnerie discrète retentit soudain et Clint soupira. Le monde entier avait décidé de lui sucrer ses dernières minutes de sommeil. Les yeux encore à demi fermés, il tâtonna sur la table de chevet à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Sa main rencontra le réveil assassin sur lequel Natasha avait eu la bonne idée de coller un Post-it « JARVIS ». Il eût un maigre sourire à cette vue. L'IA s'était sentit très vexé d'être comparé à un vieux radio réveil à piles et Romanoff l'avait charrié pendant deux semaines à ce sujet, si bien que JARVIS avait tout simplement fini par ne plus lui répondre. Clint regarda le digicode avec curiosité, malgré la ponctualité de son réveil qui sonnait à la même heure chaque matin depuis deux mois. Sept heure. Il se redressa lentement, comme si son corps entier souffrait de bouger. D'un geste maladroit il se saisit de son portable et fit glisser l'écran d'accueil afin de le déverrouiller. Un SMS de Natasha. Sachant déjà à quoi s'attendre, il ouvrit tout de même le message et lu l'unique mot qu'elle avait écrit.

« Mission. »

Comme à chaque fois qu'il recevait un SMS de sa part, c'était sans appel. Grognant à nouveau, il quitta son lit et tituba quelques secondes sur la moquette poussiéreuse. Seulement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un t-shirt, il marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée d'où sa charmante voisine continuait d'aboyer ses menaces creuses. Exaspéré, Clint attrapa le revolver qui trainait sur la commode et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Ah ! Vous vous décidez enfin à ou- » commença la grosse noire-américaine qui le regardait de haut.  
Mais sa voix s'étrangla lorsque Clint, très peu disposé à discuter, pointa son arme sur elle et visa très explicitement l'espace entre ses deux yeux.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, fermez-la ! » dit-il avec une exaspération évidente.  
Choquée et effrayée, la femme recula doucement vers la porte de son appartement et s'engouffra dedans à toute vitesse lorsqu'elle se cru hors de portée du revolver. Courageusement barricadée derrière sa porte, alors que Clint abaissait son arme, elle se mit à hurler.

« Vous êtes cinglé ! J'appelle la police ! Vous brûlerez en enfer, monstre ! »  
Puis elle claqua sa porte avec précipitation. Clint soupira en faisant de même. Elle était probablement déjà en train de s'acharner sur les touches de son téléphone pour joindre les forces de l'ordre et il n'était pas encore habillé. Cette journée promettait d'être harassante. Sans prendre le temps de déjeuner, Barton commença à rassembler ses affaires avec un flegme dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Il enfila un pantalon et une paire de chaussures trouées et fourra le reste de ses vêtements dans le large sac en toile noire qui trainait dans l'entrée. Il glissa son revolver à l'arrière de son jean et enfila sa veste. Quand son téléphone sonna à nouveau, il était prêt à partir. D'un geste expert il décrocha et posa l'appareil sur son oreille.

« Natasha.  
\- Clint.  
\- Mission accomplie, je rentre. »  
A l'autre bout du fil, Natasha soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Clint, vexé par sa réaction.  
\- Tu devais nous faire ton rapport hier soir, _agent Barton_ , dit-elle sur le ton évident du reproche.  
\- J'étais claqué hier soir.  
\- T'es pas croyable. Qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête en ce moment ? Tu ne fais pas ton boulot correctement Clint ! »  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Clint de soupirer. Pour d'obscures raisons, Natasha avait décidé d'être sur son dos à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, le réprimandant comme un enfant à chaque faux pas.

« Le boulot est fait, je ne vois pas où est le problème.  
\- Cli- ! »  
Barton n'entendit pas la réponse de sa co-équipière puisqu'il raccrocha sans l'once d'un remord en soupirant bruyamment. Il avait passé une semaine dans cet appartement miteux à jouer les délinquants de bas étage et on venait l'emmerder pour une sombre histoire de rapport. A croire que remplir la paperasse était leur priorité. Ouvrant la porte énergiquement, il attrapa son sac et posa un pied sur le palier. Mais un bruit de course rythmée dans la cage d'escalier lui fit revoir ses plans.  
S'avançant silencieusement au-dessus de la rambarde, il jeta un regard vers le rez-de-chaussée où il put apercevoir un duo de policier monter les marches quatre par quatre.

« Merde ! Plus rapides que prévu ! »  
Jurant dans sa barbe d'une semaine, il rebroussa chemin et retourna dans l'appartement miteux qu'il venait de quitter. Fermant la porte discrètement, il analysa ses options. Fort heureusement pour lui, les habitudes d'agent avaient la vie dure et il avait pris soin d'observer les lieux à son arrivée et de classer par dangerosité et par degré d'urgence les différentes possibilités de fuite qui s'offraient à lui. Pressé par les bruits de pas de plus en plus forts, il opta pour le balcon et se rua vers le salon avec son sac. Il dégaina son portable et sortit de la poche de sa veste une petite oreillette transparente qu'il glissa dans son oreille.

« Clint !  
\- Pas le temps de débattre Natasha ! J'ai les flics au cul ! »  
Romanoff soupira à nouveau, par dépit cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?  
\- Un véhicule sur Adler Street dans moins de deux minutes.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il n'y a pas d'issue par Ad- »  
Elle réalisa soudain.

« Clint ! Tu vas escalader le balcon !? »  
Clint eût un sourire amusé tandis qu'il enjambait le garde-fou en métal.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te surprend ? Je fais ça souvent tu sais.  
\- Oui, quand tu es _équipé_. Tu n'as ni ta combinaison, ni tes flèches-grappin !  
\- J'en ai pas besoin, répondit Clint naturellement.  
\- Bien sûr que si tu en as besoin ! Clint, arrêtes tes conneries ! s'emporta Natasha.  
\- Je ne peux pas attendre, Nat'. Ils vont me chopper.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à les assommer ! Ils ne font surement pas le poids ! »  
Suspendu au dessus du vide, son énorme sac sur le dos, Barton prit une grande inspiration et commença à descendre prudemment, cherchant des prises sûres pour ses pieds.

« Dois-je te rappeler que ça serait contre productif ? demanda Clint pour se distraire de la précarité de sa situation actuelle.  
\- Tu es vraiment... ! Aaaaaaah... Tu m'exaspères. Ne meurs pas avant que j'arrive s'il te plait. Ca fait désordre.  
\- Merci pour ta bienveillante coopération ! » répondit le fuyard dans un effort pour attraper une prise convenable.  
Lorsque Natasha raccrocha, Clint avait déjà atteint l'étage inférieur et s'attelait à continuer sa descente. Quand son pied toucha la rambarde du second balcon il entendit la porte de son appartement se faire enfoncer et les exclamations des policiers s'élever par la fenêtre. Il continua à descendre, et quand enfin il toucha terre, une moto surgit de nul part juste derrière lui et Clint reconnu aisément la silhouette de Natasha à la place du pilote. Sans hésiter il monta à l'arrière et saisit sa co-équipière par les hanches pour équilibrer le poids ballant de son sac.

* * *

« Je crois qu'un jour je vais vraiment t'en coller une, Clint, grogna Natasha en sortant du parking sous-terrain.  
\- C'est un peu excessif tu ne crois pas ? J'ai déjà fait bien pire !  
\- Non ce n'est pas excessif ! Tu as descendu un immeuble de 15 étages par les balcons ! Sans ton équipement ! Tu cherches à te faire tuer c'est ça !? »  
Clint leva les yeux au ciel discrètement. Il comprenait l'inquiétude de Natasha, mais il savait aussi de quoi il était capable et ce qu'il avait fait était largement dans ses compétences. Preuve n'en était-elle pas qu'il était vivant à cet instant ?

« Ca ne va pas Clint. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, dit soudainement Natasha en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? s'amusa Barton, qui la suivait, sans la prendre vraiment au sérieux.  
\- Je ne rigole pas. Tu as appelé Laura récemment ? Elle s'inquiète pour toi tu sais. Nathaniel a attrapé la varicelle semble-t-il.  
\- Nathaniel ?  
\- Oui Clint. Nathaniel. _Ton fils_ », insista Natasha, outrée.  
Clint ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cette insulte à peine déguisée. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le salon de la Tour Stark et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui en une fraction de seconde.

« Ah ! Barty ! Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé mon vieux ? Vous avez encore perdu votre portable ? »  
La voix au ton insupportable et au surnom douteux qui venait de s'exprimer était reconnaissable entre mille et Clint ne fit même pas mine de l'entendre.

« Agent Barton. Vous êtes en retard, fit remarquer Steve Rogers en s'approchant pour une poignée de main.  
\- J'ai eu un petit contre temps, mais la mission est un franc succès. Ils ont tous été neutralisés et la police est déjà sur les lieux.  
\- Neutralisés comme dans « très neutralement attachés à une chaise » ou bien comme dans « très neutralement tabassés » ? intervint Stark.  
\- Neutralisés comme dans « très neutralement morts », répondit Clint.  
\- Ah. C'est bien ce qui me semblait.  
\- Bien, intervint Steve. On n'a pas de temps à perdre. La police a déjà dû trouver les corps et la description de Barton va faire le tour des bureaux de police de la circonscription d'ici peu. Vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire. »  
Tous acquiescèrent comme une seul homme et le Captain se retourna vers Clint.

« Barton, vous restez ici pour l'instant. Quand le moment viendra, on vous fera signe. Si tout se passe bien, on en a pour deux jours, ajouta-t-il.  
\- Trouvez ce fumier, » se contenta de répondre Clint.  
Une poignée de main et une tape sur l'épaule plus tard, sur un regard entendu, Steve quitta le salon au pas de course. Seuls restaient présents Clint, Wanda et la Vision.  
En les observant du coin de l'oeil, Clint réalisa à quel point il s'était rapproché d'eux ces derniers temps. La Vision, bien que très difficile à cerner, avait un point de vue très intéressant sur bien des sujets et notamment sur le sens de la vie. Il n'avait pas encore deux mois d'existence à son actif et malgré tout il faisait preuve d'une rare sagesse et d'une mentalité reposante. Il apparaissait à Clint comme un philosophe paisible, un homme qui trouvait son bonheur dans le silence et la simplicité.  
Et puis il y avait Wanda. Il avait la sensation d'avoir tissé avec la jeune femme un lien très particulier. Avec elle, il pouvait parler de tout sans être jugé. Elle avait partagé avec lui sa douleur et ensemble, ils avaient porté le deuil de Pietro, qui était encore malheureusement très vif dans leurs esprit meurtris.

Clint soupira pour chasser sa négativité et s'installa nonchalamment sur le canapé. Sans un mot, Wanda vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'archer en fermant les yeux.

« Salut princesse, dit Clint en embrassant ses cheveux. Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?  
\- Pas si mal, répondit Wanda sans ouvrir les yeux, confortablement installée contre Clint. Le soleil me met de bonne humeur. »  
C'était assez surprenant de la part de la jeune femme de partager ses sentiments de but en blanc et Clint sourit. Elle allait mieux que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté au début de la semaine.

« Tu vas retourner chez toi ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Je sais pas encore. Je ne pense pas que les autres aient encore besoin de moi sur cette mission.  
\- Reste un peu. S'il te plaît. Je sens que quelque chose se prépare, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Si tu rentres maintenant, les choses vont nous échapper. »  
Wanda s'était soudain redressée et fixait Clint d'un regard profond et très sérieux. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, l'archer avait décidé de ne jamais douter de ses pouvoirs aux étendues étranges et elle lui avait souvent donné raison en lui annonçant à l'avance l'arrivée d'évènements particuliers qui avaient eu un certain impact sur leurs vies. Alors c'est très sérieusement qu'il décida de la croire à nouveau sans poser plus de question.

« Très bien, je vais rester. Je vais téléphoner à Laura, elle comprendra.  
\- Merci. » souffla Wanda en se réinstallant contre son épaule, soulagée.  
Flottant à quelques mètres d'eux, la Vision les observait avec une certaine fascination. Entre eux, une relation très étrange s'était tissée au fil des jours. Ce n'était ni de l'amour, ni de l'amitié, ni même la relation d'un père à sa fille. C'était... fusionnel. Il veillait sur elle et l'écoutait parler pendant des heures, elle lui racontait tout et ne trouvait du réconfort que dans sa présence. Ils se comprenaient sans dire un mot et partageaient tout. Ils étaient comme un frère aîné et sa petite sœur. Comme l'était autrefois Pietro avec Wanda. Comme si inconsciemment, la jeune femme cherchait le présence de son frère dans les bras de Clint et comme si Clint avait endossé le rôle de Pietro sans vraiment y réfléchir. D'instinct, ils comblaient le manque que l'aîné Maximoff avait laissé en eux, ensemble.

Clint et Wanda restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, au point que Wanda finit par s'endormir. En sentant sa respiration calme et régulière, Clint songea qu'elle avait probablement beaucoup pleuré en son absence et que ses larmes avaient dû l'épuiser. Malgré tout elle ne l'avait pas contacté, consciente qu'un seul appel suspect aurait pu briser sa couverture. Elle avait pris sur elle, supportant le chagrin. Clint savait que parfois, quand il n'était pas là, Wanda discutait de ses états âmes avec Vision. Mais aussi clairvoyant était-il, sa compréhension des sentiments humains était parfois bien limitée. La douleur, bien qu'il en comprenait la légitimité et les principes, n'était à ses yeux qu'une idée dont il ne pouvait qu'effleurer le sens sans en ressentir les effets. Alors Wanda déversait ses émotions et la Vision l'écoutait, conscient qu'il ne pouvait lui apporter le même réconfort que Clint. Son corps n'émettait aucune chaleur et son cœur battait à un rythme qui ne variait jamais. Même la douleur de ne rien ressentir lui était inconnue. Mais lorsque Wanda pleurait, simplement l'écouter était déjà d'une grande aide. Clint observa la Vision un instant et, conscient de tout ce qu'il faisait pour alléger un peu la douleur de la jeune femme en son absence, il le remercia d'un signe de tête. Vision lui répondit en silence, conscient du message et des pensées qui accompagnaient ce geste. Barton prit alors Wanda dans ses bras et la souleva du canapé. Elle se tortilla un instant et glissa instinctivement sa tête dans le creux de son cou d'où une certaine chaleur irradiait et réchauffait son visage. Souriant, Clint la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa dans son lit en prenant soin de lui retirer ses chaussures avant de rabattre la couette. Mais lorsqu'il amorça un geste pour quitter la chambre, la magie paradoxale de la jeune femme se manifesta et le retint auprès d'elle. Il chercha quelques instants à s'en défaire, mais c'était sans compter sur la puissance démesurée de la jeune femme qui, même dans son sommeil, pouvait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait d'un simple geste. Soupirant avec un certain amusement, Clint se dit que c'était l'occasion de rattraper le sommeil volé ce matin par ses agréables ex-voisins. Il s'allongea donc silencieusement à côté de Wanda, prenant bien soin de rester au dessus de la couette et passa son bras par dessus les frêles épaules de la Sorcière Rouge. Il s'endormit ainsi, contre la chaleur de Wanda, le nez plongé dans l'agréable parfum de ses longs cheveux bruns.

* * *

 _« On ne peut pas ! »  
_ _Dans un hurlement lointain, une voix familière s'élevait. Une voix en colère, une voix au désespoir. Des bruits de pas agités, le bruit d'un poing sur une table... Et le silence. Un horrible silence. L'impression que tout s'était éteint autour de lui s'imprégna dans son cœur._

 _« Il ne s'en remettra pas ! On ne peut pas ! »  
_ _Natasha ? Pourquoi criait-elle ainsi ? Etait-elle déjà revenue ? Combien de temps avait-il dormit ?_

 _« On a déjà essayé ! Vous avez vu le résultat !  
_ _\- Natasha, calme-toi. Tout est arrangé, ça va bien se passer. »  
_ _Cette voix-là aussi lui était familière. Mais Clint n'arrivait pas à coller de visage dessus. Si seulement il arrivait à ouvrir les yeux, peut-être pourrait-il voir de qui il s'agissait. Il chercha à remuer ses paupières, mais son corps refusait d'obéir, comme prisonnier de lui-même. Totalement immobile, il sentait que son esprit faisait barrière. Quelque chose voulait à tout prix l'empêcher de revenir à lui. Il essaya de lutter malgré tout. Son esprit embrumé tentait de se frayer un chemin et de passer au delà du mur invisible qui se dressait sur sa route. Il s'y confronta encore et encore, essayant de passer en force._

 _« Il se réveille, souffla la voix familière.  
_ _\- Clint ! Clint, tu m'entends ? »  
_ _Natasha s'était rapprochée de lui et il cru un instant sentir la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne. Il avait l'impression de reprendre enfin pied dans la réalité. Il bougea très légèrement et dans un effort presque surhumain, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Ce geste s'accompagna d'une vive douleur et sa vision trouble ne lui laissa entrevoir que la luminosité d'une salle aux murs plus blancs que la neige. Au dessus de lui, il cru percevoir la chevelure flamboyante de Natasha et eût par un miracle inespéré la force de sourire. Mais tous ces efforts l'épuisaient et Clint ne parvint pas à garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Dans la pénombre de ses paupières closes, il entendait cependant Natasha lui demander de se réveiller. Mais sa force le quittait déjà et son esprit retourna s'enfermer derrière le mur. Il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il venait de voir._

* * *

Barton se réveilla dans un sursaut effroyable, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. L'impression d'être prisonnier le tenaillait encore et la peur qui s'était insinuée en lui s'accrochait à son corps et à son esprit. Quel genre de rêve étrange venait-il de faire ? Le souffle court, il avait du mal à se souvenir. Jetant un coup d'oeil circulaire autour de lui, il soupira de soulagement en réalisant qu'il était dans la chambre de Wanda. Il baissa la tête et observa la jeune femme qui dormait encore paisiblement à ses côtés. Combien de temps avait-il dormit ? Il regarda sa montre. Deux heures. Comme rassuré, il se glissa silencieusement hors du lit et marcha à tâtons en direction de la porte. Fort heureusement pour lui, Wanda ne le retint pas et il quitta la chambre sans faire le moindre bruit après s'être assuré que la jeune femme ne s'était pas réveillée. Lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir, la porte de la chambre fermée, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait beau être un agent entraîné du S.H.I.E.L.D, essayer de ne pas réveiller quelqu'un qui dormait lui mettait toujours la pression. Passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, il s'autorisa un sourire amusé. Même lorsqu'elle dormait Wanda lui donnait du fil à retordre. D'un pas silencieux, il retourna dans le salon où il pensait retrouver Vision, probablement en train d'observer le monde depuis la baie vitrée. Mais sur le chemin, son estomac se mit à vivement gargouiller et Clint songea que le petit-déjeuner loupé de la matinée y était certainement pour quelque chose. Il se rendit donc dans la cuisine où, à sa grande surprise, Vision flânait sans but.

« C'est rare de te croiser dans la cuisine, dit Clint en ricanant. Aurais-tu réussit à appréhender la faim ?  
\- Hélas non. Je cherchais de l'eau. Les plantes de Stark n'ont pas été arrosées cette semaine. »  
Clint eût une expression indéchiffrable. D'une certaine façon, le fait que Vision s'inquiète pour le bien-être des plantes de Tony était logique. Il défendait la vie. Sous toutes ses formes. Mais l'imaginer un arrosoir à la main était absolument hilarant. Sans faire de commentaire, il tenta de retenir le rire qui lui chatouillait la gorge et s'avança vers l'évier.

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre cette bouteille vide, dit-il en attrapant une bouteille en plastique qui n'avait pas été jetée. L'eau du robinet leur ira très bien.  
\- Merci. »  
Malgré tout, Clint s'étonna un instant de l'absence d'infrastructure automatique pour ce genre de tâche quotidienne. Qui arrosait les plantes d'ordinaire ? Tony ? L'idée fit son petit bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit, mais elle tomba vite à plat. Pour ce qui était des interactions avec des êtres vivants, c'était plutôt à Pepper qu'il fallait se fier. Comme si il avait perçu ses pensées, Vision s'autorisa un sage commentaire.

« Les plantes, comme toutes les formes de vie sur cette planète, ne sont pas éternelles. Mais ce n'est pas une fatalité. L'amour leur donne le courage de vivre et de mourir le moment venu. »  
Derrière cet étrange adage, Clint comprit le message essentiel. Un mécanisme dénué de conscience, même ponctuel et régulier, ne pouvait maintenir une plante en vie. L'amour, le soleil et l'eau étaient les trois moteurs essentiel qui les faisaient vivre et grandir. Mais de fait, une autre question traversa l'esprit de l'archer. La Vision était-elle capable d'amour ? Cette fois, il ne trouva pas de réponse et songea qu'il finirait bien par le savoir un jour.

A nouveau son estomac gargouilla bruyamment et Clint ricana. Peu importe l'amour, le soleil et l'eau, ce dont il avait besoin pour l'instant pour rester en vie, c'était de manger. Il passa donc un bon quart d'heure à fouiller dans le frigo avant de se décider. Quand il eût terminé, il se rendit dans la salle de bain. Face au miroir démesuré, Clint avait l'air sale et vieux. Il observa sa barbe en friche quelques secondes et se demanda si il avait vraiment envie de la raser. Mais il entendait déjà les moqueries quotidiennes de Natasha lui siffler aux oreilles et attrapa le rasoir électrique. Lorsqu'il acheva enfin de se raser, il retourna dans le salon où, silencieux, Vision arrosait les plantes avec un air apaisé sur le visage. Ne souhaitant pas le déranger, il fit alors demi-tour et sortit un instant dans le jardin de la Tour Stark pour téléphoner à sa femme. Lorsqu'elle décrocha, il eût subitement un mauvais pressentiment sans pourvoir dire pourquoi.

« _Clint !_ dit-elle à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Hey, salut mon amour. Comment tu vas ? répondit Barton.  
\- _Bon sang ! Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne m'as pas appelée, agent Barton !?_ »  
Clint s'éloigna de son téléphone avec appréhension. Lorsque Laura l'appelait ainsi, c'était qu'il avait fait une connerie innommable.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Laura ? Je ne suis partit que depuis une semaine, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te contacter quand je suis en mission. » dit-il pour essayer de se justifier.  
A l'autre bout du fil, Laura resta silencieuse un instant et soupira bruyamment dans le combiné.

« _Tu as raison, pardon. Je suis désolée, je suis un peu à cran en ce moment. Nathaniel a attrapé la varicelle hier matin et le groupe électrogène du salon vient de sauter. J'ai envoyé Cooper et Lila chez mes parents le temps de réparer, mais je suis débordée. Quand rentres-tu à la maison ?  
_ \- A propos de ça... Je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer tout de suite.  
\- _Quoi ? Pourquoi !? Tu m'avais dit que la mission ne durerait pas plus d'une semaine !_ »  
Clint sentait bien l'angoisse de sa femme et se mordit la lèvre. Il voulait tellement la rejoindre et la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il avait aussi appris à ne pas négliger les intuitions de Wanda. Une mauvaise décision pouvait faire beaucoup de dégâts, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore de quoi il retournait. Prenant une forte inspiration, il se pinça l'arête du nez avec force. Il n'aimait pas mentir à sa femme, surtout quand il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« La mission va être plus longue que prévu. Notre cible nous a échappé de peu et les informations qu'il détient sont vitales pour le S.H.I.E.L.D, je ne peux pas les laisser finir le boulot tous seuls. »  
Au milieu du vent qui soufflait dans le micro de son smartphone, Laura poussa un long soupir. La vie commune avec un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D n'était pas simple. Mais elle résistait envers et contre tout, par amour.

« _Très bien... J'imagine que tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. Je savais à quoi m'attendre quand j'ai accepté de t'épouser._ »  
Clint ferma les yeux avec force. Il savait la douleur que Laura ressentait, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas l'impliquer dans les problèmes qui touchaient les Avengers et le S.H.I.E.L.D. Et lorsque Wanda avait un mauvais pressentiment, c'était souvent de cet ordre.

« Je suis désolé mon amour, je te promet que je rentrerai dès que cette histoire sera finie, fais-moi confiance. Embrasse les enfants pour moi.  
\- _Oui... Prends soin de toi Clint. Je t'attendrai._ »  
Laura raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de son mari. Barton regarda l'écran de son téléphone avec indécision. Depuis la menace qu'Ultron avait fait peser sur le monde, il avait été très présent au S.H.I.E.L.D et son couple en souffrait plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Cette idée lui déplaisait fortement, mais son sens du devoir était une facette de sa personnalité, de celles qui avaient forgé son être. Laura l'avait épousé pour ça et bien qu'il concevait le poids qu'elle portait pendant son absence, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Soufflant un grand coup, l'archer tenta d'évacuer l'étrange stress qui s'était accumulé dans ses muscles pendant ce coup de téléphone. Il s'étira le dos et les jambes puis rentra dans la Tour à pas lents, pas très sûr de savoir quoi faire désormais. Fort heureusement pour lui, on répondit vite à cette question à sa place. Arrivé dans le salon, il aperçu Wanda qui discutait avec Vision, une tablette tactile dans les mains.

« Clint ! » le héla Wanda qui le vit arriver depuis le fond du couloir.  
Elle secoua la main pour attirer son attention. L'archer arriva enfin à sa hauteur et lui sourit en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il avec un rictus mi-moqueur mi-bienveillant.  
\- Il me semble que _toi aussi_ tu as dormi, _Clint_ , répondit-elle d'un ton entendu. Mais regardes plutôt ça. »  
D'un geste pressé, elle lui donna la tablette tactile qu'elle avait entre les mains et lui fit signe de l'observer. Sur l'écran, le visage contrarié de Steve était entouré de plusieurs miniatures photos d'îles et de cartes marines en tout genre.

« Salut Rogers. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez déjà chopé la cible ? demanda Clint avec une certaine appréhension.  
\- Barton, salua Steve. On va avoir besoin de votre aide.  
\- Déjà ? Ne me dites pas que le gars s'est enfui quand même ?  
\- C'est trop long à expliquer maintenant. Prenez le jet de Stark et rejoignez-nous au S.H.I.E.L.D, on a une nouvelle mission. »  
Afin de ne pas être interrogé davantage, Steve coupa la communication sans attendre la réponse de l'archer. De toute façon, avait-il vraiment le choix ? Clint songea un instant à Laura et lui présenta silencieusement ses excuses pour cette nouvelle mission qui n'allait probablement pas durer qu'une semaine. Il se tourna vers Wanda, lui adressant un regard plein de questions auquel elle n'eût pas de réponse. Elle haussa simplement les épaules et sourit à son ami. Enfin une mission à laquelle elle était conviée. C'était inespéré. Attrapant Clint et Vision par les bras, elle les tira derrière elle vers le hangar de Tony où était entreposé son jet. Clint supposa qu'ils en auraient besoin plus tard et que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils ne se rendaient pas au S.H.I.E.L.D en voiture. Suivant Wanda sans chercher à se dégager, il observait la Vision du coin de l'oeil, qui se laissait tirer sans résistance, flottant légèrement dans les airs. Il avait beau ne pas être humain à proprement parlé, il avait parfois un comportement qui prêtait à confusion et qui intriguait beaucoup l'archer.

* * *

Les portes du hangar s'ouvrirent lentement sous la pelouse parfaitement entretenue du nouveau centre d'opération du S.H.I.E.L.D. Le jet enclencha ses retro-propulseurs et s'enfonça progressivement dans les sous-terrains. Quand l'appareil se posa sans problème après avoir suivit les directives d'un agent de piste, Clint, Wanda et Vision sortirent de l'engin, sacs de voyage à la main. En bord de piste, Nick Fury, Natasha et Steve les attendaient patiemment.

« Agent Barton ! salua Fury avec une joie non dissimulée. Bon retour parmi nous mon vieux.  
\- Directeur Fury, ravi de vous revoir monsieur. »  
Les deux hommes eurent une franche poignée de main et Clint se tourna vers Natasha.

« Je t'ai pas trop manqué ? dit-il en ricanant.  
\- Ca ne fait que quatre heures, Clint. Avoue que c'est plutôt moi qui t'es manqué.  
\- Je suis découvert. » répondit Clint en levant les mains au ciel en signe de reddition.  
Derrière lui, Wanda s'approcha vers Steve et demanda de but en blanc :

« Quelle est la mission ? »  
Rogers eût un léger sourire face à l'impatience enthousiaste de la jeune femme, mais le perdit aussitôt pour reprendre son légendaire sérieux.

« Suivez-moi, allons rejoindre les autres. »  
Et sans un mot de plus ni un début d'explication, il s'engouffra dans un couloir et quitta le hangar sans se retourner. Clint et Wanda le suivirent presqu'aussitôt, laissant Nick Fury, Natasha et Vision à la traîne. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, Natasha jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Fury et soupira.

« Ca c'est de l'instinct, dit-elle en désignant leurs silhouettes qui disparaissaient au bout du couloir.  
\- On peut tromper beaucoup de choses, mais j'aime à croire que l'intuition est inviolable, se contenta de répondre Fury en souriant.  
\- Espérons. »  
Dans le hall de la base, Tony, Sam, Rhodes et Maria Hill attendaient les nouveaux arrivants. Une mine sérieuse figée sur chacun de leurs visages, ils discutaient visiblement des données qui défilaient sur le grand écran face à eux. Quand Steve, Wanda et Clint arrivèrent à leur hauteur, ils les saluèrent.

« On vient de recevoir la confirmation, annonça Maria à Steve. Il a réussi.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Clint, légèrement irrité de ne toujours rien comprendre.  
Steve soupira un instant et jeta un coup d'oeil à Tony, comme pour y chercher un peu de soutient. Au même moment, Natasha, Vision et Fury arrivaient à leur hauteur.

« Clint, Wanda, asseyez-vous deux minutes. On a quelque chose à vous dire. »  
Clint écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Toute l'équipe arborait un visage défait, presque angoissé, et il avait la terrible sensation d'avoir été mis à l'écart de quelque chose de gros. Méfiant et sans dire un mot, il s'assit sur le canapé qui se trouvait derrière lui. Mais à l'instant où il s'y installa, une vive douleur se mit à marteler son crâne avec une force inouïe, comme si quelque chose voulait sortir de sa tête à tout prix. Il se plia en quatre sous la douleur, retenant les hurlements qu'il avait envie de pousser. Paniqués, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, les Vengeurs s'approchèrent de lui à toute vitesse, cherchant à déterminer les causes de sa douleur.

« Barton !? Hey mon vieux, tout va bien !? demanda Tony qui pour une fois s'inquiétait d'autre chose que de lui-même.  
\- Clint ! cria Natasha en accourant vers lui. Clint ! Qu'est-ce que tu as !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? »  
L'archer, incapable de parler, sentait que son crâne était sur le point d'éclater tant la douleur le tenaillait. Et à coup de bras hasardeux, il tentait de faire reculer ses pairs. Les yeux fermés avec force, il avait d'étranges flashs, flous et incompréhensibles, qui assaillaient son esprit comme si quelqu'un cherchait à pénétrer dans son âme. N'y tenant plus, il se mit à hurler de la douleur insoutenable qu'il subissait et ses yeux se révulsèrent, à deux doigts de lui faire perdre connaissance. Soudain, une main s'abattit violemment sur sa tête. Les Avengers se reculèrent tous d'un pas en apercevant les émanations rouges du pouvoir de Wanda qui sortait de ses mains. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte rouge sang et ses cheveux voletaient dans l'air, poussés par la force de sa magie. Sa main posée sur Clint lui insuffla soudain une quantité phénoménale de magie et l'archer perdit conscience à l'instant précis où le nuage rouge acheva de s'insinuer en lui. Endormit sur le canapé, il avait cessé de souffrir. Essoufflée par sa peur plus que par son pouvoir, Wanda redevint elle-même et glissa sa main sur le visage brûlant de Clint. Sa respiration avait repris un rythme régulier et il se réveilla presqu'aussitôt, reprenant progressivement contenance.

« Clint... Tout va bien ? » demanda Wanda.  
Autour d'eux, tout le monde se jetait des regards d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude. Clint grogna contre le souvenir de cette douleur qui s'était dissipée aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« Q-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? geignit-il.  
\- C'est ce qu'on aimerait bien savoir, répondit Tony. Vous avez commencé à vous tordre de douleur d'un coup, sans raison apparente.  
\- J'ai... Je ne sais pas... J'ai eu soudainement extrêmement mal à la tête et des flashs incompréhensibles ont commencé à surgir dans mon esprit.  
\- Des flashs ? » demanda Steve.  
Il regarda Wanda et l'interrogea silencieusement. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai rien vu de particulier dans son esprit, dit-elle. J'ai simplement vu la force de la douleur. Alors j'ai éteint son cerveau quelques secondes. »  
Wanda employait souvent des termes étranges, mais les Avengers avaient tous fini par s'habituer.

« Tu l'as mis dans le coma ? s'inquiéta Natasha.  
\- Juste assez pour résorber la douleur. Il n'aurait pas tenu le choc. C'était... vraiment puissant. J'ignore quelle genre de force peut provoquer ça, mais une chose est sûre, c'est extrêmement dangereux. »  
Natasha fronça les sourcils. Elle avait une vague idée de ce qui venait de se produire et la perspective d'aller plus loin lui fit soudainement extrêmement peur. Faisant face à Steve et au directeur Fury, elle prit une grande inspiration.

« On ne peut p-  
\- Natasha ! l'interrompit Rogers. On en a déjà discuté.  
\- Mais Steve ! Il-  
\- Barton, comment te sens-tu maintenant ? demanda Steve.  
\- Mieux. Je pense que c'est passé.  
\- Très bien. Tu te sens d'attaque pour cette mission ? On ne pourra pas faire demi-tour. Si tu décides de venir, il faudra supporter la douleur si elle revient.  
\- C'est bon. Si jamais ça me reprend, Wanda sera là. » répondit Clint en serrant la main de Wanda dans la sienne avec un sourire apaisé.  
Natasha regarda Clint d'un air abattu et n'ajouta rien. Si il avait pris sa décision, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse dire ou faire pour l'en dissuader. Steve lui donna une frappe amicale sur l'épaule et se tourna vers l'écran qu'ils avaient tous délaissé. Fixant Clint et Wanda droit dans les yeux, il dit alors :

« Bien. Avengers, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Notre mission pour les jours à venir : Sauver et rapatrier Pietro Maximoff à New York. »  
Et comme si la douleur était soudain revenue, plus forte et plus douce à la fois, partagée entre deux penchants de son esprit torturé, le cœur de Clint cessa de battre en un instant.

* * *

 _Voilà un premier chapitre pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, en espérant vous avoir donné envie de lire la suite :)_ _!  
N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et à suggérer vos idées, bien que j'ai un plan très précis pour la suite des évènements, vos hypothèses m'intéressent :3_

 _A la prochaine !_


	2. Chapitre II - L'île du mort

Bonjour, bonjour ! Et oui, c'est rare, mais je publie le chapitre 2 à l'heure (moment historique) !  
J'ai une petite précision à faire sur ce chapitre. J'ai lu beaucoup de fics dans lesquelles les habitants de Sokovie étaient appelés les Sokoviens. C'est une appellation qui m'a beaucoup perturbée et j'avoue que ça ne me parait pas naturel. La Sokovie est un pays de l'Est et je trouve que les appeler Sokovars est plus logique, comme les habitants de Bulgarie sont appelés les Bulgars. Alors oui, pour l'Italie on dit les Italiens, pour l'Australie on dit les Australiens, mais j'ai la sensation que "Sokovars" est plus logique dans ce contexte que "Sokoviens". C'est personnel et je sais que ce choix d'écriture peut perturber. Malgré tout, j'écrirai "Sokovars" dans cette fiction et dans les prochaines si il y en a.

Bref, pas de blabla, on connait. Bonne lecture :D !

* * *

 **\- CHAPITRE II -**

 _L'île du mort_

* * *

Les Vengeurs étaient restés silencieux. A la fin de l'annonce de Steve, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Clint et Wanda comme si ils espéraient quelque chose de leur part.  
Un geste, un mot, une réaction.  
Mais les deux surpris, figés de stupeur dans une dimension à part, avaient le sentiment de nager en plein délire. Main dans la main, le souffle court, ils regardaient autour d'eux cherchant à comprendre le but que tout ceci. Malgré son incertitude, Clint parvint à émettre un son lorsqu'il sentit que Wanda commençait à perdre pied.

« Q-Hein ? De... Est-ce que... C'est une blague ? Je- Enfin, Pietro est... Qu'est-ce que vous racontez putain !? »  
A nouveau maître de son esprit, Clint avait cependant du mal à maîtriser son angoisse et sa colère, et un rire nerveux ponctuait sa phrase de façon hasardeuse. Quel était le but d'un canular aussi insultant ? Cherchaient-ils à détruire Wanda et à piétiner son cœur alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil ? Quel genre d'enfoiré étaient-ils tous devenus en l'espace de quatre heures ? Sans lâcher la main de Wanda qu'il sera plus fort, l'archer se leva d'un bond, rouge de colère et de rage, nourrissant la furieuse envie de frapper Steve Rogers au visage.

« Vous vous foutez de notre gueule !? Sauver Pietro !? C'est impossible ! Il est mort putain ! Il est mort ! »  
A chacun de ses mots, Wanda se recroquevillait davantage sur elle-même, comme pour se protéger de la dure et immuable vérité qu'énonçait Clint. Elle avait beau faire montre d'une grande maturité la plupart du temps, elle se protégeait de la douleur comme elle pouvait, comme une enfant.

« Clint, calmes-toi. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais Pietro est bien vivant, tenta Steve.  
\- Te fous pas de ma gueule Rogers ! J'étais là ! Son pouls avait cessé de battre ! On l'a enterré bordel ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez !? »  
Clint était hors de lui au point que l'idée de frapper Steve devenait de plus en plus sérieuse à son esprit. Mais lorsqu'il amorça le premier pas dans ce but et lâcha la main de Wanda, la douleur le repris sans crier gare, foudroyante. A nouveau tétanisé, il s'effondra sur le canapé et poussa un râle de souffrance insupportable. La sensation qu'on martelait sa boîte crânienne était toujours aussi présente et une pression insupportable lui écrasait les tympans. Fort heureusement, la douleur se dissipa d'elle-même, sans aide de Wanda. Et bien qu'il fut enfin maître de ses gestes, le souvenir de la douleur planait comme un fantôme au dessus de sa tête et il resta figé de peur qu'elle ne s'abatte à nouveau. En conséquence, l'envie de frapper Steve lui avait soudainement passé, comme si ce qu'il venait de traverser l'avait dissuadé d'infliger de la souffrance à un autre. Essoufflé, perdu et paniqué, Clint chercha à nouveau le contact de la main de Wanda et la conserva dans la sienne. Il attira délicatement sa tête contre son épaule, la sentant secouée par les pleurs qu'elle tentait de contenir en silence. En sécurité aux côtés de Clint, elle se sentit libérée d'un poids terrible et cessa soudain de lutter. Elle vint trouver refuge contre lui, glissant ses bras autour de son torse et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans le creux de son cou. Clint caressa ses cheveux machinalement, guidé par l'habitude de ce genre de situations encore trop fréquentes. Alors, d'un regard noir à chacun des Vengeurs présents, il se retint de hurler et dit :

« Vous avez dix secondes pour vous expliquer. Si ça ne me conviens pas, je vous jure que je fais un massacre. »  
Sa déclaration était sans appel. Natasha, toujours à côté de Steve, n'osait même pas s'approcher de Clint, ayant parfaitement connaissance de ce dont il était capable lorsqu'il était en colère.

« Clint... commença Steve.  
\- Bon ça va Rogers, on va pas y passer la journée ! intervint Tony, se tournant vers Clint pour lui répondre. Pietro n'est pas mort pour la bonne et simple raison qu'à moins qu'on ne lui tire dans la tête, il guérit de ses blessures vingt à quarante fois plus vite qu'un humain ordinaire. Il ne le savait pas non plus cela dit, ça lui a fait tout drôle quand il s'est réveillé. En fait, Banner et moi on s'en doutait quand même un peu. Alors pour vérifier notre théorie, on a récupéré son corps et Banner est partit avec dans les îles Fidji rejoindre un collègue qui en connait un rayon sur la question. Bref, il est tout à fait vivant et bien portant ! Enfin, pour ça je suis pas super sûr parce qu'il s'est fait-  
\- Tony ! l'interrompit Natasha. C'est bon, je pense que ça suffit pour le moment. Laisses-les déjà digérer ça. »  
Wanda s'était redressée pendant que Stark parlait et à mesure qu'elle écoutait, ses larmes se tarissaient. Clint était perdu. Etait-ce réellement ça ? Pietro était en vie ?

« Mais l'enterrement ? demanda-t-il.  
\- C'était... Ultron, répondit Tony.  
\- _Pardon_? »  
Tous les Avengers s'étaient figés d'appréhension. Peu importe comment on observait la situation, Clint et Wanda allaient obligatoirement très mal le prendre. D'un coup d'oeil circulaire, Tony chercha le secours auprès de ses pairs, mais nul ne se manifesta pour prendre sa place. Soupirant, il prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

« Ce n'était pas le corps de Pietro dans cette tombe, c'était une marionnette d'Ultron. » répéta-t-il, conscient de l'horrible ironie qu'il énonçait.  
Et comme par réflexe, Clint lui asséna son point en plein visage, enragé. Steve et Sam se précipitèrent alors sur lui pour le retenir et l'empêcher de retourner à la charge, tel qu'il en donnait l'impression. Prisonnier de la poigne du Captain plus que de celle de Sam, l'archer cracha sa colère au visage du milliardaire.

« Hey ! Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi qu'on frappe !? beugla Tony, vexé et souffrant.  
\- Parce que tu as une tête à claque, Tony, répondit Rhodes qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début.  
\- Ultron !? ULRTON !? Ca fait deux mois qu'on se recueille sur la tombe d'Ultron !? Vous vous foutez de nous !? C'est quoi votre problème !? »  
Inévitablement, Tony se mit à saigner du nez.

« C'était votre idée, hein Stark !? Avouez ! Vous et votre esprit tordu !  
\- Stark n'y est pour rien, intervint enfin Nick Fury. C'est moi qui ai ordonné qu'on procède comme ça.  
\- Directeur Fury, s'étouffa Clint qui se calmait enfin.  
\- Je sais ce que vous ressentez Barton et croyez-moi quand je dis que chacun ici, moi compris, aurait souhaité faire autrement. Mais nous ne pouvions pas voler un corps pour cette supercherie douteuse. Nous avions seulement besoin de temps pour confirmer les hypothèses de Stark. Tout le monde était dans le secret.  
\- Tous sauf nous, grogna Clint.  
\- Il fallait qu'on soit sûr de ce qu'on avançait. Vous annoncer cette possibilité, si elle n'avait pas aboutit, vous aurait détruit. Wanda Maximoff est sa sœur jumelle et vous avez été très secoué par sa mort. On voulait vous éviter une double pleine. »  
Clint comprenait enfin leurs motivations, mais une colère sourde grondait toujours en lui. L'impression d'avoir été floué était insupportable et l'idée d'avoir pleuré Ultron l'était encore davantage. Cependant, il avait tellement de questions à poser maintenant qu'il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Depuis quand Pietro était-il revenu à la vie ? Où était-il ? Comment allait-il ? Derrière lui, Wanda se redressa soudain, le visage en pleurs. Mais ces larmes-là, Clint savait qu'elles étaient de joie. Elle se précipita dans ses bras et tenta tant bien que mal d'articuler entre deux sanglots.

« Clint ! Il... Il est vivant ! Mon frère est... vivant !  
\- Oui princesse, Pietro est vivant. »  
Le dire à voix haute avec une telle assurance lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Depuis deux mois, c'était une phrase de celles qu'il était pourtant sûr de ne plus jamais pouvoir dire ou penser. Le tirant de sa soudaine mélancolie, les sanglots et le rire incontrôlable de Wanda donnèrent à Clint du baume au cœur. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, la jeune Sokovar avait amplement mérité de récupérer son frère et il allait définitivement s'en assurer.

« Vous avez dit que la mission avait pour but de le sauver, commença Clint. Que lui est-il arrivé ? »  
La question le taraudait depuis qu'il avait entendu Steve. L'espoir inespéré provoqué par l'annonce de son retour à la vie avait vite laissé place à l'inquiétude. Pietro était un garçon débrouillard et intelligent, en plus d'être doué d'une vitesse excessivement prodigieuse. Si les Avengers avaient fait le choix d'aller le sauver, c'était que sa situation devait être particulièrement délicate. Steve et Tony le regardèrent avec un air étrangement blessé, comme si le pire des scénaris n'était pas à la hauteur de la réalité. Mais c'est Natasha qui répondit au silence impatient de Clint.

« On l'ignore encore. Bruce nous a contacté tout à l'heure en nous disant qu'il avait disparu sans laisser de traces.  
\- Il est peut-être partit explorer les environs, non ? Ce gars court plus vite que n'importe qui sur cette foutue planète. Il a très bien pu se faire la belle l'espace d'une journée. »  
Clint essayait de s'en convaincre, mais il sentait que tout cela sonnait faux.

« Bruce nous a assuré que non. Depuis son réveil il y a deux semaines, Pietro évite d'utiliser ses pouvoirs quand ce n'est pas nécessaire. Son corps est resté immobile pendant un temps beaucoup trop long et ses muscles se sont atrophiés. Courir comme il le faisait avant serait bien trop dangereux pour lui pour l'instant. C'est pour ça qu'il s'entraîne tous les jours quand il n'est pas sous suivit médical.  
\- Mais en l'état actuel des choses, est-ce que c'est impossible pour lui de courir comme il le faisait avant ? » demanda Clint.  
Une sorte de désespoir incontrôlable s'était emparé de lui, comme si il venait de perdre quelque chose de précieux. Il se demandait comment s'était sentit Pietro en apprenant que son pouvoir pouvait désormais le tuer. Un désespoir similaire avait dû le ronger.

« Oui c'est possible, mais les dommages sur son organisme pourraient s'avérer létales. La possibilité qu'il soit partit de lui-même est à envisager. Même si son corps ne peut pas suivre, son esprit se souvient de la vitesse et doit probablement lui suggérer qu'il en est encore capable, bien que Bruce lui ait assuré le contraire. »  
En d'autres mots, Pietro était devenu un danger pour lui-même. Ce fut la conclusion à laquelle parvint Clint lorsque le regard de Natasha glissa vers Wanda avec une pointe de culpabilité dans les yeux. Barton n'arriva pas à retenir un ricanement amer face à l'ironie. La guerre avait fait de Pietro un héros. Mais ses actes héroïques, à force de conséquences déplorables, l'avaient lancé dans une guerre contre lui-même. Combien de vies Ultron allait-il continuer à détruire ? Même morte, la machine avait encore du pouvoir sur l'homme. Clint serra les dents. Pietro serait-il seulement capable de redevenir celui qu'il avait été ? Il espérait de toutes ses forces que malgré sa condition, il était resté le jeune homme arrogant et casse-cou qui n'avait eût de cesse, au cœur de la bataille, de le titiller et le chercher. Il espérait qu'il soit resté ce petit emmerdeur qui le traitait d'ancêtre en le dépassant mais qui prenait quand même le temps de se retourner discrètement pour s'assurer qu'il suivait. Il espérait de tout son cœur, qu'il restait l'Avenger fier et puissant qu'il avait été. Et il espérait de toute son âme qu'il puisse un jour redevenir ce petit emmerdeur qui courrait à une vitesse telle qu'une traînée bleue le suivait comme son ombre partout où il allait. Il priait le ciel pour que, dans sa faiblesse, il reste éternellement le Vif-Argent.

« Y a-t-il la moindre chance pour que sa disparition soit liée à autre chose ? » demanda-t-il.  
Il avait le maigre espoir que des tierces personnes soient impliquées. Mater l'ennemi était simple, mais protéger le Sokovar contre lui-même était autrement plus délicat.

« Il y a un groupe de pirate qui a élu domicile de l'autre côté de l'île. Bruce pense que c'est une piste envisageable, mais leurs possibles motivations restent floues. » répondit Natasha.  
Clint acquiesça. C'était une idée tangible à laquelle se raccrocher.

« On part quand ?  
\- Tout de suite, répondit Steve. Vous avez vingt minutes pour vous préparer, on décolle avec le jet de Stark. »  
Steve et Tony quittèrent alors leur compagnie et retournèrent au hangar. Laissé pantois, Clint se rassit à côté de Wanda et resta sans rien faire pendant quelques secondes. Puis il se tourna finalement vers la jeune femme, inquiet.

« Ca va ? demanda-t-il. Ca ne doit pas être facile pour toi d'apprendre tout ça.  
\- Je vais bien. Pietro est vivant, c'est tout ce à quoi j'ai besoin d'accorder de l'importance pour l'instant. »  
Clint sentait que Wanda était en pleine confusion, ne sachant ni quoi croire, ni quoi penser. Mais comme lui, elle se raccrochait à l'essentiel. Pietro était en vie et c'était la seule information de valeur. Autour d'eux, les autres Avengers se retiraient également, certains pour s'équiper, d'autres pour finir leurs dernières affaires.

« Tu devrais appeler ta femme maintenant, suggéra Wanda. On n'a plus que quelques minutes. »  
Clint resta figé quelques secondes. L'idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit tant les derniers évènements lui paraissaient surréalistes. Il soupira un grand coup et s'enfonça davantage dans le canapé de cuir blanc sur lequel ils étaient assis.

« Non c'est pas la peine. Je l'ai déjà appelée tout à l'heure. Elle sait que je ne rentrerai pas tout de suite.  
\- Tu lui as menti ? demanda Wanda, choquée.  
\- Tu m'a dis que tu avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je t'ai fais confiance. » répondit Clint comme si ça excusait tout.  
\- J'avais raison finalement, réalisa soudain la jeune femme.  
\- Tu as toujours raison, sourit tendrement l'archer. Allez viens, on ferait mieux de monter dans le jet avant qu'ils ne partent sans nous. »  
Les deux retardataires se levèrent alors ensemble et partirent chacun de leur côté pour s'équiper. N'étant pas du voyage, Vision les observa s'éloigner, souhaitant sincèrement les voir revenir sains et saufs de cette mission qui allait mettre leur corps et leur esprit à l'épreuve.

* * *

Le voyage dura huit heures au cours desquelles Clint ne décrocha pas un seul mot. Une tension pesante lui contractait les muscles, comme si son instinct décelait un danger irrémédiable dans les non-dits de ses coéquipiers. Savaient-ils quelque chose de plus ? Etaient-ils aussi tendus que lui ? Etait-ce son imagination ? Toutes ces questions l'avaient martelé pendant des heures et son esprit, déjà soumis à une tension inhabituelle suite aux évènements récents, avait cédé sous le poids du silence étouffant. Il s'était endormit sans que personne ne juge nécessaire de le tirer de son sommeil. En se réveillant, il eût la surprise de constater que les cuisses de Wanda étaient particulièrement confortables et il se redressa, confus. Lui adressant un radieux sourire, elle lui demanda simplement si il avait bien dormit, comme si la situation ne l'avait pas dérangée outre mesure. Reconnaissant, Clint acquiesça et lui rendit son franc sourire. Voir son visage radieux de si bonne humeur lui donnait l'étrange impression que tous les problèmes qu'il avait jamais eus étaient sur le point de définitivement s'arranger. Tout chez Wanda l'apaisait et rendait son cœur léger. La jeune femme aux pouvoirs étranges était son havre de paix.

« Île en vue ! » annonça soudainement Tony depuis le poste de pilotage.  
Et comme un seul homme, tous se levèrent et interrompirent leurs activités pour observer le cockpit. Au loin, sur la ligne d'horizon perdue au milieu de l'océan Pacifique, une île érigeait fièrement sa végétation et ses plages aux yeux des Vengeurs.

« Accrochez-vous, on va se préparer à amerrir.  
\- Amerrir ? demanda Sam. Pourquoi ne pas se poser directement sur l'île ?  
\- Vous avez vu tout ce sable ? répondit Tony comme une évidence. Cette cochonnerie va s'infiltrer dans mes réacteurs ! »  
A l'approche de l'île principale, Stark fit bifurquer le jet vers les îles adjacentes situées à l'est. Il s'approcha de la plus petite d'entre elle et amorça la descente vers la côte. Quand l'appareil toucha enfin mer, une puissante secousse fit trembler les passagers qui se raccrochèrent aux parois pour ne pas chuter.

« Madames et messieurs, nous sommes arrivés à destination. Merci d'avoir choisi Stark Airlines. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un agréable voyage. » annonça Tony sur le ton d'une hôtesse de l'air.  
Depuis le fond de l'appareil, Steve et Natasha lui jetèrent un regard affligé auquel il rendit un sourire narquois. Rogers ouvrit alors la porte de cargaison qui chuta bruyamment dans l'eau.

« On est à quelques mètres de la plage, il va falloir nager, annonça-t-il lorsque les moteurs se turent enfin.  
\- Génial ! se mit à geindre Barton. J'ai toujours rêvé de me baigner au milieu des requins et d'autres créatures visqueuses potentiellement mortelles !  
\- Décompresse Clint, il n'y a pas de requins ici, répondit Romanoff. La seule créature des environs qui puisse réellement te tuer est probablement en train de regarder dans un microscope en poussant des « Oh ! » fascinés.  
\- Et c'est censé me rassurer ? » s'indigna Clint en laissant échapper un léger sourire amusé.  
Natasha aimait beaucoup donner de Bruce Banner une image complètement cliché de savant fou qui se donne corps et âme à son ouvrage. C'était probablement une des facettes qu'elle admirait le plus cher lui et elle en faisant impudiquement étalage. Clint la regarda du coin de l'oeil alors qu'elle quittait le jet en se jetant à l'eau à la suite de Steve. Bien qu'elle l'avait su avant lui, elle aussi n'avait appris la condition de Pietro que très récemment. Mais depuis quand savait-elle où était partit Banner ? L'avait-elle même déjà revu depuis la défaite d'Ultron en Sokovie ? Il réalisa soudain l'impatience qu'elle devait ressentir à l'idée de le retrouver. Un sourire fier se dessina sur son visage. Il fut un temps où Natasha avait pour habitude de rejeter toute forme de sentimentalité au profit d'une efficacité sans faille. Aujourd'hui, elle admettait enfin la possibilité que l'amour ait pu frapper à sa porte et qu'elle le méritait.

« Allez Barton, on va pas y passer la nuit ! » s'exclama Tony derrière lui comme si il s'adressait à un enfant.  
Il plongea à son tour, ayant pris soin de se vêtir au préalable d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt qui ne seraient pas susceptibles de souffrir du sel de mer. Clint le suivit en s'appliquant à maintenir son carquois au dessus de sa tête, or de l'eau. Lorsqu'ils furent tous sur la plage, trempés jusqu'aux os, Barton remarqua enfin la petite maison de bois qui gardait fièrement la côte. Sur le perron, une silhouette malingre s'avança en leur faisant des signes et le sourire sur le visage de Natasha donna à Clint un indice sur son identité.

« Bruce ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'apercevant.  
\- Natasha ! »  
Ils marchèrent alors l'un vers l'autre, elle trempée et lui débraillé. Cependant, ils se prirent tout de même dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ravis de se retrouver enfin. Bruce releva les yeux vers les autres Vengeurs et leur sourit également.

« Bienvenue les amis, ça faisait un sacré bout de temps, dit-il. Wanda, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir caché la vérité. Je voulais te rendre ton frère, mais la possibilité que nos tentatives se soldent par un échec était trop grand. Je voulais t'éviter cette peine. »  
Wanda acquiesça sans répondre, elle comprenait les motivations de Banner. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait que le remercier pour le miracle qu'il avait accomplit. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à exprimer sa reconnaissance. Banner était probablement l'Avenger qu'elle connaissait le moins. Elle l'avait côtoyé à peine quelques jours avant qu'il ne disparaisse comme un voleur avec le corps de son frère. Mais peut-être Bruce en avait-il conscience, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne se formalisa pas de son silence.

« Suivez-moi, je vais vous donner de quoi vous sécher. »  
Clint eût un hoquet surpris. L'urgence n'était-elle pas de retrouver Pietro ? Se sécher était dérisoire, surtout par un soleil pareil. Malgré tout, il suivit la marche sans dire un mot et pénétra dans la maison de bois qui était en réalité bien plus grande que ce qu'elle laissait paraître au premier abord. A l'intérieur, l'endroit ressemblait à une habitation de bord de mer tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Il y avait une cuisine ouverte sur le séjour et une baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur l'océan. Des plantes étaient disposées ça-et-là et une table de grande taille trônait au milieu de tout, un ordinateur portable posé dessus. Banner s'éclipsa un instant, les laissant tous à l'observation de leur nouvel environnement. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargés de serviettes de bain. Chacun en attrapa une et commença à s'essorer sans grande délicatesse, s'ébouriffant les cheveux ou se déshabillant carrément.

« Dites-moi mon vieux, intervint Tony à l'attention de Banner. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait du Quinjet ? »  
La question valait le coût d'être posée et tout le monde s'interrompit pour écouter la réponse. Bruce bégaya un instant pendant qu'il essayait de trouver une formulation correcte à son explication qui s'annonçait compliquée.

« Il-Je... Enfin euh... Je n'ai pas vraiment réussit à redevenir moi-même avant l'atterrissage. Le Quinjet a fini contre les formations rocheuses qui entourent l'archipel.  
\- Vous avez... craché le Quinjet !? » s'étouffa Tony.  
A part Stark, personne ne semblait réellement étonné par la nouvelle et Clint lâcha un ricanement discret. Visiblement, les aptitudes de pilotage de Banner étaient connues de tous. Seul Tony semblait encore nourrir l'espoir de le voir s'améliorer un jour. Le milliardaire resta coi un instant, comme si il essayait d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. En soit le Quinjet n'était pas à lui, mais ça serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas participé à sa conception et à son financement. Fort heureusement, son propre jet -conçu sur la même idée- était là pour le consoler.

« Vous disiez que Pietro était sous suivit médical, interrogea Clint. Où est votre matériel ? Il y a un hôpital sur l'île ?  
\- Non. La seule structure ici est cette maison. L'île appartient à un ami de longue date, le professeur Abbott. Cette maison est à lui. »  
Une douleur éclair fit grincer Clint des dents, mais il desserra la mâchoire lorsqu'elle s'évapora en un instant.

« Il y a un labo au sous-sol. Je vous mentirai si je vous disais que j'y suis à l'aise, mais la fraîcheur des sous-terrains est essentielle aux différentes cultures du professeur. C'est là-bas que nous avons réanimé Pietro Maximoff, expliqua Banner.  
\- Mais le corps humain a besoin de chaleur, non ? demanda Natasha.  
\- Le principal soucis, avant de penser à la réanimation, était de conserver le corps en bon état. Pietro était encore vivant, donc son système immunitaire était opérant. Mais son organisme fonctionnait au ralentit et ses blessures guérissaient moins vite que ce que nous espérions. On ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de laisser à l'étage. La chaleur l'aurait étouffé et son corps n'aurait pas été capable de faire le travail de cicatrisation. Suivez-moi, vous allez comprendre. »  
Et supposant qu'on le suivrait, Banner s'engouffra dans un couloir au fond de la salle de séjour et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du laboratoire sous-terrain. Wanda fut la première à lui emboiter le pas, suivie de Clint et de Natasha. Il était évident que la jeune femme souhaitait voir l'endroit où son frère avait passé les derniers mois, entre la vie et la mort, en équilibre précaire sur un fil tendu au dessus du vide. Bientôt, tous les Vengeurs se joignirent à l'expédition et descendirent les escaliers qui n'en finissaient pas. Dans le noir le plus total, cherchant à ne pas louper de marche, Clint ressentait une fraîcheur difficilement supportable après s'être habitué à la chaleur du soleil du Pacifique. Suivant avec amusement les émanations rouges que Wanda diffusait pour les guider, il s'imaginait passer plus de quelques heures dans un froid pareil et eu une pensée pour Pietro. Se réchauffer après plusieurs mois d'inactivité dans cet endroit avait dû être long et laborieux. Derrière lui, Natasha ne bronchait pas. Le froid était de ces choses contre lesquelles elle était naturellement immunisée. Tony, lui, s'était retourné vers Steve tout en continuant à descendre. Une vanne venait de lui germer à l'esprit et résister à ce genre de provocation n'était franchement pas dans sa nature.

« Alors Captain Igloo, ça vous rappelle des souvenirs ? Vous pensez que si je reste ici assez longtemps je vais geler et me réveiller dans 75 ans avec vingt ans de moins ?  
\- La congélation m'a conservé, Stark. Pas rajeuni. Si vous finissez congelé, je suis désolé de vous apprendre que vous garderez vos rides. »  
Un rictus que personne ne vit sur le visage, Rogers émit un petit rire satisfait en entendant Tony grogner.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination au bout de deux minutes de descente et Bruce tâtonna sur le mur à sa droite afin de trouver les interrupteurs. Il en toucha un, puis deux, et les néons s'allumèrent l'un après l'autre dans un grésillement caractéristique. Les Avengers se regroupèrent autour du scientifique et Tony manifesta son intérêt par un sifflement strident. Dans la première pièce du labo où ils se trouvaient étaient entreposées toutes sortes de choses. De part et d'autre de la porte, des étagères remplies de diverses documentations étaient nimbées sous la poussière et quelques feuilles avaient échoué par-terre, arborant des traces de pas faites sans vergogne à mesure des différents passages. En face d'eux se tenait une seconde porte que Bruce leur indiqua comme renfermant les cultures végétales du professeur Abbott.

« J'imaginais ça beaucoup plus... moderne. » avoua Clint en jetant un coup d'oeil circulaire.  
A ses yeux, cet endroit avait des airs de laboratoire abandonné, identique à ceux qu'on croisait souvent des les jeux vidéos. Pour un peu, il s'attendait presque à ce qu'un zombie apparaisse quelque part, au détour d'une porte ou d'un couloir. Banner eût un rire peu surpris.

« J'ai eu la même réaction que vous en visitant cet endroit pour la première fois. Le professeur Abbott m'a expliqué que ce labo était à l'origine un abri anti-nucléaire de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il en a fait l'acquisition dans les années 70 avec le titre de propriété de l'île. C'est lui qui l'a transformé en laboratoire pour ses cultures.  
\- Il est botaniste ? Je croyais qu'il était professeur en médecine.  
\- Il a été beaucoup de chose au cours de sa carrière. Il a travaillé sur de nombreuses thèses, notamment sur le génome humain et la régénération cellulaire.  
\- Et il est où ce monsieur Abbott ? » demanda Clint, étonné de ne pas voir le principal intéressé.  
Il y eût soudain un grand silence dans la pièce poussiéreuse. Une fois de plus, Clint eût la très nette et désagréable impression d'être le seul à ne pas savoir. Il jeta un regard vers Wanda cherchant du soutient, mais même elle semblait savoir ce qu'il ignorait.

« Il est mort, répondit-elle. Il y a quelques jours apparement.  
\- Apparement ? interrogea Barton.  
\- Je l'ai vu dans son esprit, mais je ne suis sûre de rien.  
\- C'est vrai, répondit Bruce. Il est décédé il y a deux semaines, quand Pietro s'est réveillé. »  
Clint se figea un instant.

« Est-ce que les deux sont liés ? questionna-t-il avec un mauvais pressentiment.  
\- Oui, malheureusement. » répondit Banner.  
L'archer voulu demander des détails, mais la douleur insidieuse qui l'avait épargné jusque là se remis à lui marteler la tête et l'esprit. Surpris et écrasé par la souffrance, il se plia en deux, tombant à terre, à genoux.

« Clint ! » s'écria Natasha en accourant vers lui.  
Les Vengeurs se pressèrent tous autour de lui, désormais plus familiers avec cette situation. Steve et Tony, qui étaient juste derrière, lui attrapèrent chacun une épaule afin de lui éviter de se blesser en convulsant, et Wanda aplatit vivement sa main sur son front afin de l'apaiser. Elle laissa son pouvoir faire le reste, émanant de ses longs et fins doigts blancs, coupant momentanément les terminaisons nerveuses de Clint qui sombra dans l'inconscience instantanément. Il lui fallu cette fois plus de deux minutes pour revenir à lui et réaliser où il était.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D qui était étalé dans la poussière.  
\- Tu as fait une nouvelle crise, répondit l'ex-espionne du KGB. Tu nous as foutu la plus grosse frayeur de nos vies ! »  
Tous acquiescèrent silencieusement derrière Natasha.

« A ce point-là ? tenta de rire Clint qui souffrait encore du contre-coup de sa crise.  
\- Il va vraiment falloir qu'on comprenne ce qui cloche chez vous, agent Barton, s'enquit Tony.  
\- Est-ce que ça arrive souvent ? demanda Bruce qui n'était évidemment pas au parfum.  
\- Depuis ce matin, c'est la quatrième fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est la première fois que j'ai ce genre de crise, répondit Clint, incertain.  
\- La quatrième fois ? s'inquiétèrent Wanda et Natasha. Quand les deuxième et troisième fois sont-elle survenues ?  
\- Ce matin, juste après la première, et tout à l'heure, à l'étage. Mais c'était très bref. En fait je commence à douté que ce soit réellement arrivé... »  
Clint ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait la sensation que quelqu'un jouait avec son cerveau et s'amusait à le réduire en bouillie. Mais il s'apaisa, songeant qu'une telle pensée était forcément gage d'un certain sens critique. La conclusion selon laquelle on jouait avec son esprit était erronée.

« Vous avez dit que la mort du professeur et le réveil de Pietro étaient liés. Comment ? » reprit Clint, toujours très curieux de comprendre.  
Banner poussa un soupire stressé, comme si il venait de céder à un caprice d'enfant.

« Suivez-moi dans la salle d'à côté. Vous allez comprendre. »  
Il s'adressait à tous, mais Barton était visiblement le seul à vouloir savoir. Il suivit donc Bruce jusque dans la salle attenante, qui paraissait soudain beaucoup plus moderne que l'entrée du laboratoire. A travers d'immenses vitres qui courraient sur toute la longueur du mur, les Avengers aperçurent les fameuses cultures du feu professeur Abbott. Mais en prêtant davantage attention au mur vitré, Clint s'aperçu que l'une d'entre elle était brisée. Il chercha à en déterminer les causes en jetant un coup d'oeil circulaire dans la pièce. Il y avait plusieurs lits d'hôpital disposés les uns à côté des autres face aux vitres et un lavabo se cachait dans un coin de la pièce, probablement hors d'usage vu son état. Dans la serre, les plants qui se trouvaient sous la fenêtre brisée étaient détruits, écrasés par un poids visiblement conséquent. Au fond, une porte à double battants était ouverte, bloquée par le pied d'un lit et une pile de livres aussi larges que la porte. Banner ne s'attarda pas dans cette pièce et poursuivit son chemin au delà de la double porte. Dans cette nouvelle pièce, quelqu'un s'était visiblement déchainé. L'endroit était sombre, parsemé d'une lumière grésillante et disparate. Étonnamment, la poussière ici était inexistante et les rideaux qui cloisonnaient la salle étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Au milieu de tout, fixé dans le sol, un gigantesque caisson en métal trônait à côté d'une table d'opération en cuir noir. Clint et Wanda s'approchèrent, sachant sans qu'on ait besoin de leur dire que c'était là-dedans qu'avait reposé le corps inanimé de Pietro pendant presque deux mois. Evidement, le Sokovar n'y était plus et voir ce caisson vide partagea Clint entre le soulagement et la déception. Il était tiraillé entre deux désirs distincts et jumeaux. Il voulait le voir au plus vite, afin de s'assurer de la véracité des propos qu'on lui tenait depuis plus de neuf heures, mais il souhaitait également qu'il soit là, dans ce caisson, en sécurité loin de tout et loin de lui-même. Car en observant la pièce, Clint devinait facilement ce qui avait eût lieu ici. Pietro s'était probablement battu avec quelqu'un. Peut-être était-ce le professeur, et peut-être était-il le responsable de la tragédie qui avait-eût lieu. Mais il était en tout cas certain qu'il avait été en danger, sans ses pouvoirs, au point de tenter de fuir en poussant son assaillant à travers la vitre. Bien que probablement sonné par sa demi-mort, il avait trouvé la force de briser une vitre à double vitrage pour se défendre.

Mais Barton songea au passé mouvementé des jumeaux Maximoff. Pietro et Wanda avaient passé une grande partie de leur adolescence aux mains de Strucker, analysés sous toutes les coutures et traités comme des rats de laboratoire, de vulgaires cobayes. Cette période de leur vie, bien qu'ils en parlaient peu, avait dû laisser sa marque indélébile dans leurs esprits. Alors, en se réveillant dans ce caisson ce jour-là, Clint pouvait très clairement imaginer l'effrois que le Sokovar avait dû ressentir en se retrouvant à nouveau piégé dans un laboratoire, sans le moindre souvenirs d'y être entré de son plein gré. La seule question qui le taraudait désormais, était de savoir si, en se réveillant après deux mois de mort clinique, Pietro n'avait-il pas tout simplement paniqué. Avait-il vraiment fait face à un véritable danger, ou la peur avait-elle guidé ses gestes ? L'inquiétude de Clint monta d'un cran. Cette affaire lui paraissait de plus en plus compliquée. Bien plus que ce qu'on avait bien voulu lui faire croire.

« Quand partons-nous chercher Pietro ? » demanda Wanda soudain avec une impatience et une angoisse qu'elle n'essayait même pas de dissimuler.  
En silence, à l'affut des mêmes détails et des mêmes indices, elle avait probablement tiré les mêmes conclusions que lui.

« On va devoir s'organiser. » répondit Steve, toujours derrière eux.  
Il fit donc demi-tour, retournant sur leurs pas, et grimpa les escaliers jusque dans le couloir pour rejoindre au plus vite la table du séjour. Derrière lui, tous les Vengeurs avaient suivi, également inquiets et impatients d'agir. Il y eût de nombreuses réactions contentées lorsque la température ambiante redevint digne d'une île du Pacifique.

« Banner, vous avez un plan de l'île ? » demanda le soldat en le voyant arriver.  
Sans répondre, Banner fouilla dans un tiroir près de l'entrée et y dénicha une vieille carte pliante un peu déchirée. Il l'étala sur la table et les Avengers se rassemblèrent autour d'elle. Steve observa la carte un instant et repéra la maison dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Où les pirates ont-ils établis leur base ? demanda-t-il à Bruce.  
\- Je ne suis pas certain, mais il me semble qu'ils sont quelque part dans ce coin-là, de l'autre côté du volcan.  
\- Bien. Y a-t-il une route d'accès, ou un chemin qui traverse l'île ?  
\- Oui, celle-ci est encore praticable, répondit Bruce en désignant une route de campagne.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez Captain, intervint Tony. On y va en volant, voyons !  
\- Tout le monde ne sait pas voler, Tony, répondit Natasha à la place de Rogers.  
\- Non, mais c'est une bonne idée, s'enquit Steve. Stark, Wilson et Rhodes, vous vous y rendrez par les airs. On a besoin de savoir ce qu'ils trafiquent avant d'intervenir. Si Pietro n'est pas là-bas, autant éviter de créer des conflits inutiles. Si Iron Man et War Machine peuvent transporter un passager chacun, vous déposerez Clint et Natasha en surplomb, ici. » dit-il en indiquant un point sur la carte.

« Quand la voie sera dégagée par Banner, Wanda et moi-même, vous passerez les premiers. Falcon, tu resteras en réserve sur le flanc de la montagne. Si un gars s'échappe ou sonne l'alerte, tu le neutralise. C'est une affaire de discrétion maximale. On entre, on récupère Pietro, on sort. Evitez de faire des morts. Assommez-les au besoin.  
\- Attendez ! s'exclama Wanda. L'île est vraiment minuscule et on est pas sûrs que ces pirates soient responsables. Est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux la fouiller d'abord ?  
\- En toute honnêteté, lui répondit tristement Bruce. J'ai déjà cherché. Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de lui. Ces pirates sont la seule piste sérieuse que nous ayons.  
\- Je vois... soupira la Sorcière Rouge. Une fois de plus, il est entre les mains de gens peu scrupuleux. »  
Clint tiqua. L'écho à sa théorie sur les circonstances du réveil de Pietro était plus qu'évident.

« Et nous sommes là pour l'en tirer, sourit Steve à l'attention de Wanda, pour la rassurer. Allons le chercher ! »  
Tous acquiescèrent d'un seul geste. Le plan était simple : Entrer, récupérer Pietro, sortir. Mais silencieusement, chacun nourrissait l'espoir que les pirates soient bel et bien responsables et que le jeune Avenger soit toujours sur l'île. Ils sortirent donc de la maison l'un après l'autre, observant d'un œil curieux le sommet du volcan qui les séparait des pirates. Quand enfin ils furent tous à l'extérieur, Captain America se tourna vers eux.

« Allez les gars, c'est partit ! »  
Et tous s'attelèrent à la tache qu'on leur avait confiée. Falcon, Iron Man et War Machine décollèrent ensemble dans un bruit de réacteurs peu discret après que les armures de ces derniers leur soient parvenues depuis le jet en stand-by dans l'océan. Très fiers de pouvoir voler à leur guise, contrairement aux autres si on excluait Thor et Vision qui étaient absents, ils firent chacun une petite pirouette de leur cru avant de récupérer leurs passagers et de s'élancer. Mais grand bien leur en pris, car à peine s'étaient-ils éloignés de quelques mètres qu'une déflagration démesurée retentit de l'autre côté de l'île à l'endroit supposé de l'ennemi. Surpris et choqués, les trois Vengeurs se posèrent et observèrent la fumée noire s'élever dans le ciel comme si le volcan se réveillait après plusieurs siècles de sommeil ininterrompu. Les autres accoururent à leur hauteur en un instant, tout aussi perdus et démunis qu'eux. La question était évidente, mais la réponse l'était clairement moins. Wanda, uniquement focalisé sur Pietro, se mit à pousser un cri de panique et de douleur identique à celui qu'elle avait poussé lorsqu'elle avait sentit la vie le quitter en Sokovie, alors qu'il avait fait barrage de son corps entre Clint et les balles que Ultron avait tirées au hasard. Clint accouru vers elle pour la soutenir alors que la douleur le reprenait de plus belle. Fermant les yeux, l'archer ne savait plus quelle douleur était la plus vive. La douleur physique, la peine, ou le chagrin de Wanda, il était martelé de toute part et il sentait que son esprit se brisait sous la pression accumulée. Quand il rouvrit les yeux malgré la conscience qui le fuyait et les pleurs déchirants de Wanda dans ses bras... Pietro était là.

« Salut les gars, ça faisait un bail. »

* * *

 _Fin. Vous n'aurez jamais la suite, adieu._  
 _(J'en connais au moins deux qui vont me tuer si je fais ça XD)_  
 _C'est pas la fin de la fic, mais c'est bien la fin du chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le lire et que vous lirez le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine ^^ !_


	3. Chapitre III - Les inconscients

Salut, salut ! Petit retard d'une journée pour ce nouveau chapitre, je n'étais pas chez moi hier x)  
Désolée pour l'attente ! Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **\- CHAPITRE III -**

 _Les inconscients_

* * *

Au milieu de la fumée noire et du bruit assourdissant des explosions à répétition qui faisaient rage sur l'autre versant du volcan, les Vengeurs étaient figés de stupéfaction. Face à eux, arrivé à la vitesse de l'éclair, Pietro leur souriait. Dans ses bras, assommée par la célérité de son porteur ou bien par les déflagrations, une petite fille à la peau tannée et aux longs cheveux bruns dormait. Le jeune Sokovar, essoufflé, était figé dans un sourire incontrôlable. Bruce Banner fut étrangement le premier à réagir à cette apparition soudaine et imprévue.

« Pietro ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !? Où étais-tu parti !?  
\- Calmes-toi Banner, je vais vous expliquer.  
\- Pietro ! »  
La voix qui venait de hurler était évidemment celle de Wanda. Encore dans les bras de Clint, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'archer sans grande délicatesse et se précipita vers son frère à toute vitesse. Pietro eût juste le temps de déposer l'enfant qu'il portait dans les bras de Banner avant que sa jumelle ne lui saute au cou, en pleurs.

« Hey, frangine. Salut, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en resserrant ses bras autour de son corps tremblant.  
\- Tu es là ! pleurait-elle sans discontinuer. Tu es vraiment là !  
\- Oui, je suis là. Grâce à Banner, je suis revenu. »  
A force d'entendre la voix douce de son frère au creux de son oreille, Wanda s'apaisait petit à petit et retrouvait une respiration normale, entourée par les bras musclés qui lui avaient tant manqués. Dans les bras de Banner, la petite fille, elle, avait une respiration bien étrange et ses yeux restaient clos. Clint, partagé entre la surprise, la joie et la confusion, n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Pietro bien que le bruit de la respiration de la petite fille l'inquiétait. A quelques mètres de lui, obnubilé par le contact chaleureux de sa sœur, le Sokovar aux cheveux blancs était debout, vivant et souriant. Et d'un seul coup, Barton eût comme la sensation que tout ce temps passé à le croire mort, toute cette peine qu'il avait supportée pour deux, tout venait de s'envoler en un instant et de voler en éclat. Soudain, les épreuves par lesquelles il était passé avec Wanda lui semblèrent dérisoires et les obstacles qui s'imposaient autrefois comme des montagnes avaient aujourd'hui des allures de gravier sur un chemin de terre, petits et insignifiants. Clint était figé. Il observait Pietro, cherchant un indice, quelque chose qui pouvait lui assurer que tout cela n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, une fois de plus. Il ignorait quoi faire, quoi dire, à un point tel que sa propre réaction le surpris. Il s'avança vers Pietro, toujours pas sûr de vouloir croire ce qu'il voyait. Quand il fut suffisamment proche, le Sokovar lui adressa un sourire narquois.

« Content de te voir, l'ancêtre. » ricana-t-il.  
Clint s'approcha encore, lui répondant par un ricanement paniqué. Puis sans crier gare, il abattit joyeusement son poing sur le visage particulièrement agaçant de Pietro.

« Aouch ! s'indigna-t-il, ahurit.  
\- Ravi de constater que tu es en vie, p'tit con. »  
La sensation du coup porté acheva de le convaincre. Le petit fumier supersonique était bel et bien vivant. Lâchant un sourire, il se détourna alors de lui et s'approcha de Wanda pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et chuchota.

« Ton frère est revenu, princesse. Souris. »  
Pour toute réponse, parce que sa gorge nouée de joie l'empêchait de parler, la jeune femme lui adressa son plus beau sourire, franc et radieux, tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« Pietro, explique-toi, intervint à nouveau Banner. Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Suivez-moi. On ferait mieux de discuter à l'intérieur. »  
Et sans lâcher Wanda, il marcha jusqu'à la maison de bois où il avait probablement passé les premières semaines de sa nouvelle vie. Derrière lui, les Avengers suivaient la marche en silence, certains ravis, d'autres pas plus surpris que ça. Seuls Sam Wilson et James Rhodes semblaient abasourdis. Une fois dans la maison, Pietro s'installa sur une des chaises autour de la table du salon, à côté de sa sœur. Chacun fit de même, sauf Banner qui installa la petite fille confortablement sur le canapé.

« Ca fait plaisir de te voir en vie Pietro, dit Steve quand Bruce prit enfin place avec eux.  
\- Merci. J'avoue que je suis content d'être en vie aussi. »  
Silencieusement, Wanda attrapa la main de son frère. Clint songea qu'il n'y avait probablement pas de personne plus heureuse en ce monde qu'elle ne l'était en ce moment. Même Pietro ne devait pas être aussi heureux d'être en vie qu'elle l'était.

« Mais au fait, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda Pietro à Steve en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à Clint.  
\- C'est la question qu'on se pose tous, répondit le Captain. Ton rapatriement n'était pas prévu pour tout de suite. Il y avait encore quelques... _détails_ à régler. Mais Banner nous a contacté en urgence il y a environ neuf heures. Il nous a dit que tu avais disparu sans laisser de trace et que ça n'était pas normal.  
\- Oui, pardon pour ça. Je n'avais pas prévu de disparaître. »  
Il se tut un instant et désigna la petite fille du menton.

« J'étais en train de m'entrainer sur la plage de l'autre côté de la forêt quand je l'ai vue se faire enlever par les pirates qui vivent au nord du volcan. Elle est probablement originaire de l'une des île voisines. Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces pour les faire lâcher prise et la lutte l'a épuisée je crois.  
\- Tu es parti la chercher ? demanda Bruce.  
\- Il fallait bien. Elle n'était clairement pas là de son plein gré. Je les ai suivit à travers l'île pendant plusieurs heures. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de savoir où ils allaient. Quand ils sont arrivés à leur base, j'ai entendu l'un d'eux parler de trafic d'esclaves. Ils avaient probablement l'intention de vendre la gamine. Alors je me suis infiltré. Je voulais être sûr qu'ils ne retenaient personne d'autre.  
\- Et ça t'a pris autant de temps ? demanda Tony, impatient.  
\- J'évite d'utiliser mes pouvoirs. Vous avez vu la taille de cette île ? Elle est peut-être petite comparée aux autres, mais ça reste une île. Et aux dernières nouvelles, je ne sais pas voler. »  
L'explication était tordue, mais Rogers et Banner semblèrent juger qu'elle tenait la route.

Sur sa chaise, Clint avait de plus en plus de mal à rester concentré. Sa vision commençait à se troubler et son équilibre, bien qu'assit, lui fit soudain défaut. Sentant à nouveau le mal poindre dans sa tête, il essaya de se lever le plus naturellement possible et quitta l'assemblée en s'excusant maladroitement. Cependant, dans un effort pour marcher droit, il se mit à tituber comme un ivrogne alors que la porte du salon se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Inquiétés par son attitude, Wanda, Steve, Pietro et Natasha se levèrent d'un bond et se ruèrent vers lui pour l'empêcher de tomber. Ignorant les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation, Pietro chercha à l'interroger.

« Hey, Clint ! Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
Il se retourna vers Banner en comprenant que Barton ne lui répondrait pas.

« Apparement ça lui arrive fréquemment ces temps-ci, répondit Bruce sans pouvoir donner plus de précision.  
\- Non, intervint Wanda qui avait une main sur le front de l'archer. J'ai... J'ai l'impression que c'est différent cette fois-ci.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Natasha.  
\- Les dernières fois il souffrait atrocement, sa tête était physiquement touchée. Mais cette fois... »  
Elle s'interrompit un instant avant de comprendre ses propres paroles. Affolée, elle jeta un regard perdu à Steve et Natasha qui l'observaient sans comprendre. Clint, encore conscient mais totalement immobile, poussait des gémissements incompréhensibles, comme si la capacité de parler lui avait été ôtée.

« C'est son esprit qui le lâche ! Il est en train de faire une attaque cérébrale ! s'écria soudain la Sorcière Rouge en apposant sa deuxième main sur la tête de Clint. Elle glissa rapidement ses doigts vers les tempes de l'archer et lui balança une décharge de pouvoir qui mit une fin soudaine à ses gémissements d'agonie. Il ferma les yeux doucement et quand Wanda brisa le contact, il sombra dans l'inconscience. Soufflant fortement dans l'espoir d'évacuer le stress qui avait soudainement pris possession d'elle, la jeune Sokovar se tourna vers les Vengeurs.

« Il ne reviendra pas à lui de sitôt cette fois. Le mal a évolué. »  
Perdu, seul entre sa sœur et les autres, Pietro ne savait pas de quoi il retournait. Il observa le corps inanimé de Clint étendu à terre et un frisson d'effrois pris possession de lui.

« Suivez-moi, intervint Banner. Il y a une chambre inoccupée au bout du couloir. »  
Steve et Natasha prirent respectivement les bras et les pieds de Clint afin de le porter jusque dans le lit que Bruce leur désignait. Ils l'installèrent tout habillé au dessus des couvertures et Natasha prit soin de glisser un oreiller sous sa tête avant de quitter la chambre. De retour dans le salon, ils se réinstallèrent tous autour de la table à l'exception de Pietro.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il avec une certaine impatience.  
Tous le regardèrent avec tristesse et Pietro eût un hoquet d'appréhension. La conversation, quelle qu'elle était, allait être longue et difficile à entendre.

* * *

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous ne l'en avez pas empêché !? »  
Après avoir écouté Steve et Tony parler pendant plusieurs heures, Pietro arrivait à la conclusion que rien de tout cela n'aurait dû se produire.

« On n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, tenta Rogers pour calmer un peu le début de colère du jeune homme.  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Il suffisait de ne rien dire !  
\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, répondit Wanda. Il avait déjà le pressentiment que quelque chose allait changer. Lui cacher la vérité n'aurait fait que retarder l'échéance. »  
Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune femme, curieux de l'entendre développer ses propos. Pietro, assit à côté d'elle, la pressa de continuer.

« Quand je lui ai dit que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, il n'en a pas douté une seconde. Même toi Pietro, malgré l'habitude, tu doutes encore parfois de la véracité et du bien fondé de ma méfiance. Tu n'engages rien de valeur sans preuve. C'est une réaction naturelle et il le faisait aussi jusqu'à maintenant. Mais pas cette fois. Il y a cru sans le moindre doute, sans la moindre hésitation. Il a tout de suite téléphoné à Laura pour lui dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas. »  
Ce qu'elle décrivait n'étonna personne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rajoute ceci :

« Il l'a appelée avant même de savoir que Pietro était vivant. »  
Et comme elle s'y attendait, les visages autour d'elle se décomposèrent dans une expression choquée et abasourdie. Afin d'être sûre que Pietro comprenne bien l'étendue du problème, elle délivra sa conclusion personnelle.

« La force de son instinct l'a poussé à mentir à sa femme sans savoir ni à quel point ni pourquoi il le faisait. Il a suffit que je soulève une pierre pour qu'il déplace un rocher. Attendre plus longtemps l'aurait probablement consumé de l'intérieur. Quelque part au fond de lui, il sait qu'il manque quelque chose au tableau. Il n'a tout simplement pas encore compris quoi. »  
Figé dans un silence plus fort que lui, Pietro n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. A quel point Clint avait-il fissuré le mur ? Allait-il seulement supporter ce qu'il allait découvrir au bout du voyage ? Si la douleur qu'il avait ressentie était aussi vive que ce qu'on lui avait décrit, il était possible que l'archer ne s'en remette jamais. Son silence se mua soudain en une peur sourde et oppressante. Dans sa gorge, une boule d'angoisse se mit à grossir malgré ses tentatives pour la refréner et sa respiration se fit laborieuse. Etait-il normal de paniquer autant pour Clint ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à perdre ses moyens ? Barton lui-même avait-il conscience du danger qu'il courrait ? Aussitôt posée, la question lui sembla profondément stupide. Bien sûr qu'il n'en savait rien. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il était d'ailleurs le dernier au courant, ce qui était d'une ironie palpable.  
A mesure qu'il réfléchissait aussi vite qu'il savait courir, Pietro sentit une colère noire monter en lui. Si seulement les choses s'étaient passées différemment, si il n'avait pas frôlé la mort ce jour-là en Sokovie, peut-être que tout ceci n'aurait pas eu lieu et peut-être que Clint n'aurait pas eu à souffrir autant. Remonté, le jeune homme quitta soudain la table sans rien dire et sortit un moment de la maison pour s'aérer les idées. Au loin, il pouvait encore apercevoir la fumée noire qui s'élevait dans le ciel. Mais le ricanement moqueur qu'il voulu émettre se transforma en rire amer. Sa vie était devenue tellement compliquée depuis son réveil. Il avait l'impression d'être en conflit avec une ancienne version de lui-même, plus immature, plus réfractaire au changement. Le nouveau lui, par contre, voulait faire les choses bien. Il voulait être quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter et quelqu'un a qui on pouvait faire aveuglément confiance. Mais en l'état actuel des choses, Pietro ignorait quelle version de lui-même dominait le combat. Et il avait le sentiment que, de cette victoire de l'une ou de l'autre de ses versions, résultait l'avenir de beaucoup de choses. Y compris celui de Clint.

Il marcha un moment dans le sable humide, indécis pour tout et sûr de rien. Le bruit rythmé de la houle des vagues l'apaisait un peu et cette sensation de perdre pied s'évapora petit à petit. Observant parfois la ligne d'horizon, Pietro se souvenait des jours les plus sombres de son enfance, quand il s'imaginait qu'il ne verrait jamais rien d'autre que le paysage détruit par la guerre de Sokovie. Aujourd'hui, il était sur une île paradisiaque perdue au milieu de l'océan Pacifique avec sa sœur et ses coéquipiers. Il savait qu'il appartenait à quelque chose de grand, qu'il oeuvrait pour une cause juste comme il en avait toujours rêvé. La guerre en Sokovie était finie, Ultron était mort et Wanda et lui s'étaient enfin débarrassés de leurs vieux démons. Evidemment, voir Tony Stark fanfaronner sous leur nez n'était pas toujours évident. Le traumatisme infligé à leurs esprits d'enfants récemment orphelins était tenace. Mais ils arrivaient parfois à lui trouver de bons côtés et à soutenir son regard sans désirer sa mort. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que d'aucun nommerait une relation saine, mais pour eux, c'était déjà un grand pas. Les choses mettaient du temps à changer et son absence de plusieurs mois avait probablement fait stagner l'évolution de l'opinion de Wanda vis à vis du milliardaire.

Wanda justement s'approcha silencieusement de lui alors qu'il faisait toujours les cents pas le long de la plage. Elle l'avait observé pendant plusieurs minutes avant de le rejoindre et elle constata tristement que pas une fois il n'avait usé de son pouvoir.

« Pietro, dit-elle pour attirer son attention.  
\- Wanda. »  
Elle lui sourit silencieusement. Il était calme. Elle glissa une main sur sa joue rugueuse et écouta le bruit de la mer à travers lui. Ce son l'apaisait et battait à ses oreilles au même rythme que son cœur. Pietro ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle se lovait dans ses bras et le vent qui soufflait dans leurs cheveux les berça tranquillement. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, des minutes, peut-être des heures, sans dire un mot, sans émettre un seul son. Mais contre toute attente, alors qu'au loin la fumée noire disparaissait à vue d'oeil, Pietro accrocha le regard de sa sœur et lui fit une demande étrange.

« Tu l'as ressentie. Sa douleur, dit-il.  
\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.  
\- Est-ce que... tu serais capable de me la montrer ? »  
Le sang de Wanda ne fit qu'un tour. Effrayée, elle repoussa Pietro en arrière et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de répondre.

« Non !  
\- Wanda...  
\- Non Pietro ! Non ! Tu n'imagines pas le quart de ce que c'est ! Cette douleur... Tu n'as jamais ressentit ça, crois-moi !  
\- Tu l'as ressentie, toi, argumenta Pietro.  
\- C'est différent ! Je peux placer des barrières, je peux tout arrêter quand je sens que ça va trop loin ! Toi tu ne peux pas !  
\- Tu peux le faire pour moi.  
\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, tu n'auras pas la force de me demander d'arrêter !  
\- C'est pour ça que je veux comprendre... ! »  
Pietro essayait de garder son calme, mais Wanda refusait de l'entendre.

« Tu ne _peux pas_ comprendre ! Ca m'étonne même qu'il soit encore en vie ! Pietro, ce que j'ai ressentit cette fois-là, lorsque tu es mort pour le sauver, est bien loin de cette douleur là ! Et aujourd'hui, la douleur était telle qu'il a fini par ne plus la sentir ! Je refuse de te faire ressentir ça !  
\- Mais moi j'en ai besoin ! » hurla soudainement Pietro sans se maîtriser.  
Wanda resta glacée d'effrois devant le visage défait de son jumeaux. Cette détermination dans son regard, elle n'était pas sûre de l'avoir même déjà vu auparavant.

« Wanda, frangine, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas, repris Pietro en essayant de se calmer. Tout ce qui arrive en ce moment, tout ce que vous avez traversé depuis Ultron... Tout ça, j'en suis responsable. La douleur contre laquelle Clint se bat, c'est une douleur que je veux ressentir au moins une fois. Je veux donner du sens à tout ça. Je veux comprendre ce pourquoi je me bats, et je veux savoir pour quelles raisons j'abandonne, et à quel prix. »  
L'écoutant parler, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à savoir de quoi il retournait vraiment. Etait-ce une affaire particulière ou bien une généralité ? Dans les deux cas, Pietro était déterminé. Elle évita son regard, désireuse de cacher les larmes qu'elle contenait avec difficulté. A nouveau, le destin la mettait face à un dilemme cornélien et la solution, si elle était évidente, ne l'était pas pour elle. C'était respecter la volonté de son frère et lui infliger une douleur qui risquait de le briser, ou trahir sa confiance pour le conserver hors du danger dans lequel il souhaitait lui-même se jeter. Dans les deux cas, elle perdait gros. Mais quitte à choisir, elle préférait perdre la confiance de son frère pour un temps plutôt que de risquer de le briser pour toujours. Clint avait résisté par miracle à deux attaques violentes et il n'était pas sûr qu'il réchappe à la dernière, mais elle savait que Pietro n'aurait pas cette force. Malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble, les jumeaux n'étaient encore que des jeunes adultes qui n'avaient pas d'expérience réelle de la vie. Ils n'avaient pas l'esprit aussi combatif que Clint.  
Ses larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage contre sa volonté. Elle recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre, et en baissant la tête elle chuchota d'une voix étouffée.

« Je ne peux pas. »  
Elle quitta la compagnie de Pietro en courant, ne tenant pas à voir l'expression déçue qu'il avait probablement sur le visage. Elle retourna dans la maison, dévastée. La demande de son frère jumeaux l'avait retournée. Elle était loin de se douter qu'une telle idée puisse traverser son esprit. Voir Clint dans un tel état l'avait probablement secoué plus qu'elle ne s'y était attendue. Elle savait que Pietro aimait bien l'archer, mais sa culpabilité n'en était que plus grande et désespérée. Depuis la baie vitrée du salon elle aperçu son frère s'enfuir à toute vitesse, laissant cette caractéristique traînée bleue derrière lui. Elle souhaita le rattraper et amorça un mouvement pour quitter à nouveau la maison, mais derrière elle, entourée par les autres Avengers, la petite fille se réveillait enfin.

* * *

Tous autour du canapé, les Vengeurs observaient la petite fille ouvrir difficilement les yeux. A en juger par les saletés qui maculaient son visage, elle avait été intoxiquée par la fumée résultant des explosions qu'avait provoquées Pietro. Quand elle pris conscience d'elle-même, un peu déboussolée, un cri d'effrois sortit de la gorge de la fillette en apercevant tous ces inconnus qui semblaient la fixer avec intérêt. Elle commença à se débattre pour s'échapper, mais la poigne ferme du Captain la retint. Romanoff et Banner s'avancèrent précipitamment vers elle afin de la rassurer. Natasha lui donna un verre d'eau et caressa ses cheveux pour la calmer un peu et étancher sa soif évidente. Bruce commença à lui parler dans un dialecte inconnu aux autres Avengers. Personne ne su ce qu'il disait, mais son discours avait l'air de faire son petit effet. L'enfant se calma mais semblait avoir un peu de mal à croire aux dires du scientifique. Les pirates avaient usé d'une ruse similaire pour l'enlever et sa confiance était désormais dure à gagner. Du haut de ses 8 ans, elle mettait en échec l'Avenger le plus dangereux de tous sans baisser les yeux. Tony se mit à rire.

« J'l'aime bien cette gamine, elle a du cran.  
\- On a besoin de savoir d'où elle vient. Ses parents ont probablement dû contacter les autorités. Mais elle pense qu'on veut la piéger pour enlever le reste de sa famille, expliqua Banner.  
\- Elle a peut-être vu que Pietro l'avait sauvée, non ? Est-ce qu'elle ne lui ferait pas confiance à lui ? demanda Natasha.  
\- Oui, c'est peut-être une bonne idée, songea Bruce. Wanda, où est ton frère ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, il a quitté la plage en courant. Je pense qu'il veut être seul pour l'instant.  
\- Sérieux ? réagit Stark. Tu ne peux pas le localiser en regardant dans sa tête à distance ? »  
Wanda lâcha un rire nerveux. Cet homme n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce dont il parlait.

« Non, je ne peux pas le faire sur Pietro.  
\- Pourquoi ça ? interrogea Steve, réellement curieux.  
\- J'ai placé une barrière sur son esprit il y a longtemps qui m'empêche de lire en lui à moins qu'il ne m'en donne l'accès.  
\- Et ben ! Niveau paranoïa, vous battez des records ! siffla Tony sans grande délicatesse.  
\- Il fut un temps où cette « paranoïa », en plus d'être justifiée, était notre seule défense, grogna Wanda avec toute la véhémence dont elle était capable. On est pas tous nés riches et arrogants.  
\- Je ne suis p-  
\- Stark ! intervint Steve juste à temps. Fermez-la. »  
L'Homme de Fer leva les mains au ciel sans rien ajouter, conscient qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire concernant l'enfance misérable des jumeaux. Remerciant le Captain d'un hochement de tête, Wanda reprit la parole à l'attention de Banner. Elle venait d'avoir une idée.

« Je peux lui montrer des images qui la rassureront. Je pense que si elle voyait qu'on n'est pas des pirates, elle nous dirait ce qu'on veut savoir. »  
Banner réfléchit un instant et acquiesça. C'était probablement la solution plus efficace et la plus indolore. Du moins, il l'espérait. Avec un sourire nerveux, il s'adressa à nouveau à la petite fille afin de la prévenir que Wanda allait s'approcher un peu. La jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de toucher sa cible pour agir sur son psychisme, mais un contact l'aidait beaucoup à briser les défenses. Elle s'installa donc sur le canapé, à côté de l'enfant, et lui présenta sa main avec un sourire rassurant. La petite fille, hypnotisée par sa beauté et la chaleur dans son regard, se laissa faire sans réfléchir. Wanda posa délicatement ses doigts sur le front de l'enfant et laissa glisser son pouvoir en elle. Le nuage rouge s'insinua lentement entre ses synapses, captant les idées qui vagabondaient dans l'esprit merveilleux de la petite fille. Des princesses de conte de fée se battaient en duel avec des oiseaux géants, des indiens protégeaient leurs amis à coup d'arcs et de flèches, et parfois, au détour d'une forêt enchantée, des animaux fantastiques au pelage multicolore dînaient ensemble au pied d'un arbre gigantesque. Wanda sourit. Même dans son imagination cette petite fille avait du tempérament. La jeune femme se rappelait vaguement avoir eu ce genre de rêves lorsqu'elle était toute petite et que sa mère était encore là pour la border le soir. Elle avait les amis imaginaires les plus fantastiques du monde et s'amusait avec tout. La polyvalence de l'esprit d'un enfant était quelque chose de merveilleux, surtout maintenant qu'elle connaissait la dureté du monde dans lequel elle vivait. Veillant alors à ne pas perturber l'imagination débordante de la petite fille, Wanda chercha sa mémoire vive, là où son esprit stockait les informations les plus récentes de sa vie. Elle s'y insinua comme une ombre et commença à y glisser les images fabriquées qu'elle souhaitait lui montrer. A son âge, l'enfant ferait difficilement la différence avec ce qu'elle avait vraiment vécu et ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle n'effaça cependant pas les souvenirs de son enlèvement, qui étaient ancrés bien trop profondément en elle. C'était une expérience vitale qui forgerait celle qu'elle allait devenir en grandissant. Lui retirer ça serait comme tuer son avenir dans l'oeuf. Quand elle eût achevé son œuvre, Wanda retira ses doigts du visage de la petite fille. Cette dernière papillonna des yeux quelques instants pendant que son cerveau essayait de trier le vrai du faux. Quand elle revint à elle, un sourire joyeux se dessina sur son visage en posant les yeux sur les gens qui l'entouraient. Elle se sentit soudainement en confiance avec eux et l'envie de leur résister s'était évaporée comme un vieux souvenir. Face à ce changement radical d'attitude, Natasha jeta un regard bluffé à la Sorcière Rouge.

« Ton pouvoir est effrayant. » dit-elle.  
Wanda ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle savait que l'idée que quelqu'un soit capable de jouer avec l'esprit des gens puisse exister était difficile à supporter. Seul Pietro avait une confiance aveugle en elle, mais peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il se savait totalement hors de danger. Et même si Clint n'avait jamais eu peur de ce qu'elle était capable de faire, il lui avait fallu un certain temps avant de réussir à lui faire confiance et finalement, tout le monde avait toujours la même réaction instinctive : la peur. Mais cette petite fille, elle, parce qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce dont elle était capable et parce que Wanda avait altéré ses souvenirs, lui souriait avec franchise.  
Bruce, voyant que l'enfant était décidée à coopérer, attira son attention d'un raclement de gorge et essaya de lui sourire. Il lui demanda son nom -question à laquelle elle répondit qu'elle s'appelait Sheriva- et l'interrogea sur l'endroit où elle vivait. Après plusieurs minutes d'une discussion incompréhensible pour les Avengers présents, Banner se décida enfin à faire la traduction.

« Elle dit qu'elle vient de la plus grande île de l'archipel. Elle a été enlevée très tôt ce matin pendant que ses parents dormaient encore. Elle part souvent à l'école toute seule et c'est sur le chemin qu'ils l'ont attrapée. Si l'école n'a pas encore contacté ses parents, c'est possible qu'ils ne sachent même pas qu'elle n'y est pas, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Nous allons la ramener chez elle, répondit Steve. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Pietro est sain et sauf. Nous allons rentrer. »  
Natasha et Wanda eurent toutes les deux le même réflexe et se retournèrent vers Steve, étonnées.

« Et Clint ? demanda Natasha.  
\- Nous allons laisser Barton ici. Banner est mieux qualifié que nous pour s'occuper de son problème, je pense que ça lui fera du bien. »  
Il se tourna vers Bruce.

« Est-ce que Pietro est en état de rentrer à New York ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Si vous laissez Clint ici, j'aime autant garder Pietro également. J'ai encore quelques tests à effectuer sur lui avant de pouvoir le laisser repartir.  
\- Alors je reste aussi ! » décida fermement Wanda.  
Et pour soutenir sa démarche, Natasha signala qu'elle ferait de même afin de veiller sur Clint. Steve acquiesça sans faire d'histoire. Il ne pouvait pas les contraindre à rentrer si elle ne le souhaitaient pas.

« Très bien, vous restez là. Natasha, il va quand même falloir que tu viennes avec nous. Le Quinjet n'est plus en état de marche, tu vas devoir revenir avec un jet du S.H.I.E.L.D. »  
Elle acquiesça. Bruce expliqua à Sheriva comment les choses allaient se passer et la petite fille sourit de plus belle en comprenant que ses parents n'avaient peut-être même pas eu le temps de s'inquiéter. Se levant d'un bond, elle vint attraper la main de Steve avec fierté, prête à renter chez elle.

« Nous allons partir tout de suite, annonça Steve. Banner, Wanda, à bientôt. Faites pas de bêtises. Passez le bonjour à Barton quand il se réveillera, et tenez-nous au courant. »  
Sur ces mots, Steve, Sheriva, Tony, Sam, Natasha et Rhodes quittèrent la petite maison de bois. Toujours en armures, Rhodes et Sam décollèrent depuis la plage, emmenant Natasha avec eux, et volèrent jusqu'au jet qui les attendait tranquillement au large. Stark attrapa Sheriva comme une princesse et, tout en veillant à ne pas la pincer avec ses gants de métal, il décolla à son tour, saluant une dernière fois ceux qui avaient décidé de rester. Steve suivit son exemple et nagea jusqu'au jet avec énergie. Il les salua une dernière fois avant que la porte de cargaison ne se referme et le jet décolla aussitôt, s'éloignant déjà des côtes. Sur la plage, Bruce et Wanda regardèrent le jet disparaître au loin dans le silence le plus total.

« Où vont-ils ? » demanda soudain une voix perdue dans le vent.  
Wanda, qui pouvait reconnaître cette voix entre mille, ne se retourna même pas vers Pietro pour lui répondre.

« Ils rentrent à New-York.  
\- Quoi !? Ils sont tous partis !? Et la petite fille ? s'inquiéta le jeune Sokovar.  
\- Non pas tous. Ils vont raccompagner Sheriva chez elle. Natasha va revenir d'ici quelques jours avec un jet pour qu'on puisse rentrer. Clint est toujours à l'étage, il n'est pas en état de partir. »  
Cette réponse eût un effet immédiat sur son frère qui souffla de soulagement en apprenant que Clint était toujours là.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il à Bruce qui était toujours là.  
\- J'allais le voir, répondit le scientifique, sûr de rien quand à l'état de santé de leur archer.  
\- Je viens avec toi ! »  
Bruce accepta avec un demi sourire. L'inquiétude du Vif-Argent était réelle et son sentiment de culpabilité se ressentait même dans le ton mal assuré auquel il ne les avait pas vraiment habitués. Les trois Vengeurs retournèrent donc dans la maison. Wanda, qui souffrait du décalage horaire provoqué par ses neufs heures de vol, décida de ne pas les accompagner dans la chambre, jugeant qu'il ne servait à rien de s'agglutiner autour de Clint. Elle s'installa sur le canapé dans lequel Sheriva avait dormit et sombra à son tour dans les bras de Morphée en seulement quelques secondes.

Dans la chambre, Clint était toujours plongé dans un coma inexplicable. Immobile et silencieux, on percevait à peine sa respiration soulever son poitrail. Bruce et Pietro entrèrent sans dire un mot, dans un silence presque religieux. Banner fit le tour du lit pour ajuster l'oreiller de l'archer et prendre son poul. Pietro attrapa une chaise qui trainait là et s'installa à son chevet, l'air grave. Le destin semblait vouloir se jouer de lui. A peine l'avait-il retrouvé que déjà une force qui le dépassait le lui reprenait. Il avait le pénible sentiment de ne pas être libre et que, quoi qu'il fasse, les choses ne joueraient jamais en sa faveur. Il observait Banner manipuler le bras de Clint avec désespoir. Lui, l'unique responsable de toute cette histoire, n'était pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour changer les choses. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer, et réaliser cela lui fendait le cœur. Alors il pris la main de Clint dans la sienne, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Si lui faire mal était une solution pour le tirer de son coma, alors il le ferait cents ou mille fois si ça pouvait le ramener plus vite.

« Son rythme cardiaque est stable. Il est en phase de sommeil paradoxal, annonça Bruce.  
\- Il rêve ? demanda Pietro.  
\- Oui, il est tiré d'affaire. Il se réveillera probablement d'ici quelques heures, le temps que son organisme se remettre des efforts qu'il a fourni. Les multiples crises qu'il a subies aujourd'hui ont dû totalement l'épuiser. Je pense qu'il n'est resté dans le coma que quelques minutes. Il a juste besoin de repos maintenant. »  
Cette explication retira un poids au cœur de Pietro qui lâcha un sourire rassuré. Cet enfoiré de Clint ne faisait que dormir. Il lui avait foutu l'angoisse de sa vie. Le dos de la main de l'archer appuyé contre son front, il se jura de le lui faire payer plus tard, quand il serait en état d'encaisser ses coups. Pour le moment, alors que Banner sortait de la pièce avec un air rassuré et confiant, Pietro se contenta de rester assit sur cette chaise, à observer le visage endormit de Barton. Il avait vraiment envie de lui mettre une gifle pour lui faire regretter de l'avoir inquiété. Son sentiment de culpabilité était toujours présent, mais les conséquences de ses actes semblaient soudain revêtir une moindre importance. Clint allait bien et sa sœur était revenue. Finalement, le destin avait peut-être fini par entendre sa détresse. Epuisé par toute cette émotion, le jeune Sokovar sombra également dans le sommeil et tomba comme une pierre sur le lit de Clint, la tête posée dans sa main. Il eût seulement le temps de souhaiter que l'archer soit réveillé lorsqu'il reviendrait à lui, avant de cesser de lutter et de fermer les yeux.

* * *

 _Le soleil éclairait son visage sans vergogne. A travers la fenêtre ouverte, un air de sel de mer lui soufflait dans les cheveux et un courant d'air soulevait ses draps. Il avait la sensation d'être au chaud, confortablement installé dans un lit, sous une couette bouffante et légère. Au loin, il entendait le bruit de la houle sur le rivage et les piaillements des oiseaux des îles à la cime des arbres. Il se réveilla doucement, comme si son instinct lui avait suggéré qu'il était temps._

Clint, perdu dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, soupira d'aise. Il avait tellement bien dormit qu'il était presque dommage de s'être réveillé. L'ambiance autour de lui était d'un calme apaisant et s'il avait pu, il se serait rendormit pour quelques heures de plus, bercé par le chant de la mer et de la terre mêlées. Reposé comme jamais, il se redressa sur ses coudes afin d'observer les environs. Il était dans une petite chambre accueillante et chaleureuse. Le plafond penché était recouvert d'un lambris clair et brut aux épaisses lames de bois. De part et d'autre de son lit double, de petites tables de chevet soutenaient fièrement des lampes de bois sculpté. Contre le mur près de la porte, une commode sombre renfermait diverses choses dans ses nombreux tiroirs et en face de lui, une large armoire arborait un grand miroir en pied sur l'une de ses portes. Dans un coin de la pièce, une chaise trônait, d'un bois clair recouvert de tissus. La fenêtre, qui faisait face à la porte de la chambre, laissait passer les rayons du soleil qui se jetaient sur le miroir. Clint grimaça. Il avait la tête des mauvais jours comme celle qu'il avait les lendemains de cuite avec Thor. Il eut un sourire. A chaque fin de mission, quand il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui, les Avengers fêtaient l'occasion avec quelques bouteilles bien choisies. Et à chaque fois, Laura parvenait à deviner ce qu'il avait bu et avec qui rien qu'en observant la mine décomposée sur son visage. Elle avait une sorte de don pour ça et ça l'avait toujours beaucoup fait rire. Il se demanda quel scénario elle pourrait inventer si elle voyait la tête qu'il tirait maintenant. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rouges et bouffis, la barbe naissante et l'air général d'épuisement total. Pourtant, l'archer ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Il sentait qu'il pouvait tout faire et tout dire, aujourd'hui rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il se débarrassa de la couverture qui le recouvrait pour se lever et constata avec surprise qu'il était tout habillé. Il n'avait plus ses chaussures ni sa combinaison, mais il était toujours vêtu de son t-shirt, de son pantalon et de ses chaussettes. Intrigué, il réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille et de la façon dont il avait atterrit dans ce lit qui lui était tout à fait inconnu. On frappa soudain à la porte close et dans un réflexe instinctif, Clint attrapa la lampe de chevet qui se trouvait là et se mit en garde.

« Bonjour Barton, bien dormit ? »  
Clint se détendit instantanément en reconnaissant la voix et la silhouette de son ami.

« Banner ?  
\- Comment vous vous sentez ? demanda le physicien avec une réelle inquiétude dans le regard.  
\- Mieux que jamais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormit pendant des jours.  
\- C'est le cas, répondit Bruce de but en blanc. Ca fait deux jours que vous êtes dans cette chambre.  
\- Deux jours !? Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »  
Comme Bruce s'en doutait, Clint n'avait aucun souvenir des évènements qui ont eu lieu avant et pendant sa crise. Son cerveau devait déjà être ne train de lutter contre la douleur bien avant qu'il ne chute au milieu du salon.

« Vous avez fait une nouvelle crise avant-hier. Vous êtes resté dans le coma quelques minutes je pense. Le reste du temps vous avez dormi. Les crises à répétition ont dû vous épuiser.  
\- La vache, je me souviens de rien.  
\- Ca arrive fréquemment. Ca vous reviendra dans le courant de la journée. Pour le moment, il faut manger. Je n'avais pas d'intraveineuse à vous donner, vous devez avoir faim. »  
Comme il disait cela, Clint sentit son estomac gargouiller bruyamment. La surprise de sa situation l'avait tellement occupée qu'il en avait omis la sensation de son estomac vide criant famine. Comme à son habitude, Banner eut un rire timide et quitta la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. Depuis le couloir, il le convia à descendre.

« Venez, le petit déjeuner est servi. »  
Sans réfléchir davantage, Clint suivit Banner jusqu'au salon. La grande table était recouverte de fruits et de viennoiseries, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses yeux et de son appétit. Il y avait, au milieu du reste, quelques spécialités locales que l'archer n'avait jamais goûtées et une cafetière fumante au bout de la table. Mais comme les habitudes d'agent sont difficiles à perdre, Clint compta les couverts que Banner avaient disposés et s'étonna du résultat.

« Quatre ? demanda-t-il comme si sa question était évidente.  
\- Les autres sont rentrés à New-York. Il était préférable de vous laisser ici quelques temps, pour comprendre vos crises et vous permettre de vous reposer.  
\- Qui est resté ?  
\- Nous. » s'exprima soudain une voix dans son dos.  
Clint eut un frisson. Ca par contre, il s'en souvenait. Il tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants et ses yeux alertes croisèrent le regard espiègle de Pietro Maximoff.

* * *

 _Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève 8D_  
 _J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires et vos hypothèses !_  
 _A samedi prochain pour la suite ;D_


	4. Chapitre IV - Le Vif-Argent

Salut, salut ! Je suis affreusement en retard pour ce chapitre et je suis désolée. Ceux qui me connaissent savent que je ne suis pas d'une ponctualité exemplaire x) ! Pour me faire pardonner j'ai écrit deux pages de plus que ce qui était prévu, donc j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. C'est un peu un entre-deux, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action. Les vrais problèmes commencent au chapitre suivant ;) !

 _Petite note :_ J'ai enfin regardé Civil War et j'ai tristement constaté que la traduction officielle adoptait le mot "Sokoviens". Je suis donc désolée, j'ai dû en perturber plus d'un en écrivant "Sokovars". Malheureusement la fic étant commencée et déjà publiée, je ne ferai pas de modifications. Le terme officiel ici reste donc "Sokovars". Si j'écris une autre fic à l'avenir, je me rangerais à la version officielle. Mais pour le moment, dans un soucis de cohérence, je reste sur mes positions.

 _Petite note (bis) :_ Wanda et Pietro sont normalement des mutants nés avec leurs pouvoirs. J'en ai conscience et je suis même une fervente partisane de cette version (qui est de toute façon la version officielle). Cependant, afin d'en perdre le moins possible, je me range à la version de Age of Ultron. Je me sers beaucoup du passé tragique des jumeaux dans cette fic et faire d'eux des mutants serait renier tous les sacrifices qu'ils ont eu à faire dans cette version de leurs personnages. Donc Wanda et Pietro restent des optimisés dans cette fic et non des mutants comme ils sont sensés l'être.

Tout ça mis à part, bonne lecture :) !

* * *

 **\- CHAPITRE IV -**

 _Le Vif-Argent_

* * *

 _(Il tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants et ses yeux alertes croisèrent le regard espiègle de Pietro Maximoff.)  
_ Ils se toisèrent du regard un instant avant de réagir. Barton, jusque-là tiraillé par la faim, avait oublié les rugissements d'agonie de son estomac.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous restés ? demanda-t-il aux jumeaux qui venaient d'entrer dans le séjour. Vous auriez pu rentrer à New-York avec les autres.  
\- J'ai encore quelques tests à effectuer sur Pietro, expliqua Banner. Il doit s'entraîner encore un peu avant de rentrer. Et je crois que Wanda ne voulait pas partir sans lui.  
\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, sourit Clint en regardant l'air ravi de Wanda.  
\- Alors l'ancêtre, tu tiens plus sur tes jambes ? lança soudain Pietro en ricanant.  
\- L'ancêtre va te faire cracher tes dents une par une, morveux. » répondit Clint, pas vraiment vexé.  
Le jeune homme se mit à rire joyeusement et s'avança vers la table pour y prendre place en lâchant un petit « J'aimerais bien voir ça » discret. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe de Clint qui n'avait rien à envier à sa vue, et qui perçu le chuchotement du Sokovar. Il attrapa alors une orange qui lui passait sous la main et la jeta sur Pietro, qui la rattrapa à grande vitesse.

« Bien essayé, papy.  
\- J'vais m'le faire, grogna Clint.  
\- Vous aurez tout le temps de vous chamailler plus tard, intervint Banner comme pour séparer une bagarre d'enfant. Je vous ai prévu un programme d'entrainement physique pour les prochains jours. J'ai besoin de savoir jusqu'où vous pouvez aller sans souffrir d'éventuelles séquelles. Vous allez devoir vous entraîner ensemble. »  
Le morceau de croissant que Pietro avait dans la bouche resta coincé dans sa gorge tant la surprise le tenait. Il se força à avaler du café pour le décoincer et s'exclama :

« Quoi ? Mais tu m'as dis que je pouvais à nouveau courir comme avant !  
\- Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dis, mais maintenant que ton corps peut à nouveau supporter ta vitesse, tu dois l'y réhabituer. Même toi tu n'es pas à l'abri d'un échauffement musculaire trop intense et d'un claquage.  
\- Je ne me suis jamais entraîné avant, bougonna Pietro comme un enfant.  
\- Dans ce cas c'est la chance qui t'as sauvé. Crois-moi, j'ai vu comment fonctionnait ton corps. Ca finira par t'arriver si tu ne fais rien, lui assura Banner avec un grand sérieux.  
\- Ah, quel dommage. Tu vas devoir me supporter tous les jours. J'espère que mon rythme ne va pas trop te déranger ! Après tout, je ne suis qu'un vieux. » ricana Clint devant la mine déconfite de Pietro.  
Silencieuse et profitant de son petit-déjeuner, Wanda écoutait distraitement la conversation de ces messieurs et jeta un regard en biais vers son frère. Le petit air ravi qu'il camouflait sous une fausse colère était aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure. Heureusement pour lui, seul l'oeil de la jeune fille était entrainé à déceler ce genre de détail. Ils continuèrent leur déjeuner tranquillement, Clint et Pietro jonglant habillement entre piques et conversations sérieuses. Chacun de son côté essayait de manipuler l'autre pour discrètement obtenir de lui la confirmation que tout allait bien. Amusée par leur petit jeu, Wanda eût une idée saugrenue. Bougeant ses doigts discrètement, elle prit soudain possession de leurs bras droit et les força à se lever alors qu'ils étaient toujours assis l'un en face de l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que- ? s'interrogea Clint en lâchant sa tartine.  
\- Wanda ! » s'indigna Pietro en apercevant le nuage rouge autour de son bras.  
Mais, bien trop amusée, Wanda ne s'arrêta pas. Trahis par leur propre corps, les deux garçons s'étalèrent presque sur la table contre leur volonté et leurs mains se rencontrèrent et se serrèrent au dessus de la corbeille de mangues. Ce contact, bien que prévisible, leur laissa une impression étrange qui les électrisa une micro-seconde avant de les faire taire pour de bon. Ils eurent chacun ce frisson dérangeant qui leur fit ressentir à quel point l'autre était bien vivant.

« Félicitation les garçons, vous êtes officiellement les meilleurs amis du monde. » annonça la Sorcière Rouge en les relâchant enfin, devant le regard amusé de Banner qui n'avait pas moufté.  
Les deux victimes retombèrent sur leur chaise et Pietro offrit à sa sœur une moue désabusée.

« Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle... lui dit-il d'un ton las.  
\- Vous vous entendez si bien, j'ai pas pu résister. » ricana Wanda.  
Clint eût un sourire en biais. La jeune fille était tellement plus spontanée et radieuse maintenant que son frère était revenu. Cette pensée lui fit un pincement au cœur. Elle n'aurait probablement plus besoin de lui pour la réconforter maintenant. Il regarda Pietro. C'était lui le grand frère. De seulement douze minutes, certes, mais grand frère quand même. Lui n'était qu'un ami, au mieux, ou un coéquipier, dans le pire des cas. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de perdre la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Et pourtant, il était ravi. Pietro était revenu, tout avait enfin retrouvé sa place. Son expression mitigée n'échappa pas à l'aîné Maximoff qui lui lança un regard interrogateur qu'il ne vit pas.

* * *

Assit sur le lit de sa chambre provisoire, Clint regardait son téléphone portable avec indécision. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus vraiment en mission, il pouvait se permettre d'appeler Laura. Mais il savait qu'elle lui demanderait de rentrer au plus vite et il ne voulait pas avoir à lui expliquer pourquoi il ne pouvait pas. Elle s'inquiétait déjà bien assez de le savoir en danger perpétuel, lui annoncer qu'il avait un problème de santé inconnu n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Pourtant, il voulait entendre sa voix. Désespérément. Elle lui manquait et il n'avait pas entendu la voix de ses enfants depuis un peu plus d'un mois. L'idée de pouvoir lui parler et de ne pas le faire lui brisait le cœur. Le pouce trainant sur l'écran tactile de son smartphone, l'archer hésitait, à raison ou à tord. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, le téléphone se mit à vibrer avant qu'il n'ait eu la possibilité de se décider. La photo du correspondant s'afficha sur l'écran et le cœur de Clint se mit à battre plus vite. Laura. Il décrocha à toute vitesse et déglutit avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve un mensonge très convainquant pour tromper la vigilance de sa femme.

« Salut mon amour, dit-il en se forçant à sourire.  
\- _Clint ! Tu vas bien !?_ »  
Barton se figea un instant. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Il prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

« Bien sûr que je vais bien, tu me connais.  
 _\- Oh, ça oui, je te connais agent Barton ! Et je sais que tu es en train de mentir !_ »  
Le ton de Laura ne laissait présager rien de bon. Clint déglutit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon pour Laura de savoir ce qu'il faisait en mission. Natasha. Il ferma les yeux et se jura de l'achever quand il la reverrait.

« Elle te l'a dit, hein ? soupira-t-il, admettant sa défaite.  
- _Evidemment qu'elle me l'a dit ! Tu comptais me le cacher longtemps !? Clint, enfin ! C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète constamment pour toi ! Tu ne me dis jamais quand ça ne va pas !  
_ \- Calme-toi Laura, ce n'est pas grand chose, vraiment.  
- _Ne me mens pas Clint. Natasha m'a dit que tu avais perdu connaissance.  
_ \- Oui c'est vrai mais c'était simplement de la fatigue. Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, je t'assures que je vais bien. Banner est avec moi, il veille sur ma santé mieux que je ne le fais moi-même, essaya de la rassurer Clint.  
- _Ca ce n'est pas très difficile !_ »  
Clint lâcha un rire. Elle n'avait pas tord.

« _Puisque tu n'es plus en mission, je veux que tu me tiennes au courant ! Je t'appellerai tous les jours alors garde ton portable pas loin.  
_ \- A vos ordres Madame !  
\- _Quand vas-tu rentrer ?_ demanda soudain Laura sur un ton dépité.  
\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je pense que d'ici une semaine ça sera fini.  
\- _Quoi donc ?_ l'interrogea Laura.  
 _-_ L'entrainement de Pietro. »  
Il y eût un temps de latence à l'autre bout du fil et Clint douta soudainement de la qualité du réseau. Mais une respiration laborieuse dans le combiné lui confirma que Laura avait cessé de parler.

« Laura ? demanda-t-il pour la faire réagir.  
- _Pietro ? Je croyais... qu'il était mort ?_ »  
Laura semblait totalement perdue, pas très sûre de ce qu'elle disait. Clint lui avait parlé du jeune homme à de nombreuses reprises. Il lui avait notamment raconté comment, pour sauver la vie de son mari, il avait fait barrage de son corps entre lui et Ultron. Sa décision de donner son nom à leur dernier enfant lui avait parue sensée. Mais comment était-ce simplement possible que l'homme qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver Clint soit encore en vie ? Clint eût un sourire bienveillant. Evidemment qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Lui-même n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de bien comprendre.

« C'est un peu compliqué, répondit-il. Je t'expliquerai tout en rentrant. C'est une histoire un peu dingue.  
- _Clint..._ »  
Barton attendit la fin de la phrase qui ne vint jamais. La porte de sa chambre, qu'il avait pris soin de fermer avant de décrocher, s'ouvrit soudain à la volée sur l'objet de leur conversation qui n'accorda aucune importance au fait que Clint était au téléphone.

« Dépêche l'ancêtre, c'est l'heure ! J'espère que t'as apporté ta meilleure paire de basket, parce que je vais te mettre ta raclée ! »  
Et aussitôt dit, il disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Clint soupira bruyamment pour manifester sa lassitude.

« Bah tiens, quand on parle du loup, dit-il à Laura qui était toujours au bout du fil. Je suis désolée mon amour, je vais devoir te laisser. Ce petit con m'attends pour que je lui mette la pâtée.  
- _Clint, attends !_ s'écria soudain Laura pour l'empêcher de raccrocher.  
\- Oui ? demanda simplement l'archer, intrigué.  
\- _Je t'aime_.  
\- Je t'aime aussi. »  
Il raccrocha aussitôt et jeta son portable sur le lit. Il allait vraiment faire sa fête à ce petit fumier intrusif. Il se craqua les doigts avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage et quitta sa chambre avec la ferme intention de donner une bonne leçon à Pietro _je-ne-sais-pas-frapper-avant-d'entrer_ Maximoff.

* * *

Sur la plage devant la maison, Pietro et Banner étaient déjà en train de discuter des différents exercices de l'entrainement. Le jeune homme, qui pourtant n'avait pas eu l'air ravi de devoir encore s'entrainer, rayonnait d'une joie évidente alors que Bruce faisait de grands gestes pour expliquer ses idées. Clint lâcha un sourire amusé et s'approcha des deux hommes avec un manque de motivation assez évident.

« Ah Barton, vous voilà, dit Bruce en le saluant.  
\- Te voilà, le vieux ! lança Pietro dans l'intention évidente de provoquer Clint.  
\- Je vais te faire ravaler ta fierté microbe. » ricana-t-il.  
Puis il s'approcha de Banner.

« En quoi consiste l'exercice ?  
\- Ca ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps pour vous. J'ai simplement besoin de comprendre comment se manifestent vos crises. Il arrive que l'épuisement soit un facteur décisif dans ce genre de réaction et puisque vous venez de dormir pendant deux jours, les résultats ne seront pas altérés par une possible fatigue psychologique, répondit le physicien.  
\- C'est vous le génie, je vous fais confiance.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Pietro avec une certaine excitation.  
\- Tu vas devoir faire le tour de l'île en courant aussi vite que possible. Je vais te chronométrer, répondit Bruce. Pendant ce temps, Barton, vous devrez courir la plus longue distance possible avant que Pietro ne revienne à son point de départ. Cet exercice me permettra de mesurer votre temps de réaction et la capacité de votre corps à atteindre ses limites physiques.  
\- En quoi cet entrainement va vous permettre de comprendre comment surviennent mes crises ? demanda Clint, pas très sûr du bien fondé de l'exercice.  
\- Je veux que vous atteignez vos limites dans un temps imparti très court. Cet épuisement physique vous forcera à résister par la seule force de votre volonté. C'est à partir de là que mes résultats auront un sens, mais je n'attends pas de vous que vous compreniez les détails. »  
Banner avait l'air particulièrement sûr de lui, chose étonnante et rare. Barton fit la moue mais étouffa son instinct qui lui chuchotait que tout ça n'était que du flan. Banner avait ramené Pietro contre toute logique, le bon sens n'était plus vraiment de mise en ce qui concernait cet homme. Il décida de lui faire confiance. Il leva son regard vers le sommet du volcan qui surplombait l'île. La superficie de l'endroit était assez élevée et même si cette île était petite en soi, Clint savait que Pietro parcourrait son périmètre en un claquement de doigt. Son regard glissa vers la plage qui s'étendait devant lui. Il n'espérait pas aller plus loin que ça avant que Vif-Argent ne revienne, mais une chose était sûre : Pietro ne courrait pas assez vite pour l'empêcher d'atteindre l'autre bout. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

Pietro n'attendit pas le feu vert du physicien. Il démarra sur les chapeaux de roue en une fraction de seconde et sa silhouette disparue soudain aux yeux des deux autres dans une longue traînée bleue aux liserais d'argent. Le sable fin de la plage se souleva comme par enchantement derrière ses pas et les feuilles des arbres étaient soufflées par le vent que sa course déplaçait. En moins de cinq secondes il était déjà sur l'autre versant de l'île, comme en témoignaient les multiples oiseaux qui s'envolaient en un battement d'ailes. Au bout de cinq secondes encore il était de retour à son point de départ, les cheveux ébouriffés et des sillons de larmes tracés à l'horizontale depuis le coin de ses yeux jusqu'au sommet de ses oreilles. En outre, comme d'habitude, il arborait ce sourire fier et arrogant qui donnait à Clint l'envie de lui faire avaler ses dents.

« T'as vu ça, l'ancêtre ? Essaye de faire mieux, ricana Pietro difficilement essoufflé.  
\- Qui sur Terre pourrait faire mieux, crétin. » répondit Clint en lui donnant un coup à l'arrière du crâne.  
Sans s'en formaliser, Pietro se contenta de sourire joyeusement. L'archer venait subtilement de le complimenter sur ses capacités prodigieuses et une bulle de fierté vint gonfler ses poumons et son ego. Clint avait rarement un mot gentil pour lui ou du moins en apparence. Leur fierté concurrentielle était un obstacle à leur reconnaissance mutuelle, bien que l'un et l'autre nourrissaient discrètement une admiration réciproque. Avant la bataille de Sokovie, pendant ce petit laps de temps entre son intégration parmi les Avengers et le déclenchement des hostilités, Pietro avait entendu de la bouche de Natasha que Clint Barton était un type incroyable. Lui, l'optimisé, bien que possédant des capacités époustouflantes, avait obtenu ses pouvoirs par le biais d'une technologie extra-terrestre utilisée à des fins terroristes. Mais Barton, bien qu'il ne se battait qu'avec un arc et des flèches, possédait naturellement une capacité étonnante : il ne manquait jamais sa cible. En apprenant ça, le jeune Sokovar s'était d'abord dit qu'il était juste très bon dans ce qu'il faisait, mais Natasha avait tôt fait d'effacer ses illusions. Ce n'était ni une affaire de chance ni d'entrainement, c'était une affaire de génétique. Quoi qu'il fasse et où qu'il regarde, Clint ne _pouvait pas_ manquer sa cible, même s'il le voulait. Il avait en lui cette incroyable capacité à tout voir et à analyser les mouvements de ses adversaires aussi facilement que de respirer. C'était une seconde nature pour lui et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire. Parfois il parvenait à se retenir, comme on peut s'arrêter de respirer, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Si bien que jamais une fois il n'avait manqué sa cible et qu'il serait capable, en pleine discussion, de tuer plus d'une dizaine de personne sans détourner les yeux de son interlocuteur.

Pietro avait trouvé cela prodigieux, d'autant que Clint ne s'en ventait jamais. Lui, parce qu'il était jeune et parce que ses pouvoirs étaient nouveaux pour lui, fanfaronnait constamment et se ventait à tous les vents. Mais l'archer, lui, pour une raison qui lui échappait, restait discret à propos de ses aptitudes si bien que pendant longtemps Pietro avait cru qu'il n'était qu'un simple archer au service du S.H.I.E.L.D. Mais il avait eu tord. Clint était un Avenger. Peut-être même plus que les autres. Au delà du bien-être commun, il avait une raison personnelle de se battre. Il avait une famille à protéger. Une femme, des enfants, tout ce qu'il avait. Les autres Avengers étaient là parce qu'ils avaient des idéaux à défendre. Steve avait littéralement été façonné pour protéger son pays contre la menace Nazi et se faisait un devoir de poursuivre dans cette voie jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Tony avait eu un acquis de conscience et se battait désormais pour rattraper les erreurs qu'il avait commises par le passé. Natasha payait chaque jour de sa vie la dette qu'elle avait envers Clint et grâce à qui elle était toujours de ce monde aujourd'hui. Sam était là par sens du devoir et par nostalgie. Rhodes aimait les projecteurs au moins autant que Tony Stark et bien que Pietro ne déterminait pas vraiment ses motivations, l'homme semblait parmi eux plus par amitié et amusement que par réel sens du devoir. Thor se considérait comme le protecteur des Neufs Royaumes et la Terre, bien qu'elle ait sa propre justice, faisait partie intégrante de ce territoire galactique que le dieu s'était juré de protéger. Banner était là par dépit les Avengers étaient les seuls êtres vivants au monde qui connaissaient et acceptaient sa condition sans en être effrayés, ils étaient littéralement ses seuls amis. Quand à Wanda, Vision et lui, ils étaient là parce que les circonstances l'avaient voulu. Bien qu'ils avaient été ennemis autrefois, leurs idéologies avaient finies par se rencontrer et se soutenir mutuellement. Mais Clint protégeait quelque chose de plus important. Il avait rejoint le S.H.I.E.L.D parce que c'était son métier et probablement parce que c'était un rêve d'enfant. Mais lorsqu'il avait rejoint les Avengers avec Natasha, c'était pour protéger tout ce qui avait un véritable sens dans sa vie. Pour s'assurer que Laura, Cooper, Lila et Nathaniel soient toujours à l'abri du danger, il mettait sa vie en jeu chaque fois que cela était nécessaire. Et depuis les évènements de Sokovie il avait risqué sa vie à de nombreuses reprises.

« Bien, on va commencer, dit Banner en interrompant le fil de ses pensées.  
\- Je vais te faire mordre la poussière. » ricana Clint à l'attention de Pietro.  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à la provocation. Quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur l'archer, son cœur se gonfla d'admiration pour cet homme. Il avait agi par réflexe, mais il songeait qu'il avait bien fait de donner sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Lui qui n'avait plus de parent sur qui compter, pouvait sans peine imaginer la douleur de Lila et Cooper si Clint venait à mourir au court d'une mission. Et depuis qu'il comprenait réellement le poids que l'archer portait sur ses épaules, il le voyait différemment.

* * *

L'entrainement dura deux bonnes heures durant lesquelles Pietro, fidèle à lui-même, provoquait régulièrement Clint dans un duel de vitesse. Mais bien que lui ne s'essouffle jamais, l'archer avait fini par s'écrouler d'épuisement. Il avait passé deux heures à courir à fond, poussé par la fierté et le désir improbable d'infliger à Pietro une cuisante défaite. Mais à la fin de l'entrainement Clint ne parvenait même plus à rester debout. Bruce avait essayé de le pousser au bout de lui-même et de ses forces pour déclencher une nouvelle crise, mais contre toute attente, Barton s'en était très bien sortit et aucune crise n'était survenue. Banner arriva alors à la conclusion que l'épuisement physique, bien qu'il pouvait jouer un rôle dans la fréquence des crises, n'en était néanmoins pas le déclencheur. Il observait Clint, allongé dans le sable. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait à un rythme inquiétant au point que même Pietro commençait à perdre le sourire.

« Hey Clint, ça va ? Tu veux de l'eau ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Ahah ! Tu t'inquiète pour moi, gamin ? répondit Clint de sa voix saccadée par sa respiration laborieuse.  
\- Ca pose un problème ? »  
Entonnement, Pietro sembla vexé. Cependant il glissa sa main dans le dos de l'archer et l'aida à se redresser avant de lui tendre une bouteille d'eau.

« Bois. Tu commences à avoir des rides, papy. »  
Clint le regarda sans rien dire, incrédule. Cette réflexion là avait clairement pour but de l'insulter. Ce n'était pas une pique de provocation. C'était une vengeance vexée. Clint retint un rictus amusé. Il avait beau dire le contraire, Pietro était encore un enfant. Il attrapa la bouteille et le remercia avant de boire de longues gorgées. Il avait tellement soif qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de boire malgré le souffle qui lui manquait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre de la peur de manquer d'air, mais son corps l'incitait à boire encore et toujours plus. La bouteille se déformait à chaque gorgée et le plastique se rétractait sur lui-même au point que les parois finirent par se toucher. Pietro l'arrêta brusquement en lui retirant la bouteille des mains.

« Hey, bois pas tout. Moi aussi j'ai soif. »  
Et toujours avec un visage impassible, il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et bu le reste de la bouteille sous les yeux assoiffés de Clint. Malgré tout, l'archer parvint à reprendre son souffle et se rallongea mollement dans le sable chaud.

« Merci, dit-il. J'ai jamais eu aussi soif de ma vie.  
\- Ouais j'ai vu ça. Un vrai soiffard. »  
Cette fois Pietro lui accorda un sourire auquel il répondit. Pour ce genre de petits détails, la rancune de Pietro ne durait jamais très longtemps.

Banner s'approcha d'eux.

« Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ? demanda-t-il à l'attention des deux Avengers.  
\- Je pète la forme, répondit Clint toujours avachi dans le sable, suant à grosses gouttes.  
\- Il est épuisé, corrigea Pietro. Il vient de s'enfiler un litre d'eau.  
\- Et toi Pietro ? s'enquit le physicien.  
\- Il est vexé, ricana Clint.  
\- Je vais bien. J'ai les muscles un peu figés mais ça va. J'ai bien amortis les chocs.  
\- Bon, je vous laisse tranquille pour aujourd'hui. Barton, j'aurai simplement besoin de vous tout à l'heure. Il faut qu'on discute de ces crises, ajouta Banner.  
\- Pas de problème. »  
Banner s'éloigna d'eux en sortant son téléphone portable de l'une de ses poches et Clint tendit la main vers Pietro.

« Tu m'aides ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Nan. Je suis vexé, répondit Pietro à demi amusé.  
\- Oh allez, tu vas pas laisser un vieillard moisir au soleil, si ? T'auras ma mort sur la conscience ! »  
A peine eût-il dit cela que le remord lui enserra la gorge. C'était très mal venu de sa part. Pietro était littéralement mort pour le protéger lui faire ce genre de remarque était totalement déplacé.

« Désolé. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, souffla-t-il.  
\- C'est rien. Je suis vivant, c'est du passé. »  
Clint eût un choc. Ce qui était advenu ce jour-là en Sokovie était très loin d'être du passé. A ses yeux, ça ne le serait même jamais. Sa vie aurait dû s'arrêter là-bas alors qu'il tentait de sauver cet enfant. Mais parce que Pietro en avait décidé autrement, ils étaient tous les deux en vie aujourd'hui. Ce sacrifice était encore gravé en lui, imprimé sur sa rétine et dans son esprit. Le passé n'avait pas lieu d'être dans ce genre de configuration.

« Non. Tu as donné ta vie pour moi, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je réalise que je ne t'ai même pas remercié pour ce que tu as fait. Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour l'occasion de le faire... »  
Pietro le regarda silencieusement alors que la main de Clint retombait sur ses yeux. Il l'attrapa au vol et tira le bras de Clint jusqu'à lui tandis qu'il s'agenouillait à ses côtés. Tiré par le jeune homme, Clint se redressa et le regarda d'un air coupable.

« Ce genre de chose... Tu n'as pas besoin de dire merci pour ça. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça. Je n'espérais même pas vivre assez longtemps pour l'entendre. Quand j'ai senti les balles me traverser, quand j'ai compris que j'allais mourir, vous voir bouger toi et l'enfant était suffisant pour moi. On ne peut pas remercier quelqu'un d'avoir donner sa vie. Si tu veux me remercier, ne dit rien, contente toi de rester en vie, okay ? »  
Les larmes lui montaient progressivement aux yeux tandis qu'il exprimait enfin le fond de sa pensée. Clint ne disait rien, bouche bée devant la soudaine sensibilité du jeune homme. Il ferma les yeux et esquissa un sourire de soulagement. Quand il le regarda à nouveau, Pietro souriait aussi.

« La maturité te va bien... »  
Pietro attrapa soudain la nuque de Clint et l'attira à lui sans ménagement. Dans un mouvement musclé, il l'enlaça énergiquement alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux encore assis dans le sable.

« Je suis content que tu sois en vie, souffla Pietro.  
\- Je sais pas par quel miracle tu es revenu parmi nous, mais je suis heureux que tu sois là. » répondit Clint en resserrant l'étreinte comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.  
Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes de plus, profitant de cette trêve tacite pour apprécier la présence de l'autre. Depuis la mort de ses parents il y a dix ans, Pietro n'avait que Wanda sur qui se reposer. Et malheureusement, c'était souvent Wanda qui avait besoin de son soutient. Sentir un corps différent entre ses bras était une sensation étrange. Il avait toujours associé le corps de Wanda à un sentiment automatique de protection. Lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras c'était pour la rassurer et la protéger des ses démons. Mais les bras de Clint étaient forts et réconfortants. Il n'était parasité par aucune responsabilité, il profitait simplement du contact humain, comme il le faisait autrefois avec ses parents. Un sentiment de calme et d'affection. Juste un partage de chaleur humaine.

Lorsque néanmoins la main de Clint glissa dans son dos, Pietro se rappela à la situation et desserra progressivement l'étreinte afin de quitter les bras de son vis-à-vis. Ils se séparèrent en silence et le plus jeune se releva en tendant la main à l'archer.

« Allez, debout l'ancêtre, la salle de bain n'attend que toi. » plaisanta Pietro pour cacher son embarras.  
Clint attrapa sa main et se releva à son tour avant de s'épousseter.

« Bah vas-y, dis que je sens mauvais aussi, s'indigna l'archer.  
\- Je voulais pas le dire comme ça, mais puisque tu insistes. »  
Barton administra une frappe bien placée sur l'épaule de Pietro et marcha en direction de la maison sans se retourner. Pietro resta planté là et l'observa s'éloigner avec un triste sourire sur le visage. Il avait le sentiment que désormais, tout serait bien plus compliqué.

Depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, le regard rivé vers la plage, Wanda tira le rideau de lin blanc avec le sourire. Elle venait de voir quelque chose d'intéressant.

* * *

A l'instant précis où il sortait de la salle de bain, le téléphone de Cint vibra violemment dans un spectacle de sons et lumières digne d'un concert de Rammstein. La surprise de Clint associée à sa fatigue musculaire lui firent lâcher la simple serviette qu'il portait accrochée à la taille et qui protégeait sa dignité. Totalement nu comme un ver au milieu de sa chambre, il eût l'étrange réflexe de fermer la porte et de décrocher avant de ramasser la serviette tombée à terre.

« Allô ?  
 _\- Clint, c'est Laura._ »  
Clint eût un léger sursaut. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa femme le rappelle aussi vite. Néanmoins, elle semblait s'être calmée, la panique immédiate l'ayant surement quittée.

« Re-bonjour mon amour, que me vaut ce plaisir ? sourit Clint tendit qu'il essayait maladroitement de renouer la serviette.  
 _\- Natasha vient de m'appeler, elle dit qu'elle va te rejoindre dans deux jours. Elle va passer me voir demain. Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? Des vêtements ? Des draps ?_ »  
Barton réfléchit un instant. Etait-ce vraiment tout ce pour quoi elle appelait ?

« Je ne suis pas contre quelques vêtements de rechange, mais j'ai ce qu'il faut ici, ne te dérange pas pour moi.  
 _\- Non c'est bon, je vais mettre quelques trucs de côté pour Natasha. Assure-toi de rentrer en bonne santé._ »  
Clint ferma les yeux. Comme il s'en doutait, Laura continuait de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas le genre de vie qu'il voulait lui offrir. La forcer à s'inquiéter pour lui nuit et jour n'était pas son objectif. Il avait toujours taché de se montrer fort et inébranlable devant elle afin de soulager sa conscience du poids de la peur, mais force était de constater qu'il avait échoué et qu'envers et contre tout, elle avait peur pour lui.

« Mon amour ?  
 _\- Oui ?_ s'enquit Laura.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il n'y a aucun danger sur cette île. Je serai de retour dans moins d'une semaine, c'est promis.  
 _\- Il y a des dangers partout Clint, tu le sais mieux que moi._ »  
Cette phrase incroyablement bateau semblait étrangement lourde de sens dans la bouche de Laura, comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Elle raccrocha sans rien ajouter et laissa Clint pantois au milieu de sa chambre, à la fois intrigué et perdu. Ces derniers temps il avait l'impression de ne rien contrôler du tout, comme si il était simplement témoin de sa vie sans avoir de véritable pouvoir sur les évènements. Et bien que cela le troublait, Laura était en tête sur la liste des choses qui échappaient à son contrôle. Il rejeta son téléphone sur le lit et soupira bruyamment. Il était épuisé par son entraînement et l'envie de ne rien faire faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit. Lorsque l'idée de s'habiller enfin germa, il amorça un geste pour détacher la serviette qu'il avait maladroitement réussit à refixer autour de ses hanches. Mais à cet instant précis, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Wanda apparu dans le cadre. Pas surprise pour un sou de le voir dans une tenue si légère, elle sourit.

« Clint, Banner t'attends dans le salon, il a des questions à te poser ! »  
Et elle repartit d'un pas actif sans refermer la porte. Clint, d'abord surpris, grommela bruyamment avant de s'exclamer :

« Mais c'est pas possible ! C'est quoi ? Un truc de famille, c'est ça ? Vous savez pas frapper avant d'entrer !? Et puis même en aillant frapper il faut attendre qu'on vous y autorise avant d'entrer ! Non, vous savez quoi, oubliez. Mais fermez la porte bon sang ! »  
Et comme si l'univers avait entendu ses prières, Pietro apparu sous le chambranle de la porte et la referma doucement, visiblement troublé par le comportement de sa sœur.

Clint s'habilla en quatrième vitesse afin d'échapper à une nouvelle indiscrétion de la part des jumeaux et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre Banner dans le salon. Assis à table, Wanda et Pietro étaient déjà en train de manger en jouant aux cartes. Clint sourit. Ils agissaient enfin comme des jeunes gens de leur âge, sans penser à la guerre, sans chercher vengeance, sans s'inquiéter de l'avenir. Ils vivaient simplement, s'accordant l'insouciance dont ils avaient été privés si longtemps. Il s'avança vers le canapé où était assit Banner et prit place à côté de lui. Le physicien était en train d'écrire dans un carnet neuf des phrases et des notes qui dépassaient sa compréhension. Il attendit patiemment qu'il daigne enfin lever la tête pour parler.

« Vous vouliez qu'on discute, docteur ?  
\- Oui, j'ai besoin que vous me fassiez la description du déclenchement d'une crise. Dites-m'en un maximum. Tout ce que vous pourrez dire sera utile. Il semble que l'épuisement physique ne soit pas un déclencheur direct. J'ai besoin de comprendre où se situe le point de départ. »  
Cette déclaration fit réagir les jumeaux qui s'arrêtèrent discrètement de jouer pour écouter. Continuant à manger silencieusement, ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Dans le moindre effort pour ne pas faire de bruit, ils tendirent l'oreille dans l'attente d'une réponse de la part de Clint.

« Et bien... La première crise a eu lieu il y a trois jours, quand Wanda et moi avons appris que Pietro était en vie. On était au S.H.I.E.L.D, je me suis assit sur le canapé, ils étaient tous crispés et graves, je me suis dis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais quand je me suis assis, j'ai ressentit une vive douleur à la tête. Mes membres ont commencé à se raidir, j'ai eu le souffle coupé. Je me suis écroulé à terre sans pouvoir rien faire, je ne contrôlais plus rien. J'avais l'impression que mon crâne allait exploser, comme si quelque chose poussait à l'intérieur pour sortir. »  
A table, les mains de Pietro et Wanda s'étaient rejoins. Wanda gardait un souvenir très vivace de cet instant. Elle avait vu Clint s'écrouler sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

« Votre tête a-t-elle reçu un quelconque dommage récemment ?  
\- Non, pas que je sache. »  
Pendant qu'il parlait, Banner prenait des notes sur son petit carnet qu'il semblait avoir destiné à cet épineux problème.

« Quand cette douleur est apparue, à quoi pensiez-vous ? demanda étrangement Banner.  
\- Je sais plus, à tout un tas de choses. A ma femme, à mes enfants, à Nathaniel qui avait la varicelle, à la raison pour laquelle j'avais le sentiment d'avoir été mis de côté, aux mines graves de tous les autres, j'étais un peu sur les nerfs aussi, en colère.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi j'étais en colère ? J'ai oublié. Je sais même pas si j'en avais conscience. C'était juste un sentiment d'injustice. Je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose.  
\- Comme quoi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? J'avais juste une intuition, un pressentiment, comme si je savais ce qui allait ce passer sans vraiment le savoir.  
\- Et ce sentiment a déclenché la crise ? demanda Bruce.  
\- Si c'est ce sentiment en particulier je ne sais pas, mais c'est ce que je ressentais quand c'est arrivé.  
\- Très bien. Et les suivantes ?  
\- C'était la même chose. Elles sont survenues sans prévenir, sans événement particulier. Wanda les a arrêtées. Peut-être qu'elle a vu quelque chose dans mon esprit. » suggéra Clint.  
Mais Bruce secoua la tête. Il lui avait déjà posé la question, elle n'avait ressentit que la douleur. Rien que la douleur qui était en train de le tuer à petit feu. Il soupira. La conclusion à laquelle il venait de parvenir était celle qu'il voulait à tout prix écarter. Il se leva dans une attitude lasse et referma son carnet avant de le fourrer dans sa poche.

« Merci Barton. Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il me faut. J'ai une petite idée de ce qui vous arrive, mais je voudrais le confirmer. Ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite. »  
Il se retira un instant dans sa chambre et en ressortit quelques temps plus tard avec une lampe de poche. Il vint se rasseoir sur le canapé et alluma sa lampe.

« Regardez par ici. »  
Il plongea le rayon de sa lampe dans la rétine de Clint et observa la réaction de son système optique. Tout semblait parfaitement normal. Il demanda ensuite à Clint de suivre le mouvement de son crayon des yeux et testa ses réflexes rétiniens. Quand il eût fini il glissa ses doigts sur les tempes de l'archer et chercha une quelconque anomalie ou réaction de douleur. Mais Clint resta de marbre sans vraiment saisir le but des tous ces gestes. Au bout de vingt bonnes minutes d'examen minutieux, Banner fût forcé de constater qu'aucune déformation ou source potentielle de douleur physique n'était à déplorer. Le mal était mental. Soupirant à nouveau, il rangea sa lampe et se leva.

« Bien, on va en rester là pour le moment. J'ai un coup de fil à passer.  
\- Hey Banner, vous avez même pas une petite idée de ce que j'ai ?  
\- Je ne peux être sûr de rien pour le moment. Je préfère éviter d'émettre des hypothèses alarmistes. Wanda, je peux te parler un instant ? »  
Wanda se leva sans dire un mot et suivit Banner dans sa chambre en jetant un regard inquiet à Clint. Il lui répondit par un sourire résigné. Il était évident qu'elle savait quelque chose. Il pesta cette idée l'insupportait. Il se leva à son tour et quitta la maison pour aller s'asseoir sur les marches du perron et observer l'océan pour se calmer. Sa vie était devenue un véritable foutoir.

Seul dans le salon, Pietro l'observait par la fenêtre, pris entre les feux croisés.

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa dans un silence indécent. Clint ne bougea pas de ses marches et chacun veillait à l'éviter le plus possible. Il y avait autour de lui une sorte d'aura sauvage et menaçante qui dissuadait quiconque de s'approcher. Mais lorsque la nuit tomba enfin, l'archer sembla s'apaiser un peu et Pietro tenta sa chance. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la maison et s'approcha de Clint sans dire un mot. Il s'installa à ses côtés et leva les yeux vers le ciel où les étoiles commençaient à se montrer. Clint ne réagit pas et le laissa faire sans bouger. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes d'un silence complice que Pietro se permis d'engager la conversation.

« Désolé pour ta porte. C'est une mauvaise habitude.  
\- C'est bien d'en être conscient, sourit Clint avec pragmatisme.  
\- Après la mort de nos parents on a passé plusieurs années livrés à nous-même. On vivait parfois dans des foyers d'accueil, parfois dans des taudis ou des abris de fortune. La promiscuité était notre lot quotidien. Wanda et moi avons perdu toute notion d'intimité. Les gens allaient et venaient comme bon leur semblait, c'était assez convivial en réalité. C'était notre façon d'être. On formait une grande famille. Alors du coup on fait pareil avec toi et avec Banner, parce qu'on se sens chez nous. »  
Clint resta sans voix. Il était loin de voir les choses sous cet angle. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas songé une seconde. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Pietro et les emmêla davantage en les frottant affectueusement.

« Ca fait rien. Il suffit juste de le savoir. Je m'habituerai.  
\- Ne laisse pas trop de libertés à Wanda quand même ! Elle prends vite ses aises, cette fille n'a aucun savoir vivre, plaisanta Pietro pour faire retomber la tension que sa confession avait instaurée.  
\- T'es pas mal non plus ! » répondit Clint en lui donnant un coup d'épaule amical.  
Pietro se mit à rire franchement, conscient de ses défauts mais conscient également que Clint n'en avait cure. Il effaça son sourire un instant. Ce qu'il se préparait à dire ne prêtait pas à rire.

« Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ce doit être, d'être dans ton état. Si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit je le ferai, mais même Banner ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive, dit-il.  
\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il l'ignore ? répondit Clint, dubitatif. Je pense qu'il sait très bien ce qui m'arrive. Et ta sœur aussi. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, ils préfèrent ne pas me tenir au courant. »  
Pietro resta silencieux. Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour calmer l'esprit agité de Clint.

« Ces derniers mois, depuis ta... depuis ton sacrifice, Wanda et moi nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés. On a partagé beaucoup de choses et on a porté ton deuil ensemble. On se disait tout et on se soutenait en toute circonstances. J'ai appris à la connaître et j'ai même fini par la considérer comme une petite sœur. On se comprends très bien aujourd'hui et je sais qu'elle ne me cacherait pas ce genre de chose sans une très bonne raison. Je lui fais confiance, j'ai foi en son jugement. Mais je dois admettre que la perspective de ne pas savoir m'effraye. Si elle me le cache, c'est que j'ai peu de chance de m'en sortir indemne. »  
Il fit une pause un instant mais ne laissa pas à Pietro opportunité de lui répondre.

« Malgré ça, malgré cette effrayante possibilité, je repense à tout ce que j'ai accompli et je me dis que j'ai eu une vie géniale. J'ai eu une femme et des enfants aimants. Je vais les abandonner. C'est mon seul regret.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu n'es pas encore mort ! s'exclama Pietro. Ne vis pas au futur. Je suis déjà mort une fois et si il y a une certitude que j'en retire, c'est que j'ai passé trop d'année de ma vie à vivre dans l'optique d'obtenir vengeance. Wanda et moi étions enfermés dans le passé à rêver du futur que nous aurions en nous vengeant. Nous n'avons pas profité du présent une seule fois depuis la mort de nos parents et c'est une chose que j'ai amèrement regrettée lorsque ces balles m'ont traversé. Si tu fais cette erreur aujourd'hui, ta mort n'aura aucun sens, peu importe le jour où elle surviendra. Si il y a bien une chose que la mort nous enseigne, c'est que la vie ne vaut le coût que lorsqu'elle est vécue sans regrets. »  
Clint l'avait écouté avec attention. Il acquiesça sans dire un mot et l'observa quelques temps sans détourner les yeux. Quand le jeune homme était-il devenu aussi sage ? La mort était-elle un si bon professeur ? Pietro ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de poser cette question. Il se redressa tranquillement et souriant à son ami, il retourna à l'intérieur, laissant Clint seul avec lui-même.

L'archer l'observa partir sans dire un mot, suivant simplement ses gestes du regard. Lorsqu'il fut hors de son champ de vision, Clint reporta son attention sur les étoiles. Elles étaient si belles et si brillantes. Il avait souvent l'occasion de les voir depuis le perron de sa ferme, elles avaient l'agréable pouvoir d'apaiser son esprit. Dans ces moments-là, il oubliait tous les problèmes qui avaient un jour existé dans sa vie et il repensait à toutes les belles choses qu'il avait vécues. Il repensait à son enfance heureuse, à sa rencontre avec Laura puis à sa rencontre avec Natasha. Il revoyait la naissance de chacun de ses enfants et les années de pur bonheur qui s'en étaient suivies. Il repensait à sa rencontre avec chacune des personnes qui avaient influencé sa vie dans un sens positif, et il repensait à Wanda et Pietro qui, dans l'optique première d'être ses ennemis, avaient fini par occuper une place importante dans sa vie.

Pietro avait changé. Lors de leur première rencontre en Sokovie, le jeune homme n'était pour lui rien d'autre qu'un optimisé un peu trop arrogant qui parvenait à intercepter ses flèches avec une facilité déconcertante. Puis il avait mis un nom sur ce sourire narquois insupportable. Pietro Maximoff. Il l'avait pris en grippe instantanément et de façon totalement personnelle. Et le jour de la réconciliation était arrivé et Pietro était resté fidèle à lui-même : arrogant et insouciant. Ils s'étaient battus côtes à côtes, s'étaient lancé des petites réflexions de provocation et Pietro avait fini par se sacrifier pour lui et pour l'enfant qu'il avait tenté de sauver. Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme arrogant qu'il avait été était toujours là. Mais il avait quelque chose de plus. Clint voyait en lui quelqu'un de plus humble, de plus réfléchit, de plus mature. Quelqu'un de plus _vrai_. Et il songea que si sa mort devait survenir prochainement, il serait enfin en mesure de comprendre ce par quoi le jeune homme était passé.

Une question curieuse germa soudain dans son esprit. Qu'y avait-il après la mort ? Avait-on conscience que la vie nous avait quitté ? Comment Pietro avait-il vécu ce passage sans retour ? Avait-il souffert ? Toutes ces questions sans réponses que chacun se posait allaient peut-être enfin trouver une réponse. La perspective de cette conversation l'amusa et Clint se redressa soudain pour rejoindre Pietro dans la maison et l'interroger à ce sujet.

Dans la maison, les lumières n'étaient pas toutes allumées et certaines parties du rez-de-chaussée étaient plongées dans la pénombre. Il se tenait déjà dans l'entrée mal éclairée lorsque Bruce, Wanda et Pietro surgirent soudain dans le salon, sans le voir.

« Il faut lui dire ! Son esprit ne va pas tenir le coup ! s'emporta la jeune femme.  
\- Calme-toi Wanda, on ne sait pas si c'est vraiment la cause de ses crises, répondit Banner visiblement pas très convaincu par ses propres propos.  
\- Quelle blague ! Non mais ouvrez les yeux ! Il n'a jamais eu ce genre de problème avant ! Et chaque fois qu'il brise le mur un peu plus, son corps en subi les conséquences !  
\- Il se doute de quelque chose. Il a compris qu'il allait mourir, dit gravement Pietro.  
\- Il ne va pas mourir ! hurla Wanda, dans le déni absolu.  
\- Tu n'en sais rien ! rétorqua Pietro visiblement aussi choqué et désemparé qu'elle.  
\- Hey ! calmez-vous, intervint Bruce. On n'est encore sûrs de rien. Il se peut qu'il parvienne à briser le mur sans trop de séquelles. On nage en territoire inconnu, il me faut plus d'information.  
\- Il a dit tout ce qu'il savait, vous ne l'avez pas entendu !? Il a dit qu'il sentait que sa tête allait exploser sous la pression !  
\- « Comme si quelque chose cherchait à sortir. » cita Pietro.  
\- Vision savait que ça allait se produire. Vous l'avez entendu vous aussi. Quand il brisera le mur, il ne s'en remettra pas. Si vous ne pouvez pas l'empêcher de gratter, vous devez lui dire ! Même si il n'y a qu'une chance sur un million qu'il survive, il faut le tenter ! Il a beaucoup trop souffert ! »  
Wanda était rouge de colère, soutenue par son frère qui tentait visiblement de contenir la sienne. Banner, seul face à eux, poussa un soupire de capitulation. Il fouilla dans sa poche arrière et en sortit son téléphone portable.

« Je vais appeler Natasha et Vision. Il est temps de rétablir la vérité. »

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève :) !_  
 _J'espère que mon retard ne vous a pas fait perdre le fils de l'histoire, au quel cas je vous présente mes excuses._  
 _J'espère que la suite vous plaira !  
_ _Les choses intéressantes commencent ;D_


	5. Chapitre V - Le commencement

Hello, hello ! Chers followers, reviewers, guests et autres lecteurs de l'ombre : Vous l'avez attendu (longtemps), vous m'avez suppliée (désolée) et vous l'avez enfin ! Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre 5 débarque sur vos écrans et il est deux fois plus long qu'un chapitre normal ! (J'essaye de faire amende honorable comme je peux). J'étais récemment coincée dans le Trou Noir de la Page Blanche et je vous ai lâchement abandonnés pendant plusieurs mois, mais de récentes vacances dans un trou paumé où Internet est encore une légende m'ont permis d'écrire ce chapitre et le suivant en à peine quelques jours (hourra) \o/ ! (Oui, je souffre d'une sérieuse dépendance à Internet et je me transforme lentement mais surement en larve.)

Bref ! L'histoire prenant une tournure légèrement compliquée à partir d'ici, mon conseil serait de relire au moins le chapitre 4, histoire de retrouver le fil. Si vous la lisez d'une traite, alors peut-être que certaines subtilités seront plus évidente à percevoir. Faites comme vous le sentez, je connais trop bien mon scénario donc forcément j'ai dû mal à appréhender ce qui est évident et ce qui l'est moins. Toujours est-il que certaines choses trouveront leur explication à la toute fin et sont faites pour vous perdre un peu, pas de panique ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **\- CHAPITRE V -**

 _Le commencement_

* * *

 _Wanda était rouge de colère, soutenue par son frère qui tentait visiblement de contenir la sienne. Banner, seul face à eux, poussa un soupire de capitulation. Il fouilla dans sa poche arrière et en sortit son téléphone portable.  
_ _« Je vais appeler Natasha et Vision. Il est temps de rétablir la vérité. »_

Clint écoutait sans vraiment saisir. Wanda et Pietro semblaient totalement bouleversés et incapables de maîtriser la peur évidente qui émanait d'eux. La seule chose que l'archer comprenait avec certitude, était que le principal sujet de conversation n'était autre que lui-même et que, à l'image de Wanda et Banner, Pietro semblait en savoir bien plus qu'il ne le disait. Clint pesta en silence. Il se sentait mis à l'écart, repoussé, d'autant plus qu'il avait cru l'espace d'un instant que Pietro partageait sincèrement ses angoisses d'ignorer tous les détails de son état. Mais visiblement, le jeune Maximoff était plus une part du problème que de la solution en fin de compte. Il se sentait trahit. Depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur cette plage, Clint avait sentit comme une certaine complicité entre eux et il avait naïvement cru que peut-être, il pouvait s'en faire un ami. Mais la confiance qu'il avait été enclin à accorder à Pietro n'était visiblement pas réciproque. Déçu et troublé, Clint fit demi-tour sans un bruit et s'éloigna de la maisonnette d'un pas las et désabusé. Il se sentait comme un jouet qu'on trimballe et qu'on jette dès lors qu'on y perd l'intérêt. Un simple pantin de bois guidé par des ficelles dont on réinvente l'histoire chaque jour.

Dans le salon, Wanda avait les larmes aux yeux et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir lourdement. Pietro et Banner la regardèrent sans dire un mot, ressentant et partageant sa détresse. Soupirant tout en essuyant ses quelques larmes, la jeune femme tendit une main vers son frère, qui la saisit avec tendresse.

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Je vais bien.  
\- Pietro...  
\- Wanda, l'interrompit-il. Je vais bien, je t'assures.  
\- Je suis désolée. Je sais que c'est aussi très dur pour toi... Ca va bien se passer, dit-elle alors que ses sanglots reprenaient plus forts. Je te promet... que ça va bien se passer ! Je ferai tout pour le faire revenir ! »  
Les larmes dévalaient les courbes de son visage et Pietro sourit tristement à ce spectacle. Il s'approcha d'elle et les essuya une à une en lui souriant. Même si il se sentait mal, même si il était lui aussi au bord des larmes, il fallait qu'il soit fort pour deux.

« Wanda... Merci. »  
Mais dans le silence que Bruce Banner ne voulait pas se risquer à briser, Pietro laissa les larmes couler toutes seules jusqu'à son magnifique sourire où elles vinrent mourir à la commissure de ses lèvres, comme incapables de les traverser.

« Je suis désolé, dit alors Banner. Si je savais comment faire, si j'avais trouvé ne serait-ce qu'une piste pour le soulager...  
\- On sait Banner, répondit Pietro. On sait que tu mets tous tes efforts à essayer de le sauver.  
\- Il semblerait que tous mes efforts ne soient pas assez, soupira Bruce. Abbott aurait su quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. »

* * *

Quand l'heure du dîner sonna, Clint ne se présenta pas à table. Il continua à marcher de long en large sur la plage, réfléchissant à tout et à rien, essayant de trouver envers et contre tout une raison valable au silence obstiné de ses coéquipiers. Mais il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait rien de convainquant. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être si grave pour que même Wanda refuse de lui parler franchement. Et même si sa vie était en jeu, il ne voyait toujours pas ce qui justifiait qu'on le tienne à l'écart de tout. Sa colère était légèrement retombée, mais le sentiment d'abandon était toujours aussi fort.

Il décida soudainement qu'il obtiendrait la vérité ce soir, même si il devait menacer Banner de son arc. Rebroussant donc chemin jusqu'à la maisonnette, il entra bruyamment dans la salle à manger où ses trois coéquipiers étaient tristement en train de débarrasser la table.

« Clint ! dit Wanda, presque soulagée de la voir enfin arriver. On t'as laissé une assiette dans la cuisine. Tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir manger tout de suite alors-  
\- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit venu pour manger, l'interrompit Pietro.  
\- Je veux des réponses. Maintenant. »  
Le ton tranchant de Clint était sans appel et Wanda eût un frisson quand, laissant échapper son pouvoir, elle aperçu ce qui contrariait l'archer.

« Il nous a entendu, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.  
\- Quoi !? s'inquiéta Pietro.  
\- Il était dans l'entrée quand nous avons commencé à discuter de ses crises.  
\- Vous ne quitterez pas cette pièce tant que je n'aurais pas des réponses claires. Je veux savoir ce qui m'arrive. »  
Pietro, Wanda et Banner restèrent figés face à l'expression dure de Clint. Un souvenir extrêmement désagréable leur revint en mémoire et ils surent que l'agent surentraîné du S.H.I.E.L.D qu'il était ne les laisserait vraiment pas partir.

« Pietro, dit Wanda en laissant fuiter sa magie.  
\- Wanda... Non. Je t'en prie... plaida le jeune homme.  
\- Pietro ! Je suis désolée, on n'a pas le choix ! Je sais ! Je sais ce que tu en penses, mais s'il te plaît... Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne peut pas le faire maintenant. Je suis désolée ! Je t'assure que je suis désolée ! »  
Face à eux, Clint était sur ses gardes. Les jumeaux n'avaient visiblement pas envie de lui répondre ce soir. Derrière eux, Banner osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux. En apercevant les émanations rouges glisser des doigts de Wanda, Clint eût le souffle coupé.

« Carrément, souffla-t-il. Tu irais jusque là Wanda ? Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de si dangereux pour que je doive l'ignorer à ce point !? Pourquoi !? A quoi est-ce que ça rime !? Dites-moi ! J'ai besoin de savoir !  
\- Maintenant ! » cria la jeune femme.  
En une fraction de seconde Pietro et Wanda disparurent dans une traînée bleue très caractéristique et, dans un flash rouge sang, Clint s'effondra à terre.

* * *

A son réveil, l'agent Barton avait cette terrible sensation de mal de mer qui lui donnait envie de vomir ses tripes. Le soleil du matin tapait sur son visage et il fallu un certain temps à l'Avenger pour se resituer. Ils étaient donc allés jusqu'à l'assommer pour le garder à l'écart. Il se sentait trompé et stupide. Constatant qu'il était toujours habillé, il se leva avec une certaine difficulté et marcha jusqu'à la porte, bien décidé à retenter sa chance. Ils ne pourraient pas l'assommer tous les jours. Et si c'était vraiment leur intention, Banner finirait bien un jour par les en empêcher. Prêt à prendre le risque, Barton amorça l'ouverture de la porte. Mais son téléphone se mit soudain à sonner.

« Allô ? dit-il en décrochant sans regarder le nom de l'importun.  
\- _Bonjour mon amour, bien dormi ?_ demanda Laura à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Laura, souffla Clint, partagé entre le soulagement et la déception.  
\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
_ _-_ Non, non... C'est... C'est rien.  
\- _Cliiint... Dois-je te rappeler que je te connais par cœur ?_ » s'exaspéra Laura qui n'aimait décidément pas quand son mari lui mentait.  
Clint laissa échapper un rire amer. Apparement tout le monde le connaissait mieux que lui-même. C'était à se demander qui était qui.

« Non je t'assure, c'est vraiment rien. Juste...  
\- _Juste ?  
_ _-_ Les jumeaux. »  
Il y eût un silence significatif à l'autre bout du fil et Laura sembla reprendre sa respiration.

« _Quelque chose ne va pas avec Wanda ?_ demanda-t-elle.  
\- Pas seulement Wanda. Pietro aussi. Ils... Je sais pas. Ils me cachent des choses. »  
Laura soupira de soulagement. Il avait semblé qu'elle s'était imaginé quelque chose de bien plus grave.

« _Ce sont de jeunes adultes, Clint. Bien sûr qu'ils te cachent des choses, c'est normal. Cooper, Lila et Nathaniel feront pareil un jour.  
_ \- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne parle pas de ça, c'est... Laura, ils savent quelque chose sur mon état de santé. Je crois qu'ils savent quelque chose de vraiment important.  
\- _Tu crois ou tu es sûr ? Tu m'avais dis que Banner n'avait rien trouvé.  
_ \- Mais Banner aussi sait des choses ! Je... J'ai l'impression qu'ils savent tous et que personne ne dit rien ! Laura, je ne comprends plus rien.  
\- _Chéri, calme-toi. Ce que tu dis paraît assez improbable. Comment pourraient-ils savoir quoi que ce soit ? Et même si ils savaient, pourquoi ne rien dire ?  
_ \- Je ne sais pas ! Je n'arrête pas de chercher et chercher encore, mais je ne vois pas comment ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Je ne- ! »  
Clint s'interrompit à mi-phrase, comme si quelque chose l'avait frappé. Son expression jusqu'ici paniquée et colérique se mua rapidement en un masque froid et désabusé. D'une voix blanche et soupçonneuse, il dit :

« Laura... Je ne t'ai jamais dit que Banner n'avait rien trouvé. »  
Un silence de mort tomba autour de Clint. Dans le micro de son interlocutrice, il entendait la respiration laborieuse de sa femme.

« _Clint..._ geignit-elle comme pour se justifier.  
\- J'y crois pas... dit Clint sans se préoccuper de ce qu'elle disait. Toi aussi. Toi aussi tu savais. Et tu n'as rien dit.  
\- _Clint, je t'en prie écoute-m-  
_ \- Non ! Ca suffit, j'en ai assez entendu. Il n'y a plus rien à dire manifestement. »  
Clint raccrocha violemment son portable, coupant court à la conversation. Dans une colère noire, il abattit son poing sur le miroir de son armoire et le brisa.

« Clint. »  
A la porte de sa chambre, Pietro venait d'apparaitre et le regardait avec une tristesse et une culpabilité évidente. Au sol, les milliers de petits morceaux de miroir brillaient d'un rouge écarlate. Sur le poing encore serré de Clint, le sang s'était mis à couler sans retenue et gouttait abondamment. Sans dire un mot, l'aîné Maximoff s'avança vers lui et attrapa son poing ensanglanté avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Encore sous le joug de sa colère, Clint voulu se dégager de sa poigne, mais le jeune Sokovar parvint à conserver son emprise sur lui. Lui adressant un sourire désolé, Pietro tira ainsi Clint derrière lui jusque dans le salon où l'archer le suivit sans plus protester. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Wanda, Banner, Natasha et Vision les attendaient.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer ? demanda Clint, à deux doigts de lâcher prise.  
\- Clint, dit Natasha sans le saluer. Viens t'asseoir avec nous s'il te plaît. Il est temps qu'on discute. »  
Pietro s'exécuta pour lui et le guida jusqu'à une chaise où Clint s'assit automatiquement, comme une marionnette dépourvue de libre arbitre. Et chacun pu voir dans ses yeux que Clint Barton avait complètement cessé de lutter.

« Barton, dit Banner pour le ramener sur Terre. Avant que nous commencions, il y a une chose que vous devez bien comprendre. Ce que nous nous apprêtons à vous dire va être très difficile à entendre. Il est très possible que vous refusiez de nous croire. »  
En disant cela, Bruce réussit à capter l'attention de Clint qui repris un peu contenance.

« Vous ne pouvez plus reculer maintenant, dit-il.  
\- Je veux que vous signaliez si vous ressentez la moindre douleur, d'accord ?  
\- C'est vous le docteur, répondit Clint.  
\- Bien ! intervint Natasha. Pour commencer Clint, une simple question.  
\- Je t'écoute, répondit l'archer devant les yeux inquiets des autres.  
\- Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda Romanoff avec un très grand sérieux.  
\- C'est une blague ? On est le 18, pourquoi ?  
\- De quel mois ? demanda Natasha  
\- Hein ?  
\- Le 18 de quel mois ? répéta-t-elle.  
\- Le 18 août. »  
Sa réponse souffla un vent de tristesse sur les visages défaits de Pietro et Wanda.

« Mais quoi, bon sang !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin !?  
\- Nous sommes en octobre, Clint. Le 23 octobre.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu-  
\- Ecoute-moi, dit Natasha sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la plaisanterie. La guerre de Sokovie, la mort de Pietro, la défaite d'Ultron... Tout ça a eu lieu il y 4 mois.  
\- Arrête de te foutre de moi Natasha. J'aurais zappé deux mois de ma vie ? Comme ça ? T'es pas sérieuse j'espère ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça !? Il va falloir trouver mieux ! »  
La colère de Clint qui était à peine descendue remonta en flèche. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Natasha s'amuse à ses dépends dans une telle situation.

« Clint, dit-elle. Calme-toi et écoute. Il y a deux mois, il y a eu un incident aux conséquences dramatiques. Tu étais... Enfin, tu as été...  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Natasha, tu n'arrives plus à broder !? T'en fait pas, on te pardonne. Ca n'a jamais été facile d'inventer des bobards en direct ! commença à crier Clint, à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.  
\- Tu as oublié, Clint.  
\- J'ai oublié ? cracha-t-il, amer. C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Tu crois que les amnésies ça tombe du ciel ou quoi ? Arrête un peu de te foutre de ma gueule. Comment j'aurais pu oublier deux mois de ma vie, putain !?  
\- C'est une histoire compliquée, annonça soudain Wanda en se levant d'un bond. Mais si tu es d'accord, je vais te la raconter.

* * *

\- **Quatre mois plus tôt -**

L'incessant vrombissement des explosions raisonnait encore à ses oreilles. Les éclats de bétons et de métal qui chutaient autour de lui, les cris des enfants et des Sokovars qui courraient pour sauver leurs vies étaient ancrés dans son esprit et ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que la guerre de Sokovie était achevée et malgré tout, les horreurs continuaient à faire rage dans sa tête. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il entendait un bâtiment s'effondrer au loin. A chaque respiration qu'il prenait, il ressentait les rafales de balles qui sifflaient dans l'air et qui frappaient au hasard dans la foule. Dans son oreille, il avait encore la sensation de l'écouteur à travers lequel il entendait ses coéquipiers se battre et se défendre contre les pantins d'Ultron. Il avait participé à de nombreuses guerres et de nombreux conflits de cette ampleur autrefois, mais celui-ci avait marqué son esprit d'une façon qui n'avait pas eu de précédent. Une semaine déjà et il avait pourtant l'impression d'y être encore. Peut-être était-ce parce que son corps vibrait toujours au rythme des explosions qui avaient ravagées la ville, ou peut-être était-ce parce que son esprit n'avait de cesse de rejouer encore et toujours la même scène, sans relâche, sans jamais omettre aucun détail, lui imposant sans arrêt le souvenir précis et tranchant du sacrifice du si jeune Pietro Maximoff. Il n'était qu'un enfant, il était mort bien trop tôt. Cependant Clint ne lui ferait pas l'affront de penser que ce n'était pas sa guerre, qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là et qu'il aurait mieux valu que sa sœur et lui restent à l'écart. Car plus que quiconque, il savait que cette guerre _était la leur_. Celle de leur pays, celle de leurs parents. Et Pietro, bien que très jeune et impulsif, y avait joué un rôle capital.

Durant sa longue carrière d'assassin puis d'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D, Clint Barton avait eu à plusieurs reprises l'occasion de tenir une liste : La liste de toutes les personnes qui, d'une façon directe ou détournée, lui avaient évité un sort peu enviable. Natasha était sans comparaison à la tête de cette liste et il pouvait parier tout ce qu'il avait que rien ni personne ne l'en détrônerait jamais. Malgré tout, Pietro n'était pas seulement un nom de plus à ajouter à sa courte liste. Il disposait d'une place très spéciale. Car de tous, Pietro Maximoff était le seul à avoir donné sa vie pour lui.

Clint ferma les yeux un instant, et comme à chaque fois, les images lui revinrent en mémoire. Il ressentait à nouveau cette peur qui l'avait secoué et les tremblements incontrôlés de l'enfant dans ses bras. Il entendait les balles siffler dans l'air et souffrait de la douleur fantôme de ses paupières trop fermement closes, dans l'insupportable attente de la douleur foudroyante de la mort. Toutes ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers Laura et ses enfants. Le petit garçon qu'il portait dans ses bras avait à peu de choses près l'âge de Cooper et l'idée insoutenable qu'il puisse mourir aussi jeune s'était logée dans son esprit. Puis il avait ressentit l'attente bien trop longue et le doute qui s'était insinué dans son cœur comme un poison se distille dans les veines. En une fraction de seconde, un appel d'air l'avait secoué et un fin liserais bleu s'estompait sous ses yeux aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il s'était alors lentement retourné, comme si le lui du passé avait deviné ce qui se tramait dans son dos. Puis le visage de Pietro s'imposa dans son esprit. Il revoyait son expression stupéfaite, il entendait sa voix étouffée, et dans ses bras, l'enfant avait arrêté de trembler. Il avait cessé d'entendre le reste du monde. Ni les explosions, ni les voix de ses coéquipiers dans son oreillette ne lui parvenaient. Plus rien n'était intelligible. Clint était comme noyé dans ce brouhaha assourdissant et ce déni silencieux. Son cœur s'était soudain mis à battre plus fort au point qu'il n'en percevait même plus les pulsassions. Sa vision était trouble et ses yeux naviguaient aléatoirement entre le visage figé de Pietro et les impacts de balles qui parcouraient son corps. Et c'est seulement quand Pietro s'était mis à parler que Clint avait compris complètement ce qu'il voyait. Il était en train de mourir sous ses yeux. Le jeune Maximoff avait happé son regard et s'était adressé à lui.

« _Celle-là tu l'as pas vue venir._ »

Et comme si il avait soudainement monté le volume, tous les bruits ambiants étaient parvenus à Clint en une fraction de seconde. Le son et la sensation des battements de son propre cœur lui étaient revenus et tandis que le monde avait enfin cessé de fonctionner au ralentit, Pietro s'était effondré à terre, mort.

En rouvrant les yeux, Clint arborait une expression grave et blessée. Seul dans la chambre de sa petite ferme, il répétait ce manège depuis plus de deux jours sans jamais parvenir à se remettre des souvenirs de cette guerre qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Mais son visage se transforma radicalement à la seconde où on toqua à la porte close de sa chambre. Retenant sa respiration un instant, Clint força un léger sourire qui se voulait apaisé. Laura savait ce par quoi il était passé récemment, mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire. Il ne pouvait pas forcer le deuil dans leur maison, c'était un problème qu'il devait gérer seul. Il savait que Laura était capable de le soutenir envers et contre tout dans cette épreuve, au point d'en souffrir elle-même. C'était la raison pour laquelle il faussait un sourire chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Peut-être sentait-elle le mensonge sous le masque -c'était même plus que probable- mais elle lui faisait la grâce de ne pas protester et c'était en fin de compte ce qui l'aidait le plus. En temps normal, Clint aurait doucement sourit à cette pensée, alors qu'il réalisait chaque jour un peu plus à quel point il aimait sa femme. Mais aujourd'hui sa gorge était nouée et sa joie de vivre était paralysée dans un coin de son cœur.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur le visage fatigué de Wanda. Le sourire forcé de Clint s'effaça aussitôt. Avec elle, c'était inutile de tenter de mentir. Non pas qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées -elle était trop effondrée pour essayer de réconforter quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même- mais c'était justement parce que sa douleur était plus forte que toutes les autres qu'elle savait précisément comment Clint se sentait. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, sa propre douleur le frappait plus fort. A chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur son air détruit, Clint perdait pied. Il s'en voulait d'être là, tandis que Pietro était partit.

Wanda le regarda quelques secondes en silence. Ses yeux étaient rougis par ses larmes intarissables et le frottement répété de ses doigts pour les effacer. A l'entendre respirer, Clint savait qu'elle avait le souffle court d'avoir trop pleuré et il attendit calmement qu'elle trouve la force de parler.

« Le repas est prêt, dit-elle. Laura m'a demandé de-  
\- A taaaable ! »  
Au fond du couloir, Lila apparu soudain tout sourire et se précipita vers Wanda en courant. Depuis que la jeune femme avait temporairement élu domicile à la ferme sur l'invitation de Laura, Lila la suivait partout comme un petit canard. Poussée par l'innocence de la jeunesse elle disait sans complexe qu'elle la trouvait très jolie et qu'elle voulait devenir comme elle en grandissant. Parfois ces mots ingénus redonnaient un semblant de sourire à Wanda, ce qui ravissait Lila encore un peu plus. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à hauteur de le jeune Vengeuse, Lila lui attrapa la main et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Malheureusement, cette fois Wanda n'eût pas la force de lui répondre et se contenta de serrer sa main un peu plus fort.

« Papa, Wanda, vous venez ? Maman a fait des patates sautées et du poulet ! »  
Lila était ravie, c'était son plat préféré. Mais Wanda tremblait comme une feuille et les larmes recommencèrent à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues alors qu'elle essayait d'éviter le regard de Lila. Le cœur de Clint se serra encore davantage. Il était difficile d'aborder des sujets aussi simples que le contenu du repas avec la jeune femme. Autant qu'il pouvait en juger, chaque détail de la vie quotidienne était susceptible de lui rappeler un aspect de la personnalité de Pietro. Dans le cas présent, il était possible qu'une anecdote lui soit revenue en mémoire. Ils avaient peut-être mangé la même chose le jour où leur parents sont morts, ou bien il était possible qu'ils n'en aient jamais mangé et que cette pensée lui rappelle insidieusement à quel point Pietro aurait eu une longue vie devant lui. Au final, quoi qu'ils disent, Wanda pleurait. Elle en avait probablement besoin. Malgré tout, elle essayait toujours de ne rien montrer de sa tristesse aux enfants et plus particulièrement à Lila. Cooper était assez grand maintenant pour comprendre ce genre de chose et pour appréhender la tristesse de la jeune femme, bien qu'il n'ait lui-même jamais eu d'expérience de cette nature. Mais Lila était encore petite et bien qu'elle comprenait le concept de la mort aussi bien que son frère, la notion de perte était encore très floue pour elle. Mais peut-être justement parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout, voir les larmes de Wanda la rendait triste aussi.

« Wanda, pourquoi tu pleures ? T'inquiète pas, il y a assez de poulet pour tout le monde tu sais. »  
En temps normal Wanda aurait peut-être rit en réaction à l'innocence presque insolente de Lila, mais cette fois, ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Sa main tremblait dans celle de la petite fille et Clint ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle pour la soutenir. Voir son père avec un air si triste sur le visage acheva d'inquiéter Lila qui se mit elle aussi à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« Papaaa ! P-Pourquoi Wanda elle pleure ? Pourquoi t'es t-triste ? Wanda, pleure paaas ! »  
Lila hoquetait, secouée par ses larmes. Malgré sa tristesse, l'expression de Clint se radoucit. Sa fille était décidément un véritable cadeau du ciel. Tel qu'il voyait les choses, c'était presque comme si Lila pleurait les larmes que Wanda ne pouvait plus verser. Avoir de l'empathie à son âge n'était pas rare, mais fierté de père oblige, Clint trouvait que sa fille était vraiment formidable. Elle avait décidément tout pris de sa mère. Il les observa pleurer toutes deux en silence sur le pas de la porte, Wanda cachant son visage de sa main tandis que Lila essayait de capter son regard au travers de ses larmes. Dans un élan d'instinct paternel et de peine mélangés, il s'approcha encore des deux filles et les enlaça tendrement. Dans ses bras, il sentait leurs corps tremblants et angoissés se serrer contre lui et lui rendre son étreinte comme deux enfants perdues. Ainsi enlacée par Clint et Lila, les hoquets de Wanda redoublèrent d'intensité et ses pleurs devinrent plus bruyants alors qu'elle se laissait tomber à genoux.

« Je suis désolée ! pleura-t-elle. Pardonne-moi Clint, je- Je ne voulais pas ! Je suis- Désolée !  
\- Ouaaaah ! J'aime pas quand Wanda elle pleuuuure !  
\- C'est rien ma princesse, c'est rien. Ca va passer. C'est normal. »  
Clint ne savait plus vraiment à qui il s'adressait. Il avait envie de les protéger toutes les deux de cette tristesse qui se rependait comme un virus. Il voulait les préserver de la cruauté du monde. Mais ne pouvant faire que ça, il caressa doucement la tête de Wanda pour soulager sa peine et la guida jusqu'à son épaule où il l'obligea à se reposer. Ses pleurs se calmèrent un peu lorsqu'elle senti la chaleur de Clint sur son visage et Lila cessa instantanément de pleurer.

« Pa-pa, dit-elle encore secouée par les hoquets. E-Est-ce que t'as e-envie de pleurer toi au-ssi ? »  
Clint la regarda, surpris. Il avait passé tellement de temps à ressasser ses cauchemars et ses sombres pensées qu'il en avait oublié de pleurer. Bien sûr, Clint Barton n'était pas du genre à pleurer. Mais finalement, c'était peut-être parce qu'il en avait _besoin_ qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Souriant tristement en le réalisant, il déposa un baiser sur la joue humide de sa fille.

« Oui ma chérie. J'en ai envie. Mais tu sais, si je pleure, Maman et Cooper vont pleurer aussi. Et il ne faut pas qu'ils pleurent. Tu ne veux pas qu'ils pleurent toi, pas vrai ?  
\- Non ! J'veux pas ! répondit Lila, bougonne à cette simple idée.  
\- Ca va allez. Maman et Cooper ne pleureront pas parce que Papa est très fort.  
\- Oui, c'est toi le plus fort ! »  
Lila prit alors Clint dans ses bras et lui fit le plus gros câlin dont elle était capable.

« Il ne faut pas dire à Maman que tu as pleuré, sinon elle sera triste, chuchota Clint comme un secret. Toi aussi tu doit être forte, d'accord ?  
\- D'accord ! Je vais devenir forte comme Papa !  
\- Oui, tu en es capable. »  
Souriant du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que Wanda pleurait toujours dans ses bras, Clint embrassa le front de sa fille et essuya de son pouce les quelques vestiges de larmes qui sillonnaient le long de ses joues roses.

« Vas voir Maman et dis-lui qu'on arrive pour manger. On te suit. D'accord ?  
\- D'accord ! »  
Ayant repris pleine possession de ses moyens, Lila partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Au loin, Clint l'entendit joyeusement dire à sa mère qu'ils allaient descendre dans un instant. Dans ses bras, Wanda se redressa alors que ses hoquets s'apaisaient enfin.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Je n'aurais pas dû pleurer comme ça devant ta fille.  
\- C'est rien. Lila est plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air. Elle ne comprend pas bien pourquoi toi et moi sommes dans cet état, mais elle sait que les choses s'arrangeront avec le temps et qu'il faut qu'elle soit forte pour nous deux.  
\- C'est vraiment... une petite fille remarquable. Je devrais prendre exemple sur elle.  
\- Lila n'a pas subi la perte dont tu souffres. Si tu as besoin de pleurer, fais-le. Je suis là pour toi. »  
Et pour illustrer ses propos, il embrassa son front. C'était un geste qu'il avait souvent pour Laura et Lila, les deux femmes de sa vie. Aujourd'hui il ressentait que Wanda était comme une part de sa famille. Elle était comme une petite sœur qui avait besoin de son soutient et de son affection. Il passait plus de temps avec elle récemment qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, et bien que Laura en souffrait, il savait qu'elle supportait tout ça pour lui et il ne pouvait que l'en aimer davantage.

« Allez viens, dit-il en se redressant. On va manger, ça te fera du bien. »

* * *

Dans le mois qui suivit, les choses s'arrangèrent un peu. Laura donna naissance à Nathaniel Pietro Barton et Wanda et Clint s'apaisèrent, bien que la douleur était encore vive dans leurs cœurs. Clint était absorbé par son fils et en oubliait un peu sa peine. Le choix du deuxième prénom avait touché Wanda au point de la faire pleurer de reconnaissance et elle avait sentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps sa gorge se dénouer enfin.

Parfois ils recevaient la visite d'un ou deux Avengers de passage et passaient la journée à parler de Pietro calmement, discutant des évènements qui avaient pris place en Sokovie et qui avaient conduit au sacrifice héroïque de l'aîné Maximoff. Étonnamment, parler de lui semblait rassurer Wanda, comme si elle comprenait enfin que personne ne l'oublierait jamais. Clint, lui, sentait sa culpabilité s'alléger à mesure qu'elle reprenait goût à la vie et les traits de leurs visages se radoucissaient visiblement au fil des jours. Il était encore un peu trop tôt pour espérer de francs sourires, mais les expressions peinées étaient de moins en moins fréquentes, de moins en moins violentes et de moins en moins torturées. Petit à petit, Wanda comprenait qu'elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Clint. Quelqu'un d'extérieur à tout ça et qui ne porterait pas le deuil au même niveau qu'eux. Elle trouva cet être salvateur en la personne de Vision qui passait la voir régulièrement à la ferme, à la grande joie de Lila et Cooper qui le trouvaient incroyablement impressionnant. L'être synthétique était quelqu'un de sage et de discret qui savait écouter sans juger et qui trouvait de l'intérêt à découvrir Pietro à travers le récit de sa sœur. Wanda lui racontait à quel point il était insupportablement espiègle et comment il l'avait toujours surprotégée. Elle lui dépeignait les moments les plus tristes de leur vie mais aussi les plus heureux, racontant sans honte les évènements liées à Ultron et leur rencontre avec Clint. Et Vision écoutait. Il redécouvrait la même histoire que les Avengers lui avaient contée et voyait les choses d'un point de vue neuf, à travers les yeux de Wanda. Parfois la jeune Sorcière Rouge s'interrompait dans son récit et fondait en larmes à l'évocation de Pietro. De temps en temps elle divaguait et s'inventait une vie dans laquelle, à l'occasion d'un choix décisif qu'elle aurait fait différemment, ils auraient vécu heureux, peut-être sans pouvoirs, mais en paix avec le monde et avec eux-même. Elle imaginait Pietro plus âgé, avec un métier confortable et une magnifique jeune femme pour épouse, enceinte de son premier enfant. Il aurait le visage radieux, elle aurait été la demoiselle d'honneur à son mariage, il se serait installé dans une charmante petite maison un peu similaire à celle de Clint et Laura. Puis, comble du bonheur, sa femme aurait accouché en plein hiver au coin du feu et Wanda aurait été choisie pour être la marraine de leur premier enfant. Ensuite peut-être aurait-elle elle-même trouvé le bonheur auprès d'un homme sensible et attentionné et aurait-elle peut-être connu la joie de mettre au monde un enfant. Mais tout ça, ces souhaits hors d'atteinte, n'étaient que des rêves idylliques et condamnés. La mort de Pietro les condamnait.

Quand il s'en sentait la force, Clint se joignait parfois à eux et écoutait silencieusement les histoires de Wanda. Il avait l'impression d'apprendre à les connaître chaque jour un peu plus, elle et son impossible frère jumeaux. Il comprenait comment, orphelins à l'âge de dix ans, ils avaient vécu leur enfance, noyé dans un désir de vengeance brûlant. Il comprenait pourquoi, malgré tout ça, Pietro avait développé un sens de l'humour aussi tranchant et pourquoi Wanda arrivait à garder la tête froide et à prendre des décisions importantes en temps de crise. A eux deux, ils avaient pris des chemins diamétralement opposés pour lutter contre le chagrin et pour composer avec leurs problèmes personnels. Wanda avait choisi le contrôle absolu, alors que Pietro était dans l'insouciance permanente. Clint réussi à rire à cette pensée. Leurs pouvoirs respectifs dépeignaient parfaitement ces états d'esprits.

En écoutant Wanda parler de Pietro, en la voyant pleurer et sourire, en suivant le rythme apaisant de sa voix, Clint parvenait à illustrer ses propos et à créer pour lui-même quelques souvenirs imaginés de Pietro et de l'homme qu'il était tel que Wanda le racontait. Il était toujours exaspérant et incroyablement insupportable, mais il était souriant et heureux. Il l'imaginait chercher des noises à Natasha, et Natasha le mater en quelques secondes. Il l'imaginait piquer ses lunettes à Banner pour le faire réagir et lui tourner autour à toute vitesse pour essayer de faire sortir Hulk de ses gonds, et Hulk l'aplatir à terre d'un simple coup de poing dans le ventre. Il s'inventait des dialogues sans queue ni tête entre lui et Tony, chacun répondait aux piques de l'autre. Il voyait tous ces petits détails qui, pris un par un étaient insupportables, mais qui dans l'ensemble que formaient les Avengers auraient été une part chérie de leur quotidien et de la bonne ambiance qui régnait entre eux. Il était indéniable que, vivant, Pietro aurait été l'âme de leur groupe. Il était évident que, vivant, Pietro aurait rendu tout le monde heureux.

* * *

« Une mission ? »  
Clint et Wanda étaient interdits. A la fin de la guerre de Sokovie, ils avaient tous les deux été écartés des opérations des Avengers pour un temps, ayant été jugés inaptes et inefficaces. Steve les avait priés de se reposer et de faire leur deuil, au même titre qu'eux feraient le leur. Ca n'était un secret pour personne que Clint et Wanda avaient été les plus touchés par le décès de Pietro. Wanda parce qu'il était son frère, Clint parce qu'il se sentait responsable. Alors évidemment, les propos que tenait Natasha en cet instant semblaient hautement improbables.

« Oui, une mission. Vous n'aurez pas la même, mais nous avons besoin de votre aide sur ce coup-là. Vous vous sentez de le faire ?  
\- Evidemment ! répondit Clint. On ne peut pas végéter jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Wanda ?  
\- Ca me va. Je crois que j'ai besoin de changer d'air, de me distraire un peu.  
\- Parfait. Fury nous attends au S.H.I.E.L.D pour faire le point sur les enjeux de la mission. Je vous laisse faire vos bagages, Tony vous a préparé des chambres dans la Tour.  
\- Vous saviez qu'on dirait oui, hein ? rit Barton.  
\- Tu devrais le savoir Clint, après toutes ces années je fini par te connaître !  
\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! » répondit Clint avec un léger sourire.  
Wanda et Clint préparèrent alors leurs affaires rapidement, dirent au revoir à Laura et aux enfants puis grimpèrent dans le jet seulement vingt minutes plus tard, près à en découdre. Natasha les regarda d'un œil amusé. Ils avaient enfin repris du poil de la bête, c'était une bonne chose. Cette mission allait peut-être leur permettre d'avancer.

« Comment tu te sens ? »  
Clint regardait Natasha avec insistance.  
« Moi ? C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser cette question, répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Nath'. Ils n'ont toujours pas retrouvé Banner, comment tu le vis ? »  
Natasha soupira tandis que Wanda déposait ses derniers bagages dans le jet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je vis, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'instant. Juste... attendre. Je me pose plein de questions évidement. Pourquoi il est parti, pourquoi il ne m'a pas emmenée comme il avait prévu de le faire, pourquoi il ne revient pas. Mais tout ça n'avance à rien. Pleurer ne le fera pas réapparaitre soudainement. Je ne peux qu'attendre. »  
Clint acquiesça. Natasha savait gérer ce genre de chose mieux que personne, c'était indéniable. Elle lui avait toujours assuré que si il mourrait avant elle, elle parviendrait à faire son deuil en une semaine si c'était nécessaire et Clint la croyait. Mais en ce qui concernait Banner, elle n'arrivait plus à trouver le Nord. Elle était complètement déboussolée. Il ne rajouta donc rien à sa dernière déclaration et se contenta de lui offrir un sourire navré auquel elle grimaça allègrement.

Le reste du trajet ce fit dans un silence étrangement pesant. La dernière fois que Clint et Wanda avaient mis les pieds dans un jet pour se rendre en mission, Pietro était avec eux. Ce souvenir les renfrogna un peu. Ce jour-là, il avait volé vers sa mort en toute insouciance.

« Clint, dit soudainement Wanda alors qu'ils approchaient de la ville.  
\- Mmm ?  
\- Il... y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite. »  
Son ton hésitant inquiéta l'archer qui sentit son corps secoué par un frisson de mauvais pressentiment. Natasha écouta sans rien dire, son regard passant de Wanda au dos de Clint dans un ballet intrigué.

« Ce jour-là... commença-t-elle. _Ce jour-là_ , quand la ville s'est mise à voler dans les airs, j'ai discuté avec Pietro pour la toute dernière fois. Il voulait me protéger, il refusait catégoriquement de me laisser seule cet idiot. »  
Wanda laissa échapper un rire désespéré au souvenir de l'insistance de son frère. Clint ne voyait pas très bien où elle voulait en venir, mais il la laissa parler sans l'interrompre et sans croiser son regard.

« Malgré tout, je lui ai demandé de partir et d'apporter son aide au sauvetage des civils piégés dans la ville. J'avais la situation en main avec les pantins d'Ultron, il était plus utile à vos côtés qu'aux miens. Je sais que mon choix était logique, je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision à ce moment-là... Mais- »  
Sa gorge se noua d'émotion. Il était finalement peut-être trop tôt pour en parler.

« Mais ce jour-là, à cet instant précis, je lui ai dit : « Reviens quand tout le monde sera sain et sauf et pas avant. ». »  
Sa voix dérailla en fin de phrase et Clint, de dos, se mordit la lèvre avec violence.

« Cet idiot a suivit mon ordre au pied de la lettre, seulement... Il n'est jamais revenu. »  
Wanda était étrangement calme en disant cela, comme si elle acceptait la fatalité malgré son expression pincée, amèrement caché derrière ses longs cheveux bruns.

« Je suis désolée... Pietro... est mort à cause de moi. Clint, j'ai trahi ta confiance. J'ai traversé cette porte, je croyais pouvoir être une Avenger. Mais j'ai échoué à protéger mon propre frère ! » ajouta-t-elle en laissant transparaitre sa peine.  
Clint ne répondit rien, se contentant de laisser Wanda vider son sac et crier de toute son âme. En silence, il enclencha le pilote automatique et quitta soudainement son siège pour rejoindre la jeune femme. En seulement deux pas il était à sa hauteur et toujours sans rien répondre à sa détresse évidente, il la saisit dans ses bras.

« Chuuut, calme-toi, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.  
\- Clint, pardon... !  
\- Wanda... Je le savais déjà.  
\- Quoi... ? »  
Devant l'air perdu de la Sorcière Rouge, Natasha acquiesça gravement.

« Vos oreillettes à Pietro et toi étaient constamment actives. Nous entendions toutes vos conversations, expliqua Clint.  
\- Quoi ? M-Mais... Pourquoi ?  
\- Vous veniez à peine de changer de camps et Tony est un peu parano, intervint Natasha. Il voulait avoir le moyen de prévenir une éventuelle trahison de votre part et à ce moment-là, nous n'avions aucune raison de nous y opposer.  
\- Vous avez... tout entendu..., essaya d'assimiler Wanda que cette idée effrayait encore davantage.  
\- Oui, on a tout entendu. Mais il y a autre chose que nous avons entendu. Pietro t'as répondu. Ce que tu dois comprendre Wanda, c'est que c'était lui le grand-frère. C'était à lui de te protéger et c'est ce qu'il a fait jusqu'au bout... Tu n'es pour rien dans sa mort. Il se battait pour la même chose que toi et il a personnellement sauvé deux vies ce jour-là, dont la mienne. »  
L'entendant dire ça, Wanda réalisa soudain que Clint était vivant. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et trouva la force de sourire pour la première fois depuis deux mois.

« C'est vrai... C'est le plus important. Tu es en vie grâce à lui. Tu es un peu comme son héritage pour moi. Il m'a légué ta gentillesse et ta patience. Grâce à Pietro, tu es entré dans ma vie. »  
Clint et Natasha la regardèrent, attendris. Voir Wanda sourire était suffisamment rare pour ne pas l'interrompre. Malgré tout, Clint prit sur lui de lui embrasser les cheveux, touché par l'amour évident que la jeune fille lui portait.

« Je suis content d'être là pour toi, princesse. On va passer à travers tout ça, on arrivera à le surmonter tous les deux. »  
La cadette Maximoff acquiesça et passa ses bras autour du torse de Clint en glissant son visage dans son cou. La chaleur de son corps lui rappelait parfois celle de Pietro et l'apaisait.

« Merci... Pietro. » murmura-t-elle comme si elle perdait pied avec la réalité.  
Mais Clint ne répondit rien, la laissant se complaire dans son illusion quelques minutes. Quand elle le lâcha enfin, le jet entama sa phase d'atterrissage vers le centre d'opération du S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

Nick Fury faisait déjà le pied de grue à l'entrée du hangar depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsque les agents Barton, Romanoff et Maximoff sortirent enfin du jet. Ils avaient tous les trois des visages fatigués comme si ils avaient couru derrière le jet depuis la ferme au lieu de monter dedans. Malgré tout il apercevait les légers sourires satisfaits de Barton et Romanoff, et comme à chaque fois avec ces deux-là, il avait la nette impression d'avoir loupé un chapitre.

« Agent Barton, dit-il en tendant la main vers lui. Mademoiselle Maximoff, ravi que vous soyez tous les deux des nôtres.  
\- Ca fait plaisir de rentrer à la maison, répondit Clint qui venait pourtant de quitter son foyer.  
\- Oooh, c'est trop mignon, sourit Natasha pour le taquiner un peu.  
\- Bien, on ne va pas tergiverser cent sept ans. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Suivez-moi. »  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les trois agents du S.H.I.E.L.D suivirent leur directeur jusque dans la salle de réunion où tous les Avengers à l'exception de Thor étaient présents. Clint et Wanda les saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

« Bon retour parmi nous Barton, dit Steve. Wanda.  
\- Ah ! Voilà BN ! s'exclama Tony.  
\- BN ? s'amusa Rhodes.  
\- Barton et Natasha. BN, expliqua le milliardaire sur le ton de l'évidence. Je suis déçu James, je pensais vraiment que tu étais plus brillant que ça !  
\- Qu'y a-t-il de brillant là dedans !? s'indigna l'intéressé.  
\- Wanda, intervint Vision en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Je suis soulagé de te voir apaisée.  
\- Merci Vision. Je me sens... un peu mieux. »  
A la voir, il était évident que la jeune fille n'en avait pas fini avec son deuil, mais personne ne fit de réflexion à ce sujet. Pas même Tony. Profitant de ce silence bienvenu, Nick Fury s'avança au centre de la pièce et activa l'écran tactile qui s'y trouvait.

« Avengers, cette mission va requérir chacun de vos talents. Ne laissez surtout pas ce salopard s'envoler. »

* * *

« Tu vas retourner chez toi ce soir ? »  
Clint regarda Wanda avec interrogation. Tous les deux installés sur le canapé du salon de Stark, ils discutaient tranquillement. L'archer venait à peine de rentrer de mission après une semaine de planque dans un appartement miteux du centre-ville avec des voisins chiants et Wanda lui avait manqué.

« Je sais pas encore, répondit-il. Je ne pense pas que les autres aient encore besoin de moi sur cette mission.  
\- Reste un peu. S'il te plaît. Je sens que quelque chose se prépare, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Si tu rentres maintenant, les choses vont nous échapper. »  
C'était la première fois que Wanda tenait ce genre de propos alarmistes et Clint s'en inquiéta sérieusement. La jeune femme possédait un pouvoir qui dépassait l'entendement, mais elle avait en elle cet instinct viscéral qui semblait toujours lui dicter quoi faire.

« Un mauvais pressentiment ? Tu es sûre de toi ? Je n'ai pas de doute à propos de tes mystérieuses capacités, mais je t'avoue qu'il va me falloir un peu plus qu'un mauvais pressentiment pour m'empêcher de rentrer voir ma femme et mes enfants, sourit Clint.  
\- Je sais bien, mais je t'assure que quelque chose cloche. Je le ressens. Comme si... Je ne sais pas, je ne pourrais probablement pas l'exprimer avec des mots. Il y a quelque chose _qui n'est pas à sa place_. »  
Clint réfléchit un instant. Vision, qui flottait non loin d'eux, ne semblait pas franchement prêter attention à leur conversation et l'archer hésita à lui demander son avis sur la question. Avec lui, la réponse n'était jamais tout à fait tranchée et parfois même elle apportait encore plus de questions.

« Je ne peux rien te promettre Wanda. Je sais que c'est probablement vrai, mais sans éléments tangibles je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment.  
\- Je comprends... répondit Wanda, déçue. Pietro non plus ne croyait pas souvent à mes intuitions. Il a toujours eu besoin de preuves tangibles. Sur ce point, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, sourit-elle avec amertume.  
\- Wanda... soupira Clint. Je peux rester jusqu'à demain matin maximum. Si d'ici-là il ne se passe rien, je rentrerai à la ferme. Ca te va ?  
\- Oui ! Merci Clint ! répondit la Sorcière Rouge en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'archer.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu veux rentrer avec moi ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune femme avec bienveillance.  
Wanda sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

« Non. Je vais rester ici, j'ai bien trop abusé de ta gentillesse et de la patience de Laura. Je ne peux pas rester vivre chez vous indéfiniment.  
\- Tu sais très bien que ça ne nous dérange p-  
\- Ca ira, l'interrompit-elle. Stark m'a fait préparer une chambre plus grande au sommet de la Tour. Je vais abuser de sa générosité un petit moment. Il nous le doit bien. »  
Et Clint comprit que « nous » signifiait Pietro et elle. Il sourit. Il lui faudrait probablement encore un peu de temps avant de perdre l'habitude de parler pour deux. Elle l'avait fait pendant près de 20 ans et aujourd'hui elle devait apprendre à parler pour elle-même. Il l'embrassa sur le front comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'elle vivait chez lui.

« J'ai un coup de fil à passer, je reviens, dit-il en se levant du canapé.  
\- Laura ? demanda Wanda.  
\- Perspicace, rit Clint.  
\- Je suis là pour ça. » répondit-elle avec un ton légèrement amusé.  
Clint lui sourit et quitta un instant sa compagnie pour se rendre dans le jardin de la Tour Stark. Isolé des yeux et des oreilles électroniques de Tony, il sortit son portable et appuya sur la touche raccourci vers le numéro de portable de Laura. Il entendit à peine la tonalité et sa femme décrocha aussitôt.

« Rapide, ricana-t-il.  
\- _J'avais mon portable dans la main_ , s'amusa Laura. _Salut mon amour, comment ça se passe cette mission ?  
_ \- Elle est finie. Enfin, pour moi elle l'est. Rogers et Natasha ont encore quelques détails à régler. Comment vont les petits monstres ?  
\- _Je vois que Nick Fury tient ses promesses, une semaine exactement_ , dit-elle, ravie. _Wanda manque à Lila, elle n'arrête pas d'essayer d'imiter son accent. Et Cooper veut adopter un chien. Il a vu un reportage mercredi sur les chiens de berger.  
_ \- Ahah ! Ils ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner. Et Nathaniel ? Natasha m'a dit qu'il avait la varicelle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle sait toujours tout avant moi ?  
\- _Tu étais sous couverture, et tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone. Il a bien fallu que je transmette l'info d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
_ \- Merci beaucoup Madame Barton, je me suis fait engueuler comme jamais, rit Clint au souvenir des remontrances que lui avait infligées Natasha dans l'ascenseur après sa fulgurante évasion par les balcons.  
\- _C'était mérité. Natasha m'a dit que tu prenais beaucoup de risque ces derniers temps. Fais attention à toi d'accord ?_ »  
Laura était clairement très inquiétée par les rapports alarmistes de Natasha à son sujet. Clint se pinça la lèvre. Il allait falloir qu'il ait une conversation avec sa partenaire.

« _Tu penses rentrer ce soir ?  
_ \- C'est ce que j'avais prévu oui, mais je pense rester chez Stark pour cette nuit. Wanda est... disons qu'elle a une intuition. Tu sais ce dont elle est capable, j'ai tendance à la croire. J'espère simplement que ce n'est rien de grave. Si rien ne se passe, je serai rentré demain matin avant même que tu ne sois debout. »  
Clint sourit. Il avait toujours aimé surprendre Laura au réveil quand il rentrait d'une longue mission. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il l'aimait le plus, quand sans artifice et sans impatience, elle était simplement rayonnante de joie en apercevant son visage à son réveil.

« _Une intuition ? Tu... te bases sur son intuition... ?  
_ _-_ Je sais que c'est plutôt étrange dit comme ça, mais crois-moi, si elle dit vrai et que je l'ignore, on risque de s'en mordre les doigts.  
\- _J'espère qu'elle se trompe. Vous avez eu assez d'épreuves à traverser ces derniers temps. Rentre vite, d'accord ?  
_ \- A vos ordres Madame, répondit Clint, comme à son habitude.  
\- _Je t'aime.  
_ \- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je ferai vite, je te le promet. »  
Clint raccrocha avec le sourire. Depuis qu'il avait repris ses activités d'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D il sentait que tout allait mieux. Il se sentait plus vivant, plus enclin à voir le bon côté des choses. Il avait toujours été un optimiste invétéré, mais les récent évènements étaient parvenus à entamer cette part de lui et lui faire perdre le sourire et l'humour qui étaient pourtant sa marque de fabrique. En rangeant son portable dans sa poche et en retournant auprès de Wanda, l'archer réalisa qu'il se sentait libéré d'un poids.

De retour dans le salon de Stark, Clint eût la surprise de trouver une Wanda dormant à poings fermés sur le canapé, recouverte d'une couverture surement déposée là par Vision. Il sourit tendrement devant ce spectacle touchant. Lorsqu'elle dormait, Wanda semblait délivrée de tous les maux qui l'accablaient. Alors, soucieux de ne pas la réveiller, il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il la porta ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre provisoire qui se trouvait dans le même couloir que la sienne et la déposa doucement sur le lit en prenant soin de lui retirer ses chaussures. _Mais lorsqu'il amorça un geste pour quitter la chambre, la magie paradoxale de la jeune femme se manifesta et le retint auprès d'elle. Il chercha quelques instants à s'en défaire, mais réalisa bien vite que c'était peine perdue. Soupirant avec un certain amusement, Clint se dit que c'était l'occasion de rattraper le sommeil volé ce matin par ses agréables ex-voisins. Il s'allongea donc silencieusement à côté de Wanda, prenant bien soin de rester au dessus de la couette et passa son bras par dessus les frêles épaules de la Sorcière Rouge. Il s'endormit ainsi, contre la chaleur de Wanda, le nez plongé dans l'agréable parfum de ses longs cheveux bruns._

* * *

A son réveil, Clint regarda sa montre et constata qu'il n'avait dormi qu'une demie-heure. Il se redressa tranquillement et s'étira avec un plaisir indécent. Ca faisait bien une semaine qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, même pour si peu de temps. Il s'arrêta néanmoins lorsque le corps endormit de Wanda se mit à gigoter à côté de lui, annonçant un réveil imminent. Elle se mit alors à grogner et à gémir de mécontentement, comme si quelqu'un était en train de la tirer de force de son sommeil. Soudain, Clint réalisa que, peut-être, ses pouvoirs continuaient à capter les pensées de ses voisins malgré elle et que sa propre activité cérébrale devait déranger la jeune femme. Il se retint de rire. Être réveillé par les pensées des gens aux alentours ne devait pas être super pratique ni franchement facile à vivre, mais voir Wanda se tortiller ainsi à cause de lui était très drôle à voir. Souriant, l'archer quitta la chambre à pas de loup, fournissant des efforts sur-humain pour ne pas la réveiller. Une fois dans le couloir il croisa Vision, un arrosoir à la main, qui nourrissait visiblement la ferme intention d'arroser les plantes du salon. C'en fut trop pour Clint qui éclata bruyamment de rire tandis qu'il atteignait la cuisine.

« Ahahah ! Franchement, j'aurais jamais cru ça possible ! Vision ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?  
\- Je crois que vous l'avez deviné vous même, agent Barton. J'arrose les plantes.  
\- J'ai vu ça ouais ! répondit Clint, incapable de s'arrêter de rire. Punaise, je devrai prendre une photo. Pour la postérité !  
\- Faites comme bon vous semble. Je n'accorde aucune importance à ce genre de trivialité.  
\- Sérieux ? Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas me gêner, répondit Clint en sortant son smartphone de sa poche. Faites un joli sourire ! »  
Clint prit la photo en plusieurs exemplaire « au cas où », et tandis que Vision poursuivait son ouvrage sans se soucier de lui, l'archer continuait de l'observer sans jamais tout à fait cesser de rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Wanda de se joindre à la joyeuse petite troupe, les yeux à demi clos pour lutter contre la force de la luminosité. Elle voyait tout de même le visage souriant de Clint et sourit à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ton rire m'a réveillée Clint.  
\- Tiens, salut princesse. Bien dormi ? Désolée de t'avoir réveillée, je suis tombé sur quelque chose de surprenant, continua de ricaner Barton en mâchant un morceau de pain.  
\- Wanda, intervint Vision. Dormir t'a-t-il aidé à te sentir mieux ? »  
Instantanément, Clint cessa de rire. De quoi parlait donc l'être synthétique ? Wanda s'était-elle remise à pleurer pendant son coup de fil à Laura ?

« Ca va mieux Vision, merci. J'ai eu une semaine difficile, je crois que j'avais besoin de sommeil, expliqua la jeune femme.  
\- Ah oui, tiens. Comment s'est passé ta part de la mission Wanda ? J'ai pas encore eu le compte-rendu, demanda Clint.  
\- C'était assez simple en réalité, mais j'ai fait usage de mon pouvoir sur des esprits idiots. La plupart des sbires de Yogorov n'était qu'une troupe de fantassins sans réelles informations. J'ai fait beaucoup d'essai avant de tomber sur un gradé. Je me suis épuisée. »  
Clint ne répondit rien. Cependant, il savait qu'elle mentait. Pendant la guerre de Sokovie la jeune femme était sans mal parvenue à manipuler les esprits de plusieurs centaines de personnes simultanément. Ce n'était pas une petite cinquantaine de soldats qui pouvait l'épuiser. Il y avait quelque chose de plus. Il fronça les sourcils et Wanda l'observa sans rien ajouter. Il n'était pas dupe, elle ne l'était pas non plus, il n'insista pas. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi pour le moment : avoir toutes les clés n'était pas toujours une bonne chose.

Le silence tomba sur la cuisine alors que Vision continuait à arroser les plantes sans vraiment se soucier de la conversation avortée de Clint et Wanda. Fort heureusement, le calme presque gênant qui s'était installé fut brisé par la soudaine sonnerie d'une tablette tactique qui s'élevait depuis le salon. Curieux et désireux d'échapper au malaise, Clint se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assit et se précipita dans le salon pour décrocher à temps. Wanda le suivit, plus par envie de rester avec Clint que par curiosité. Sur l'écran de la tablette, le nom de Steve Rogers était affiché en lettres lumineuses. Clint décrocha.

« Captain, dit-il alors que l'image de son interlocuteur s'affichait à son tour.  
\- Barty ! répondit la silhouette encore floue.  
\- Stark... soupira Barton.  
\- Soyez pas déçu Barty, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous.  
\- Ah oui ? Je doute que vous soyez capable de me surprendre Stark.  
\- Je suis prêt à parier que si ! Appelez tous vos petits copains magiques et rejoignez-nous au S.H.I.E.L.D au plus vite. J'ai une annonce à faire. Prenez mon jet, pas la voiture.  
\- Et ça serait trop vous demander de nous éclairer maintenant ? demanda Clint alors que Wanda entrait elle aussi dans le champs de la caméra.  
\- Arrêtez donc de chipoter ! C'est pour l'effet dramatique. Si vous voulez des réponses, ramenez vos fesses au S.H.I.E.L.D. Vous aussi Maximoff... Surtout vous en fait. Bon, je vous laisse ! Captain est en train de perdre patience, si ça continue il va se mettre à fumer par les oreilles. Soyez là avant que son cerveau disjoncte ! »  
Et sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, Tony raccrocha. Clint et Wanda se regardèrent avec incompréhension, pas très sûrs de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Pourquoi aller au S.H.I.E.L.D alors qu'ils pouvaient tous rentrer à la Tour Stark une fois la mission terminée ? Qu'y avait-il d'assez important pour que Tony Stark décide d'en faire l'annonce au S.H.I.E.L.D plutôt que dans cette Tour qui était au moins aussi grande que son égo ? Mais comme à chaque fois avec Tony, ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre sa logique très personnelle et suivirent ses instructions, jugeant que c'était le moyen le plus rapide d'obtenir des réponses satisfaisantes. Prévenant Vision, ils embarquèrent dans le jet privé du milliardaire et volèrent jusqu'au nouveau centre d'opération du S.H.I.E.L.D où tous les autres Avengers étaient déjà réunis. En entrant dans la salle de réunion, les premiers mots de Clint furent pour Natasha.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit-elle. Stark a déboulé ici il y a 30 minutes en nous disant de rester là jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. Il a quelque chose d'important à nous dire semble-t-il.  
\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il a ajouté que j'allais être surpris.  
\- Ahah ! Ca j'en doute, s'amusa Natasha.  
\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Il m'a répondu qu'il était absolument sûr de lui.  
\- J'attends de voir. » répondit l'espionne en lui assénant un coup de coude complice dans les côtes.  
Tous enfin réunis dans la salle prévue à cet effet, Tony s'avança au milieu, armé d'une petite télécommande laser.

« Bien. Merci d'être venus, dit-il sur le ton évident de la provocation.  
\- Abrégez, Stark, répondit Steve, visiblement à cours de patience.  
\- Très bien, je vais faire simple. »  
Mais dans son florilège de gestes et de mimiques, le regard de Tony se posa sur Clint et Wanda, l'interrompant dans sa réflexion.

« Euh... Barty et Maxy... Vous... Vous devriez vous asseoir. »  
Son ton inhabituellement incertain empêcha Clint de poser des questions et il fit signe à Wanda de venir s'asseoir avec lui sur le canapé.

« Bien, je crois qu'on va pouvoir y allez.  
\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot Tony, lança Natasha.  
\- Oui, oui, j'y viens. C'est pas très évident à dire, j'essaye de... trouver les bons mots.  
\- Depuis quand tu prends des pincettes avec nous ? intervint James Rhodes.  
\- Bon, vous l'aurez cherché, répondit Tony. Vous êtes prêt ?  
\- Vas-y ! » répondirent-ils tous, exaspérés.  
Tony lâcha un sourire satisfait. Il adorait cette sensation de tenir l'attention de tout le monde dans le creux de sa main. Maintenant qu'il avait attisé leur curiosité, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'eux. Néanmoins, l'instant n'était pas franchement propice à ce genre de jeu d'esprit et le génie milliardaire lâcha sa bombe.

« Pietro Maximoff est en vie. »  
Par réflexe, la main de Clint chercha celle de Wanda et leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent automatiquement. Autour de Tony, tous les visages se décomposèrent, partagés entre la stupéfaction, la colère et l'incertitude. Seul Nick Fury semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec cette révélation.

« A-Attends... Répète ça ? intervint Sam, qui fut le premier à retrouver la force de parler.  
\- Il est en vie, répéta Tony. Enfin, il est encore dans le coma, mais son cœur bat. Je déconne pas. Je sais que ça vous paraît surréaliste pour l'instant, mais laissez moi m'expliquer. »  
Il s'était tourné vers Clint en disant cela, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve tout de suite. A ses côtés, Wanda tremblait comme une feuille et sa colère montait bien plus vite que celle de Clint. Autour d'eux, quelques émanations rouges se mirent à flotter en prévision de l'explosion dont Tony serait probablement la cible.

« Comment _osez_ -vous, grogna-t-elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Cette blague de mauvais goût va vous coûter _extrêmement_ cher. »  
Un frisson glacial parcouru le corps de Tony et il déglutit discrètement en apercevant non pas un, mais deux regards meurtriers dirigés vers lui. Main dans la main, Clint et Wanda étaient littéralement prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

« Ohla ! Calmez-vous et laissez-moi vous expliquer. Je suis sûr que tout sera beaucoup plus clair pour vous tous après.  
\- Vous avez intérêt à être très convainquant Stark, dit Steve. Je ne suis pas sûr que quiconque ici ait envie de retenir ces deux-là quand ils vous réduiront en charpie.  
\- J'avais cru comprendre, oui, soupira Tony. Bon asseyez-vous. Ca va être long. »  
Tous assis sur les sièges de la salle de réunion, les Avengers observaient Tony Stark avec des expressions mitigées. Restés debout, Steve et Natasha avaient pris la liberté de s'approcher de Clint et Wanda afin de les empêcher de réagir trop violemment. A leurs yeux en ce moment, Tony devait probablement ressembler à une énorme piñata sur laquelle ils prendraient plaisir à taper.

« Il y a deux mois, commença Tony avec un calme étonnant, nous avons vaincu Ultron au prix de nombreux sacrifices. Je ne vous apprends rien en disant que nous avons perdu l'un des nôtres. Trop jeune, trop naïf, trop impulsif. Il n'aurait pas dû être là. »  
Si Clint avait eu son arc avec lui en cet instant, il aurait probablement décoché une flèche entre les deux yeux de Tony. Mais Natasha le connaissait probablement trop bien et fit barrage de sa main comme pour retenir son élan de colère.

« Mais la vérité c'est que Pietro n'était pas _tout à fait_ mort. Ce gosse possède un organisme surprenant, ça serait presque du génie si ça n'était pas automatique. Un peu comme vous Cap. Sauf que ce gamin est 20 à 30 fois plus efficace que vous en ce qui concerne la production de globules blanc. Il y a une véritable armée de mini-chirurgiens dopés au café qui se balade dans son système immunitaire.  
\- Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça Tony ? Tu n'es pas médecin, demanda Natasha.  
\- Moi non. »  
Natasha et Clint eurent la sensation très désagréable que Tony n'avait pas et ne finirait pas sa phrase. Mais sans doute jugea-t-il que des images valaient mille mots, puisque sur le mur transparent et tactile qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, Tony ouvrit un onglet. Soudain, au su et aux vues de tous, Bruce Banner apparu sur l'écran.

« Bruce ! cria Natasha, surprise.  
\- _Bonjour Natasha._ »  
Le cœur de Clint eût un raté et soudain, la logique des événements lui paru aussi limpide que de l'eau de source.

« Bande de salopards... murmura-t-il, plus sur le ton de la stupéfaction que de la colère.  
\- Ah ! Barty a recollé les morceaux, s'amusa Tony qui voyait là un pas de plus vers sa propre survie.  
\- Bruce ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps ?! Où étais-tu passé !? »  
Natasha en avait presque oublié Pietro et focalisait toute son attention sur l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle retrouvait enfin après deux mois de vaines recherches.

« C'est lui, commença à expliquer Clint. C'est probablement Banner qui s'est occupé de Pietro. »  
C'était à Natasha qu'il répondait, mais son regard ne quittait pas les yeux embués de larmes de Wanda qui n'avait plus la force de parler.

« Banner a probablement subtilisé le corps de Pietro dans l'aéronef et s'est enfuit avec le Quinjet pour le réanimer en secret. C'est bien ça n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'on a pas eu le droit de voir le corps de Pietro à l'enterrement. C'était un cercueil vide.  
\- C'est... Oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! répondit Tony. 10 points pour Gryffondor !  
\- Ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule Stark ! s'énerva Clint. Deux mois ! Ca fait deux putain de mois qu'on essaye de faire notre deuil ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu de nous tenir au courant de vos petites expériences !? Et vous Banner ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris !? Vous savez ce par quoi Wanda est passée !? C'est son frère jumeau bon sang ! Est-ce que vous avez pensé une seconde à ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir sans Pietro !? »  
Noir de colère, Clint s'était levé dans l'intention très clair de frapper Tony ou bien de détruire l'écran sur lequel Banner affichait un visage décomposé. Mais Nick Fury décida de s'avancer au milieu de l'assemblée. Bien qu'ils ne disaient pas grand chose, tous les Avengers étaient perturbés et en colère. Chacun avait souffert à sa façon de la disparition de Pietro et les agissements de Tony étaient très mal accueillis.

« Agent Barton, dit Nick avec cette voix grave et convaincante qui avait fait de lui le leader qu'il était.  
\- Directeur Fury ! Vous étiez au courant !? s'enquit Clint sans se calmer.  
\- Non seulement je l'étais, mais je suis également celui qui a pris la décision de vous le cacher. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, adressez-vous à moi. Stark et Banner n'y sont pour rien. Si j'ai décidé de cloisonner cette affaire, c'était pour vous protéger. Demandez au Captain, il en sait quelque chose.  
\- Le cloisonnement, hein..., cracha Clint. En réalité vous vous foutez pas mal de ce qu'on ressent, pas vrai ? Vous ne faites que protéger vos données et vos arrières.  
\- Je comprends votre colère. Mais dites-moi Barton, comment auriez-vous réagit, vous et la Maximoff, si je vous avais prévenu de nos projets il y a deux mois ? Vous auriez eu de l'espoir, mais qu'en aurait-il été si Banner avait échoué à ramener Pietro Maximoff parmi nous ? Auriez-vous supporté de le perdre une seconde fois ? Vous peut-être, mais sa sœur jumelle n'aurait pas pu lutter. »  
Et pour illustrer ses propos, Nick fit signe à Clint de se retourner. Tremblante derrière lui, Wanda pleurait à chaude larmes dans un silence inquiétant. Le visage rouge, sa lèvre saignait d'avoir été mordue trop fort et ses yeux étaient rougis par ses pleurs. Elle était secouée par de violents hoquets et serrait sa veste autour d'elle avec une force telle qu'elle s'en faisait blanchir les phalanges.

« Regardez-la, dit Fury dans un soupir. Elle vient d'apprendre que son frère est en vie et pourtant elle lutte de toutes ses forces pour le nier. Pourquoi à votre avis ? Parce qu'elle sent un nouvel espoir s'immiscer en elle et qu'elle sait que si tout se révélait être faux, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Pietro Maximoff est encore dans le coma et rien n'indique pour l'instant qu'il soit prêt à se réveiller. Comment pensez-vous qu'elle va réagir si jamais il ne revient pas ? »  
Choqué, Clint voulu s'approcher d'elle et la serrer dans ses bras, mais la jeune femme eût un mouvement de recul automatique en le voyant s'avancer. Blessé par ce rejet, l'archer recula d'un pas et lui sourit tristement. Bientôt, elle aurait à nouveau son frère à ses côtés et il ne serait plus indispensable à la jeune femme. Égoïstement, il regretta les heures sombres où Wanda avait besoin de lui plus que de quiconque. Il soupira. Finalement, il ne valait pas mieux que Fury, Stark et Banner.

« Où est-il ? demanda l'archer. Quand pourrons-nous le voir ? »  
Malgré ses pensées sombres, Clint était réellement soulagé de savoir que Pietro était en vie. Ce gamin n'avait pas mérité de mourir si jeune, et certainement pas pour lui. Pourtant, très étrangement, apprendre que Pietro respirait à nouveau n'allégea pas une seconde le poids de sa culpabilité. Inconscient des idées qui traversaient l'esprit de Clint, Tony répondit à sa question avec le sourire.

« Nous partons tout de suite. »

* * *

 _Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève :)_  
 _Il a pu (très probablement) vous semblez redondant, mais méfiez-vous,  
_ _ce sont les trajets qu'on connait le mieux qui sont les plus dangereux~_

 _Et c'est sur cette expression qui n'a aucun sens que je vous quitte ! Ciao !_


	6. Chapitre VI - Le professeur Abbott

Salut ! Salut ! Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre six que vous attendiez depuis *tousse* 7 mois *tousse*. J'ai l'impression que je passe ma vie à présenter mes excuses pour les retards affligeants que j'accumule... Disons que l'essentiel c'est que je finisse toujours par revenir, hein x) ?  
Donc sans plus attendre, voilà la suite de cette histoire, en espérant que l'attente ne vous a pas trop perdu.

Pour rappel, **nous sommes toujours dans le récit de Wanda, le flashback qui nous ramène quatre mois en arrière, la première fois que Clint est venu sur l'île, avant qu'il perde la mémoire.** Si les repères temporels sont un peu chamboulés c'est normal, l'explication qui remettra tout dans l'ordre arrive bientôt (pas dans ce chapitre cependant).

Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

 **\- CHAPITRE VI -**

 _Le professeur Abbott_

* * *

Ce fut au bout d'un trajet de six heures que les Avengers arrivèrent enfin sur la petite île des Fidji qui accueillait temporairement le corps endormit de Pietro et le docteur Banner. Aux commandes du jet, Clint était en train de faire face à Tony au sujet de l'endroit le plus propice pour un atterrissage en douceur.

« C'est du sable, Barton. Du _sable_!  
\- Oui, c'est assez _fréquent_ sur une _île_ , répondit Clint avec sarcasme tandis qu'il engageait la procédure d'atterrissage.  
\- Vous allez flinguer mes réacteurs !  
\- C'est vous le génie, non ? Il fallait installer un système pour parer à cette éventualité ! » répondit l'archer en ricanant.  
Tony grogna.

« Considérez que c'est sur mon Top 1 des choses à faire. » bougonna-t-il comme un enfant contrarié.  
Lorsque le jet se posa sur la plage, le docteur Banner les attendait déjà. Il fut d'ailleurs très surpris par la soudaine marée humaine qui se précipita vers lui à peine les porte du jet furent-elles ouverte. Natasha, Tony, Pietro et Wanda l'assommèrent de questions avant même de le saluer.

« Bruce ! Tu vas bien !? demanda Natasha en hésitant à le prendre dans ses bras tant la situation semblait surréaliste.  
\- Banner ! Comment va le Quinjet ? C'est si grave que ça !? s'inquiéta Tony sans laisser le temps à Bruce de répondre à la question qu'on lui posait.  
\- Comment va Pietro !? » s'enquirent alors Clint et Wanda en choeur.  
Cette question évidente lâcha un silence gêné sur la plage où les autres les rejoignaient enfin. Tony et Natasha se regardèrent, sans voix, avec la désagréable impression d'agir comme des enfant gâtés. Pietro était évidement la priorité. Derrière eux, Steve apparaissait enfin.

« Banner, ça faisait longtemps. Vous allez devoir nous raconter les détails. Comment va Maximoff ? Toujours pas réveillé ?  
\- Bonjour à tous, réussit enfin à dire Bruce après ce déluge de questions. Je suis désolé pour tout ça, c'était...  
\- Ce n'est pas l'heure des excuses, répondit le Captain.  
\- Où est Pietro ? demanda Wanda avec insistance. Je veux voir mon frère !  
\- Oui, évidemment, admit Banner. Suivez-moi. »  
Et à pas très vif, quasiment en courant, les Avengers emboitèrent le pas de Banner jusque dans le laboratoire sous-terrain de la seule maison de la plage. Bien qu'un peu poussiéreux à première vue, ce laboratoire glacial éclairé à la lumière blanche était parfaitement rangé. Dans la première salle à la sortie des escaliers, des étagères trônaient le long des murs, remplies de dossiers plus ou moins épais et portant des noms dont la signification échappait à la plupart des Vengeurs.

« C'est à vous tout ça, Banner ? demanda Sam.  
\- Non. Cette maison et cette île appartiennent à un vieil ami de faculté. Le professeur Zacharia Abbott. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à réanimer Pietro.  
\- Et où est-il ce fameux professeur ? demanda Rhodes, curieux.  
\- Il est avec Pietro, au fond du labo. »  
Comme si cette réponse les avait tous mis d'accord, ils continuèrent leur progression à travers le dédale de pièces étranges et remplies de choses qui échappaient à leur compréhension. Dans la seconde salle, Natasha et Vision admirèrent les magnifiques spécimens de plantes tropicales et méditerranéennes qui poussaient et s'épanouissaient derrière les vitres, malgré le froid qui régnait. Les éclairages grésillants ainsi que les ustensiles de diverses facture donnaient à Clint et Sam l'impression de traverser le labo d'un savant fou, de ceux qui récupèrent les cerveaux de leurs victimes pour créer des monstres surhumains. Mais leurs inquiétudes fantasmées furent balayées lorsqu'en traversant la grosse porte à deux battants, les Avengers entrèrent dans la salle de soin où Pietro était stabilisé. Dès qu'elle l'aperçu, Wanda se mit à courir vers lui, un sourire fendant son visage de part en part.

« Pietro ! » cria-t-elle.  
Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le toucher un peu partout, comme pour s'assurer que ses blessures étaient bien guéries. Et pour lui donner encore plus d'espoir, elle ne sentit que de très légères cicatrices en lieu et place de chaque impact de balle qui avaient traversé sa peau. D'instinct, elle colla son oreille sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait à chaque respiration afin d'écouter les battements de son cœur. Ils étaient lents, mais ils étaient bien présents. Soulagée, elle caressa son visage qui paraissait si paisible et se pencha vers lui pour embrasser sa joue. Derrière elle, Clint s'approcha à son tour, presque paniqué à l'idée de voir le visage endormi de l'aîné Maximoff. Mais c'était sans compter sur Wanda qui, lumineuse, lui tendit la main pour le tirer à elle. Avec la main de Pietro dans sa main droite et celle de Clint dans sa main gauche, la jeune Sorcière Rouge se sentait pousser des ailes.

« Il est là, dit Clint. Il est vraiment là...  
\- Il est là, répéta Wanda.  
\- Votre frère a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, mais il est tiré d'affaire, soyez sans crainte. Il se réveillera. »  
La voix qui venait de s'élever à l'attention de Wanda lui était inconnue. Intriguée, elle chercha du regard son propriétaire, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette massive qui l'observait depuis le fond de la pièce. Assit devant un bureau d'angle noyé sous les papiers et les cadavres de divers repas instantanés, un homme en blouse plus vraiment très blanche souriait. Il se leva soudain et, à travers son imposante moustache à la hongroise, les salua.

« Bienvenue chez moi.  
\- Voici le professeur Abbott, expliqua Banner à ceux qui n'avaient pas suivi. C'est principalement grâce à lui que Pietro respire encore. »  
Chaque Avenger présent observa le dit professeur avec intérêt. Il était un homme de grande taille et de corpulence imposante et massive, en totale opposition avec l'idée qu'on se faisait généralement des scientifiques de génie. Malgré son hygiène visiblement douteuse, il émanait de lui une certaine impression de fiabilité et son sourire chaleureux donnait de lui l'image d'un homme bien sous tout rapport. Sur son nez, perdue au dessus de son épaisse moustache, trônait une petite paire de lunettes rondes et étriquées qui semblaient totalement hors de propos sur un homme de cette taille.

« Abbott, mon pote ! intervint Tony en s'avançant vers lui. Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin !  
\- Moi de même monsieur Stark, sourit la moustache en lui serrant la main. Comment s'est passé le voyage ?  
\- Ah ! Merci de poser la question. Cet homme que vous voyez là n'a pas la moindre considération pour les pauvres réacteurs de mon jet. Il les a noyés dans le sable !  
\- Oh, vous m'en voyez navré, répondit Abbott, pas vraiment sûr de saisir la force de l'intérêt que Stark portait à ces engins.  
\- Vous êtes donc un ancien camarades de Bruce ? s'enquit Natasha, curieuse.  
\- Oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés à la fac. Bruce étudiait la physique nucléaire et ses possibles applications militaires. On a perdu le contact après ce fameux incident lors des essais sur la bombe G. Son projet était très prometteur dans le domaine de l'armement, mais la condition de Bruce suite à l'exposition aux rayons gamma a convaincu le pentagone d'enterrer le projet de façon définitive.  
\- Et vous ? Dans quel domaine étiez-vous ? demanda Vision.  
\- Je passais mon doctorat en génie génétique. Je travaillais sur le génome humain et ses mutations. J'ai fait ma thèse sur l'influence des gênes récessifs et ancestraux sur notre comportement.  
\- Ca a l'air particulièrement casse-tête, répondit Sam, qui n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé d'intérêt pour les sciences.  
\- Pas tant que ça, il suffit d'en comprendre les principes de base. Prenez le cas du jeune Pietro par exemple. »  
Tous les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers Pietro, qui dormait toujours paisiblement dans son lit d'hôpital.

« L'humanité pense avoir évolué depuis l'époque préhistorique. Nos actes sont plus maniérés, nous avons instauré un code moral universel et l'établissement des lois nous protège en partie de l'instinct animal légué de nos lointains ancêtres. Mais la réalité est bien moins compliquée. La solidarité, pour ne citer qu'elle, n'est qu'une simple mutation de l'instinct grégaire qui poussait les premiers Hommes à vivre en tribus, et de notre capacité à ressentir de l'empathie pour les êtres faibles. On pense à tord que ces caractéristiques sont le propre de l'être humain. Mais si vous mettez, disons, un éléphant devant un congénère blessé, l'éléphant n'agira pas différemment d'un être humain moyen et chercha à aider son prochain. L'établissement du langage et le développement d'une intelligence notable ne sont ni plus ni moins que les fruits de ce qu'on appelle l'instinct de survie. J'ai beaucoup étudié ce phénomène de mutation qu'a subi le génome humain depuis des siècles, mais votre ami ici présent est un cas unique. Pour survivre aux différentes catastrophes naturelles auxquelles il a dû faire face, l'Homme a été obligé d'évoluer et d'apprendre. Mais le jeune Pietro, lui, a évolué _avant l'heure_. Il présente l'une des nombreuses caractéristiques envisagées par la communauté scientifique comme possible évolution de l'espèce humaine. On ne peut malheureusement pas encore définir avec certitude les catastrophes que le genre humain aura à affronter demain, mais le génome humain commence déjà à muter. Il y a de nombreux cas de naissances _spéciales_ qui nous poussent à penser que le prochain pas dans l'évolution est déjà à notre porte. Cependant, il n'a pas encore été franchit et c'est la raison pour laquelle Pietro est unique. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aussi étiez spéciale, jeune fille, ce qui n'est pas étonnant. Mais votre frère jumeaux possède une constitution plus solide. La rapidité de son organisme pourrait être la clé vers un monde défait de toutes maladies. Avec une copie de son code génétique, il serait possible de combler les faiblesses de l'être humain et de créer artificiellement les mutations génétiques nécessaires à la survie de notre espèce. Bien sûr, ce n'est jamais que la théorie d'un idéal, et la pratique verrait son application freinée par les codes moraux de la société moderne et le droit au libre arbitre. C'est un beau gâchis de disposer d'un tel trésor génétique sans pouvoir rien en faire. L'amour propre et le monde politique sont de véritables freins à la guérison de notre espèce et de celle du monde. »

L'écoutant parler, chacun alla de son petit commentaire personnel pour qualifier l'évidente passion de cet homme pour la génétique. Après quelques secondes de silence, Abbott reprit la parole.

« Pardonnez-moi, je me suis encore laissé emporter.  
\- Non c'est rien, vous en faites pas, répondit Tony. Les gens bizarres ça nous connait ! »  
A côté du lit dans lequel Pietro dormait, Wanda et Clint entendaient la conversation sans vraiment l'écouter, tous les deux absorbés par le mouvement régulier de sa poitrine. Peut-être avaient-ils peur que ce mouvement si anodin s'arrête, toujours était-il qu'ils guettaient chaque montée et chaque descente de sa cage thoracique. S'en rendant compte, Zacharia Abbott s'approcha à son tour du lit et sourit à Wanda.

« Il est très obstiné, il tient le coup.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui bloque ? Si il va bien, pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Ca ma chère, c'est un problème sans solution. C'est dans sa tête que tout se joue. C'est un combat qu'il doit mener contre lui-même. »  
Wanda pesta intérieurement. Même avec les pouvoirs dont elle disposait, elle était inutile. Sans l'accord de Pietro, elle ne pourrait même pas franchir la première barrière qu'elle avait elle-même placée dans son esprit. Elle eût envie de hurler. Si n'importe qui d'autre avait été là à sa place, elle aurait pu pénétrer son esprit et le guider vers la sortie. Mais bien qu'il soit le seul qu'elle désirait vraiment sauver, Pietro était aussi le seul qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre. C'était d'une ironie palpable.

« Je pense que nous ferions mieux de remonter. Il fait particulièrement froid ici, dit Abbott. Vous pourrez descendre voir le jeune Pietro quand vous voudrez, votre présence ne peut être que bénéfique. Mais laissons-le se reposer pour le moment. Vous allez tous rester ici quelques temps je présume, il va falloir préparer les chambres.  
\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, tout le monde ne va pas rester. Certains d'entre nous ont des missions en cours et ne peuvent pas s'attarder ici », expliqua le Captain tandis que tous le monde remontait les escaliers vers la surface.  
Arrivés dans le salon où la température était clairement plus agréable, Abbott invita ses convives à s'installer autour de la table et leur servit à boire.

« Votre voyage a dû être long, dit-il. Attendez au moins demain pour repartir. »  
Assise à une extrémité de la table, à côté de Clint et Vision, Wanda jouait avec ses bagues comme une enfant impatiente. Elle n'avait visiblement qu'une seule envie : redescendre voir son frère. Clint l'observait du coin de l'oeil et eût un franc sourire en voyant que le visage de la jeune femme rayonnait à nouveau. Même si Pietro n'était pas encore tout à fait de retour parmi eux, son cœur battait et la vie coulait à nouveau dans ses veines. Clint avait presque oublié qu'elle était capable d'avoir ce genre d'expression, bien qu'elles étaient rares. Amusé, l'archer posa doucement sa main sur le poignet de la Sorcière Rouge qui réalisa soudain qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de gigoter. Elle eût un rire silencieux, comme pour se moquer d'elle-même. Soudain, la voix de Natasha attira tous leurs regards.

« Bon, dit-elle sur un ton décidé. Bruce, Tony. Crachez le morceau. Comment vous avez fait ? »  
La question, bien que personne ne l'avait posée avant, était bien logée dans l'esprit de chacun et la réponse fut attendue par tous avec grand intérêt.

« Natasha, voyons ! répondit Stark, faussement outré. Un grand magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, tu devrais le savoir ! »  
Mais avant que quelqu'un ne proteste, Banner abrégea les souffrances de ses coéquipiers.

« Ca n'a pas été simple. On ne pouvait rien prévoir à l'avance, évidemment. On ne savait pas que Pietro allait... enfin...  
\- C'est bon Banner, ils ont saisi l'idée, intervint Tony.  
\- C'est Tony qui a émis l'hypothèse et qui en a parlé à Fury lorsque nous étions chez Barton.  
\- Ouais, enfin, j'ai surtout dit « Ca serait quand même vachement pratique si on guérissait plus vite. » C'est Banner qui a suggéré que le gamin disposait peut-être de cette faculté étant donnée la facilité avec laquelle son organisme semblait supporter sa vitesse.  
\- Ce n'était vraiment qu'une simple conjecture de savants fous à l'origine, continua Banner. Et Pietro n'était même pas encore de notre côté. Mais les jumeaux ont fini par nous rejoindre dans la bataille et quand l'incident est arrivé, Fury y a vu l'occasion de tenter l'impossible. Quoi qu'il pouvait arriver, Pietro était condamné. On avait rien à perdre. Alors quand j'ai repris le Quinjet à Ultron et que le Captain a informé Fury de la mort de Pietro, Fury m'a contacté. Lorsque que tous les Lifeboats ont regagné l'Héliporteur, j'ai récupéré le corps de Pietro après que Barton a été évacué vers l'infirmerie et je suis repartit immédiatement.  
\- Un as de la discrétion, le Géant Vert ! commenta Tony.  
\- J'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même pendant le trajet et j'ai tout de suite contacté Zacharia pour solliciter son aide. Mais Ultron avait endommagé les circuits du Quinjet et je me suis craché dans la mer de Banda, à quelques centaines de kilomètres de cette île. »  
En écoutant le récit de Banner, chacun, à l'aide de ce qu'ils avaient personnellement vécu pendant cette guerre, parvint à reconstituer l'enchainement des évènements. A présent, Natasha comprenait mieux pourquoi, alors que sa priorité avait été de joindre Bruce, Fury l'avait fait convoquer sur le pont de l'Héliporteur en prétextant un besoin urgent de rapport immédiat. Le temps qu'elle narre les faits, Banner avait eût le temps de récupérer Pietro et de repartir sans qu'elle ne l'aperçoive. C'était digne de Nick Fury, elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Les yeux dans le vide, Clint ne pu s'empêcher de revoir une fois de plus cette scène qui s'était imprimée à jamais dans sa rétine. Le sacrifice de Pietro. Il se revoyait s'allonger à côté du corps sans vie de son sauveur et s'évanouir de fatigue alors que ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à regarder autre chose que son visage tuméfié et inerte. Il avait sentit qu'on le soulevait de son siège et qu'on le transportait hors du Lifeboat, et s'il avait eu la force d'ouvrir les yeux à ce moment là, peut-être que sa vie aurait eu un tout autre visage. S'il avait entrevu l'espoir ce jour-là, peut-être que Laura aurait moins souffert de sa peine et de sa colère mélangées, et peut-être que Wanda aurait eu une épaule plus forte sur laquelle pleurer. Banner vit alors la soudaine colère qui naissait sur les traits de son visage et se tourna vers lui.

« Arrêtez de vous en vouloir, Barton. Nous avons tout fait pour que vous ne vous rendiez compte de rien. Et même si vous en avez souffert, je reste convaincu que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. »  
Clint ne répondit pas. Il n'en voulait pas à Banner d'avoir pris part à ce complot, il lui en était même reconnaissant. Le physicien avait mis sa vie entre parenthèse dans l'unique but de chercher à sauver Pietro. Peut-être était-ce uniquement l'intérêt scientifique qui l'avait motivé à faire ce qu'il avait fait, mais toujours était-il que le résultat restait le même. Pietro était vivant, et c'était grâce à lui. Alors il était clairement impossible pour l'archer d'en vouloir à Banner. C'était à lui-même qu'il en voulait. A son incompétence et à son inutilité. Lui qui avait provoqué tout ça, n'avait rien pu faire pour prendre part à ce sauvetage miraculeux. Il n'avait même rien essayé pour sauver Pietro. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avait été de se précipiter vers lui et de constater son décès, impuissant. Aujourd'hui Pietro était en vie, mais Clint sentait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'en réjouir.

* * *

Quelques heures avaient passé lorsque les Avengers décidèrent de prendre congé. Malgré l'invitation du professeur à rester pour la nuit, le Captain jugea qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de papillonner à droite à gauche.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas rester ? insista Zacharia. Le ciel a l'air dégagé à cette heure là, mais la nuit n'est pas aussi clémente dans cette région du monde. Vous aurez du mal à voler dans la tempête.  
\- Vous en faites pas Abbott, dit Tony avec cet air supérieur qui le caractérisait tant. Mes petits bébés sont de véritables engins de compétition. Une tempête ne les déstabiliserait même pas.  
\- Natasha et moi allons rester avec Banner, Barton et Maximoff, dit alors Steve. Vous autres, rentrez à New York. On vous tiendra informés. Sam, je te laisse gérer l'entrainement des nouvelles recrues. Ménage les, on passera aux choses sérieuses à mon retour. Rhodes, vous et Stark avez une mission en attente. Hill vous fournira les détails. Vision, Fury a besoin de toi pour les interrogatoires de Yogorov et de ses complices. »  
Tous acquiescèrent aux différentes directives du Captain et les susnommés, présentant leurs salutations à ceux qui restaient sur l'île, embarquèrent aussitôt dans le jet de Stark pour retourner au S.H.I.E.L.D. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin partis, Clint s'éloigna un peu des autres et marcha quelques minutes sur la plage pour tenter d'évacuer ses idées noires. Bientôt, il fut le seul encore présent sur le sable, et alors qu'il retrouvait un semblant d'esprit critique, son téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Salut mon amour, dit-il en décrochant.  
\- _Papa, c'est moi !_ répondit l'interlocutrice en ricanant.  
\- Oh, salut ma princesse ! Comment ça va ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles avec le téléphone de Maman ?  
\- _Elle a les mains mouillées, elle fait la vaisselle,_ expliqua consciencieusement la petite fille.  
\- Oh je vois. Tu peux mettre le haut parleur ?  
\- _Je sais pas comment on fait_ , répondit Lila, déçue.  
\- Bon c'est pas grave. Ecoute-moi bien, je vais te confier une mission très spéciale, expliqua Clint sur un ton faussement sérieux.  
\- _Oui !  
_ _-_ Agent Lila, commença-t-il, cérémonieux. Vous allez devoir répéter très exactement ce que Maman dit à Papa, et dire à Maman ce que Papa répond ! Est-ce que vous vous en sentez capable ?  
\- _A vos ordres Commandant Papa !_ » répondit Lila, qui s'amusait comme une folle.  
Clint laissa échapper un sourire. Sa fille adorait les jeux de rôles dans lesquels il la considérait comme une adulte. Il lui donnait l'impression d'avoir des responsabilités importantes et chaque fois qu'elle réussissait, elle prenait confiance en elle.

« Très bien ! Commençons ! dit Clint. Bonjour.  
\- _Papa dit : « Bonjour. »_ » répéta la petite fille avec sérieux.  
Au loin, Barton entendit Laura répondre.

« _Ah, tu as encore une mission super secrète, Lila ?  
_ _\- Oui ! Je dois tout répéter !  
_ _\- Oh je vois, alors tu peux lui répondre : Bonjour mon amour._ »  
Perdu au milieu de la plage, Clint se mit à rire. Il savait très bien que Lila n'oserait jamais répéter ça mots pour mots.

« _Maman dit : Bonjour Papa.  
_ \- Ah bon ? s'amusa Clint. Tu es sûre ? »  
Un silence pesant s'installa à l'autre bout du fils et Clint devina que Lila était probablement en train de rougir de honte. Il patienta quelques instants, puis la petite fille finit enfin par répondre.

« _Ah ! Maman a fini la vaisselle ! Je te la passe !_ »  
Et sans même lui dire au revoir, elle donna le téléphone à sa mère avant de s'enfuir de la cuisine à toutes jambes.

« _Ah, ton agent très spécial viens de s'enfuir_ , rit Laura.  
\- Oui, je crois qu'elle disposait d'informations confidentielles. Elle ne voulait probablement pas trahir sa source. » ricana Clint.  
Laura rit à nouveau. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux depuis que la négativité un peu pesante du deuil de Pietro s'était envolée avec Wanda et lui.

« _Comment ça va ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Tu es reparti si vite en mission hier, qu'on n'a même pas eu le temps d'en discuter.  
_ _-_ Il s'est passé... beaucoup de choses, répondit Clint sans préciser si oui ou non il allait bien.  
\- _Tu as besoin d'en parler ?_ demanda Laura.  
\- Laura, c'est...  
\- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi._ »  
Laura semblait inquiète face à l'hésitation de son mari et le silence obstiné qui lui répondait n'était pas fait pour la rassurer.

« C'est Pietro. » répondit l'archer.  
Soudain, un grand fracas retentit à l'autre bout du fil et Clint eût un sursaut de surprise.

« _Pietro ?_ demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence. _Qu'y a-t-il à propos de Pietro ?  
_ \- Laura... Pietro est vivant.  
\- _Vivant, mais... ? Tu m'avais dis qu'une dizaine de balles avaient traversé son corps, comment-  
_ _-_ Je... Apparement c'est Banner. Il a... Je sais pas trop. Il l'a ramené. »  
Raconter toute l'histoire maintenant était au dessus de ses forces. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pour le moment se résumait à ça.

« _Clint, c'est formidable !_ répondit soudain Laura. _Comment va Wanda ? Elle est au courant ?  
_ \- Oui... Oui, elle l'est. Je crois qu'elle est encore sous le choc. On est tous un peu dans le même état, on n'arrive pas encore à bien réaliser.  
\- _Et lui, comment va-t-il ? Ca a dû lui faire un choc, non ?  
_ \- Oh, il n'est pas... Il est encore dans le coma, expliqua Clint.  
\- _Oh... Et comment ça se présente ?  
_ \- Il semblerait que son corps se soit entièrement remis. Mais pour son esprit, c'est une autre paire de manches. Il doit se battre contre lui-même, on ne peut rien faire d'autre que patienter.  
\- _J'espère qu'il trouva la force de se réveiller. Wanda a besoin de lui.  
_ \- Je suis sûr qu'il le sait, acquiesça Barton. Il se réveillera. Pour elle. »  
Alors qu'il marchait de long en large sur la plage, Clint eût soudainement envie de s'asseoir et s'installa sur le sable chaud à la limite des va-et-viens de l'écume. Les pieds dans l'eau, il songea qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas parti en vacances avec Laura. Depuis la naissance de Cooper en fait.

« Quand Pietro sera réveillé et quand je serai sûr que Wanda va bien, on partira en vacances dans un pays chaud, d'accord ? Rien que toi, moi, et les enfants. On louera une petite maison en bord de plage et on ira se baigner tous les jours. »  
Dans le combiné, Laura eût un rire amusé. C'était chose rare de la part de Clint de faire de tels projets. Elle savait qu'il se donnait du mal pour essayer d'être présent à la ferme même quand il n'y étais pas, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était jamais plaint du manque d'activité familiales. Mais pour une fois, son casse-cou de mari en manifestait lui-même l'envie.

« _D'accord_ , répondit-elle. _Que dirais-tu de l'Italie ? On pourrait visiter Florence ou les arènes de Rome.  
_ \- Vas pour l'Italie.  
\- _J'attends ça avec impatience.  
_ \- Oui, moi aussi...  
\- _Préviens-moi quand il se réveillera.  
_ \- C'est promis, assura-t-il.  
 _\- Passe le bonjour à Wanda pour moi, je suis de tout cœur avec elle.  
_ \- Je le ferai.  
\- _Rentre vite, d'accord ? Je t'aime_ , dit-elle enfin.  
\- Je t'aime aussi. »  
Raccrochant, Clint se laissa tomber en arrière et s'allongea dans le sable chaud de la petite plage privée. Les yeux rivés vers le ciel, il regarda les rares nuages, essayant de se distraire en en devinant les formes. Un lapin passa en premier, puis un lézard, suivit d'une baleine et alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il lui sembla apercevoir la Tour Eiffel. Dans l'obscurité de ses paupières closes, l'archer se concentra sur les bruits apaisants de l'océan. Il entendait la houle des vagues s'échouer sur les bancs de corail qui bordaient l'île, il entendait les bulles d'écume mourir sur le sable dans un pétillement caractéristique. Au loin, il percevait le bruits de réacteur des avions de lignes qui desservaient l'archipel. Dans ses cheveux, fouettant ses oreilles sans jamais s'arrêter, le vent était en rythme avec le mouvement des vagues et lorsqu'un nuage venait se perdre devant les rayons du soleil, un frisson parcourrait son corps. Clint finit néanmoins par s'endormir en plein soleil, bercé par le bruit des vagues et le chant des oiseaux exotiques. Il fut réveillé trois quart d'heures plus tard lorsque la marée vint le surprendre, détrempant ses vêtements. Amusé par sa propre insouciance, Clint regagna la maison et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain, laissant derrière lui une large piste d'eau de mer qui témoignait avec précision de sa trajectoire. Dans le couloir qui menait à l'étage, Natasha l'intercepta avec amusement.

« Et ben ! T'étais pressé de te baigner au point d'en oublier de retirer tes fringues ? ricana-t-elle.  
\- Je me suis endormi, répondit Clint en souriant.  
\- Quelle idée de s'endormir sur la plage en pleine marée montante ! répondit son amie, amusée.  
\- Oh excusez-moi Madame Je-sait-tout ! s'égosilla-t-il sur un ton faussement outré. Pardon de ne pas être un expert en marée !  
\- T'inquiète, un jour je t'apprendrai ! »  
Et Natasha poursuivit sa route en lui adressant un signe de main amical. Clint, qui continuait à goutter sur le parquet du couloir, l'observa s'éloigner quelques instants en souriant. Ce coup de fil de Laura lui avait fait du bien, il avait le sentiment d'être plus léger. Entendre le rire de sa fille lui avait donné un coup de boost et Clint avait l'impression que l'humeur de Natasha s'en ressentait. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement lui qui était plus enclin à rire et à plaisanter.

* * *

Le soir venu, Clint, Wanda, Banner, Rogers, Natasha et Abbott mangèrent dans la convivialité sous la lumière orangée du soleil couchant. Il faisait encore très chaud malgré l'heure tardive et les fenêtres et les portes étaient toutes grandes ouvertes. Abbott avait préparé un petit festin en prévision de leur arrivée, composé des mets les plus réputés de l'archipel.

Le professeur semblait être un homme plein de ressources tant intellectuelles que financières et de nombreuses questions sur ses recherches ponctuèrent le repas, animant de vives discutions passionnées entre lui et Banner. Il sembla que Steve était également intéressé par les idées du vieil homme, qui se rapprochaient en certains points de l'idéal que le docteur Erskine avait effleuré il y a longtemps. Abbott assura qu'étudier l'ADN du Captain avait été un de ses objectifs il y avait encore quelques semaines, mais que l'arrivée miraculeuse de Pietro dans son labo avait chamboulé ses plans et l'avait mené à repenser toutes ses idées, même les plus tordues. Il avait découvert en la personne de Pietro Maximoff un monde tout nouveau où une infinité de portes encore jamais ouvertes s'offraient à lui car à la différence du Captain qui avait été modifié par la science, Pietro, lui, avait été totalement réécrit par une technologie magique qui dépassait l'entendement.

Lorsque la nuit tomba enfin, Clint regagna sa chambre malgré l'invitation qu'on lui avait faite à rester un peu plus longtemps dans cette atmosphère conviviale qui s'était installée. Il avait décliné de bonne grâce, prétextant une fatigue pesante et un besoin de se retrouver avec lui-même. Wanda avait vu clair dans le mensonge, Natasha aussi. Les autres avaient acquiescé sans chercher à comprendre, supposant que la journée avait été émotionnellement éprouvante pour lui. Il grimpa donc les marches quatre à quatre et s'engouffra dans le sombre couloir de l'étage. Encore très peu familier avec la demeure du professeur, il tâtonna sur le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur mais n'en trouva aucun et décida d'avancer à l'aveuglette jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Seul, il se permettait enfin de laisser libre court à ses émotions et le sourire qu'il avait arboré depuis l'appel de Lila plus tôt dans l'après-midi s'effaçait peu à peu. Sa joie avait été de courte durée. Il subissait à nouveau ce curieux mélange d'espoir et de culpabilité qui étouffait son cœur et épuisait son esprit, oscillant entre une peine rendue supportable par l'optimisme de ses partenaires et une douloureuse culpabilité rongeant son âme à petit feu. Et ce soir encore, marchant dans le noir presque total à peine rehaussé de lumière lunaire, Clint s'enfonçait dans une peine coupable de plus en plus profonde et déraisonnable. Il savait bien lui-même que ce sentiment n'avait plus de sens, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de ressentir ce florilège d'émotions contradictoires, mais il ne parvenait pas à freiner les élans de son esprit et cette boule au ventre qui grandissait peu à peu ne se dénouait pas malgré les efforts qu'il faisait. Arrivé à hauteur de ce qui semblait être la porte de sa chambre, Clint se mit soudain à trembler de tout son être et un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée. Au coin de son œil, caché dans les ténèbres, une silhouette se découpa de l'obscurité et s'avança vers lui sans un bruit, à une vitesse qui dépassait l'entendement. Figé sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Clint n'eût pas le temps de se retourner pour entrevoir son visage avant qu'elle ne disparaisse comme elle était venue, de l'autre côté du couloir. La tension qui figeait Clint se relâcha aussitôt et il réalisa qu'il avait cessé de respirer l'espace d'un court instant. Fermant les yeux, il se frotta le visage comme pour se convaincre qu'il avait halluciné et rentra dans sa chambre, perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il se coucha sans ressentir de réelle fatigue, simplement par dépit. La journée qu'il venait d'éprouver avait eu un effet yoyo sur son esprit. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête ni à quel saint se vouer. Le seul réconfort qu'il trouvait dans la situation actuelle était le sourire de Wanda. Ce qui lui avait été injustement enlevé allait enfin lui être rendu. Elle le méritait plus que n'importe qui. En outre, cette deuxième chance qui lui était donnée était aussi une chance offerte à Pietro de vivre pleinement sa vie, loin du danger et de la guerre qu'il avait traversée toute son enfance.

Alors qu'il pensait cela, allongé sur son lit les bras coincés sous sa tête, un mouvement dans l'obscurité de sa chambre attira son attention et le rythme de son cœur accéléra de façon drastique. Le même effrois qu'il avait ressentit un peu plus tôt dans le couloir le reprit et la sensation familière d'un désagréable frisson serpenta le long de son dos. Cette fois pourtant, la surprise passa plus vite et son corps se défigea rapidement. Le mouvement presque imperceptible au fond de la pièce se dessina alors plus précisément à mesure que Clint se concentrait et la silhouette reparue face à lui. Et Clint eût un hoquet de surprise.

Pietro.  
Il était là, debout au pied de son lit, le fixant d'un air absent et dénué de vie.

« P-Pietro !? » s'étrangla Clint avec incrédulité.  
La silhouette face à lui ne répondit pas, se contentant de continuer à l'observer dans un silence presque inquiétant. L'archer se redressa doucement en dégageant les couvertures du lit avec une délicatesse quasi chirurgicale, comme pour éviter d'effrayer un animal blessé.

« Pietro... T-Tu es réveillé ? demanda-t-il, pas franchement sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Tu... Comment...? Ca va ? Tu vas bien ? »  
La voix de Clint s'étrangla dans sa gorge. La silhouette de Pietro, toujours immobile face à lui, commençait à s'évaporer comme un fantôme silencieux en quête de réponses. Choqué, Clint descendit de son lit précipitamment et voulu attraper Pietro par le bras mais celui-ci disparu totalement lorsque l'archer arriva à sa hauteur. Perdu, Clint resta coi, les yeux écarquillés face à l'espace vide que Pietro avait occupé seulement quelques secondes auparavant.

« Pietro ? demanda-t-il dans un ultime espoir. Pietro tu es là ? C'était bien toi pas vrai !? Pietro ! Putain... Pietro... Je deviens fou... »  
Clint s'effondra sur le lit, au désespoir. Puis, pris d'une soudaine fatigue, il s'endormit ainsi, par dessus les couvertures et entièrement vêtu.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Clint se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Pourtant, il se leva sans s'en soucier et balaya cette désagréable impression d'un revers de la main. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il avait bien dormi et se sentait en pleine forme. Il faisait très beau ce matin, comme on pouvait s'y attendre sur une île du Pacifique. Peut-être le soleil possédait-il d'ailleurs l'intéressant pouvoir de rendre à Clint son optimisme car il fut pris de la soudaine envie d'aller voir Pietro et de discuter un peu avec Wanda qui se trouvait surement déjà au sous-sol. Clint avait déjà ressentit le besoin d'aller voir comment Pietro allait depuis que Abbott les avait fait tous descendre, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé la force d'y aller seul. Aujourd'hui, c'était comme si son corps avait besoin de descendre cet escalier, comme si son instinct le guidait vers Pietro. En conséquence, il partit se doucher en quatrième vitesse avant de descendre dans le salon où Wanda était encore en train de déjeuner.

« Clint ! sourit la jeune Sorcière Rouge en le voyant entrer dans le salon avec un visage apaisé.  
\- Salut princesse, répondit-il en s'approchant pour lui embrasser le sommet du crâne comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Comment ça va ?  
\- Toi, comment ça va ? Je t'ai entendu hurler cette nuit. Tu fais encore des cauchemars pas vrai ?  
\- Hurler ? demanda Clint, confus. Je m'en souviens pas. Tu es sûre que c'était moi ? »  
Wanda sourit à cette question. Il avait beau l'avoir côtoyée quotidiennement pendant des mois, il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de l'étendue de ses capacités.

« J'ai passé les derniers mois de ma vie à tes côtés Clint, je reconnaitrai ton esprit entre mille. Je t'assures que c'était toi, j'ai ressenti ton agitation. Tu es sûr que tu as bien dormit ? »  
Clint eût un moment d'hésitation. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose de perturbant, maintenant qu'elle le faisait remarquer. Mais ce dont il était absolument sûr, était qu'il avait parfaitement bien dormit. Et ce matin, en l'occurrence, son visage parlait pour lui-même.

« Bon, on y va ? dit soudain Wanda en se levant.  
\- Où ça ?  
\- Voir Pietro.  
\- Comment tu... ? Tu sais, il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de fouiller dans ma tête sans permission, sourit Clint, pas vraiment offusqué.  
\- C'est comme me demander d'arrêter de respirer, répondit Wanda avec un air de défi.  
\- Ca t'arrange bien.  
\- Tu sais, l'avantage d'être la seule à vraiment comprendre comment mes pouvoirs fonctionnent, c'est bien que je suis la seule à comprendre comment ils fonctionnent. » ajouta la Sorcière Rouge avec amusement.  
Assit sur le canapé à l'autre bout du salon, Steve les observait silencieusement avec un sourire contenté. Leur dire la vérité avait été une épreuve, mais leur humeur s'était drastiquement améliorée depuis que l'espoir de revoir un jour Pietro marcher à leurs côtés avait fleurit en eux.

« Aller viens ! dit soudainement Wanda en attrapant la main de Clint. Pietro est impatient de nous voir ! »  
Clint ne répondit rien, se contentant de suivre la jeune femme en souriant. Il savait qu'elle avait un lien exceptionnel avec son frère, et même si elle ne parvenait pas à lire en lui, son instinct lui soufflait sûrement une part de la vérité.

Arrivés en bas, ils croisèrent le professeur Abbott et Banner en train de discuter de choses scientifiques qui échappaient à leur compréhension. Les deux hommes les saluèrent poliment et eurent la délicatesse de quitter les lieux discrètement afin de leur accorder une certaine intimité. Le labo était toujours aussi froid malgré la chaleur qu'il faisait à la surface et Clint se demanda à quoi cela rimait. L'explication initiale avait été que la fraicheur des lieux avait permis une plus longue conservation des tissus du corps de Pietro. Mais maintenant que son cœur battait à nouveau n'était-il pas plus logique de mettre un minimum de chauffage afin de lui éviter l'hypothermie ? Peut-être était-ce là encore une de ces subtilités génétiques qui lui échappaient, toujours était-il que Pietro semblait frigorifié.

« Salut frangin, dit Wanda en s'asseyant à côté du lit. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? On a un visiteur spécial ce matin, il avait très envie de te voir.  
\- Wanda ! s'indigna Clint.  
\- Quoi, c'est pas vrai ? Tu n'as que cette idée en tête depuis que tu es réveillé.  
\- Que... !? Okay... Est-ce que tu es branchée h24 sur mon cerveau ?  
\- Non, c'était du bluff. Mais merci de confirmer mes soupçons. » ricana-t-elle, très fière.  
Clint resta interdit devant tant d'audace. Le retour de Pietro avait réellement changé beaucoup de choses pour chacun d'entre eux.

« Regarde-le, dit Wanda. Il a l'air en paix. Je me demande s'il essaye même de se réveiller.  
\- Il essaye, il n'y a pas de doute. Il entends ta voix, il ressent ta présence, je suis sûr qu'il fait tout pour t'atteindre. Ne perd pas espoir, il se réveillera. Il est têtu comme une mule, il ne déclarera jamais forfait. »  
La main de Clint se posa sur l'épaule de Wanda et la jeune femme eût un soupire de satisfaction. Avoir l'Avenger auprès d'elle et savoir que Pietro était en vie lui donnait la sensation que son existence était entière, comme si désormais sa vie prenait un nouveau départ. Clint percevait certainement ce changement en elle puisqu'il souriait plus souvent, comme si son optimisme avait commencé à l'atteindre lui aussi malgré les remords qui rongeaient toujours son cœur. D'ailleurs, illustrant cette pensée qui traversait l'esprit de la jeune femme, l'archer pris l'initiative de s'avancer davantage vers Pietro et de l'observer de plus près. Son visage était emprunt d'un calme qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et qu'il ne reverrait certainement jamais une fois que le jeune homme se sera réveillé. Sa peau était extrêmement pale et les commissures de ses lèvres avaient progressivement commencé à virer au violacé, ce qui était, pour ce qu'il en savait, assez mauvais signe.

« Il doit mourir de froid ici, dit Clint. Pourquoi le professeur n'augmente pas le chauffage ? »  
Peut-être la question était-elle rhétorique, peut-être attendait-elle une réponse que Wanda ne pouvait pas lui donner, toujours était-il que seul le silence lui répondit et Clint n'insista pas. Ce n'était pas lui le médecin prodigieux qui avait accomplit le miracle de ramener Pietro d'entre les morts, il n'avait clairement pas son mot à dire et ne pouvait que faire confiance à Banner et Abbott pour les soins qu'il convenait d'administrer. Malgré tout, toujours soucieux, Clint tendit la main vers Pietro et attrapa la sienne. Comme il s'y attendait, elle était glacée à un point tel que Clint la lâcha de peur de la faire fondre avec sa propre chaleur corporelle. Mais ce geste pourtant anodin amorça soudain une réaction en chaîne d'évènements qui échappaient totalement à son contrôle. Il cru d'abord voir double lorsque, sortit de nul part comme un mirage, Pietro apparu face à lui, réveillé et debout. Pris de court et dans un mouvement de surprise non maîtrisé Clint recula violemment comme pour éviter un coup. La nuit passée lui revenait soudain en mémoire. Sursautant, Wanda leva les yeux vers son ami avec inquiétude.

« Clint ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
Clint, figé de stupeur, ne répondit pas à la jeune femme, trop occupé à fixer ce Pietro fantomatique qui le défiait du regard. Ses yeux naviguèrent alors du fantôme au corps inanimé de Pietro et constatèrent par eux-même que le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Pietro » souffla-t-il à court de mots.  
Mais ce fut suffisant pour faire réagir Wanda qui, dans un infime espoir, explosa en se levant.

« Il a bougé !? demanda-t-elle. Clint ! Pietro a bougé !?  
\- Non, répondit-il à la grande déception de la jeune sorcière. Enfin pas vraiment...  
\- Comment ça « pas vraiment » !? Il a bougé ou pas ? Explique-toi Clint ! »  
Le ton de Wanda était hargneux et chargé d'émotions violentes, mais l'archer était trop absorbé par le visage narquois du fantôme pour s'en formaliser. Cependant, il eût assez de bon sens pour comprendre l'évidence. Sans détourner les yeux de Pietro, il demanda :

« Wanda ne me dit pas que... Tu ne le vois pas ?  
\- Je ne vois pas quoi ? s'enquit-elle.  
\- Pietro ! Il est juste là ! Regarde !  
\- Je sais que Pietro est là Clint... répondit Wanda avec un ton légèrement inquiet.  
\- Non pas ce Pietro là, celui-là ! » s'emporta-t-il en pointant l'espace vide de l'autre côté du lit.  
Mais c'était peine perdue, la jeune femme ne voyait rien. Soupirant, Clint baissa la tête et se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir que cette mascarade cesse. Mais en les rouvrant il dû faire face à la triste constatation que Pietro était toujours là, à le narguer de son air d'insupportable vainqueur.

« Wanda, je deviens fou... soupira-t-il.  
\- Calme-toi Clint, dis-moi ce que tu vois. »  
Faisant fi de l'apparente incrédibilité de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, Clint se jeta à l'eau.

« Je le vois lui, geint-il. Je vois Pietro juste là, face à nous. Il sourit et me nargue.  
\- Tu vois Pietro ? Dans cette pièce ?  
\- Oui ! Il est juste là ! Et il m'est déjà apparu hier soir ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul à le voir ? se plaint-il, à bout.  
\- Il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons à ça, expliqua Wanda, rationnelle. Décris-moi ce qu'il fait. Est-ce qu'il te fait des signes ? Est-ce qu'il parle ?  
\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, il ne fait que me suivre du regard. » répondit Clint.  
Wanda sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole. Cette étrange situation ne semblait visiblement pas la troubler le moins du monde.

« Mmm... Il a dû trouver le moyen de projeter sa forme astrale pour entrer en contact avec toi, dit-elle sur le ton de la quasi certitude malgré l'expression de surprise totale qu'affichait son visage.  
\- C'est possible ça ? demanda alors Clint, que le monde spirituel intéressait très peu.  
\- En théorie oui, bien que ce soit loin d'être simple. J'y arrive parfois. Pour Pietro en revanche...  
\- Mais pourquoi ne se rendre visible qu'à moi ?  
\- Il veut probablement que tu comprennes ou que tu fasses quelque chose, répondit Wanda.  
\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ?  
\- C'est mon frère jumeaux, Clint. » énonça la jeune femme comme une évidence.  
Et l'archer n'eût d'autre choix que d'admettre qu'elle avait probablement raison. Mais que devait-il faire au juste ? La projection astrale de Pietro ne semblait pas très bavarde et aucun de ses gestes ne semblaient lui indiquer quoi que ce soit. Wanda regarda Clint fixer le vide face à eux avec inquiétude. Il y avait dans cette affaire quelque chose de mauvais qui la préoccupait. Laissant glisser ses yeux vers le corps inanimé de son frère, elle chercha à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé de la contacter elle. Elle sentit la jalousie poindre en elle comme un virus et se pinça le bras discrètement en prenant une grande inspiration. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de réfléchir comme une enfant, elle aurait ce loisir lorsque Pietro serait enfin réveillé. Pour l'heure, il fallait qu'elle comprenne ce que son frère attendait de Clint et comment il avait eût recourt à la projection astrale, qu'elle-même ne maîtrisait pas du tout.

« Clint, dit-elle soudain.  
\- Oui ?  
\- La projection astrale est un art extrêmement difficile à maîtriser. Moi-même, qui suis familière avec ce plan de l'existence, je ne parviens à projeter mon esprit qu'à quelques centimètres hors de moi. Pietro n'a aucune affinité avec ce monde-là.  
\- C'est peut-être son coma qui l'aide, tenta Clint à tout hasard.  
\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Ecoute-moi. A moins d'être quelqu'un comme moi, la projection astrale est littéralement impossible. C'est comme faire pousser une fleur à partir d'un caillou, c'est physiquement incohérent. Pietro ne _peut pas_ créer de projection astrale, c'est dans son code génétique !  
\- Alors comment est-ce que tu expliques que je le vois comme je te vois, juste là ? demanda Clint. Est-ce que c'est moi qui suis fou ?  
\- Non, non, je ne remet pas en cause ce que tu vois et c'est pour ça que tout ça est si étrange. Si tu vois Pietro ici et maintenant, alors la question c'est « comment ? ». Dans sa situation, c'est clairement plus simple pour lui de sortir du coma. A supposer qu'il soit possible pour Pietro de projeter sa forme astrale, c'est un exercice qui requiert quand même une quantité excessive d'énergie et d'élévation spirituelle. A quantité équivalente, Pietro aurait pu sortir de trois coma consécutifs en quelques secondes. Ca défie toute les lois de la physique. »  
Wanda était secouée par sa propre démonstration. Et de ce que comprenait Clint, la situation n'avait clairement plus aucun sens.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut comprendre ? demanda-t-il, un peu dans le vent.  
\- Que si Pietro n'est pas encore sortit du coma malgré tout ça, c'est que quelque chose l'en empêche. »

* * *

 _La suite au prochain épisode !  
_ _(Qui arrivera beaucoup plus vite cette fois, je vous le promet !)_

 _A plus dans l'bus~ !_


	7. Chapitre VII - Le travail d'une vie

Salut, salut ! Comme promis le voici, à l'heure et mouvementé, le chapitre 7 ! (Je suis tellement fière de moi pour avoir tenu le délais.) Le chapitre 8 est déjà en cours d'écriture et devrait lui aussi (avec un peu de chance et de bonne volonté) arriver à l'heure, c'est à dire entre le mercredi et jeudi après-midi prochains.  
Je vous épargne le blabla ennuyeux, bonne lecture :)

 **Je précise simplement que le professeur Zacharia Abbott est, évidemment, une création personnelle et que, par conséquent, il n'apparait dans aucune des productions Marvel quelles qu'elles soient.**

* * *

 **\- CHAPITRE VII -**

 _Le travail d'une vie_

* * *

Le reste de la journée sembla passer au ralentit. Clint et Wanda se tenaient à l'écart des autres, taisant plus ou moins consciemment la découverte qu'ils venaient de faire, et tentant mutuellement de se rassurer à propos de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Pietro. A la demande de l'archer, Wanda s'était lancée dans une large et longue explication des lois spirituelles et magiques qui régissaient le monde et, sans pour autant s'aventurer dans les détails dont il ne pourrait même pas effleurer le sens, la Sorcière Rouge lui fit comprendre l'impossibilité paradoxale devant laquelle il avait été présenté. Mais à l'écoute de son récit, Clint ne parvenait qu'à conclure que sa propre perception des choses était biaisée. Par trois fois il avait cru voir Pietro se tenir devant lui en l'espace de quelques heures, mais Wanda était formelle : c'était impossible. La seule explication logique qu'il trouvait à tout ça était qu'il était en train d'halluciner. Purement et simplement. Dans les faits, les derniers mois avaient été tous sauf reposants et son esprit en avait clairement fait les frais. Pour reprendre les mots de Wanda à son compte, il était le caillou et le fantôme de Pietro était sa fleur : une idée impossible qui ne pouvait pas germer.

« Je pense que je fais fausse route, Wanda. Mon esprit me joue des tours.  
\- Ne dis pas ça ! Même si c'est clairement impossible, c'est le seul espoir que nous ayons ! répondit la jeune femme.  
\- Mais ça n'a pas le moindre sens, enfin ! Pourquoi est-ce Pietro se manifesterait à moi plutôt qu'à toi, sa sœur jumelle !? C'est bien la preuve que je perds les pédales, non ?  
\- C'est stupide de penser comme ça Clint ! s'énerva Wanda. Tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions ! La priorité n'est pas de savoir pourquoi c'est impossible, mais de comprendre comment c'est possible ! »  
Jusqu'à présent assise en tailleur sur le sable, Wanda se leva d'un geste vif et chargé de colère.

« Pietro est vivant, et que ça te plaise ou non, son esprit prisonnier a commis l'impossible pour entrer en contact avec toi. Il a quelque chose à dire, Clint, dit-elle en se calmant un peu à la vue du regard désemparé de son ami. Et si tu veux vraiment démêler le vrai du faux, tu vas devoir l'écouter. »  
Sans rien ajouter, elle s'éloigna vivement et laissa Clint à sa solitude. Il la regarda partir, l'air défait, et replongea son regard dans l'horizon une fois qu'elle eût disparu dans la maison du professeur. Lorsqu'il était petit, il se souvenait avoir traité sa mère de menteuse quand elle lui avait expliqué que la Terre était ronde et que c'était pour cette raison que les bateaux finissaient par disparaître à l'horizon. Mais du haut de ses 6 ans, sa logique d'enfant s'était indignée et il avait rétorqué que ce n'était pas possible parce que l'horizon était plat et que si la Terre avait été ronde, alors les gens auraient tous glissé et seraient tombés dans l'espace. Sa mère n'avait pas répondu, sa sagesse d'adulte lui dictant qu'il finirait par comprendre tout seul. Et effectivement, en grandissant Clint avait compris. Il avait accumulé le savoir nécessaire et ses yeux d'adolescent avaient appris à percevoir le monde tel qu'il était et non tel qu'il semblait être. Il avait compris que quoi qu'il fasse, sa perception des choses était biaisée et que pas une fois il n'avait vu les choses telles qu'elles étaient vraiment. Il avait compris que là où certains voyaient une simple pomme, certains voyaient un message biblique, certains voyaient un florilège de couleurs harmonieuses et éphémères, d'autres voyaient la théorie de la gravité ou le moyen de calmer leur faim et d'autres encore ne voyaient qu'un amas hasardeux d'atomes. Et en grandissant encore, Clint avait compris que personne ne voyait vraiment les choses, et qu'il y avait autant de versions possibles que d'être vivant sur cette planète.

Quand ses yeux quittèrent l'horizon, Barton admis pour lui-même qu'il avait eu tord. « Impossible », « différent », « réel », « illogique », tous ces mots n'étaient que les différentes versions du fantôme de Pietro et trouver le fin mot de l'histoire ne dépendait désormais plus que de lui.

* * *

Le docteur Banner avait fini par remonter du labo lorsque le soleil avait commencé à décliner. Il avait cet air éternellement fatigué et inquiet qui, par la force de l'habitude, n'alarma cependant personne. Dans le salon, Natasha et Clint discutaient tranquillement des récents évènements et essayaient de positiver sur l'avenir. Barton avait hésité à lui raconter ce que Wanda et lui avaient découvert, puis s'était ravisé. Wanda comprenait de quoi il était question, mais Natasha avait l'esprit trop terre à terre. Il aurait bien voulu l'avis de Banner cependant, mais le scientifique semblait déjà bien occupé par d'autres problèmes. Alors il s'était simplement tut, attendant il ne savait trop quoi pour faire avancer les choses. Il écoutait Natasha d'une oreille distraite, observant chaque recoin de la maison à la recherche d'une trace éventuelle de la projection astrale de Pietro, mais il ne se manifesta plus de la journée. L'idée lui vint bien de redescendre le voir en personne, mais Abbott leur avait fait comprendre qu'il avait quelques examens à faire et que le plus grand calme était le bienvenu.

« Il fait vraiment trop froid en bas, soupira Banner avec un ton défaitiste.  
\- Tu trouves ? C'est plutôt ici qu'il fait trop chaud, répondit Natasha qui avait plus que l'habitude des températures basses.  
\- Tu es hors course lorsqu'il s'agit de déterminer ce genre de choses, Natasha. » intervint Clint en ricanant lascivement.  
Mais la réplique de Banner fit soudain tiquer l'archer, qui accrocha son regard.

« Il fait _vraiment_ trop froid ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour Pietro ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Et bien, depuis que le cœur de Maximoff est repartit, il n'y a plus rien en bas qui justifie une température aussi basse et j'avoue que je m'inquiète un peu pour lui. Il ne fait pas assez froid pour le blesser outre mesure, mais il risque d'avoir du mal à marcher et à bouger pendant un certain temps.  
\- Quoi !? Et pourquoi Abbott ne monte-t-il pas le chauffage !? Pourquoi vous ne dites ça que maintenant !?  
\- Clint, calme-toi, intervint Natasha.  
\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, monsieur Barton. »  
La voix grave qui venait de s'élever depuis la cage d'escalier n'était plus celle de Banner. Accompagné du rythme lent de ses pas sur les marches, le professeur Zacharia Abbott émergea progressivement des entrailles de la terre.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas vous en avoir informés avant, je ne pensais pas que vous le remarqueriez. Je dois avouer que j'ai été présomptueux et pour ça je vous présente mes sincères excuses, dit-il en les rejoignant enfin à la surface et en fermant la porte de l'escalier.  
\- Expliquez-vous Abbott, pourquoi une température si basse ? s'enquit Clint, entre la colère et l'impatience.  
\- Comme vous le savez Pietro dispose d'un organisme extrêmement rapide. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et ce qui fait sa spécificité fait aussi sa plus grande faiblesse. Je ne dispose ici que de produits adaptés au commun des mortels et je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire pour synthétiser des produits à la posologie adaptée.  
\- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que ça ne fait pas effet sur lui ? demanda Natasha.  
\- Ca fait effet, mais le corps de Pietro les élimine trop vite et leur efficacité est rognée de deux tiers. Je ne dispose pas d'un stock suffisant pour me permettre un gâchis de ce genre et ralentir l'organisme du jeune Maximoff est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour le soigner efficacement.  
\- En baissant le chauffage, souffla Clint qui comprenait enfin.  
\- C'est un risque à courir évidemment, et Bruce vous l'a très bien dit, il aura du mal a reprendre possession de son corps pendant quelques heures, mais c'est un léger tribu en contre-partie de son retour parmi nous. Je pense que c'est un choix qu'il aurait fait de lui-même si il en avait eu la possibilité, vous ne croyez pas ? »  
Clint, Natasha et Bruce acquiescèrent. N'importe qui préfèrerai ça à un coma éternel. Clint soupira. Il avait vraiment hâte que Pietro se réveille et que toute cette folie cesse enfin. Il regretta soudain de ne pas avoir pris son arc avec lui. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se défouler et tirer sur n'importe quoi. Il jeta un regard à Natasha. Elle le regarda à son tour et, comme si ils s'étaient mis d'accord en amont, ils quittèrent tous les deux la maison du professeur et marchèrent côtes à côtes jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt qui naissait au pied du volcan. Chacun en position de combat, ils se toisèrent du regard avec amusement.

« Besoin de te défouler, Clint ? demanda Natasha avec un sourire.  
\- Cette histoire commence à me prendre la tête. Je n'arrive à penser à rien d'autre qu'à Pietro et à ce coma dont il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de sortir...  
\- Je suis sûre qu'il fait tout ce qu'il peut. Wanda et toi êtes particulièrement touchés par tout ça, c'est normal d'être épuisé.  
\- Je ne suis pas épuisé, je suis simplement-  
\- Vidé, répondit Natasha à sa place. Clint, est-ce que tu as déjà pensé que peut-être, il puisse y avoir une autre raison pour laquelle tu te sentes aussi mal ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit Clint qui n'avait plus envie de réfléchir.  
\- Ce n'est qu'une impression mais... Tu t'inquiètes plus que Wanda par moment. Est-ce que tu... ? Est-ce que Pietro te manque ? »  
La question laissa Clint de marbre. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Bien sûr que Pietro lui manquait, et il n'était pas le seul. Il manquait à Wanda aussi.

« Quoi ? réussit-il simplement à répondre.  
\- Clint, soupira Natasha. Wanda a perdu un frère, alors sa réaction est plus que naturelle. Mais toi, tu n'as connu Pietro que pendant quelques jours et regarde dans quel état tu es. Ce n'est même pas un ami proche, ton comportement est irrationnel.  
\- Parce que tu as l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de rationnel dans la situation présente ? répondit Clint sur la défensive. Dois-je te rappeler que ce gosse court plus vite que son ombre, qu'il est revenu d'entre les morts, que sa sœur lit dans les pensées, que nous avons affronté un Dieu despotique et une troupe d'aliens gigantesques, puis un robot psychopathe qui voulait détruire l'espèce humaine ? Qu'y a-t-il de _vraiment_ logique dans tout ça ?  
\- Tu ne m'écoute pas Clint, surenchérit Natasha. Je te dis que je pense qu'il y a plus.  
\- Plus ?  
\- Oui ! Je crois, en toute honnêteté, que tu es en train de te voiler la face.  
\- Ce que tu dis n'as aucun putain de sens, répondit l'archer.  
\- Je ne peux pas être plus clair pourtant. Il s'agit de Pietro. Il s'agit toujours de Pietro et uniquement de Pietro. Demande-toi simplement pourquoi tu es aussi susceptible depuis deux mois et tu auras un semblant de réponse. »  
Natasha reprit alors ses positions de combat et nargua Clint d'un sourire en coin. Il n'était pas prêt à entendre raison, alors elle lui rentrerait l'évidence dans le crâne à coups de poings si il le fallait. Clint balaya alors cette étrange discussion d'un revers de la main et reprit ses positions également. Un petit combat au corps à corps l'aiderait à se défouler après cette journée harassante.

Lorsque la nuit tomba enfin, les deux amis étaient allongés dans l'herbe humide de la forêt, entre les feuilles mortes et les brindilles de bois. Haletants bruyamment à la recherche d'oxygène, ils regardaient le ciel étoilé entre les branches des arbres en riant. Clint soupira d'aise. Il n'avait pas soupçonné à quel point il avait besoin de se défouler. Maintenant qu'il était à bout physiquement, il avait la sensation que son esprit se libérait de tous les soucis qu'il mâchait et remâchait jours après jours. Il se sentait plus léger, comme libéré d'un fardeau qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de porter.

« On devrait faire ça plus souvent, dit-il.  
\- Je suis pas sûre que tu tiennes le coup, vieillard.  
\- C'est plutôt toi qui tiendrais pas le coup, ouais ! Je t'ai largement battue.  
\- C'est triste la vieillesse, ça rend gâteux, ricana Natasha.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gâteux ?  
\- Quoi ? T'as perdu ton dentier dans l'herbe ?  
\- Va faire tes devoirs et range ta chambre, t'es privée de dessert. »  
Leur fou rire repartit de plus belle et il leur fallu bien dix minutes avant de se décider à se lever pour rentrer.

« Ouch ! Je crois que tu m'as déboité l'épaule, geint Clint en s'appuyant au sol pour se redresser.  
\- Viens-là. »  
Clint s'approcha de Natasha en fermant les yeux, sachant bien à quoi s'attendre. Il serra les dents aussi fort qu'il le pu et retint un hurlement de douleur lorsqu'un « Clac ! » retentissant fit vibrer son squelette tout entier.

« Voilà ! Comme neuf, s'exclama Natasha.  
\- Je me vengerai, grogna Clint.  
\- C'est pas de ma faute si t'es vieux. »

* * *

Après le dîner et une douche bien méritée, Clint remonta dans sa chambre sans demander son reste, épuisé par la séance de combat rapproché qu'il avait eu avec Natasha. Son téléphone affichait deux appels en absence de Laura et un message vocal qu'il n'eût pas la force d'écouter. Epuisé comme il était, il n'était de toute façon plus bon à rien. Par feignantise, il glissa son téléphone dans la poche de son bas de pyjama et s'effondra de tout son poids sur son lit, s'endormant instantanément au dessus de draps mal refaits.

Une étrange lueur le réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, le tirant d'un sommeil réparateur à tous points de vue. Clignant des yeux avec difficulté, il lutta pour les garder ouverts jusqu'à ce que la lueur se fasse plus nette. Puis la surprise soudaine acheva de le réveiller et il se redressa vivement, retenant son souffle. Une fois de plus, Pietro lui avait rendu visite. Clint n'essaya pas d'engager la conversation, et se contenta de le regarder au fond des yeux dans l'attente d'un signe, d'un geste pouvant lui indiquer quoi faire. Mais Pietro resta planté là, sans bouger, à l'observer d'un œil vitreux comme un somnambule en quête de réponse. L'archer tenta de s'approcher doucement, Pietro ne recula pas. Mais lorsqu'il tendit la main vers lui, le jeune homme marcha soudainement vers la porte fermée de la chambre et passa au travers pour rejoindre le couloir. Affolé à l'idée d'avoir encore perdu sa trace, Clint se précipita à sa suite en ouvrant la porte avec précipitation et amorça un geste pour lui courir après, mais il se ravisa en constatant que Pietro l'avait sagement attendu au beau milieu du couloir. Soufflant silencieusement tout l'air de ses poumons dans le but d'évacuer la pression qu'il venait d'emmagasiner, Clint s'approcha de Pietro et le vit sans surprise marcher en direction des escaliers. Il le suivit silencieusement, se demandant où le jeune homme avait l'intention de l'emmener. En passant devant la chambre de Wanda, Clint hésita à la réveiller mais se ravisa en se persuadant que Pietro ne l'attendrait peut-être pas une nouvelle fois. Il retira donc sa main de la poignée de la porte et suivit le fantôme dans les escaliers. Ils les descendirent en silence jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et la projection astrale continua sa route jusque dans le salon où elle tourna enfin vers la cage d'escalier qui menait au labo. Clint eût un mouvement de recul en voyant que la porte était ouverte. Voulait-il qu'il descende ? C'est ce qui lui sembla lorsque, s'arrêtant au sommet des marches, Pietro décrocha son regard de Clint en le tournant vers l'obscurité des escaliers.

« Qu'y a-t-il en bas ? » demanda Clint, méfiant.  
Mais bien évidemment, Pietro ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de le fixer à nouveau d'un regard perçant qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, et s'évapora dans l'air comme un mirage. Clint soupira. Même dans le coma, Pietro parvenait à l'agacer prodigieusement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison et tout le monde était probablement en train de dormir profondément. Sur l'horloge de la cuisine ouverte, Clint parvint à lire l'heure qu'il était et soupira de nouveau. Trois heures du matin. Il avait l'habitude des nuits courtes, mais de toute évidence celle-ci était la pire. Il regarda l'escalier silencieusement et se résolu à descendre lorsqu'il constata qu'aucun bruit suspect ne lui parvenait. Néanmoins, l'agent super-entrainé en lui eût la sagesse de se saisir d'un couteau de cuisine qui trainait sur le comptoir avant de descendre, pieds et torse nus, vers le labo frigorifique et baigné de ténèbres.

La cage d'escalier était plongée dans un noir absolu et les marches étaient glacées sous les pieds de Clint. Couteau à la main, il ne se risqua pas à allumer la lumière, incertain de ce qu'il trouverait en bas. Selon toutes probabilités, il n'y aurait que le corps inerte de Pietro, peut-être en train de finalement réagir, mais son instinct lui disait que tout ça n'était qu'une jolie illusion dans laquelle il essayait vainement de se bercer. Il n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion d'entrer en contact avec un fantôme, jamais même, mais son bon sens lui disait que ce genre de chose n'arrivait pas pour rien. Atteignant le bas des marches il eût un frisson automatique en ressentant la fraîcheur des lieux sur sa peau nue et dû retenir une onomatopée désapprobatrice. Comme il s'y était attendu, la première salle était vide et rien n'avait changé de place. Les dossiers étaient toujours parfaitement bien rangés et même la poussière au sol ne dénonçait aucune trace suspecte. Il continua sa route vers la deuxième salle d'où il pouvait observer les plantes du professeur pousser silencieusement sous un léger faisceau de lumière blanche. Il s'y attarda un court instant, les observant à travers la vitre et cherchant à déterminer si oui ou non quelque chose d'inhabituel se cachait là. Mais à nouveau, il ne nota rien de particulier et tourna les yeux vers la lourde porte à doubles battants qui le séparait de la pièce où le corps de Pietro reposait. Ses pupilles se resserrèrent alors soudainement et son rythme cardiaque accéléra sa cadence. Dans les interstices des battants, s'infiltrant par la moindre ouverture, de la lumière vacillante perçait. Clint raffermit sa prise sur le manche du couteau de cuisine et s'avança sans un bruit vers la porte, essayant de percevoir un son pouvant lui indiquer ce qui se tramait de l'autre côté. Arrivé à hauteur de la porte, l'Avenger soupira fortement et essaya d'entrevoir quelque chose à travers les interstices de la porte, mais il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une forte lumière et la silhouette floue du lit de Pietro au milieu de la pièce. Sachant pertinemment qu'ouvrir cette porte sans faire de bruit était peine perdue, Clint donna un grand coup dans le battant de droite qui s'ouvrit à la volée sous son poids. D'abord éblouit par la lumière, il brandit son couteau face à lui, se prémunissant contre il ne savait encore quel genre de menace. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Abbott, visiblement surpris par son entrée fracassante.

« Monsieur Barton ? dit-il, pris de court.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites !? » s'enquit Clint, pas encore très sûr de ce qu'il voyait.  
Lorsque ses yeux se furent enfin habitués à la luminosité de la pièce, ils se posèrent automatiquement sur Pietro, qui était toujours allongé dans son lit, inanimé. Au dessus de lui, le professeur s'était redressé pour observer l'importun qui s'était invité. Dans sa main, une seringue à demi pleine était dangereusement proche de la gorge du malade et le liquide étrangement vert qu'elle contenait inspirait tout sauf la confiance. A fortiori, l'expression figée de stupeur du professeur acheva de convaincre Clint que ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était tout sauf déontologique.

« Lâchez cette seringue et éloignez-vous de Pietro ! hurla Clint en brandissant son couteau dans la direction du professeur.  
\- Monsieur Barton, calmez-vous, dit Abbott avec un visage innocent. Laissez-moi vous expliquer.  
\- Vous avez intérêt à être clair et concis, grogna l'archer. J'espère pour vous que vous avez une très bonne excuse pour justifier votre présence dans ce labo à trois heure du matin, avec une seringue en main au dessus de Pietro. »  
Le visage de Abbott passa soudain de l'innocence feinte à une expression fermée et dure. Il éloigna doucement la seringue du cou de Pietro et s'approcha de Clint avec un début de sourire mauvais à la naissance de la commissure de ses lèvres.

« J'aurais dû me douter que vous étiez derrière tout ça, dit Clint. Wanda avait compris que quelque chose clochait. C'est vous qui le maintenez dans le coma, pas vrai !?  
\- Aaaah... C'est dommage que vous ayez fourré votre nez dans mes affaires monsieur Barton. Tout se serait passé sans douleur si vous étiez resté dans votre chambre à dormir tranquillement comme tous les autres. »  
La grosse moustache du professeur qui lui donnait jusqu'alors un air si sympathique frétilla d'une sourde colère et accompagna la bouche de Abbott dans une expression de désapprobation. Le professeur s'approcha encore de Clint qui continuait de le menacer avec son couteau de cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait !? » tempêta Clint avec la ferme intention d'avoir recours à la torture si le scientifique ne lui apportait pas une réponse satisfaisante.  
Mais Zacharia Abbott se mit étrangement à rire en s'approchant encore, dominant Barton de toute sa hauteur.

« Ahahah ! Non, non, vous croyez que je vais être suffisamment stupide pour vous exposer mes intentions ? Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai donné l'impression que j'étais un homme aussi sot. Mais ne vous en faites pas, maintenant que vous êtes là vous allez le comprendre par vous-même. »  
Et dans l'intention évidente d'illustrer ses propos menaçants, le professeur se jeta sur Clint. Propulsés par le poids du scientifique, ils basculèrent tous les deux dans la pièce d'à côté où quelques lits d'hôpital roulants amortirent leur violente chute. Dans la poussière et les feuilles volantes étalées à terre, les deux hommes se battirent à coups de poings et de coude. Clint tenta de lui asséner un coup de couteau dans l'épaule mais le professeur immobilisa son bras d'une simple pression bien placée. Clint hurla sous la douleur ressentie et pesta contre l'acharnement qu'avait mit Natasha à lui déboiter l'épaule quelques heures auparavant. Il lâcha le couteau contre son gré et, roulant à terre, les deux hommes parvinrent finalement à se séparer et se redressèrent comme un seul homme. Clint recula immédiatement, cherchant une issue à cette situation. D'un coup d'oeil, il aperçu le couteau aux pieds de Abbott et se résolu à abandonner l'idée de s'en servir. Mais une autre idée lui vint à l'esprit lorsque, apercevant les plantes de l'autre côté de la vitre, Clint remarqua que le professeur était parfaitement bien placé. Alors sans réfléchir outre mesure, il se mit à courir dans sa direction et le bouscula violemment pour le faire passer à travers la vitre, le projetant de tout son poids au milieu des plantes à peine germées. Le professeur hurla de douleur lorsqu'il atterrit au milieu des branches et des brisures de verre, écrasé par le poids de Clint. Mais il glissa soudainement sa main dans la poche de sa blouse et en sortit la seringue qui avait provoqué cette discorde. Et avant que Clint ait pu réagir, il lui enfonça l'aiguille dans la gorge et déversa son contenu dans les tissus musculaires de l'archer.

* * *

 _Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Il avait la sensation qu'une énorme pierre comprimait son crâne et que ses oreilles sifflaient sous la pression. Il essaya de lever une main jusqu'à son visage, mais son bras resta bloqué le long de son corps comme retenu par des entraves indépendantes de sa volonté. Sa poitrine le faisait souffrir intensément, comme si on avait plongé un tisonnier brûlant dans ses poumons et dans son cœur. Il avait la sensation désagréable de flotter au milieu de nul part, dans un endroit hors d'atteinte et vide de tout. Sa gorge était sèche, son corps était gelé et les courbatures dont il souffrait visiblement étaient pires que tout ce qu'il avait déjà subi. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et fut rassuré en constatant qu'il y parvenait, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait en apercevant la lumière qui l'englobait. Quand il commença à distinguer quelques formes encore indistinctes, les sons lui revinrent aussi et les sifflements dans ses oreilles cessèrent progressivement. Bientôt, les souvenirs des derniers évènements lui revinrent, un peu flous, et un air perdu se dessina sur les traits fatigués de son visage. Il tourna la tête. A côté de lui, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, un corps inanimé gisait. Il essaya de distinguer ses traits, mais ses yeux refusèrent d'obtempérer, comme si son corps tout entier savait qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir ça. Il se concentra tout de même, cherchant à percer la lumière aveuglante de son regard fatigué. Après quelques secondes de lutte, il y parvint enfin et sentit ses yeux se concentrer davantage sur le corps qui se trouvait là. Lorsque l'image se fit plus nette, il eût un râle de douleur et de surprise mélangées en apercevant le visage tuméfié de Clint._

« Oooh... Je vois que vous êtes réveillé. »  
La voix qui venait de résonner à ses oreilles ne lui était pas familière, mais il sentit tout de même qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait inconnue. Détournant les yeux du corps inerte de Clint, Pietro essaya de trouver la source de la voix et vit un homme entrer dans son champs de vision. Il le détailla un instant dans l'espoir de le reconnaître, mais aucune image ne lui revint. Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour demander où il se trouvait, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge hors mis un sifflement guttural involontaire.

« Oh non, ne vous fatiguez pas, dit l'homme à la grosse moustache. Vos cordes vocales n'ont pas été utilisées depuis un certain temps, vous aurez un peu de mal à vous exprimer correctement pendant les prochaines heures. »  
Etonnement, l'homme face à lui semblait presque _ravi_ par cette idée, ce qui n'aida pas Pietro à se sentir en confiance. Fronçant les sourcils en silence, il tourna la tête vers Clint, dans l'espoir d'obtenir un semblant d'explication. A nouveau, l'homme lui adressa la parole.

« Ne vous en faites pas, il va bien. Enfin, si on veut. »  
Cette simple réplique eût un effet immédiat sur Pietro qui retrouvait peu à peu l'usage des extrémités de son corps.

« Disons simplement qu'il s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il n'est pas mort, rassurez-vous. Mais il pourrait bien l'être si vous essayez quoi que ce soit qui puisse me déplaire. »  
Cette fois c'était sûr, la moustache ne faisait clairement pas partie du club des gentils. Inquiet, Pietro voulu bouger mais son corps le faisait souffrir et lui semblait d'une lourdeur extrême. Il grogna de mécontentement alors que l'homme souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Comme c'est charmant. Vous voulez le sauver, n'est-ce pas ? C'est exactement ce qu'il essayait de faire pour vous lorsque je l'ai mis hors d'état de nuire. Bien sûr c'est un agent de terrain surentraîné, alors j'ai dû user de stratagèmes plus subtils que la force. J'avais prévu de me servir de ce produit pour prolonger votre coma, mais disons que je lui ai trouvé une fonction plus utile.  
\- J'é... J'éééé..., tenta Pietro.  
\- Il va falloir faire plus d'efforts si vous espérez que je puisse vous donner une réponse satisfaisante.  
\- Mooooo...r..  
\- Oh, comprit Abbott. Vous étiez mort ? C'est vrai oui, vous étiez mort. Je n'ai pas les détails, mais il semblerait que vous soyez tombé en Sokovie. Le docteur Banner a fait des pieds et mains pour vous ramener parmi nous et je dois avouer que je suis ravi d'avoir pris part à un tel miracle. »  
Le professeur marqua une pause dans son récit, laissant vraisemblablement le temps à Pietro d'assimiler la réalité de sa situation.

« Vous êtes un véritable trésor génétique, Pietro. Grâce à vous j'ai pu faire avancer mes travaux de façon exponentielle ! Avec votre ADN, j'ai enfin réussi à synthétiser ce pour quoi j'ai passé ma vie à travailler. Quand Banner vous a ramené dans mon labo, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. J'ai constaté l'étendue de vos capacités et j'ai compris que vous étiez le chaînon manquant, la dernière pierre de l'édifice, celle qui pouvait stabiliser l'ensemble de mon travail. »  
Pendant qu'il disait cela, Abbott s'était éloigné de Pietro vers le bureau d'angle où trainaient toutes sortes de dossiers. Quand il reparu dans son champ de vision, il tenait une seringue à la main, remplie d'un étrange liquide vert pâle. Pietro voulu se défendre à l'approche de l'homme menaçant, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir, figé dans un état catatonique inexplicable. Seulement, à son grand étonnement, ce n'est pas vers lui que Abbott s'avança. Tournant la tête vers Clint qui était toujours inconscient dans le lit d'à côté, son cœur rata un battement en comprenant les intentions du scientifique fou. Il voulu hurler, mais sa gorge était irritée et il se mit à tousser avec douleur. Malgré tout, il tenta à nouveau de hurler, ne parvenant une fois encore qu'à émettre un faible son sifflant et étouffé. Impuissant, il observa l'homme se pencher sur Clint et approcher dangereusement sa seringue de son cou. Dans un énième hurlement sourd, le jeune optimisé espéra un miracle de dernière minute pour l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins, mais rien ne survint et la seringue se planta dans la jugulaire de l'archer avec douceur. Figé de stupeur et d'effrois, Pietro ne parvint pas à détourner le regard et observa le liquide se déverser dans ses veines sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Bientôt, la seringue fut enfin vide et le sourire satisfait du professeur se métamorphosa en ricanement victorieux. Le corps de Clint se mit à convulser violemment entre les barreaux du lit et sa peau commença à rougir de façon inquiétante. Pourtant, le sourire de Abbott ne s'effaça pas, laissant entendre à Pietro que cette réaction avait été prévue. Paniqué, le jeune homme essaya de faire bouger ses bras dans le but de se redresser et constata avec une légère satisfaction que ses doigts commençaient à répondre à ses ordres. Il força encore et encore malgré la douleur afin de lever un bras vers la rambarde de son lit et parvint finalement à déplacer sa main droite de quelques centimètres vers le rebord. Mais il fut interrompu dans son effort lorsqu'un hurlement crescendo s'éleva soudain de la bouche Clint. Son corps, secoué de spasmes, était cambré au maximum, les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes étaient bandés avec force et les veines les plus grosses de son corps ressortaient de façon inquiétante dans son cou et sur son visage. Sa peau était désormais entièrement rouge cramoisie et Pietro eût l'impression l'espace d'un instant que le professeur venait de créer un second Hulk. Mais à son grand soulagement, Clint ne muta pas et continua de hurler de douleur tandis que son corps convulsait, hors de contrôle. Parvenant finalement à attraper la barrière de son lit, Pietro tira de toute ses forces pour se redresser et héla Abbott dont le sourire ne désemplissait pas.

« A...têé...aaa ! »  
Petit à petit, il sentait qu'il retrouvait l'usage de sa voix et fit un deuxième effort pour s'exprimer clairement.

« Lai...ez le ! »  
Le professeur sembla comprendre ses mots puisqu'il le toisa d'un regard amusé.

« Croyez-vous vraiment que je vais mettre fin au processus simplement parce que vous me le demandez ? C'est très présomptueux de votre part. »  
Mais tandis qu'il disait cela, Clint se mit à hurler plus fort et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, comme si la conscience lui était revenue à force de douleur. Malheureusement, son retour à la réalité ne mis pas fin à son calvaire puisqu'il continua de hurler de douleur en sentant le produit s'insinuer dans ses veines et brûler son être de l'intérieur.

« Cl...int ! Cl...int ! »  
Pietro hurlait à s'en rompre les cordes vocales, mais les cris déchirants de Clint étouffaient le son qu'il parvenait enfin à émettre. Les hurlements de Clint finirent cependant par se tarir et l'archer retrouva une maîtrise partielle de son corps qui était visiblement toujours soumis à la douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait !? hurla-t-il à l'attention de Abbott qui s'était approché.  
\- Formidable, dit-il pour lui-même. Tout simplement, prodigieux. »  
Il sortit une lampe de sa poche et éclaira les pupilles dilatées de Clint sans la moindre délicatesse. Il observa leur réaction et souffla d'admiration quand il s'aperçu qu'elles ne se rétractaient pas.

« Ca a marché, murmura-t-il. Ca a marché !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui a marché, putain !? » hurla à nouveau Clint, de colère et d'incompréhension.  
Mais il n'écouta pas la courte réponse que Abbott daigna lui donner quand il perçu un bruit de toux à côté de lui. Son cœur rata douloureusement un battement et il tourna vivement la tête en comprenant la signification de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage défait de Pietro qui le regardait avec tristesse et inquiétude.

« Pietro... dit-il. Pietro, tu es réveillé !?  
\- Clint... sourit le jeune homme qui arrivait enfin à formuler un mot correct.  
\- J'avais prévu de le maintenir dans le coma encore quelques jours mais vous êtes arrivé au mauvais moment avec votre couteau de cuisine et j'ai dû modifier mes plans, expliqua Abbott. Il ne peut de toute façon pas bouger donc je ne risque rien à le laisser éveillé. Comme je suis compromis par votre faute, j'ai dû griller un peu les étapes, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, vous avez l'air en pleine forme et c'est très encourageant. Maintenant que j'ai la confirmation que le produit est stabilisé, je vais pouvoir injecter la formule dans l'organisme de votre jeune ami ici présent. Quand le processus sera achevé, il sera l'être le plus remarquable que cette Terre ait jamais porté, et le premier d'une longue lignée ! »  
Abbott jeta un regard appréciateur à Pietro et retourna à son bureau afin de récupérer ce qui sembla être une seconde seringue. Paniqué, Pietro ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger convenablement, mais il s'était tout de même redressé sur la barrière. Clint l'observa avec inquiétude et chercha à se redresser à son tour, mais il avait été menotté à son lit et n'avait qu'une très petit amplitude. Mais soudain, une idée s'imposa à lui comme une évidence et tandis que le professeur avait le dos tourné, il se tortilla afin de glisser sa main dans sa poche et en sortir le téléphone qu'il y avait glissé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Le voyant faire, Pietro eût un soupire de soulagement. Du mieux qu'il pu, Clint pianota sur son clavier et parvint au bout d'un effort surhumain à contacter Natasha en priant pour qu'elle décroche. Et comme si elle avait entendu ses prières -ou bien le téléphone, elle décrocha quasiment instantanément. Dans un sourire vainqueur malgré la douleur qui coulait toujours dans ses veines, Clint jeta un regard entendu à Pietro qui se rallongea de soulagement. Ils étaient sauvés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait Abbott ? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire à Pietro ? demanda Clint d'une voix forte afin que Natasha l'entende à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Vous êtes bien curieux, répondit Abbott en se retournant. Mais puisque vous insistez, j'imagine que je peux bien vous faire la grâce de vous expliquer. »  
Abbott se retourna vers eux, une seconde seringue à la main et s'approcha de Clint avec un sourire satisfait. L'archer repoussa discrètement le téléphone dans sa poche, priant pour que le son ne soit pas trop étouffé par le tissu.

« Je me disais bien que ce labo dans lequel nous sommes servait à autre chose qu'à faire pousser des plantes, grogna Clint. Vous êtes un grand malade.  
\- Oh oui, mais ce ne sont pas n'importe quelles plantes, s'amusa Abbott. Ce sont des arbustes que l'on appelle _Ginkgo biloba_ , une espèce en danger malheureusement, mais très réputée pour ses bienfaits sur le plan cognitif. Puisque vous n'êtes pas un expert dans le domaine, je peux vous citer quelques-uns de ses effets les plus saisissants, comme le développement neurologique ou encore le renforcement de l'afflux sanguin cérébral. En fait, ça m'étonne même que Banner n'ait pas tiqué en les voyant. On ne cultive pas ce genre de plantes pour la décoration d'intérieur.  
\- Vous avez trafiqué mon cerveau ?  
\- Oh j'ai fais plus que ça monsieur Barton, je l'ai _débloqué_.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? s'enquit Clint qui voyait malgré lui la suite du raisonnement.  
\- Vous devriez commencer à en prendre conscience par vous-même désormais, mais je vais éclairer votre lanterne. J'ai élevé votre conscience. Vous voyez, on a tendance à dire que l'être humain n'utilise que 10% des capacités réelles de son cerveau, mais c'est on ne peut plus faux. L'être humain utilise évidemment toutes ses capacités cognitives, sinon pourquoi posséder un cerveau de cette taille ? La nuance se trouve seulement dans le fait qu'il ne puisse pas s'en servir _simultanément_. Mais vous monsieur Barton, et bientôt Pietro, vous êtes la seule et toute première exception à cette règle. Le produit que j'ai synthétisé et qui coule actuellement dans vos veines est en train de débloquer un à un tous les canaux de sécurité que votre cerveau a mis en place à votre naissance pour vous protéger. D'ici quelques heures, vous disposerez de capacités intellectuelles au delà de tout ce qui est connu et votre vision du monde va littéralement changer. Evidemment ce genre de pouvoir se paye très cher et je sais déjà que vous ne survivrez pas à cette expérience. Mais Pietro lui, avec cet organisme si particulier, il survivra et deviendra ma plus belle création. L'être parfait. L'intelligence pure dans un corps invincible ! »  
Et comme si ces mots concluaient son monologue démagogue, le professeur se tourna vers Pietro avec l'intention évidente de lui injecter le produit.

« Arrêtez ! Ne le touchez pas ! » hurla Clint, en se déchaînant dans son lit malgré les menottes qui le maintenaient immobile.  
Pietro cru alors que son heure était arrivée lorsque la seringue toucha sa jugulaire, mais un bruit sourd dans la cage d'escalier attira l'attention du scientifique qui, surpris, se mit à courir en direction de son bureau afin d'y récupérer le couteau que Clint avait apporté avec lui. Il retourna ensuite auprès de Pietro et, glissant la lame sous sa gorge, attendit que la porte s'ouvre.

« Abbott ! cria Steve d'une voix autoritaire en déboulant dans la salle. Posez ce couteau et éloignez-vous de Pietro !  
\- C'est hors de question ! répondit-il. J'ai travaillé trop dur pour abandonner si près du but ! »  
A côté de Steve, Natasha, pistolet en main, se précipita vers Clint.

« Clint ! J'ai bien cru qu'on arriverait pas à temps ! dit-elle.  
\- Détache-moi ! » dit alors Clint en désignant ses menottes.  
La jeune femme essaya tant bien que mal de trouver un mécanisme d'ouverture mais abandonna rapidement la méthode douce au profit de quelque chose de plus radical.

« Bouge pas, dit-elle alors qu'elle le mettait en joug avec son Glock.  
\- Si tu te rates, je reviendrais te hanter. » souffla Clint pour se donner du courage.  
Mais Natasha avait été à bonne école et l'archer fut soulagé de constater qu'elle toucha sa cible sans dommage collatéral. Enfin libéré, Clint reporta son attention sur Abbott qui menaçait toujours Pietro d'une lame sous la gorge et d'une seringue mortelle.

« Abbott, c'est fini, vous ne gagnerez pas. Lâchez-le ! dit-il alors en s'extirpant de son lit avec difficulté.  
\- Non ! J'ai consacré toute ma vie à ce projet ! Je refuse de faire marche arrière ! »  
Pendant qu'il parlait, Steve tenta un pas en avant, mais le professeur raffermit sa prise sur le couteau et Pietro déglutit.

« N'approchez pas ! »  
Une goutte de sang perla de la gorge de Pietro et Clint compris que s'il n'agissait pas rapidement, Abbott appuierait sur la seringue. Alors dans un réflexe inspiré, tandis que Steve continuait de s'approcher malgré les injonctions du scientifique, Clint se jeta sur Pietro et bloqua la lame de ses doigts avant de forcer le professeur à lâcher prise. Quand il compris qu'il avait perdu, Abbott tenta en dernier recours d'appuyer sur la seringue et le souvenir de l'incommensurable douleur qu'il avait subie revint à Clint. La simple idée que Pietro ait à subir la même chose lui glaça le sang et il n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir alors que sa propre main abattait la lame du couteau dans le cœur du vieil homme.

* * *

 _Boom !_  
 _Cliffhanger de merde !_  
 _Vous m'en voulez x) ?_


	8. Chapitre VIII - Le poids du monde

Voilà le chapitre VIII à l'heure et un peu plus long que la moyenne ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.  
En attendant vos réactions, bonne lecture :) !

* * *

 **\- CHAPITRE VIII -**

 _Le poids du monde_

* * *

Le sang chaud coulait lentement le long de ses doigts dans une cascade vermeil ininterrompue. Le couteau toujours profondément enfoncé dans le cœur du professeur, Clint n'esquissait pas un geste pour lâcher le manche et son regard vitreux restait fixé dans le vide. Coincé sous le poids de son corps, Pietro n'osait pas bouger, ne sachant plus vraiment si le danger était écarté ou pas. De là où il était il eût l'impression que Clint était rentré dans une sorte d'état catatonique, ce qui n'eût pas pour effet de le rassurer.

« Clint ? » tenta-t-il avec sa voix vacillante.  
Entendre son nom fit réagir l'archer qui eût un mouvement de surprise en reprenant ses esprits. Il posa les yeux sur sa main ensanglantée et ses pupilles ne se rétractèrent pas malgré le frisson d'effrois qui le parcouru.

« Professeur ? dit-il. Qu'est-ce que- Est-ce que j'ai...  
\- Clint, ça va ? » insista Pietro en dessous de lui.  
Barton baissa les yeux vers Pietro et sembla soudain réaliser où il était.

« Pietro ! » s'exclama-t-il sous l'effet de la surprise et de la joie mêlées.  
Lâchant enfin le couteau qui était toujours enfoncé dans la poitrine du professeur Abbott, il voulu faire une vive accolade au jeune homme mais il réalisa que ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment et se ravisa. A l'aide de Steve qui avait fini par les rejoindre, Clint se releva difficilement et tendis son bras à Pietro afin de l'aider à en faire autant. Lorsque Pietro descendit enfin du lit, le corps du professeur bascula en avant et s'échoua face contre le matelas, enfonçant la lame encore davantage dans les chairs ouvertes de son corps sans vie.

« C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? demanda Clint.  
\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? s'inquiéta Natasha.  
\- C'est pas vraiment que je ne m'en souviens pas, c'est plus... J'ai eu comme une absence. Je me souviens avoir _voulu_ le faire, mais...  
\- Il n'y avait que ça à faire, intervint Steve malgré son évidente répugnance pour ce genre de méthode. Qui sait ce qu'il y avait dans cette seringue. »  
Clint et Pietro se jetèrent un regard songeur. Fallait-il dire ce qu'avait fait le professeur ? Clint eût un léger sourire en voyant déjà Wanda lui hurler dessus en découvrant le pot-aux-roses au détour d'un neurone trop bavard. Il sourit à Pietro en acquiesçant.

« En fait, commença le jeune homme qui avait enfin récupéré sa voix. Il nous a expliqué ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il a déjà injecté le produit à Clint.  
\- Quoi !? s'égosilla soudain Natasha. Clint ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit !? Tu es peut-être en danger ! Il faut réveiller Bruce ! »  
Elle amorça un geste pour rejoindre les escaliers, mais Clint la retint par le bras.

« Natasha ! vociféra-t-il. Natasha... Ca ne sert à rien.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire !?  
\- Je suis déjà en sursis. Et puis Banner est physicien, pas médecin. »  
Cette déclaration eût un effet presque paralysant sur ses sauveurs. Même Pietro se figea un instant en semblant comprendre enfin ce que le professeur leur avait pourtant expliqué il y avait de ça plusieurs minutes.

« Comment ça en sursis !? paniqua Natasha en laissant de côté le semblant d'insulte proféré à l'encontre des capacités de Bruce.  
\- Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi grave que ce qu'il n'y paraît, il y a probablement un remède. » suggéra le Captain.  
Mais la mine sombre de Clint ne laissa pas place à l'imagination. Resté silencieux derrière lui, Pietro avait l'air aussi abattu que lui. Sur le lit d'hôpital qu'il avait occupé pendant plusieurs mois, le sang continuait de se répandre abondamment sur les draps blancs.

« Abbott cultivait ses plantes dans le but de synthétiser ce produit, expliqua Clint en ramassant la seringue que le professeur avait lâchée dans son agonie. D'après ce qu'il m'a expliqué, il essayait de débloquer les facultés cognitives en forçant le cerveau à fonctionner à 100%, de façon simultanée. Mais c'est un produit qu'il a étudié pour convenir à l'organisme rapide de Pietro et, dans mon cas, l'issue sera forcément fatale. »  
Natasha et Steve restèrent coi face au récit dramatique que leur faisait Clint. Si il disait vrai, et il n'avait aucune raison de mentir à ce sujet, l'archer était déjà en train de mourir à petit feu. Mais Pietro s'avança soudain parmi eux, claudiquant, et regarda Clint avec un air de défi désapprobateur.

« Il y a forcément un remède, dit-il d'une voix vacillante. Je sais pas qui était ce gars mais c'est son labo pas vrai ? Alors la solution doit être ici, dans tous ces documents.  
\- Je suis de l'avis de Maximoff, dit soudain Steve. Banner trouvera une solution à tout ça. Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez Barton ?  
\- Bien. Enfin, mon épaule me fait un mal de chien mais je suis à peu près sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'injection, répondit-il en jetant un regard moqueur à Natasha.  
\- C'est franchement pas le moment de rigoler, Clint, se renfrogna-t-elle.  
\- Natasha, calme-toi. Je vais bien.  
\- Ca, tu n'en sais rien.  
\- Ecoute, tenta Clint pour apaiser les choses. On réveillera Banner à la première heure pour m'examiner si tu veux, mais pour le moment je voudrais juste me laver les mains et retourner dormir. »  
Au grand dam de Natasha, tous opinèrent du chef à cette proposition et reprirent le chemin de la surface après avoir jeté un dernier regard au corps du professeur.

* * *

« Comment va Wanda ? avait soudain demandé Pietro alors que Steve et Natasha l'aidaient à gravir les marches qui menaient à la surface.  
\- Elle va très bien, répondit Clint en essayant de sourire malgré la douleur que lui infligeait son corps. Elle dort à l'étage.  
\- Je veux la voir. »  
L'aîné Maximoff affichait un air méfiant qui donnait la très nette impression que rien ne pouvait l'en convaincre tant qu'il ne le constatait pas de ses propres yeux.

Clint sourit sincèrement cette fois-ci. Ces deux-là faisaient vraiment la paire.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à l'étage de la maison, Natasha voulu réveiller Bruce immédiatement, mais Clint et Steve l'en dissuadèrent fermement. Au lieu de ça, le Captain invita la jeune femme à aller se coucher et à laisser Clint et Pietro discuter seuls à seuls. Elle eût du mal à se laisser faire, bien qu'elle fini par céder sous le regard appuyé de Clint. Une fois seuls, face à face sur le seuil de la porte de Wanda, ils restèrent silencieux un instant avant de briser la glace.

« J'imagine que tu as beaucoup de questions, dit Clint.  
\- Est-ce que tu y répondrais si je les posais ?  
\- Je suis pas le mieux placé pour ça... »  
Cette déclaration replongea les deux hommes dans un silence étouffant qui fut cette fois brisé par Pietro.

« Elle me croyait mort, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il.  
\- On le croyait tous.  
\- Ca fait combien de temps ?  
\- Deux mois. »  
Pietro pris quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information. L'idée que Wanda l'ait cru mort pendant deux longs mois lui déchira le cœur.

« Ca ne fait que deux jours que nous sommes au courant que tu n'étais en fait pas _vraiment_ mort. Tu aurais vu Wanda, elle rayonnait de bonheur quand elle t'as vu en arrivant ici, sourit Clint à ce souvenir.  
\- J'aurais préféré qu'elle n'ait pas eu à me voir ici, répondit Pietro malgré le sourire qui naissait à la commissure de ses lèvres.  
\- Je vais pas te cacher que ces deux derniers mois ont été très durs. Wanda n'allait pas bien, c'est un fait. Mais elle respire la joie de vivre maintenant et je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas pu demander mieux que de te revoir vivant et en bonne santé.  
\- Je suis désolé. » soupira le plus jeune en réalisant ce qu'il leur avait fait subir.  
En voyant Pietro la mine aussi défaite et la tête baissée, Clint laissa finalement libre court à la pulsion qu'il avait réfrénée plus tôt dans le labo et saisit le jeune homme dans une accolade énergique qui se voulait réconfortante. Pietro, d'abord surpris, se laissa faire et rendit à Clint son étreinte. C'était le premier vrai contact qu'il avait avec un autre être humain depuis qu'il était sortit du coma et il eût un frisson de bien-être en sentant la chaleur corporelle de l'archer s'insinuer en lui.

« Je suis content que tu sois vivant. » souffla Clint à mi-voix tant que Pietro ne pouvait pas voir son visage.  
Quand ils se séparèrent, un silence gêné s'installa lorsqu'ils réalisèrent l'incongruité de la situation. Ils se mirent à rire à l'étouffée dans l'espoir de ne réveiller personne.

« Tu devrais allez la voir. » dit alors Clint.  
L'aîné Maximoff acquiesça en jetant un regard anxieux à la porte de la chambre de sa soeur. D'une main mal assurée, il appuya sur la poignée en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Clint lui offrit son soutient lorsque la porte fut ouverte et les deux hommes entrèrent bras dessus bras dessous. Arrivés à hauteur du lit, ils observèrent le visage endormit de Wanda qui était bien loin de se douter de ce qui se tramait juste à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps, Pietro à s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, et Clint à imaginer la façon dont elle réagirait en voyant son frère réveillé. Impatient, il amorça alors un geste pour la réveiller, mais Pietro l'en empêcha.

« Attends, chuchota-t-il. Je... Laissons-la dormir tranquillement.  
\- Tu es sûr ? »  
Pietro hocha la tête sans rien ajouter et l'Avenger l'aida à se glisser sous les couvertures, à côté de sa sœur jumelle.

« Elle va avoir un choc si elle se réveille avant toi. » ricana Clint en caressant légèrement les cheveux de la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner vers la porte.  
Pietro ne répondit rien mais lui accorda un sourire entendu. C'était peut-être bien son intention.

* * *

Lorsque le soleil effleura son visage plus tard dans la matinée, Clint se réveilla dans un terrible effort. Son épaule le faisait toujours souffrir, conséquence de ses combats contre Natasha et Abbott, et de nombreuses courbatures lui infligeaient des douleurs dans le cou, l'abdomen et les bras. Pour un peu, il serait bien resté dans son lit toute la journée si l'idée que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il se posait ce genre de question, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur le visage estomaqué de Wanda. Elle avait une expression perdue et paniquée qui valait tout l'or du monde.

« Clint ! »  
Sans prendre la peine de s'assurer qu'il était bien réveillé, elle se précipita à sa hauteur et sauta sur le lit comme une enfant. Clint souffla de douleur en recevant le poids de la jeune femme dans le ventre mais se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de si bon matin ? demanda-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas déjà la réponse.  
\- Pietro ! Il... Pietro... ! Clint !  
\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a bougé ?  
\- Il est _dans mon lit_! »  
N'y tenant plus, Clint éclata de rire malgré la douleur que ses courbatures lui infligeaient.

« Quoi ? Tu me crois pas !? »  
Un peu vexée, Wanda n'avait pas la patience d'attendre que Clint lui explique la cause de son hilarité et se concentra un instant pour fouiller dans son esprit. Elle se figea de stupeur en trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Tu le savais déjà ! » s'indigna-t-elle.  
Mais Clint n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots tant son fou rire le tenait. Voir une expression aussi innocente sur le visage de la jeune femme lui faisait réaliser que tout était enfin rentré dans l'ordre. Si il en avait douté quelques minutes auparavant, il savait à présent que Pietro était bel et bien _revenu d'entre les morts_.

« M-Mais... balbutia Wanda. Comment ? Pourquoi ?  
\- C'est quoi tout ce vacarme ? grogna soudain une voix qui n'appartenait ni à Clint, ni à Wanda.  
\- Pietro ! »  
La jeune Sorcière Rouge se redressa à une vitesse qui rivalisait avec celle de son frère lorsqu'elle vit ce dernier entrer dans la chambre de Clint en boitant.

« Vous en faites du bruit, dit-il.  
\- Pietro, c'est vraiment toi ! Comment tu te sens !? s'égosilla sa jumelle en se jetant dans ses bras.  
\- Ouch ! Doucement, doucement ! J'ai encore mal partout...  
\- Pardon ! hoqueta Wanda. C'est juste que... Tu m'as tellement manqué. »  
Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de la jeune femme sans crier gare. La joie mêlée au souvenir de la peine qu'elle avait ressentie ces deux derniers mois venaient d'avoir raison d'elle.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » répondit Pietro en la serrant dans ses bras.  
Mais étonnement, Wanda le frappa à l'épaule.

« Ne mens pas, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu étais dans le coma. »  
Pietro sourit à son tour. Une fois de plus, elle avait lu en lui.

« Comment tu te sens ? insista alors Clint. Bien dormi ?  
\- Pas assez, bailla Pietro.  
\- Comment ça « pas assez » ? s'indigna soudain Wanda. Tu as dormi pendant deux mois ! »  
Mais Pietro n'en avait cure. Le sourire attendrit qui avait fleurit sur ses lèvres se mua en sourire amusé tandis qu'il observait le visage choqué de sa sœur, et il passa à l'attaque sans crier gare. D'un geste aussi vif que possible malgré ses douleurs, il saisit Wanda fermement par la taille et la poussa vers le lit de Clint qui, lui, n'avait pas bougé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu- Ah ! »  
Ils tombèrent ensemble sur le matelas et tandis que Wanda se débattait avec les draps et le poids de son frère qui l'écrasait, Pietro se hissa à hauteur du second oreiller et s'étala dessus, bien décidé à finir sa nuit. Ainsi coincée entre son frère et Clint, Wanda se retrouva cadenassée sous deux bras puissants qui s'écrasèrent contre elle, de part et d'autre.

« Mais, qu-  
\- Chuuuuut, soupira Pietro.  
\- Rendors-toi, princesse. Il est même pas 8h. »  
Jetant un regard de chaque côté du lit, Wanda vit les deux hommes de sa vie se rendormir paresseusement sans tenir compte de ses protestations. Complètement perdue, elle cessa pourtant de bouger lorsque Pietro grogna de mécontentement et se glissa avidement dans ses bras, en refermant les siens sur elle de façon automatique. Derrière elle, Clint eût un sourire dans son sommeil et s'approcha instinctivement en passant son bras par dessus les jumeaux endormis.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans un sommeil collectif et paisible, jusqu'à ce que Natasha les trouve deux heures plus tard.

* * *

Quand tout le monde se réveilla enfin aux alentours de 9h, la première réaction de Bruce Banner en voyant Pietro fut bien évidemment le choc. Sa joie contenue mais bien réelle se mêla à l'euphorie de Wanda et de Clint qui voyaient s'effacer peu à peu deux mois de dur calvaire. Malheureusement, Steve jugea nécessaire d'informer Banner des récents évènements et des circonstances du réveil de Pietro. Comme il s'y était attendu, le scientifique eût beaucoup de mal à le croire et même l'appui de Natasha n'y changea rien. Il fallu descendre dans le labo pour qu'il accepte d'envisager l'idée que son fidèle ami ait pu être un traître à leur cause.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le labo, Banner et Wanda restèrent pantois devant le triste spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Le corps sans vie du professeur à l'épaisse moustache reposait sur le lit qu'avait occupé Pietro, la tête et les bras pendant lourdement au bord du matelas. Un flot de sang séché s'était rependu sur le sol et sur les draps, imbibant le tissu de sa couleur rougeâtre tâchée de noir. Dans la salle précédente, la vitre avait été brisée et la marque d'un corps lourd avait sévèrement abîmé les plantes qui poussaient dans la serre. Les lits d'hôpital avaient été bousculés et certains dossiers auparavant si bien rangés avaient chuté au sol, déversant un flot de feuilles volantes et de notes manuscrites à terre. Dans un coin, une seringue vide avait roulé au sol et Clint reconnu celle que Abbott avait probablement utilisée pour l'assommer au cours de leur combat.

« N'y avait-il vraiment pas d'autre issue ? demanda Banner, attristé, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le corps sans vie de son ami de faculté.  
\- C'était lui ou Pietro, rétorqua Clint.  
\- J'aurais peut-être pu le raisonner...  
\- Il menaçait Pietro d'une lame de couteau sous la gorge, insista Barton. Croyez-moi, je sais par expérience que les gens qui en arrivent à ce genre d'extrémité ne peuvent pas être raisonnés. »  
Banner resta silencieux devant le ton sans équivoque de Clint. Il aurait aimé pouvoir prétendre qu'il y avait probablement des circonstances atténuantes en faveur de Zacharia, mais il n'était pas présent lorsque les choses avaient dérapé et n'était malheureusement pas apte à juger. De surcroit, Natasha et Rogers semblaient se ranger à l'avis de Barton, ce qui tendait à le convaincre que l'archer avait dit vrai. Néanmoins, il ne cacha pas sa peine en posant à nouveau les yeux sur Abbott. Il avait été le seul à garder contact avec lui après l'incident de la bombe G et bien qu'ils ne discutaient pas régulièrement, Bruce avait vraiment cru pouvoir lui faire aveuglement confiance. Et il l'avait fait. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous ici aujourd'hui, les yeux rivés sur son corps ensanglanté, sans la moindre trace de peine dans leur regard. Seul Natasha semblait compatir pour Banner, mais elle n'affichait clairement aucun remord pour le sort peu enviable du professeur.

« Nous devons déplacer le corps, dit soudain Steve en brisant le silence.  
\- Qu'est-ce que nous allons en faire ? » demanda Wanda.  
Natasha se tourna vers Bruce.

« Est-ce tu sais si il avait... des volontés à ce sujet ? »  
Elle avait conscience que tout cela était bien délicat pour le physicien, mais il fallait agir. Cependant, dans de rares cas comme celui-ci, elle était capable de faire preuve de diplomatie.

« Je n'en sais rien, répondit Banner. Nos discutions étaient plus du genre « Quelle est la masse atomique d'un trou noir ? » que « Comment veux-tu mourir ? ». On était pas ce genre d'amis. »  
Natasha et Steve acquiescèrent, ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. Donc ce fut Wanda qui prit la parole.

« Si vous me permettez, commença-t-elle à l'attention de Banner. Je crois que le jeter à la mer ou l'enterrer dans le sable ne sont pas forcément de bonnes idées. »  
Elle disait cela comme si elle avait lu dans chacun des esprits présents. Elle continua sur sa lancée.

« Par contre, il y a une _vraie fournaise_ à deux pas d'ici, dit-elle.  
\- Le volcan... chuchota Clint en comprenant son idée.  
\- Vous voulez jeter le corps de Zacharia dans le cratère ? demanda Banner, à demi choqué.  
\- C'est pas une si mauvaise idée, Bruce, intervint Natasha. La crémation est le moyen le plus efficace de faire disparaitre son corps et de lui offrir des obsèques correctes.  
\- Mais... Est-ce que vous réalisez ce que vous dites !? Et ses proches ? Et son travail ? Vous pensez que personne ne se posera de questions ? Vous croyez que faire disparaître son corps suffira à étouffer cette histoire ? Vous avez tous perdu les pédales ! »  
Clint et Pietro avaient tous les deux reculé d'un pas en voyant Banner s'énerver de la sorte. La simple idée que Hulk se réveille maintenant était éprouvante et les inquiétait.

« Bien sûr que non Bruce, on ne va pas se contenter de ça, essaya Natasha pour le calmer. Il y a beaucoup de pirates dans la région et c'est malheureux à dire, mais beaucoup de touristes et de locaux ont disparus sans laisser de trace au cours de ces dernières années. Abbott sera - officiellement - leur victime. Ce sera plus digne pour lui et plus arrangeant pour nous. Je pense qu'il préfèrerait ça, pas vrai ? »  
Les traits courroucés du visage de Banner se détendirent un peu. Il n'était clairement pas d'accord avec tout ça, mais c'était effectivement la meilleure solution. Il savait de Abbott lui-même qu'il n'avait pas de famille et que par chance donc, personne à part les autorités locales ne tenterait de le retrouver.

« Très bien, faites comme vous voulez, dit-il alors, dépité.  
\- Bruce... soupira Natasha.  
\- Non, Natasha... Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette... histoire. Je suis désolé. Débrouillez-vous sans moi.  
\- Vous allez quand même examiner Pietro et Clint, hein ? » demanda Wanda, sur la défensive et prête à mordre.  
Banner jeta un bref coup d'oeil aux deux hommes qui se tenaient côtes à côtes et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« Bien sûr, dit-il en soupirant. Venez avec moi.  
\- Euh, vous savez quoi, commencez par ausculter Pietro. Je voudrais m'occuper de ça avant, dit Clint en désignant le corps de Abbott du menton. Je suis responsable. »  
Banner ne se fit pas prier et accorda sa demande à Clint d'un signe de tête. Pietro lui emboita le pas vers les escaliers et disparu à l'étage, laissant Steve, Natasha, Wanda et Clint seuls au milieu du labo.

« Je vais nettoyer ici, dit alors Natasha. Occupez-vous du corps.  
\- Comment est-ce qu'on va le porter jusqu'au volcan ?  
\- Je m'en charge. » sourit Wanda avec la retenue de circonstance.  
La Sorcière Rouge bougea ses doigts dans un geste peu naturel et secoua vivement les bras. Une nuée rouge engloba soudain ses mains et elle les tendit immédiatement vers le corps inerte face à eux. Abbott, baigné dans le sang coagulé, se souleva du lit comme si sa masse n'était pas plus importante que celle d'une plume et plana vers la porte du laboratoire. Steve et Natasha admirèrent les prouesses de la jeune femme d'un œil approbateur et la Veuve Noire eût un hochement de tête vigoureux.

« Pratique, dit-elle.  
\- Allons-y. » ordonna le Captain en suivant le corps volant du professeur.

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, l'ambiance autour de Bruce était quelque peu étouffante. Bien qu'il avait assimilé que Abbott avait tenté de tuer Clint, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait été son ami et qu'il avait du mal à admettre la mort du vieil homme. Malgré tout, il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait avec efficacité, se concentrant pour un temps sur autre chose que cette malheureuse histoire.

« J'ai examiné Pietro dans la mesure de mes moyens, dit-il à l'occasion de l'heure du thé.  
\- Alors, comment ça se présente ? demanda Steve.  
\- Il va bien. Ses muscles ont un sérieux besoin d'exercices de rééducation mais tout est en ordre.  
\- Super ! Ca nous fait déjà une source d'inquiétude de moins, dit Natasha en adressant un clin d'oeil à Pietro qui était lui aussi très rassuré par cette conclusion.  
\- Et pour Clint ? demanda soudain Wanda en serrant les doigts de son frère entre les siens.  
\- Pour l'instant il a l'air d'aller bien, mais je me méfie. J'ai lu les dossiers de Zacharia et malheureusement très peu parlent de ce produit. Je n'ai pu rassembler que quelques informations sans grande importance, on ne peut se fier qu'à ce qu'il a bien voulu nous dire.  
\- C'est quoi ces infos sans grande importance ? demanda Pietro.  
\- Vraiment trois fois rien. Zacharia avait l'habitude de noter des petits commentaires sarcastiques dans la marge lorsqu'il faisait un résonnement ridicule. A certains passages de son analyse, il explique que son produit devrait en toute logique stimuler le cerveau pendant plusieurs heures avant de le déverrouiller totalement et il a ajouté dans la marge que « seul un demeuré ne verrait pas la différence ». J'imagine que ça signifie que seuls les gens possédant un certain intellect peuvent être affectés. »  
Dans le silence qui suivit cette déclaration, un rire éclata. C'était Clint.

« Ca sera pas la première fois que je souhaite être stupide, mais c'est bien la seule qui me donne vraiment envie de l'être.  
\- Il n'a rien précisé sur une éventuelle façon d'inverser le processus ? demanda Wanda.  
\- Connaissant Zacharia, il n'a probablement même pas synthétisé le contre-poison. Son but était de l'inoculer, pas de l'extraire. Il n'avait aucune raison de contrer ses propres plans.  
\- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt logique quand on y pense... admit Clint.  
\- On doit s'attendre à quels genres de réactions ? interrogea Steve en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'archer.  
\- Difficile à dire, répondit Banner. Dans la théorie le corps de Barton ne sera pas assez fort pour supporter son cerveau à pleine puissance. Mais ce genre de phénomène n'est encore jamais survenu donc il est impossible de prévoir quoi que ce soit. Ce qui arrivera dans les prochains jours sera, quoi qu'il arrive, une grande première. »  
Cette réalité les frappa tous. Ils ne savaient pas du tout à quoi s'attendre et c'était probablement ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant.

Clint resta silencieux alors que tous le regards se tournaient vers lui. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il n'en savait pas plus que les autres et à la peur de l'inconnu s'ajoutait la peur de souffrir. Comment avait-il fait pour en arriver là ? Il n'avait fait que souhaiter le rétablissement de Pietro et voilà qu'il était désormais victime d'un maléfice inconnu et potentiellement meurtrier. D'un geste vif il se leva et quitta la compagnie des Avengers. Il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans dire un mot, exprimant simplement d'un regard l'état de confusion dans lequel il se trouvait. Il n'en voulait à personne, il ne cherchait pas de coupable, il voulait juste arrêter de penser l'espace de quelques instants, cesser de s'en faire pour tout. Il se déshabilla distraitement après avoir verrouillé la porte et se glissa dans la douche. Il laissa l'eau couler dans le vide pendant quelques secondes avant de se positionner sous le jet et resta ainsi de longues minutes, profitant simplement de la chaleur de l'eau dans ses cheveux, massant sa tête et coulant le long de sa nuque, dans son dos, avant de s'échouer bruyamment sur la surface de porcelaine blanche. L'eau chaude coulait sur toute la surface de son corps, glissant le long de son visage fatigué, se répandant sur ses paupières fermées jusqu'aux contours de ses narines dans une délicatesse infinie et achevant parfois sa course sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, les embrassant d'un baiser chaleureux et éphémère. Elle délaçait les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes, se frayant un chemin entre les poils qui parsemaient son corps d'adulte et d'homme accomplit, caressant le creux de ses reins et le galbe de ses fesses, roulant le long de ses cuisses et jusqu'à ses mollets. Clint sentait chacune des gouttes qui courait délicieusement sur son corps brûlant et appréciait la sensation de chacune des caresses et de chacun des frissons qu'elles lui procuraient. Il était totalement détendu et pour un peu, il se serait endormit sous l'eau si il n'avait pas fait l'effort de relever la tête. Ses pieds devenaient rouges sous les assauts répétés de l'eau un peu trop chaude et la buée s'élevait de la douche pour venir se coller au miroir du lavabo. En rouvrant les yeux, Clint se saisit du gel douche qui trainait là et en versa une dose raisonnable au creux de sa main. Dans un silence seulement troublé par le bruit de l'eau qui continuait de couler, il s'appliqua à se savonner en détail, s'éloignant du jet mais profitant tout de même de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Il savonna également ses cheveux dans le geste lent de celui qui n'a plus d'énergie à revendre, et quand le froid environnant commença à mordre sa peau, il retourna sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Il laissa l'eau le rincer sans rien faire, sans bouger, profitant pleinement de ce délicieux moment de détente. A part pour sa propre santé, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de rien et ce constat l'aida à se laisser aller. Il massa doucement son cuir chevelu afin d'aider les dernières traces de savon à disparaître et resta encore immobile quelques minutes avant de couper l'eau. Quand il ouvrit la parois de douche, l'air frais qui lui parvint lui glaça l'échine et il s'empressa d'attraper une serviette sur le radiateur pour emmitoufler son corps nu et mouillé dedans. Lorsqu'il fut sec, il enfila un peignoir propre qui trainait dans l'armoire et dégagea la buée du miroir à coup de sèche-cheveux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son visage. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais soulagé. Ca faisait déjà plus de dix heures que Abbott lui avait inoculé ce produit et il n'y avait toujours rien à signaler. L'espoir que rien ne se passe jamais avait fait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit, mais comme toujours, un violent rappel le secoua. Sa tête commença à le marteler violemment alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le bord du lavabo pour conserver l'équilibre qui lui manquait soudain. Fermant les yeux avec force dans un réflexe naturel, il leva une main jusqu'à ses yeux qui lui faisaient un mal de chien. Sa paupière se mit à trembler de fatigue alors que ses nerfs optiques lui donnaient l'horrible sensation d'être en train de se rompre. La douleur était telle que Clint se mit à hurler sans s'en rendre compte et amorça un geste pour s'arracher les yeux tant il souffrait. Il tomba à genoux sur le carrelage mouillé et de chaudes larmes se mirent à rouler de long de son visage rougit et tordu de douleur. A la porte verrouillée de la salle de bain, il entendit à peine Pietro et Natasha marteler le bois à coup de poing en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Il continuait de crier de douleur en se balançant d'avant en arrière pour tenter de tromper le mal. Plongé dans le noir total de ses paupières closes, il avait la sensation que ses yeux étaient en train de tourner sur eux-même, s'entortillant et bandant ses nerfs optiques à l'extrême. Ses larmes s'échouaient sur ses cuisses nues dévoilées par le peignoir détaché et de la salive coulait le long de son menton, incapable de maîtriser son corps qui était soumis pour la première fois de sa vie à une douleur qui lui donnait envie d'en finir.

Quand Natasha parvint à enfoncer la porte, elle trouva Clint effondré à terre, dans un état second de semi-conscience et les yeux grands ouverts, figés dans le vide, continuant à se tordre de douleur mais incapable de produire le moindre son.

« Clint ! hurla-t-elle en le voyant ainsi, allongé dans l'eau, les larmes et la salive.  
\- Clint ! » s'inquiéta également Pietro qui avait suivit l'ex-espionne du KGB dans la salle de bain.  
Dans le salon, Steve, Banner et Wanda étaient toujours là, figés dans l'attente d'une réponse. Wanda n'osa pas se lever pour aller voir ce qui se passait dans la salle de bain. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle s'était détendue en suivant les pensées apaisantes de Clint et avait cessé de prendre part à la conversation pour se complaire dans ce petit moment de détente que l'archer lui offrait malgré lui. Elle avait voulu s'assurer qu'il allait bien et ce flot de pensées et de sensations l'en avait convaincu au point qu'elle avait fini par baisser sa garde. Aussi, quand elle avait finalement ressentit la douleur naissante, Natasha et Pietro étaient déjà à la porte en train d'essayer de l'enfoncer.

« Clint ! Réponds-moi ! Est-ce que ça va !? »  
Natasha se précipita vers son meilleur ami avec inquiétude en apercevant ses spasmes incontrôlés. D'un geste vif et expert, elle vérifia son pouls, sa réactivité oculaire ainsi que sa respiration et diagnostiqua comme elle pu, avec les connaissances qu'elle avait.

« Il est encore conscient, dit-elle à l'aîné Maximoff. Aide-moi, on va le porter dans sa chambre. »  
Elle prit néanmoins soin de refermer le peignoir de Clint en apercevant son corps nu avant que Pietro ne les atteigne. Malgré ses muscles qui le faisaient encore souffrir par moment, Pietro s'exécuta et ils portèrent ensemble le corps de Clint à l'extérieur de la salle de bain. Mais lorsqu'ils commencèrent à monter les marches de l'escalier, Clint eût un spasme violent et Natasha lâcha ses jambes de surprise.

« Ma tête... » geint-il alors en reprenant contenance.  
Pietro l'aida à se relever doucement et lâcha finalement ses bras en constatant qu'il tenait debout tout seul. Dans le couloir, Wanda qui les avait suivit, s'approcha.

« Clint ! dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Si je savais, grogna l'archer. J'étais dans la salle de bain et puis... mes yeux... »  
Le simple souvenir de la douleur lancinante le fit frissonner tandis que les échos de cette torture s'apaisaient enfin. Il leva la tête vers Wanda pour la rassurer, mais quand il posa ses yeux sur elle la maison se mit à tanguer et les couleurs fades du couloir commencèrent à clignoter violemment tandis que Clint perdait l'équilibre.

« Clint ! cria Wanda en le voyant s'effondrer à nouveau à terre.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? » s'enquit à son tour Natasha en essayant de retenir son ami.  
Clint sentit une migraine poindre derrière ses yeux. Il ne souffrait pas autant que précédemment, mais il sentait que ses yeux étaient toujours soumis à cette espèce de tension désagréable à la limite du douloureux. Avec l'aide de Natasha, il s'assit par terre et fixa les murs d'un air absent et nauséeux.

« J'ai la tête qui tourne. » dit-il.  
Les couleurs dansaient devant lui de façon presque surnaturelle. Le rouge de la veste de Wanda brillait de mille feux et irradiait d'un vermeil saturé et aveuglant. Derrière elle, un flash vert ondulait sur le mur de lambris et des éclats de jaune dansaient sur le sol blanc. Ses chaussures de cuir noir étaient rehaussées de nuances de violet qui, lorsqu'il posa les yeux dessus, semblèrent calmer ses douleurs oculaires. Et soudain, il comprit ce qu'il voyait. Les couleurs dansaient devant lui à la manière d'un Van Gogh et l'évidence qui en découlait le frappa.

« Je les vois, chuchota-t-il en retrouvant ses esprits.  
\- Quoi ? demanda Natasha, l'air inquiet.  
\- Je les vois toutes. »  
Une expression ravie naquit sur les traits fatigués de son visage et il jeta des regards amusés à Pietro, Natasha et Wanda, successivement. Quand il se leva à nouveau et avec difficulté, un soudain spasme le secoua violemment et Clint vomit le contenu de son estomac vide sur le sol.

* * *

Les sourcils froncés de Bruce Banner étaient une habitude pour chacune des paires d'yeux qui l'observaient à cet instant, mais dans la situation actuelle, c'était plutôt mauvais signe.

« Il les voit toutes, dit le physicien dans un grognement.  
\- Quoi ? insista Pietro qui ne comprenait toujours pas.  
\- Les couleurs, précisa Banner. Il les voit toutes. »  
Steve, Natasha, Pietro et Wanda se regardèrent d'un œil dubitatif en essayant de saisir ce que cela impliquait. Mais il fallu une explication plus poussée de la part de Banner pour leur faire comprendre le problème.

« Pour un individu normal, le spectre chromatique est limité, dit-il. Il reste très vaste, mais l'oeil humain est insensible aux plus petites variations de teinte. Barton est passé au delà des limites humaines. »  
Cette fois, ce fut une exclamation incrédule qui s'éleva dans le salon.

« Quoi !?  
\- Il voit les fluctuations de la lumière que l'oeil humain ne perçoit pas. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle il perd l'équilibre. La lumière perturbe ses repères spatiaux.  
\- C'est le professeur qui a fait ça ? demanda Wanda.  
\- Evidemment ! lança Pietro avec énervement. Et ce n'est probablement que le début ! »  
Les Avengers restèrent silencieux face à cette soudaine réaction. Pietro se tordait les mains de colère et serrait les dents. Ce que Clint et lui avaient subi dans ce laboratoire était probablement dur à supporter pour le jeune homme qui avait déjà subi ce genre d'expérience et qui se réveillait tout juste de deux mois de coma profond. L'idée que Barton subisse les conséquences de son imprudence lui tordait les boyaux.

« Ca ne représente pas un grand danger en soi, reprit Banner. Mais si ce n'est que la première étape, il est plus qu'évident de penser que le pire est à venir... »  
Au milieu des visages abattus et inquiets, Clint papillonnait des yeux avec émerveillent, pas franchement sûr de comprendre pourquoi on s'acharnait à penser que ce qui lui arrivait était une mauvaise chose. La tête levée vers le ciel qu'il apercevait au travers de la fenêtre, il voyait le monde bouger de façon totalement nouvelle. Il percevait dans les nuages des teintes qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues à ce jour. Du violet bleuté dansait dans les ombres grises et une pointe de rose courrait sous les reflets les plus brillants du soleil. Dans le bleu du ciel, un florilège de couleurs inhabituelles tourbillonnait selon les aléas du vent et glissait entre les courants d'air chauds et le souffle froid de l'océan. Le verre de la fenêtre légèrement salie arborait le spectre chromatique étendu qu'il pouvait désormais percevoir et bougeait selon le rythme de sa respiration, le long de la surface vitrée.

« Clint ! »  
Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Natasha raisonner dans ses oreilles.

« Hum ? demanda-t-il, un peu dans les vapes.  
\- Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Extrêmement bien, dit-il. Je suis parfaitement détendu.  
\- Un peu trop, même, commenta Pietro.  
\- Pietro... » chuchota Wanda avec désapprobation.  
Clint posa les yeux sur l'aîné Maximoff sans dire un mot. Il avait une peau étonnement claire et maintenant que l'archer pouvait le voir, il nota le rougissement auquel ses pommettes étaient soumises. C'était de la colère. Il laissa glisser ses yeux vers ceux de Pietro et observa ce qu'il voyait. Des tâches de diverses nuances de jaune parsemaient de plus grandes tâches de vert au fond de ses pupilles bleues. Tout autour, un halo de brun enserrait l'océan qui menaçait de déborder de ses yeux. Quelques pointes de rouge contrebalançaient les bords de la rétine et donnaient au regard de Pietro une profondeur inouïe qui bouleversa Clint. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, le cœur de l'archer eût un raté alors que les pupilles du jeune homme se dilataient devant lui. Détournant le regard, celles de Clint ne se rétractaient toujours pas et il simula un raclement de gorge pour se redonner contenance. Pietro détourna les yeux à son tour, comme si l'observation détaillée dont il venait de faire l'objet l'avait calmé.

« Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? demanda Steve.  
\- Je ne sais pas quelle logique va suivre le cerveau de Barton, dit Banner. On peut simplement supposer que si ses yeux ont subi les premiers changements c'est parce qu'il s'en sert énormément. C'est son premier récepteur d'information. Alors peut-être qu'ils vont continuer d'évoluer, ou alors ça sera le tour de son ouïe. »  
Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Clint. Il fallait s'attendre à de nouvelles crises d'ici peu.

* * *

Le téléphone de Clint vibra de nombreuses fois après cet incident. Il n'avait cependant pas une seule fois jeté ne serait-ce qu'un regard vers l'écran et n'avait jamais décroché. Il _savait_ que c'était Laura, mais quelque chose en lui était excessivement hostile à l'idée de lui parler. Il n'avait même pas essayé de lutter lorsque, à la réception d'un message vocal, sa main éteignit le téléphone dans l'intention de ne jamais le rallumer. Son propre comportement commençait à l'inquiéter, mais un instinct étrange au fond de lui n'avait de cesse de lui répéter que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il fallait qu'il se laisse faire. Et à mesure que les jours avançaient, il finit, à l'insu de tous, par accepter d'oublier le lien très spécial qui le liait à Laura et à ses enfants.

Un soir, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre avec ce qu'il perçu comme de l'hésitation. Jetant un regard vers les couleurs dansantes de la porte close, il se prit à l'admirer quelques secondes avant d'inviter l'importun à entrer. C'était Pietro.

« Clint. »  
Le susnommé eût un haut-le-coeur quand il posa les yeux sur le jeune homme, comme si l'intégralité de son être cherchait à quitter l'enveloppe de chair que constituait sa peau. Quand il croisa les yeux brillants de Pietro, le fade souvenir de Laura qui résistait encore dans son cœur s'évapora dans un battement d'aile.

« Pietro ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je voulais simplement voir comment tu te sentais. J'ai beau chercher des excuses, je me sens coupable. »  
Clint sourit.

« Toi, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? ricana-t-il. C'est beaucoup trop d'honneur, je suis touché.  
\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, t'as pas l'air de vouloir t'en occuper, répondit Pietro avec amusement en s'approchant du lit au bord duquel Clint était assit.  
\- Je vais bien. Les crises sont douloureuses, je ne vais pas mentir là-dessus. Mais quand elles se calment je vais bien.  
\- Je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter. Wanda et Banner aussi. Tout le monde en fait.  
\- Je sais bien, répondit Clint un ton plus bas alors qu'il invitait Pietro à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Je suis désolé.  
\- Ne t'excuse pas ! s'indigna le jeune homme. Tu es la victime dans cette histoire. Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser c'est plutôt moi. J'ai provoqué tout ça. »  
A sa grande surprise, Clint se mit à rire.

« Ah bon ? dit-il. En ce qui me concerne, je me souviens seulement du jour où tu as sauvé une vie. »  
Cette réponse sembla apaiser Pietro. Clint ne niait pas son implication dans l'affaire Abbott, mais il faisait le choix de souligner autre chose. Il sourit silencieusement. Son expérience de père de famille devait être l'explication à cette bienveillance.

« Merci, chuchota-t-il.  
\- Merci à toi, répondit Clint. Merci de t'inquiéter et d'être franc avec moi. Je sais que je ne suis plus vraiment moi-même, mais j'ai encore assez de lucidité pour comprendre ça. »  
Dans un instant de flottement silencieux, Clint et Pietro se toisèrent au fond des yeux avec fascination. Clint ignorait ce que Pietro voyait dans les siens, surtout à la nuit tombée dans cette chambre sans lumière, mais en ce qui le concernait, il retrouvait avec émotion ces légères pointes de vert et de jaune qui l'avaient secoué quelques jours plus tôt. Il resta plongé dans cet océan abyssal pendant de longues minutes à admirer les variations de couleurs qui dansaient au fond des pupilles du Vif-Argent. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il approcha doucement son visage de celui de son vis-a-vis et déposa un délicat baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Pietro resta figé de stupeur, mais Clint ne semblait plus capable de comprendre la portée ce qu'il venait de faire et quand ses lèvres quittèrent la peau de Pietro, il se contenta d'un sourire discret.

« Merci d'être en vie. » chuchota-t-il.  
Pietro se leva silencieusement alors que Clint l'observait toujours. Sans dire un mot, il lui accorda un simple signe de tête avant de quitter enfin sa compagnie, à la fois soulagé et perdu.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, d'autres crises furent à déplorer. Chaque fois, Clint se réveillait avec une faculté sur-humaine de plus et perdait pied avec la réalité. Son cerveau débloquait chaque jour un peu plus de ses capacités et montrait un monde nouveau qui fascinait l'archer au point qu'un matin, à force d'obsession pour le monde qui l'entourait, il cessa de s'alimenter.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda Wanda.  
\- Non, répondit la voix monocorde de Clint.  
\- Tu as une mine affreuse. Tu as bien dormit ?  
\- Non. » répondit à nouveau Clint.  
Wanda se mordit la lèvre. Depuis quelques jours, elle ne parvenait plus du tout à lire en lui et le visage de Clint laissait de moins en moins transparaitre ses émotions. Elle le regarda s'asseoir sur une chaise, le dos droit comme un « i » et les yeux fixés dans le vide. Il avait pris cette habitude trois jours plus tôt alors que Wanda remarquait pour la première fois qu'il avait des cernes. Elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne dormait plus et bien que son corps semblait ne plus le supporter, il s'obstinait à rester éveillé la nuit et à observer ce qui l'entourait. En plus du spectre chromatique sur développé auquel il avait accès depuis la première crise, il avait fait part aux Avengers des nouveaux changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui. Il pouvait notamment entendre les grondements sourds du volcan sous leurs pieds et voir une mouche voler à l'autre bout de l'île. Son cerveau enregistrait absolument tout sans jamais plus omettre aucun détail au point de parvenir à réciter par cœur des textes qu'il avait lus plusieurs années plus tôt. Il avait passé des heures à tout explorer sans bouger de la maison, décrivant parfois ce qu'il voyait à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Mais au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes, l'enthousiasme dans sa voix se tarissait et vint le jour redouté où rien ne le surpris plus du tout.

« Des pirates se sont installés derrière le volcan. » dit-il dans la solitude de sa chambre vide juste lorsque Pietro passait devant la porte.  
Il l'avait annoncé sans émotion, citant simplement un fait comme si il avait présenté la météo de la semaine. Ses yeux avaient croisé ceux du jeune homme et y étaient restés accrochés quelques secondes avant que sa concentration ne se délite et qu'il n'accorde son attention à autre chose. Pietro n'avait rien dit, se contentant de poursuivre son chemin sans un mot. Clint avait probablement entendu le rythme de son cœur accélérer sensiblement et peut-être entendait-il même l'angoisse s'insinuer dans ses veines, distillée dans son sang comme un poison mortel. Mais il ne chercha pas à le cacher : il était paniqué. Jusqu'à présent il avait observé Clint de loin, se disant que les choses iraient mieux une fois que les transformations se seraient achevées. Mais il sentait que ce qui arrivait à Clint était réellement en train de détruire tout ce qu'il y avait d'humain en lui. Au stade auquel il en était, même Vision faisait plus illusion que lui.

 _« Vision !_ » réalisa-t-il soudain.  
Pietro descendit les marches quatre par quatre dans une grande précipitation en comprenant ce qu'il venait lui-même de penser. Presque paniqué par l'idée qu'il puisse avoir raison, il se mit à courir à travers le salon, à la recherche de Banner et de Wanda. Il venait tout juste de retrouver possession de tous ses moyens et malgré le conseil du médecin de ne pas trop faire usage des ses pouvoirs pour le moment, le Vif-Argent passa outre en justifiant son choix par l'urgence absolue que le cas de Clint représentait désormais. Quand il trouva enfin Banner, il était sur la plage avec Wanda, observant attentivement Steve et Natasha qui semblaient s'entraîner ensemble. Il arriva à pleine vitesse sur le sable et freina sous leur nez sans grande considération pour leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux.

« Ah ! Pietro ! se plaignit Wanda d'un ton âpre en recevant du sable dans sa robe.  
\- Pietro, je t'avais dis de ne pas te servir de tes pouvoirs, soupira Banner en secouant le sable qui avait atterrit dans ses cheveux.  
\- Clint ! Vision ! dit Pietro comme si il était à bout de souffle.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai vu Clint. Son état empire. Je crois qu'il est en train de s'effacer.  
\- De s'effacer ? demanda Wanda.  
\- Il n'est plus là, expliqua Pietro. Tout ce qui fait que Clint est Clint a disparu. Ce n'est plus qu'un cerveau en activité automatique. »  
Son ton était grave. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup d'efforts pour l'admettre.

« Que vient faire Vision là-dedans ? demanda Bruce tandis que Steve et Natasha continuaient de s'envoyer à terre à tour de rôle.  
\- Il a la Pierre de l'Esprit, pas vrai ? Alors en toute logique il doit pouvoir inverser le développement du cerveau de Clint, non ? Il doit pouvoir le sauver ? »  
L'idée était séduisante, mais rien ne pouvait leur donner l'assurance qu'elle soit vraie.

« Ca vaut le coup d'essayer ! s'anima Wanda avec un léger sourire plein d'espoir.  
\- On ne sait pas vraiment si- commença Banner.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? l'interrompit Pietro.  
\- C'est quitte ou double. » dit soudain Steve qui avait cessé de se battre.  
Natasha et lui s'approchèrent d'eux, un peu essoufflés et la Veuve Noire lança à Pietro un sourire amusé.

« On lance l'opération « Il faut sauver de soldat Barton » ? dit-elle.  
\- Pietro pense que Vision peut faire quelque chose, répondit Bruce.  
\- C'est possible ? demanda Wanda.  
\- Peut-être bien. Avant que Vision n'en fasse l'acquisition, la Pierre de l'Esprit se trouvait dans le sceptre de Loki, expliqua Natasha. Il s'en était déjà servi à l'époque pour manipuler l'esprit de Clint et lui faire rejeter tous les principes moraux auxquels il tenait, au point de se retourner contre moi. Alors j'imagine que _protéger_ son esprit doit être possible aussi.  
\- Y'a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, admit Banner. Il faut lui demander. »  
D'un hochement de tête, Steve signala son accord. A l'heure qu'il était, Vision devait avoir fini les différentes missions pour lesquelles il était rentré à New York. Quand ils furent tous retournés dans la maison, Natasha dégaina son téléphone portable et contacta Tony.

* * *

« Il faut bâtir un mur. »  
Le ton de Vision était sans appel. Penché au dessus du visage inerte et vide d'expression de Clint, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, il sondait avec attention l'esprit déréglé de l'archer.

« Vous m'aviez dit qu'il partait en sucette, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! commenta Tony qui était nonchalamment assis sur un fauteuil. Il a même pas l'air _conscient_.  
\- Il est conscient, corrigea Vision. Mais il ne perçoit plus le monde de la même façon. Il a oublié qui vous êtes, il a oublié qui il est. Vous n'êtes plus que des masses compactes d'atomes en mouvements à ses yeux. Vos mots ne l'atteignent pas, ce n'est plus que du bruit blanc à ses oreilles. En parlant de façon métaphorique, il est « déconnecté », en phase avec une fréquence plus élevée de forme de vie. Il vit uniquement par l'esprit.  
\- Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire ? demanda le Captain après avoir jeté un regard réprobateur à Tony.  
\- Je peux ramener son esprit vers notre plan de l'existence, là où son corps lui sera indispensable. Mais ça ne sera pas sans douleur.  
\- Il préfèrerai souffrir que de vivre encore un jour de plus dans cet état. » assura Natasha sans la moindre hésitation dans la voix.  
Vision acquiesça, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Autour d'eux, Wanda, Pietro et Bruce affichaient clairement des visages inquiets.

« Il y a plus, cependant, ajouta-t-il. Pour le protéger, son cerveau va probablement effacer les souvenirs des derniers évènements. Je ne peux pas être sûr de ce qui perdurera une fois que je serai intervenu, mais ce qu'il aura oublié devra rester oublié à jamais. Le risque que le processus redémarre de lui-même est très grand et un simple souvenir pourrait provoquer de nouvelles crises de douleur. »  
Tous restèrent silencieux suite à cette déclaration. Même Tony trouva la décence de se taire. L'heure était clairement grave et l'humour était à proscrire, même pour lui.

« Que se passera-t-il si la mémoire lui revient ? demanda Natasha.  
\- Je ne peux pas le dire, je ne sais pas.  
\- Mais comment va-t-on lui expliquer le retour à la vie de Pietro lorsqu'il se réveillera ? » demanda soudain Wanda.  
Pietro tressaillit. Il n'y avait même pas pensé tant son inquiétude était grande. Mais il était prêt à disparaître à jamais de sa vie si c'était nécessaire, pourvu que Clint redevienne celui qu'il avait été avant que le professeur ne vienne y mettre son grain de sel.

« Est-ce qu'il est totalement inenvisageable de familiariser Clint avec les évènements récents de façon progressive ? demanda Natasha avant que quiconque ne prenne la parole.  
\- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera, répondit Vision. Je ne fais que présenter ce qui pourrait survenir, mais malheureusement, ça ne dépendra que de l'agent Barton. Peut-être survivra-t-il à l'expérience, mais il ne pourra pas échapper à la douleur. On ne joue pas impunément avec l'esprit sans en subir les conséquences. »  
Chacun arbora un air grave. Seuls Clint et Vision maintenaient un air totalement neutre et observateur, bien que l'être synthétique eût pour une fois l'air beaucoup plus vivant que l'archer.

« Je suis prête à le risquer. » dit soudain Natasha d'un ton décidé.  
De tous ceux qui étaient présents dans cette pièce, l'ex-espionne du KGB était probablement ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour Clint et puisqu'ils n'avaient pas le temps d'interroger Laura, c'était de l'approbation de Natasha que dépendait la suite des opérations. D'un coup d'oeil rapide, chacun approuva cette décision. Clint ne bougeait pas, les yeux toujours fixés dans le vide, vitreux et dilatés au point qu'on ne percevait plus qu'un fin liserai qui faisait office de pupille. Vision cessa de flotter dans les airs. Se posant devant Clint, il se tourna vers les Avengers.

« Vous n'avez peut-être pas envie d'assister à ça, dit-il d'une voix calme.  
\- Je veux rester ! s'emporta Pietro de peur qu'on le jète dehors.  
\- Je reste aussi ! dit alors Wanda.  
\- Nous restons tout, annonça Steve. Barton a besoin de notre soutient.  
\- J'aurais pas dit mieux. » commenta Tony.  
Natasha sourit suite à cet échange. Clint était un ami cher pour chacun d'eux.

« Très bien, dit alors Vision. Wanda, veux-tu bien m'aider ? »  
La question surpris la jeune femme qui resta immobile. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être à la hauteur, quoi que Vision lui demande de faire. Mais la main chaleureuse de Pietro qui se glissa dans la sienne eût raison de son angoisse. Elle hocha la tête avec tout de même une légère appréhension.

« Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.  
\- Il faut que tu l'appelles. Je peux ouvrir les portes de son esprit pour lui permettre de faire demi-tour, mais il doit les traverser par lui-même. Il a besoin que tu lui dises quoi faire. »  
Elle acquiesça. Vision l'invita à positionner ses mains de part et d'autre du crâne de Clint, sur ses temps, tandis qu'il se glissait derrière lui afin de poser une main sur le sommet de sa tête. Ainsi étrangement encadré, Clint ne bougeait cependant toujours pas, totalement absent et inconscient de ce que son corps pouvait bien subir. Vision ferma les yeux tandis que Steve, Natasha et Pietro s'asseyaient. La Pierre de l'Esprit sertie sur le front de l'être synthétique se mit à luire fortement alors qu'il rouvrit des yeux jaunes brillants qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Sa main se referma fermement sur le crâne de Clint et soudain, dans un volume qui allait crescendo, l'archer se mit à hurler de douleur alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller également. D'abord paniquée, Wanda se concentra sur l'esprit de Clint qui commençait à se briser. Faisant fi des hurlements de douleur qu'il poussait, elle plongea dans son esprit et partit à sa recherche.

* * *

 _Clint flottait dans un espace vide et sombre. La tête à l'envers et les cheveux bougeant au gré d'un vent inexistant, il avait perdu le sens de la direction. Malgré cela, il sentait s'épanouir en lui un sentiment de félicité qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir pour la première fois de son existence. La chaleur qui se répandait dans son être était d'une satisfaction rare et l'envie de rester ici à jamais s'insinuait sournoisement en lui, lui ôtant la moindre envie de lutter. Il ignorait où il était, et ce qu'il y faisait, mais le désir de ne pas s'en aller était de plus en plus fort au point qu'il ferma les yeux, pris d'un soudain besoin de sommeil incontrôlable. Ses yeux clos se rouvrirent cependant avec une immense difficulté lorsqu'un bruit étrange vint troubler sa quiétude._

 _« Clint... »_ chuchota une voix au loin.  
Clint voulu refermer les yeux et l'ignorer, mais la voix retentit à nouveau.

 _« Clint...  
_ _\- Qui est là ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante et fatiguée. _  
_ _\- Clint..._ répéta la voix. _Tu dois lutter.  
_ _\- Lutter ? »  
_ L'archer avait envie de refermer les yeux et d'oublier cette voix à jamais. Toute son âme lui disait de l'ignorer.

 _« Clint... Tu dois lutter... Réveille-toi... »  
_ A mesure qu'elle parlait, la voix paraissait plus proche et Clint eût l'étrange sentiment de la connaître. Malgré tout, l'envie de se rendormir était plus forte que sa curiosité.

 _« Rouvre les yeux, Clint... Ca va commencer... Tu dois sortir de là... »  
_ Clint avait refermé les yeux, mais son esprit restait concentré sur la voix qui n'avait de cesse de le réveiller.

 _« Ca va commencer ? Qu'est-ce qui va commencer ?  
_ _\- Tu dois sortir Clint... Viens à moi...  
_ _\- Qui es-tu ?_ demanda-t-il, à court de patience. _  
_ _\- C'est moi, Clint. Je suis là. Ecoute ma voix... »  
_ La curiosité poussa finalement Clint à rouvrir les yeux dans l'espoir d'apercevoir enfin quelqu'un. Mais il ne vit personne. Soudain, un tremblement secoua l'espace vide qui l'entourait. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, une vive douleur foudroya tout son être, tuant les dernières traces de sommeil qui persistaient en lui.

 _« Ca a commencé..._ dit la voix tandis qu'un bruyant tremblement secouait à nouveau l'espace sombre qui l'entourait. _Tu dois sortir, Clint... Suis ma voix... »  
_ Clint ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps lorsque son corps fut secoué d'un nouveau spasme douloureux. Décidé à fuir le danger, il se repositionna à l'endroit en cherchant la provenance de la voix à laquelle il avait décidé d'accorder sa confiance.

 _« Suis-moi..._ répéta la voix inlassablement. _  
_ _\- Où m'emmènes-tu ?  
_ _\- Loin... Tu dois partir... De l'autre côté... Avant qu'il n'apparaisse.  
_ _\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui doit apparaître ?_ demanda Clint qui commençait à ne plus supporter ce langage énigmatique. _  
_ _\- Le mur... »  
_ Un grondement sourd retentit aux oreilles de Clint, plus proche et plus bruyant.

 _« Un mur ?_ demanda Clint. _  
_ _\- Cours Clint... Cours ! »  
_ Mais au lieu de courir, l'archer s'arrêta.

 _« Courir... »_ psalmodia-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
Un nouveau grondement retentit mais un flash soudain à côté de lui empêcha Clint de recommencer à fuir. Une image apparue devant lui dans une bourrasque teintée de bleu et un visage lui barra la route. Un jeune homme au sourire arrogant et aux cheveux blancs lui faisait face dans un halo de lumière et Clint eût la très nette sensation qu'on se moquait de lui. Il détailla le visage en silence, cherchant à comprendre ce qui le dérangeait malgré les grondements et la douleur qui continuait de faire rage en lui.

 _« Cours, Clint !_ répéta la voix. _Rejoins-moi ! »  
_ Soudain, Barton eût un haut-le-coeur. Le visage goguenard face à lui lui revenait en mémoire.

 _« Pietro. »  
_ Et dans une dernière explosion qui provoqua un bruit encore plus intense, le mur s'abattit juste derrière lui, scellant à jamais les lieux que Clint venait de fuir.

* * *

 _Et ainsi s'achève le chapitre VIII !  
Dans le chapitre suivant, on retourne dans le présent !  
Les choses se corsent un peu pour Clint et Pietro ;)_


	9. Chapitre IX - Le retour de Clint

Le chapitre 9 est enfin là :)  
Il arrive avec quelques jours de retard, mais j'espère qu'il saura vous faire oublier ce petit détail x) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **\- CHAPITRE IX -**

 _Le retour de Clint_

* * *

Clint était figé sur sa chaise. Le récit de Wanda avait duré de très longues minutes pendant lesquelles les autres n'avaient eu de cesse de l'observer avec appréhension et inquiétude. Sa main saignait toujours d'avoir frappé de toutes ses forces dans le miroir de sa chambre et malgré tout, il ne sentait plus aucune douleur. Son visage ne laissait transparaitre aucune sorte d'émotion, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, et la tension était palpable. Malgré son angoisse et les battements inconstants de son cœur, Wanda acheva son histoire, prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Clint.

« Tu es resté dans le coma pendant deux semaines après ça. On ne savait pas si les efforts de Vision avaient payé ou pas, on ne pouvait qu'espérer que tu t'en sortirais. Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai quand même réussi à atteindre tes souvenirs les plus récents. J'ai revérifié plusieurs fois pour être bien sûre que tu n'avais pas de souvenirs au-delà de ceux que je voyais, et j'ai finalement compris que ton cerveau avait tout verrouillé. Tous les évènements qui étaient liés à l'île avaient disparus de ta mémoire. Quand j'en ai parlé aux autres, le problème de savoir comment expliquer le retour de Pietro s'est tout de suite posé. Alors on a imaginé un plan. Il fallait te faire revivre les évènements dans l'ordre exact dans lequel ils étaient survenus la première fois. On a effacé l'historique de ton téléphone, les photos de Vision que tu avais prises dans la cuisine, on a changé les horloges de tous les appareils que tu étais susceptible de lire à ton réveil, on a expliqué la situation à Laura pour qu'elle ne vende pas la mèche et Pietro et Banner sont retournés sur l'île ensemble en attendant qu'on les rejoigne avec toi. On savait que des crises avaient de grandes chances de survenir en te renvoyant chez Abbott, mais on était tous d'accord sur l'idée qu'on avait pas le droit de te priver du retour à la vie de Pietro, et de te laisser te morfondre dans un deuil qui n'avait plus cours. »  
Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Silencieux, Clint écoutait toujours sans esquisser le moindre geste, sans donner le moindre indice sur ce qu'il pensait de toute cette histoire.

« Un matin, repris Wanda, on a sentit que ton réveil approchait. Natasha t'as habillé de la même façon que tu l'étais dans le dernier souvenir que tu avais et Steve t'as déposé dans mon lit, où tu t'es réveillé avec l'impression d'avoir dormi à peine quelques minutes alors que tu venais d'oublier deux mois entiers de ta vie. La suite tu la connais. Tu as quitté ma chambre sans faire de bruit en me croyant endormie et quelques heures plus tard Stark nous annonçait pour la deuxième fois que Pietro avait survécu à ses blessures. »  
Quand Wanda acheva finalement son long récit, Clint vit sur les différents visages qui lui faisaient face des expressions d'approbation qui tendaient à confirmer que la jeune femme n'avait omis aucun détail. Il resta silencieux, ses yeux inquisiteurs passant d'un visage à l'autre dans l'idée d'y voir quelque chose. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, un sourire, un rire, quelque chose qui pourrait lui confirmer que tout ça n'était finalement qu'un gros mensonge très bien ficelé et hautement insultant. Mais en grand débat avec lui-même, il dû admettre que c'était vraiment trop tiré par les cheveux pour avoir été inventé par qui que ce soit. Et pour preuve de ce que Wanda avançait, il s'était disputé avec Laura au téléphone quand il avait compris qu'elle lui mentait. Il était probable, au jour de cette histoire abracadabrante, qu'elle avait simplement essayé de le protéger en suivant les recommandations de Natasha.

Le pesant silence qui s'était installé dans le salon depuis que Wanda avait achevé son récit était intenable. La jeune femme, qui s'était rassise pendant qu'elle parlait, se tortillait sur sa chaise en attendant avec une panique évidente la réaction de Clint qui se faisait désirer. A côté de lui, Pietro l'observait d'un étrange regard qui avait l'air d'attendre un déclic, quelque chose qui lui ferait dire que Clint _avait compris_. Mais la non-réaction de Clint dû le décevoir car il eût soudain un air abattu en réalisant que l'archer ne se souvenait de rien.

« C'est... commença Clint. Vous avez conscience que c'est totalement surréaliste ? »  
Il ne savait trop comment, mais il était parvenu à adopter un ton qui leur fit entendre qu'il ne remettait pas leur parole en doute. Néanmoins, il n'allait pas lâcher prise aussi facilement et, tant qu'aucun souvenir ne lui reviendrait, il se permettrait d'avoir quelques sursauts de méfiance.

« On le sait, répondit Natasha. Et très honnêtement, je n'aurais même pas cru ça possible avant que mes yeux le voient. Mais il y a quelques années je ne croyais pas aux aliens et voilà que je fais équipe avec le Dieu de la foudre et un robot volant avec un caillou magique venu de l'espace. Nos vies sont loin d'être simples. »  
Vision n'avait pas relevé la réflexion de Natasha, ce qui déçu un peu Clint qui aurait bien voulu voir l'être synthétique s'offusquer des sobriquets qu'on voulait bien lui prêter.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai oublié deux mois de ma vie et que tout le monde était dans le coup, y compris ma femme ? »  
Clint se frotta l'arrête du nez avec ses doigts ensanglantés et ferma les yeux comme pour reconstruire mentalement tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« C'est ça, expliqua Wanda.  
\- Et j'ai tué un homme... »  
Cette réplique-là, tout le monde l'attendait tout en la redoutant activement. Les circonstances de la mort du professeur Abbott étaient connues de tous et chacun savait que Clint avait agi dans l'urgence, parce que Pietro était menacé. Mais Clint, ce Clint-là, avait oublié toutes les raisons qui l'avait conduit à un tel acte et alors qu'il avait semblé presque indifférent à sa mort la première fois, il accusait visiblement le coup aujourd'hui.

« Clint, dit Natasha en voyant son visage tordu par l'incompréhension. Tu sais que je te connais comme moi-même, pas vrai ? »  
Clint la regarda en hésitant à répondre, mais il acquiesça.

« Alors tu dois me croire quand je te dis que tu l'as fait en ton âme et conscience et que tu t'en portais très bien. Tu as peut-être oublié les sensations qui t'ont poussé à agir ce soir-là, mais celui que tu étais avant d'oublier était parfaitement à l'aise avec la mort de Abbott. Je ne sais pas ce que tu pensais évidemment, mais je crois que le calcul a été très vite fait dans ton esprit. Tu l'as toi-même dit à Bruce le lendemain : c'était Pietro ou Abbott. Ton choix a été totalement logique et justifié. Garde ça en tête d'accord ? Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviendras un jour, mais tu as toujours agi en suivant ton instinct pendant ces deux mois perdus et tu es mieux placé que n'importe qui pour savoir qu'il a souvent raison. »  
Autour d'eux, Vision, Banner, Wanda et Pietro ne disaient rien. Ils se contentaient de les regarder silencieusement et de laisser Natasha lui faire accepter ce qu'il avait du mal à entendre.

« Est-ce que Laura est au courant ? demanda Clint alors qu'une expression indéchiffrable déformait les traits de son visage.  
\- Oui. » répondit Natasha.  
C'était vraisemblablement la réponse qu'il redoutait puisqu'il se mordit la lèvre en l'entendant.

« Je lui avais promis, geint-il. Je lui avais fait la promesse...  
\- Clint, c'était de la légitime défense, dit Natasha en posant une main sur son épaule. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que tu achèves quelqu'un, soyons honnête.  
\- Pas comme ça ! rugit Clint. Pas comme... _avant_. Je lui avais promis que ça n'arriverait plus, que c'était du _passé_.  
\- Tu as sauvé Pietro, essaya de temporiser Bruce qui malgré tout souffrait encore de la perte prématurée de son ami.  
\- Il y avait d'autres façons de faire ! répondit Clint avec véhémence. J'ai _cédé_! »  
Mais cette fois ce fut trop pour Natasha qui se leva brusquement de son siège pour venir secouer Clint comme un prunier.

« Bon maintenant ça suffit Clint ! Laura a très bien compris pourquoi tu as fais ce que tu as fais et elle t'est même reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé Pietro ! Alors arrête de te morfondre dans un problème moral qui n'a pas de sens ! On a tous notre part de responsabilité dans cette histoire et si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu ne serais peut-être même plus là pour le regretter ! »  
C'était la première fois que Bruce voyait Natasha s'énerver et il dû avouer que l'idée d'être l'objet de sa colère ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup. Clint jura entre ses dents. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas envie de se torturer l'esprit avec cette histoire, que croyait-elle ? Que ça l'amusait d'être étranger à sa propre vie ? Tout serait tellement plus simple si il parvenait à se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il avait dû y avoir une très bonne raison pour qu'il brise sa promesse et il avait besoin de savoir laquelle. Il se calma visiblement avant de soupirer.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour moi de récupérer les souvenirs que j'ai perdus ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Vision.  
\- Et bien, j'avais espéré que ce récit éveillerait en vous une réaction, mais il semblerait que quelque chose continue à faire barrage. Je pense que récupérer ces souvenirs est possible, bien que potentiellement très dangereux. Il faut simplement trouver le déclencheur, la chose qui brisera le mur pour de bon. »  
Clint acquiesça. Si ce n'était qu'une question de déclencheur, il y avait bon nombre de tests qu'il pouvait faire dans l'espoir de trouver celui qui conviendrait. Mais une question lui vint soudain à l'esprit alors qu'il commençait à penser que les choses allaient enfin revenir à la normale.

« Pourquoi est-ce que mon cerveau ne surchauffe pas ? Le mur était là pour le verrouiller et l'empêcher de se développer encore, non ? Alors si je brise le mur, pourquoi est-ce que mon cerveau ne recommencerait-il pas à disjoncter ? »  
Ce fut Banner qui lui donna la réponse.

« Quand Vision vous a plongé dans le coma et que nous sommes retournés à New York, nous vous avons soumis à toute une batterie de tests pour déterminer si votre retour à la conscience allait être douloureux ou pas, et si votre cerveau réagissait bien au traitement que Vision lui avait infligé. Il s'est avéré que votre organisme commençait à éliminer le produit de Zacharia et que votre cerveau était en train de se réparer lui-même.  
\- C'est possible ça ?  
\- Bien sûr. Le corps humain est un formidable outil, il est capable de beaucoup de miracles. Le vôtre étant cependant tout à fait standard du point de vue génétique, vous avez eu du mal à éliminer les effets de la drogue conçue pour Pietro et il a fallu un temps considérable à votre système immunitaire pour vous remettre sur pied. Aujourd'hui, le produit a totalement disparu de votre organisme et retrouver la mémoire n'est plus dangereux pour vous de ce point de vue. Par contre, votre esprit navigue toujours entre deux réalités et ça, c'est dangereux. C'est pour ça que vous souffrez chaque fois que votre inconscient superpose deux évènements jumeaux. Mais peut-être que les crises seront moins violentes maintenant que vous savez et que vous avez accepté la vérité. »  
Clint eût une moue dubitative. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il avait _accepté_ la vérité, mais il était clair que cette histoire était très convaincante et presque logique dans un sens tout à fait tordu du terme.

« Ca fait beaucoup de choses à encaisser Clint, ne te tortures pas l'esprit pour ça, dit Natasha. Les souvenirs reviendront quand tu seras prêt. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ça pour l'instant. » ajouta-t-elle en désignant les phalanges ouvertes de l'archer.  
Pendant le récit de Wanda, tout le monde avait remarqué le poing ensanglanté de Clint mais personne n'avait osé faire de remarque ou aller chercher le kit de premier secours qui trônait dans la salle de bain. Maintenant que la tension était presque totalement retombée, tout le monde fixait le sang qui coulait le long de son poing fermé et qui perlait silencieusement sur le tapis du salon.

« Je vais chercher des pansements. » dit Pietro en se levant.  
Clint le remercia d'un hochement de tête, sans dire un mot. Quand le jeune Sokovar revint quelques secondes plus tard, marchant normalement, Clint se demanda pourquoi il ne courrait plus à la moindre occasion comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Ses jambes étaient-elles vraiment guéries ? La question se perdit au milieu de toutes celles qu'il n'avait jamais posées et se fit oublier quand Pietro s'agenouilla devant Clint et lui saisit la main en tâchant de ne pas toucher la blessure. D'un geste expert et délicat, il passa d'abord une compresse humide sur le sang coagulé autour de la plaie et essuya les trainées rougeâtres qui courraient le long de ses doigts. Avec douceur, il écarta les doigts de Clint un par un et effaça méticuleusement toute trace de sang qui pouvait subsister. Il tamponna doucement la plaie en essayant de ne pas appuyer sur les petits bouts de verre qui étaient restés coincés dans les chairs. Clint eût une grimace de douleur lorsque le passage pourtant délicat de la compresse délogea un morceau relativement gros. S'excusant silencieusement, Pietro continua sa délicate mission en attrapant la pince à épiler qui traînait dans la boîte de premiers secours. Il la désinfecta du mieux qu'il pu avec une compresse et leva les yeux vers Clint.

« Ca risque d'être désagréable. »  
Il commença à ôter un par un chaque petit bout de miroir en se rapprochant chaque fois un peu plus de la main de Clint afin d'y voir plus clair. A l'image des autres, Clint ne disait rien, se contentant d'observer avec quel sérieux et quelle application Pietro s'évertuait à soigner sa main. Son comportement inattendu avait progressivement imposé le silence et chacun le regardait faire avec un mélange d'angoisse et de stress bouillonnant au creux de leur ventre, comme si un quelconque suspense s'était établi dans la scène. Pietro ne respirait plus, Clint le sentait. Un souffle légèrement chaud s'échappait parfois des narines du Sokovar mais plus sa concentration augmentait, moins sa respiration se faisait sentir. Il ôta encore un morceau de verre, puis deux, puis trois, et bientôt vint l'heureux moment où il se redressa légèrement afin d'échanger sa pince à épiler contre une bouteille de Bétadine et une compresse. Il bloqua les quatre coins de la compresse dans les mâchoires de la pince à clamper et l'imbiba de produit avant de l'appliquer sur la plaie qui avait cessé de saigner. Le plus doucement possible, il nettoya la plaie et s'assura une dernière fois qu'aucun morceau de verre n'avait échappé à sa vigilance. Il prit ensuite un petit flacon de sérum physiologique et rinça la peau abîmée d'un geste sûr. Il plaça enfin un pansement sur chacune des têtes de métacarpiens blessées et acheva ses soins par un bandage.

Pendant qu'il s'appliquait à enrouler le poignet de Clint dans un long tissus stérile, Pietro réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans le salon et que tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui, ce qui ne l'aurait habituellement pas dérangé, mais qui le gênait terriblement en cet instant. Quand il eût enfin terminé le bandage, son visage était si proche de la main de Clint que Natasha cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait lui faire un baise-main, mais c'était bien mal connaître Pietro Maximoff qui brisa le silence d'une remarque acerbe et bien sentie.

« T'as des rides même sur les mains, vieillard, dit-il.  
\- C'est pas parce que j'ai un bandage sur la main droite que je peux pas te foutre une raclée de la main gauche, répondit Clint en souriant.  
\- Vas-y, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? lança Pietro avec un air de défi.  
\- Que tu sois majeur, _sale gosse_.  
\- Je _suis_ majeur. » répondit alors Pietro, vexé, par dessus les rires des autres.  
Wanda eût un franc sourire en constatant que la bonne humeur revenait peu à peu entre les mur de la maisonnette. Maintenant que Clint connaissait la vérité, elle se sentait libérée d'un poids conséquent, et son cœur battait de nouveau à un rythme régulier au creux de sa poitrine. Souriante, elle regardait Clint et Pietro se battre à nouveau pour des broutilles et la délicieuse sensation d'être heureuse irradiait chacun des pores de sa peau. Du coin de l'oeil, Natasha l'observait avec intérêt et passait alternativement de Pietro à elle en souriant. Soudain, elle s'adressa à Clint sans quitter Wanda des yeux.

« Tu devrais peut-être appeler Laura. Je pense qu'elle sera rassurée de savoir que tu vas bien. »  
Clint, qui continuait à vanner Pietro, s'interrompit instantanément, comme s'il n'osait plus bouger. Il tourna les yeux vers le sol et soupira.

« Oui... Peut-être. » dit-il.  
Il venait à peine de se disputer avec elle et l'idée de la rappeler maintenant ne l'enchantait pas. Malgré tout, Natasha avait raison et il comprenait désormais que Laura avait agi pour son bien. Il releva alors les yeux et, s'apprêtant à se lever, il remarqua avec étonnement que Pietro s'était lui aussi redressé et avait rejoint Wanda sans un bruit pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs. Les yeux de Natasha n'avaient pas quitté Wanda et un sourire indécis se dessina à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle avait vu ce qu'elle voulait voir.

* * *

La main de Clint pianota distraitement sur le clavier du téléphone et ses yeux cherchèrent sans grande conviction le nom de Laura quelque part au milieu du répertoire. Quand il le trouva enfin, il hésita à appuyer sur la touche verte, mais sa main agit toute seule, comme s'il voulait lui-même s'empêcher de se dérober.

« _Allô ?_ dit la voix de Laura à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Hey, c'est moi.  
\- _Clint, écoute je-  
_ _-_ Non, l'interrompit Clint. Laura. C'est moi. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû comprendre que tu avais de bonnes raisons de me mentir. Je crois que c'est simplement que je me sentais trahit... Par toi, par Wanda, par Banner... Par Pietro...  
\- _Ils t'ont tout raconté ?_ demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui. C'est... C'est tordu et incompréhensible. J'ai l'impression de nager en plein délire.  
\- _C'est la vérité Clint. Tu es resté dans le coma pendant deux semaines. Ca a été très dur pour Cooper et Lila, ils n'arrêtaient pas de demander de tes nouvelles. Ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu les voir après ton réveil._ »  
Clint réalisa soudain qu'effectivement, si il s'était bel et bien réveillé dans la chambre de Wanda, il n'avait pas revu ses enfants depuis plus de deux mois. Il eût une étrange impression. Il avait toujours en lui la sensation de les avoir serré dans ses bras il y avait à peine deux semaines et pourtant, ses enfants, eux, attendaient le retour de leur père depuis deux mois. Cette soudaine réalisation lui faucha les jambes et il sentit ses rotules céder sous le poids de son corps. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit sans lâcher le téléphone et poussa le soupire le plus long de son existence.

« J'ai l'impression que ma vie est en train de s'effondrer.  
\- _Je ne peux pas prétendre savoir ce que tu dois ressentir en ce moment, mais je suis là Clint. Je serai toujours là pour toi.  
_ _-_ Je sais. » sourit Clint malgré le mal de crâne qu'il sentait poindre.  
Il y eût un soudain silence entre eux, comme si Laura sentait qu'il n'avait pas fini sa phrase et attendait simplement qu'il parle. Il se concentra quelques secondes sur le bruit de sa respiration régulière et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver les mots pour formuler le mal qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

« Laura. J'ai tué un homme. »  
La voix de Clint avait déraillé à la fin de sa phrase et Laura perçu la douleur évidente avec laquelle son mari essayait de composer.

« _Je sais_ , souffla-t-elle avec douceur.  
\- Je l'ai tué comme autrefois. D'une lame en plein cœur.  
\- _Clint... Tu as sauvé Pietro. C'est tout ce qui importe_ , chuchota presque Laura.  
 _-_ J'ai rompu la promesse que je t'avais faite.  
\- _Tu crois que je me soucis de cette promesse aujourd'hui ? Je sais ce que tu vaux Clint, et je sais qui tu es vraiment. Si tu avais laissé faire cet homme je t'en aurais voulu.  
_ _-_ Je croyais que j'avais réussi, geint Clint. Je pensais que j'avais la force de faire les choses correctement.  
\- _Tu as eu la force de faire ce qu'il fallait._ »  
Clint ne rajouta rien, pas vraiment convaincu. Il avait le sentiment que Laura ne faisait rien d'autre que lui dire ce qu'il avait désespérément envie d'entendre. Pensait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle disait ? Il ne faisait plus confiance à ce qu'il entendait. Les récentes révélations au sujet de sa mémoire l'avaient convaincu que les choses n'étaient jamais réellement ce qu'elles semblaient être.

« Laura. Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ? » demanda-t-il soudain.  
La question resta en suspend dans l'étouffant silence pendant de longues secondes. Le cœur de Clint battait à tout rompre et une furieuse envie de vomir lui tordait les entrailles. Un mot. Il suffirait d'un mot de la part de Laura et il régurgiterait tout ce que son estomac contenait.

« _Je ne sais pas._ »  
Un filet de bile remonta le long de sa gorge et Clint dû se faire violence pour ne pas vomir. Il n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche, de peur que sa volonté ne suffise plus à contenir la nausée qui lui contractait le ventre.

« _Clint. Est-ce que tu serais capable d'arrêter d'être ce que tu es pour le bien de notre famille ?_ demanda Laura quand elle comprit que Clint ne répondrait pas.  
\- Je ne sais pas. »  
Clint sentit pour une raison inconnue que Laura souriait tristement. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de respirer bruyamment dans le micro de son portable.

« Laura-  
\- _Pendant ces deux mois_ , dit-elle finalement en l'interrompant, _il y a certaines choses que j'ai comprises. Cette promesse n'a pas de sens, Clint. Cette part de toi, tu l'étouffes pour notre bien. Mais tu t'étouffes aussi. Être un Avenger est une part de toi et te l'enlever reviendrait à tuer une part de ce que tu es. Je t'aime, Clint, et je crois que tu as besoin de prendre une décision.  
_ _-_ Une décision ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
\- _Cette histoire est bien tombée finalement. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai compris que je refusais simplement d'admettre la vérité. J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt._ »  
A mesure qu'elle parlait, la voix de Laura déraillait et se nouait dans une peine évidente. Mais Clint, perdu, ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Laura ! Calme-toi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que tu as compris !?  
\- _Arrête..._ dit-elle. _Arrête ça. Ouvre les yeux s'il te plait.  
_ _-_ Laura... »  
Clint était perdu. Laura pleurait à présent et il n'avait aucune idée des raisons de son état ni de quoi faire pour la rassurer. C'était, une fois de plus, comme s'il était étranger à sa propre vie, comme si il était à nouveau le seul à ignorer de quoi il était question.

« _Tu n'es pas heureux, Clint._ »

Le cœur de Clint se brisa sans crier gare. Il se sentit tomber à terre, à genoux, et son corps s'affaissa comme si son esprit avait perdu le contrôle. Cette fois, il ne parvint pas à retenir la bile qui remontait le long de son œsophage et, lâchant le téléphone, il se mit à vomir sur le sol de sa chambre dans un râle écoeurant et interminable. Son visage se mit à le brûler atrocement et de ses yeux figés et rougis coulèrent d'intenses larmes. Chacune d'elle lui donnait la sensation de marquer son visage au fer rouge et de creuser un peu plus le sillon brûlant qui barrait ses joues de part en part. Les larmes glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire et, quand elles furent trop nombreuses, elle s'échouèrent dans l'immonde flaque de sucs gastriques qui se répandait au sol. Dans le téléphone qui s'était échoué au sol, Laura ne disait rien, écoutant simplement Clint réaliser ce qu'elle avait passé deux mois à refuser de croire. Les larmes de l'archer coulaient abondamment et Clint, toujours secoué de spasmes écoeurés, essayait vainement de maîtriser sa respiration inégale. Il avait chaud, terriblement chaud, et sa tête sifflait bruyamment, comme si ses yeux étaient soumis à une pression invisible. Et soudainement, alors que Laura raccrochait, Clint s'effondra au sol. Les yeux grands ouverts et embués de larmes, il sentait son énergie le quitter et son corps devenir aussi lourd que de la pierre. Son cœur cessa soudain de battre, privant son corps de l'oxygène nécessaire à sa survie. Il se sentit suffoquer un instant, le visage plongé dans un mélange de larmes et d'acide, et perdit connaissance à l'instant précis où la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment sur un éclair bleu et argenté.

* * *

Il se souvenait à présent.

Cette certitude le frappa alors que sa conscience émergeait des tréfonds de l'obscurité. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était étendu dans le lit de Wanda et la lueur orangé du soleil qui filtrait au travers de la fenêtre lui fit réaliser que plusieurs heures avaient passé. Il grogna de douleur en sentant que son mal de crâne n'avait pas disparu. Malgré tout, il eût un léger sourire. Il se souvenait enfin. Tout n'était pas encore revenu, mais il sentait que les souvenirs affluaient en lui et remettaient les choses dans l'ordre au fur et à mesure qu'ils fleurissaient dans son esprit. Il revoyait enfin sa première arrivée sur l'île et le corps inerte de Pietro. Il percevait enfin le visage du professeur Abbott et le laboratoire intact tel qu'il avait été avant que Clint ne pousse le scientifique fou à travers la vitre. Il voyait le visage rayonnant de Wanda en entendant pour la première fois le cœur battant de son frère jumeaux qu'elle croyait perdu. Et il comprit enfin. Il comprit ce par quoi ils étaient tous passé pour son salut. Il comprit que quelques jours à peine après l'avoir enfin retrouvé, Wanda avait dû se séparer à nouveau de Pietro pour protéger Clint. Il réalisa que Natasha avait quitté Bruce dans ce même but et que Laura avait dû garder le silence pendant de longs mois.

Il se leva lentement dans l'espoir que son mal de crâne l'épargne et s'étira avec délice comme si son corps n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs jours. Sa dernière discussion avec Laura lui avait laissé un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche et l'envie de la rappeler tout de suite ne lui manqua pas. Son téléphone, en revanche, manquait. Il fouilla ses poches à sa recherche et jeta un coup d'oeil à la table basse dans l'espoir de l'y trouver, mais c'était peine perdue et Clint sortit du lit à la hâte. Il quitta la chambre d'un pas actif et voulu se rendre dans celle qu'il avait occupée jusque là, mais une clameur s'élevant du salon l'attira vers la cage d'escalier. C'était la voix de Natasha.

« Tu as fais _quoi_!? » s'exclama-t-elle.  
Etrangement, personne ne répondit à cette question, mais la Veuve Noire poursuivit sur sa lancée.

« Mais... pourquoi ? »  
Une fois de plus, seul le silence lui répondit. Et à nouveau, elle repris la parole.

« Tu vas le laisser partir ? » demanda-t-elle.  
Depuis la cage d'escalier, Clint apercevait seulement les pieds de Natasha qui faisaient les cents pas au milieu du salon et il comprit enfin qu'elle était au téléphone.

« Oui, je l'ai remarqué aussi mais- Mais enfin ! Tu vas vraim- Oui, oui, je sais tout ça... »  
Natasha se tut plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Clint songea que son interlocuteur s'était probablement lancé dans une longue tirade. Deux minutes passèrent ainsi, sans que Natasha ne dise rien et quand Clint décida de retourner à la recherche de son propre téléphone, elle repris la parole, attirant à nouveau l'attention de l'archer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes dire aux enfants ? Et à Clint ? Tu crois qu'il va gentiment accepter de te laisser partir ? Il t'aime. »  
Le sang de Clint ne fit qu'un tour. C'était Laura. Il voulu descendre les escaliers et prendre à Natasha son téléphone, mais la conversation continua avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'agir.

« Il ne l'acceptera pas aussi facilement que tu le crois... » dit-elle.  
Elle marqua une nouvelle et brève pause pendant laquelle Laura sembla lui répondre.

« Moi !? Tu crois qu'il va m'écouter ? Il est aussi borné que toi ! Tu- Non, bien sûr que non, je suis d'accord. Je pense que Pietro en a conscience au- Wanda ? Oui elle m'aidera surement. »  
Natasha se tut à nouveau, mais cette fois Clint comprit que Laura ne disait plus rien. Elle pleurait.

« Laura... Je suis désolée. Personne ne t'oblige à faire ça tu sais... Oui, je sais bien... Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu trouveras le bonheur toi aussi, je te le promet... »  
Clint descendit les marches silencieusement tandis que Natasha s'était tut une fois de plus. Quand il atteint la dernière, il savait que la jeune femme l'avait remarqué. Néanmoins, elle ne bougea pas, dos à lui, et répondit à ce que Laura lui disait au téléphone d'une voix étouffée par le chagrin.

« Oui, je sais, je suis désolée... »  
Elle raccrocha en silence, la tête basse et la main glissée dans ses cheveux comme si elle faisait face à un problème insoluble. Quand elle se retourna vers Clint, Natasha arborait sur les traits de son visage un air partagé entre la peine et l'étonnement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Sans dire un mot et sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle venait de traverser, Clint la prit dans ses bras avec tendresse et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, comme pour la rassurer. Ce geste eût au moins l'effet positif escompté puisque Natasha se mit à rire légèrement.

« Tu es le pire phénomène que cette Terre ait jamais porté, Clint Barton. Sans déconner, un vrai nid à problèmes.  
\- Est-ce que c'est pas pour ça que tu m'aimes ? demanda Clint d'un air faussement innocent.  
\- Je te jure que j'aurais ta peau un jour, sale type. » répondit-elle en le frappant à l'épaule.  
Il se contenta de rire gentiment sans rien ajouter.

« Comment tu vas ? reprit Natasha. Tu pétais pas la forme tout à l'heure. Pietro t'as trouvé étalé dans les restes de ton dernier repas, c'était pas beau à voir.  
\- Je sais... J'ai eu une conversation avec Laura. »  
Natasha se figea dans ses bras en entendant le nom de Laura, mais Clint ne releva pas.

« Au milieu de la conversation, j'ai eu une nouvelle crise. Mais c'était différent, c'était très désagréable, mais pas douloureux. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer correctement et je crois que je suis tombé dans les pommes quelques heures.  
\- Deux. » répondit Natasha.  
Derrière eux, Pietro et Wanda, qui avaient visiblement passé un peu de temps sur la plage, pénétrèrent dans la maison sans remarquer Clint. Bras dessus bras dessous, ils avaient eux aussi des expressions mitigées, partagées entre amusement et inquiétude et Wanda semblait particulièrement troublée par l'air abattu de son frère. Clint reporta son attention sur Natasha qui attendait silencieusement qu'il réponde enfin à sa question.

« Je commence à retrouver la mémoire. » dit-il de but en blanc avec un sourire ravi.  
A l'entrée, les visages de Wanda et Pietro s'étaient relevés dans un réflexe instantané au même titre que celui de Natasha, toujours dans les bras de Clint. Les jumeaux se précipitèrent vers les deux amis en bousculant au passage une chaise mal rangée et s'écrièrent en choeur :

« Clint, tu es réveillé ! Tu te souviens !? Ca y est !?  
\- Comment tu te sens ? ajouta Pietro. Tu avais l'air mal en point tout à l'heure. »  
Son air si abattu il n'y avait pas trente secondes venait soudain de laisser place à une expression toujours aussi inquiète, mais beaucoup plus vivante. Clint sourit doucement en relâchant Natasha et s'approcha des jumeaux.

« Je vais bien. Un peu mal au crâne, mais ça passera.  
\- Clint, tu te souviens de tout ? demanda Natasha.  
\- Non, pas tout. Pas encore. Mais une bonne partie est revenue.  
\- Et comment tu te sens ? Pas de crise ? Pas de douleur au niveau des yeux ? s'enquit Wanda.  
\- Rien. Je vais bien.  
\- De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ? » demanda soudain Pietro.  
Clint pris une seconde pour réfléchir. Il avait toujours en mémoire deux réalités superposées et déterminer laquelle était survenue avant l'autre était délicat.

« Je me souviens de la fin de la mission pour arrêter Yogorov. Je suis rentré chez Stark et on a été convoqués au S.H.I.E.L.D. Là on a apprit que Pietro était toujours en vie et on s'est rendus sur cette île. Après c'est un peu plus flou, mais je me souviens du professeur et du labo, je me souviens du réveil de Pietro et de mon combat contre Abbott. Le reste m'échappe encore. Je crois que le produit y est peut-être pour quelque chose. Mais ça revient petit à petit, je le sens. C'est une question de temps. »  
Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Wanda et Natasha qui arborèrent chacune un sourire ravi en réalisant que les choses rentraient enfin dans l'ordre et sans douleur. Seul Pietro resta de marbre face à cette explication, comme si la réponse qu'il attendait avait été différente. Clint balaya cette étrange impression d'un revers de la main. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, regarder Pietro lui faisait penser à Laura et une douleur au creux de sa poitrine s'éveillait en lui comme pour lui faire sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pietro dû le sentir également car il détourna les yeux à son tour, les posant partout et n'importe où sauf sur Clint. Ce manège n'échappa ni à Natasha ni à Wanda qui se jetèrent un regard entendu. La plus âgée des deux s'avança alors vers l'autre tandis que Clint et Pietro essayaient de se concentrer sur tout sauf sur l'autre, et lui attrapa le bras. Se tournant vers Clint et Pietro qui étaient aussi silencieux que des pierres tombales, elle chuchota à l'attention de Wanda.

« Toi et moi il faut qu'on discute. »  
Et en un instant, les deux jeunes femmes disparurent dans la cage d'escalier, laissant Clint et Pietro seuls au milieu du salon, perdus dans leur silence. Clint songea un instant que l'occasion était peut-être parfaite pour essayer de rappeler Laura et se dérober du même coup à la gêne évidente qui les noyait l'un et l'autre, mais ses yeux glissèrent accidentellement sur Pietro et accrochèrent son regard presque sauvage. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à se toiser en chien de faïence, jusqu'à ce que le Vif-Argent prenne enfin sur lui de briser le silence.

« Hey papy, dit-il sur un ton qu'il avait probablement voulu assuré. Tu te sens d'attaque pour un petit entrainement ? »  
La question était presque étonnante dans la situation actuelle, mais Clint lui concéda qu'elle avait le mérite d'avoir brisé l'étrange tension qui s'était installée. Il sourit.

« Pour un entrainement je sais pas, mais tu te foutre une raclée, toujours. »

* * *

Assises face à face à la table qui trônait sur le petit balcon de la chambre de Natasha, Wanda et sa complice se toisaient d'un œil songeur. Le sujet de la conversation qui allait s'engager maintenant était aussi évident qu'il faisait jour.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont naïfs ou stupides ? demanda Natasha d'un air amusé.  
\- Probablement les deux, répondit Wanda en souriant malgré elle.  
\- Je viens d'avoir Laura au téléphone...  
\- Je sais... J'ai senti ta confusion. Désolée. »  
En temps normal, Natasha aurait probablement très mal prit le fait que la jeune femme se soit invitée dans sa tête. Mais pour le bien de cet imbécile de Clint, elle décida de laisser couler. A vrai dire, ça facilitait même un peu les choses.

« Comment va Pietro ? demanda-t-elle alors.  
\- Il va bien. Il attends. Je ne peux pas cacher que ça devient douloureux pour lui, il ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Mais Clint n'a pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de se souvenir de lui.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il a oublié Pietro ?  
\- Non, il ne l'a pas oublié, pas vraiment. Il sait qui il est, mais il a oublié le Pietro qu'il a appris à connaître après la Sokovie celui qu'il a côtoyé pendant son séjour sur cette île la première fois et pour lequel il a développé des sentiments particuliers.  
\- Mais il aimait déjà Pietro avant, assura Natasha.  
\- Oui je sais, mais lui ne le sait pas. D'après Pietro, il s'en ait rendu compte quand le produit coulait déjà dans ses veines. Son corps a probablement profité du manque de retenue de son esprit pour agir seul. Mais aujourd'hui je crois que l'image de Laura continue d'effacer celle de Pietro malgré tout. Son cœur a bâti tout un monde pour lui, mais il refuse de le laisser entrer.  
\- Intéressante métaphore, sourit Natasha.  
\- Ca fait quatre mois que sa vie est rythmée par Pietro et pourtant Clint continue de croire que son bonheur est auprès de Laura, souffla Wanda.  
\- Ca fait des années de Clint partage sa vie avec elle, il a des enfants. C'est normal de refuser de se séparer de ça. Laura a traversé les mêmes phases de déni avant d'admettre la vérité. »  
Wanda resta un instant silencieuse, fixant au loin l'horizon qui s'étendait derrière Natasha. Clint avait presque admit ce qu'il éprouvait pour Pietro en suivant aveuglément « l'intuition » qu'elle avait prétendu avoir la deuxième fois qu'il avait fallu venir sur cette île. Elle en était persuadée et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Clint finisse par l'admettre aussi.

« J'ai eu une conversation avec Clint il y a quelques jours, reprit la Veuve Noire. J'ai essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux mais je crois qu'il n'a vraiment pas conscience de la façon dont il regarde Pietro. La dernière fois que quelque chose comme ça s'est produit, il était sous l'influence de Loki et avait oublié tout ce qu'il avait fait.  
\- Il a déjà perdu la mémoire ? s'inquiéta Wanda.  
\- Non, je ne crois pas que Loki se soit amusé à lui effacer la mémoire. Je crois que c'est Clint lui-même qui les a verrouillé.  
\- Il les a verrouillés ?  
\- C'est la seule explication compte tenu du fait que les autres, eux, se souvenaient de tout. Je ne sais pas si il a déjà eu l'occasion de t'en parler, mais la vie de Clint n'a pas toujours été très simple et il a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves quand il était petit qu'aucun enfant de son âge ne devrait avoir à traverser. Quand on s'est rencontrés, il agissait comme assassin pour le compte d'une sombre organisation dont il n'a jamais voulu me parler plus en détail. Mais il est évident que cette part de sa vie le hante encore aujourd'hui, d'où la promesse faite à Laura qu'il mentionnait tout à l'heure. Clint est passé par beaucoup de choses qu'il oublierait volontiers. Quand Loki a pris possession de son esprit et l'a forcé à commettre des actes contre sa volonté, je pense que son inconscient a pris la possession comme une excuse pour oublier. Clint a toujours eu un grand sens des responsabilités malgré les apparences et oublier son passé a toujours été hors de question, peu importe ce qu'il avait vécu. Alors je pense que quand l'occasion de se défaire d'un souvenir de trop s'est présentée, son esprit s'est protégé et l'a effacé. Et je pense que cette fois encore, Clint se sert inconsciemment de cette histoire pour s'accorder le droit d'oublier. Accepter d'aimer Pietro apportera son lot d'épreuves et il le sait. Alors son esprit se protège à nouveau et lui fait oublier. »  
Natasha fixa les yeux de Wanda avec intérêt. Son explication venait d'allumer un feu brûlant au fond de ses pupilles. Il était évident que la jeune Sokovar venait de prendre une décision radicale.

* * *

 _Et c'est ainsi que s'achève ce chapitre !_  
 _Quelle décision Wanda a-t-elle bien pu prendre ?_  
 _Vous pensez que la réponse est évidente ?_  
 _Peut-être bien, peut-être pas._

 _Vos théories sont les bienvenues ;D_  
 _A la semaine prochaine~_


	10. Chapitre X - Le Faucon, la Flèche, la Ve

Salut, salut ! Les partiels sont finis, je suis libre, et voici enfin le chapitre X !  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **\- CHAPITRE X -**

 _Le Faucon, la Flèche, la Veuve et la Sorcière_

* * *

Faces à faces, à la lisière de la forêt, Clint et Pietro se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Chacun littéralement prêt à sauter sur l'autre au moindre mouvement suspect, ils s'évaluaient du regard, se jaugeaient d'un air amusé.

« Je suis venu m'entraîner ici avec Natasha pendant que tu étais inconscient, dit l'archer. Je m'en souviens.  
\- Ah oui ? Et qui a gagné ? s'amusa Pietro.  
\- C'était ex-aequo. » mentit Clint en détournant les yeux.  
Pietro se mit à rire de bon cœur et en forçant même un peu afin de souligner que la simple idée qu'il puisse rivaliser avec Natasha lui semblait absurde. Clint fit mine d'être vexé en se redressant comme un piquet et en faisant la grimace, provoquant cette fois une réelle hilarité chez Pietro. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité était passée depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu rire, et Clint admit l'espace d'un instant que les harmonieuses notes de ce rire enjoué pouvaient être la cause du soudain sentiment de félicité qui fleurissait dans son cœur. L'entendre rire ainsi donna à l'archer l'envie irrésistible de sourire et il resta ainsi à l'observer jusqu'à ce que son rire se tarisse. Quand le silence retomba entre eux, seuls leurs sourires témoignaient de leur complicité retrouvée et nul n'aurait su dire ce que chacun d'eux venait de gagner dans cet échange.

« J'oublie encore quelque chose, pas vrai ? »  
Clint venait de briser l'agréable silence qui s'était installé au milieu de leurs sourires et Pietro releva doucement la tête, trahissant dans un tressaillement les doutes qui l'accablaient soudainement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que j'oublie quelque chose d'essentiel. J'étais au téléphone avec Laura tout à l'heure et j'ai eu la pire nausée de ma vie. Quand je me suis réveillé, malgré le fait que les souvenirs m'étaient revenus, j'ai eu la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose. »  
Pietro pris une profonde inspiration. Il n'était pas prêt pour cette conversation et il ne savait pas encore si tout lui raconter était une bonne idée. Peut-être fallait-il simplement feindre l'ignorance jusqu'à ce que la mémoire lui revienne d'elle-même.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais oublié ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Je te l'ai dis, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas d'image précise, mais mon cerveau fait des connexions étranges qui n'ont aucun sens pour moi.  
\- Des connexions ?  
\- Quand je te regarde, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser à Laura, expliqua Clint. Ca n'a pas de sens. »  
Pietro ne répondit rien et pour cause, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire en cet instant. Etait-il possible que Clint l'ait pris pour Laura ce soir-là, alors que son esprit était gangrené par le poison ? Clint n'avait plus jamais mentionné son acte après ce soir et la raison pouvait réellement être d'une telle simplicité. Il n'y avait jamais eu que Laura pour Clint. Le visage de Pietro se figea dans un masque d'indifférence totale. Tant que Clint ne se souvenait pas de cette nuit-là par lui-même, il ferait comme si elle n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et si Clint venait à ne jamais s'en souvenir, alors Pietro oublierait cette soirée à son tour et emporterait ce secret dans sa tombe. Après tout, il y avait peut-être une raison au fait que Clint se souvenait de tout sauf de ça. C'était peut-être l'étrange manière du destin de lui dire que tout ça n'avait été qu'un malentendu. C'était peut-être Clint lui-même qui rejetait purement et simplement Pietro. Dans les deux cas, il avait pris la décision de ne rien faire, de feindre l'ignorance et d'étouffer les élans de son cœur. Si c'était ce que Clint voulait, il y emploierait toute son énergie. Si son bonheur était auprès de Laura, alors il se contenterait d'être un ami ou de disparaître de sa vie.

Quand il sortit de ses songes, Clint l'observait avec un air curieux. L'archer s'approcha de Pietro et, restant néanmoins à une distance respectueuse, il le regarda au fond des yeux.

« Suis-je en train de te faire souffrir ? » demanda-t-il soudain, comme s'il avait lu en lui.  
La surprise mêlée à une soudaine panique figea Pietro dans une stupeur qui dura bien trop longtemps. S'en rendant compte, Clint s'approcha encore davantage tandis que Pietro ne trouvait toujours pas la force de répondre malgré sa résolution à mentir. Soudain, alors que Clint était finalement assez proche pour le toucher, le Vif-Argent eût un malheureux réflexe et s'éloigna à toute vitesse de son ami. Clint se figea à son tour et resta coi tandis que Pietro, estomaqué par son propre comportement, ne bougeait plus.

« Euh... Désolé. Réflexe, dit-il, peu convaincu lui-même.  
\- Pietro. Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi.  
\- Quoi...? s'enquit le jeune homme dans l'espoir d'avoir mal entendu.  
\- Banner dit que tout va bien, je n'ai plus aucune trace du produit en moi. Alors je vais rentrer chez moi. Ma femme et mes enfants m'attendent depuis trop longtemps.  
\- Ah... Oui. Ca fait déjà quatre mois. J'imagine qu'ils ont hâte de te voir...  
\- J'ai hâte de les voir aussi, répondit Clint.  
\- C'est évident. »  
Un silence tomba autour d'eux alors que la conversation touchait à sa fin. Debout face à face, à plus d'un mètre de distance, ils ne se regardaient même plus dans les yeux, préférant observer chacun les amas de feuilles mortes jaunes et rouges qui trainaient à leurs pieds. Trente secondes passèrent ainsi, puis une minute, et finalement Clint fit le premier geste. Sans rien ajouter, sans relever les yeux, il quitta la forêt et rejoignit la plage en silence sans jeter un regard en arrière. Resté seul au milieu de la forêt, Pietro le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette soit hors de sa vue et quand il fut certain que Clint ne reviendrait pas, il s'effondra à terre et laissa ses larmes couler sans retenue.

* * *

« Quoi !? »  
La voix de Wanda venait de raisonner si fort dans le salon que Clint sursauta presque. Autour d'eux, Banner et Natasha ne disaient pas un mot mais affichaient clairement leur désaccord avec la décision qu'il venait d'annoncer. Vision, lui, n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention.

« Tu vas faire quoi !? insista la jeune femme.  
\- Je rentre chez moi. Je n'ai plus de raison de rester ici et Laura m'attends. »  
Un triple soupir s'éleva dans la salle et l'archer afficha un air vexé face à la surprenante faible considération que ses coéquipiers avaient soudain pour sa famille.

« On ne peut pas te retenir ici contre ta volonté, mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas patienter encore quelques jours ? demanda Natasha. Ca fait déjà plus de quatre mois, quelques jours de plus n'y changeront plus rien désormais.  
\- Quatre mois c'est déjà beaucoup trop. Je dois rentrer maintenant.  
\- Pourquoi si soudainement ? Tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir partir hier, s'enquit Wanda.  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même. J'ai juste l'impression que... J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de perdre quelque chose de précieux. Et ma dernière conversation avec Laura m'inquiète. Je dois rentrer maintenant. »  
Natasha et Wanda se jetèrent un coup d'oeil entendu. Une fois de plus, Clint comprenait les choses de travers et quoi qu'il fasse désormais, Laura avait déjà pris sa décision de le laisser partir. Mais peut-être avait-il besoin de se confronter à cette réalité pour faire face à la vérité.

« Comment va réagir Pietro ? chuchota Wanda pour elle-même.  
\- Il est déjà au courant et il a mieux réagit que vous. » répondit cependant l'archer.  
Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent de marbre. L'air satisfait qui passait sur le visage de Clint exaspéra passablement la Sorcière Rouge qui retint l'irrésistible envie de le frapper qui lui chatouillait les phalanges.

« Evidemment qu'il a bien réagit, c'est un crétin ! s'énerva-t-elle. Franchement Clint, je t'adore, vraiment. Mais j'espère que tu t'en mordra les doigts ! »  
Cette déclaration eu un effet dévastateur sur le sourire de Clint qui se fana instantanément et il observa le visage enragé de Wanda sans comprendre les raisons de sa colère. Elle amorça un geste pour quitter le salon, mais se ravisa soudain pour s'approcher de Clint.

« Tu sais pourquoi Pietro ne se plaint jamais !? dit-elle avec hargne. Quand nous étions petits, il pleurait beaucoup. Un vrai bébé. Quand il commençait il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter et il faisait beaucoup de bruit. Un jour, pendant le premier hiver que nous traversions sans nos parents, il se plaignait d'avoir très froid et insistait pour qu'on trouve un endroit où passer la nuit. Alors on est entré dans une maison abandonnée pour dormir dans un endroit chaud à l'abri du vent et de la neige. Mais on ne savait pas qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la maison. Un groupe d'hommes, armés jusqu'aux dents. Quand on s'en est rendus compte il était trop tard, on ne pouvait plus rejoindre la sortie. Pietro avait très peur et il s'est mit à pleurer. Evidemment, le bruit qu'il faisait a attiré l'un des hommes vers nous et il avait beau essayer, Pietro n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Je savais que si cet homme nous trouvait, il ne nous laisserait pas la vie sauve. Alors je l'ai attiré vers le sommet des escaliers grâce aux pleurs de Pietro et quand il est arrivé à notre hauteur, je l'ai poussé de toutes mes forces. Le bruit de sa chute a attiré tous les autres et nous en avons profité pour fuir cette maudite maison. Nous avons passé la nuit dehors ce soir-là et le lendemain matin, après avoir survécu par miracle au froid, nous avons appris que l'homme que j'avais poussé était mort dans sa chute. Quand Pietro a compris que j'avais tué cet homme à cause de ses pleurs, il s'est juré de ne plus jamais pleurer de sa vie et de ne jamais se plaindre non plus. Et quelques années plus tard, il a tenu parole en me suivant sans rien dire quand j'ai pris la décision de rejoindre les expériences de Strucker et de HYDRA !  
\- Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui vous est arrivé, répondit Clint, sincère. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir...  
\- Je veux en venir au fait que Pietro n'ira jamais à l'encontre de la décision de quelqu'un si il crois que ce serait agir de façon égoïste !  
\- Je ne vois toujours pas-  
\- Tu ne comprends décidément rien à rien ! s'énerva Wanda. J'espère vraiment pour toi que Laura sera plus persuasive, parce qu'entre Pietro et toi, mon choix est fait depuis ma naissance ! »  
La jeune Sokovar tourna ainsi les talons et s'engagea vers la sortie sans lui accorder un regard.

« Aller salut ! Rentre bien dans ta petite ferme de campagnard ! Et quand t'en auras marre de faire semblant, aies les couilles de prendre la décision égoïste parce que Pietro, lui, ne le fera pas ! »  
Clint jeta un regard perdu à Natasha, mais sa meilleure amie ne lui accorda qu'un regard de pitié à peine dissimulé et le laissa seul avec ses questions et sa perdition.

Wanda marchait d'un pas saccadé et rageur le long de la plage. Le comportement de Clint, bien qu'il était à moitié excusable par sa mémoire défaillante, la mettait hors d'elle. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il utilisait vraiment cette excuse comme un moyen de fuir la réalité et elle était persuadée qu'il savait au fond de lui ce qu'il était réellement en train de fuir. Si on lui avait posé la question il y a une semaine, Wanda aurait dit de lui qu'il était quelqu'un de droit et de responsable, mais le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit aujourd'hui était : lâche. Il était lâche de fuir maintenant en laissant les choses derrière lui comme si ça n'avait pas de conséquence. Il était égoïste de penser que Pietro était effectivement heureux de le voir rejoindre Laura et il était plus que tout lâche d'oublier l'amour qu'il portait à Pietro depuis le tout premier jour.  
D'un coup de pied rageur dans un coquillage, Wanda laissa ses pouvoirs se manifester librement autour d'elle, comme pour empêcher quiconque en aurait eu l'idée de venir l'importuner. Pour autant qu'on pouvait le deviner en l'observant de loin, elle avait des envies de meurtre et elle avait les moyens de faire passer ça pour un accident. Néanmoins, un mouvement presque imperceptible à l'orée de la forêt attira son attention et les émanations rouges disparurent en un instant. Il y avait au milieu des arbres une présence invisible, comme un esprit sans corps qui hantait les lieux et donnait vie aux feuillages. Mais bien que ce genre de théorie la séduisait grandement, la seule réponse logique à cette énigme lui vint à l'esprit. Pietro courrait. Les branchages et les feuilles mortes suivaient sa course dans un courant d'air puissant et dévastateur et l'éclair bleu qui suivait chacun de ses pas tourbillonnait autour de la forêt toute entière. Wanda s'approcha. Courir était toujours sa réponse à tout. Pietro courrait pour tout un tas de raisons : parce qu'il aimait ça, parce qu'il était poursuivit, parce qu'il devait poursuivre quelqu'un, pour réfléchir, pour oublier...

« Pietro. » dit-elle dans le vent alors qu'elle arrivait enfin au niveau du flash bleu presque continuel.  
Le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas, malgré la soudaine accélération qui tendait pourtant à prouver qu'il avait entendu.

« Tu es en train de pleurer, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Sa course se fit encore plus rapide au point que l'éclair bleu devint une simple ligne immatérielle et immobile traçant le chemin que prenait Pietro. Wanda soupira et fit un pas en avant, coupant soudainement la route à son frère. La voyant décidée à ne pas bouger, il l'attrapa dans ses bras sans cesser de courir et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces pour lui éviter de se rompre le cou. Satisfaite, Wanda sourit en levant les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il courrait toujours et leva une main vers son visage.

« Tu vois, tu pleures. »  
Pietro ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement de fermer les yeux aussi fort que possible pour tenter de retenir les larmes qui n'en finissaient pas de couler.

« Ca fait des années que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça, continua Wanda. Tu as appris à pleurer en silence... »  
Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur. Il était évident que ce n'était pas la première fois que son frère pleurait sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Le voir perpétuellement sourire l'avait trompée et elle n'avait pas soupçonné un instant qu'il ait pu souffrir sans qu'elle ne soit au courant. Pietro la serra plus fort contre lui alors que le vent né de sa course fouettait leurs visages et faisait glisser ses larmes dans sa nuque.

« Pietro, je sais que c'est dur, je sais que tu souffres. Mais fais moi confiance. Dans les moments comme celui-là, je t'en prie, aies foi en moi. Il reviendra vers toi. Je le sais. Il t'aime, et même si il refuse de s'en souvenir pour le moment, il finira par te choisir. »  
Une larme tomba sur le visage abattu de Wanda et, comme une maladie transmissible, elle provoqua les larmes de la jeune femme qui se mit à pleurer à son tour en silence, incapable de supporter davantage la souffrance de son frère.

« Je t'en supplie Pietro... Tu dois me croire. »  
La course du Vif-Argent ralentit sensiblement et Wanda réalisa que Pietro avait remarqué ses larmes. Le vent si violent qui frappait son visage et ses oreilles se calma peu à peu et soudainement, l'air chaud de l'île réchauffa sa peau comme une douce brise d'été. Pietro s'arrêta de courir, le visage en larmes, et déposa sa sœur à terre avant de tomber à genoux comme un condamné à mort devant la potence. Wanda le regarda sans rien dire, la gorge nouée par l'émotion et les pleurs. Des hoquets secouaient son corps et dans le terrible silence qu'elle n'arrivait pas à briser, un râle de douleur s'éleva des tréfonds de l'enfer et s'épancha au milieu de la forêt mortifiée. Pietro hurlait d'une douleur trop longtemps retenue au milieu de ses pleurs et Wanda ne parvint à rien faire d'autre que de pleurer davantage face à cette triste image que son jumeaux lui offrait. Les oiseaux s'étaient tuent dans une triste commémoration et les vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage avaient cessé de clapoter sur les roches. Seul les hurlements déchirants de Pietro s'élevaient autour d'eux. Les larmes coulaient le long du cou de Wanda et détrempaient le col de sa robe mais elle n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait Pietro dans cet état, grabataire, hurlant de douleur et priant sans doute pour que tout s'arrête.

« Wanda... » souffla-t-il entre deux râles interminables.  
C'était un appel. Il n'en fallu pas plus à la jeune femme. Tombant à genoux à terre à son tour, elle se précipita auprès de son frère et le prit dans ses bras dans l'utopique espoir de chasser ses démons.

« Je suis là, souffla-t-elle. Je suis là.  
\- Est-ce que je peux... oublier ? »  
La voix de Pietro avait sérieusement déraillé alors qu'il prononçait le dernier mot et Wanda su que cette idée lui coûtait.

« Pietro, non ! Ecoute, je sais que c'est douloureux, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais je t'en supplie tiens le coup ! Il s'en souviendra, je te le promet ! Il sait déjà que tu es spécial pour lui, mais il est idiot tu le sais bien. Il a peur et il fuit, mais il t'aime réellement, il n'arrivera pas à le cacher bien longtemps ! Il n'a jamais su le cacher !  
\- C'est si facile d'oublier... couina Pietro.  
\- Non... C'est faux, répondit Wanda. Ces derniers mois ont été très durs pour Clint aussi. Et même avec la mémoire défaillante, il conservait son anormale affection pour toi. Crois-moi sur ce point, oublier n'arrange rien, ça ne fait que poser plus de questions. »  
Les pleurs de Pietro se calmèrent un peu tandis que sa soeur lui caressait le dos en lui racontant les déboires de Clint, mais la douleur psychologique continuait à tendre chacun des muscles de son corps et à épuiser son esprit.

« Natasha et Bruce s'accordent à dire que la réaction de Clint face à ton retour était étrange, et je suis d'accord. Il a vécu son deuil comme moi j'ai vécu le mien. Pietro, tu dois comprendre que Clint a vécu ton deuil aussi violemment que moi, ta sœur jumelle. Il te connaissait à peine et pourtant, c'était comme si il perdait une part de lui. Je t'assure, mon Dieu, je te jure sur ma vie que Clint reviendra vers toi. »  
Les hoquets de Pietro cessèrent à leur tour et sa voix s'éteignit finalement d'avoir trop pleuré. Réalisant que ses révélations avaient un effet positif, la jeune femme continua sur sa lancée en serrant son frère encore davantage contre elle.

« Si tu avais vu ce qu'il avait dans la tête, dit-elle, horrifiée à ce simple souvenir. Il se sentait tellement coupable, il souffrait parfois plus que moi. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'enfoncer dans un cercle vicieux d'auto-persuasion. La nuit j'entendais son âme hurler de douleur et son esprit la museler sans remord. Il souffrait tellement. Il était en train de s'effondrer. J'essayais de l'aider mais j'étais dans un état similaire et mes mots n'étaient un réconfort pour aucun de nous deux. Laura supportait son deuil sans un mot et le soutenait contre vents et marées, mais malgré tout ça il ne la voyait même plus. Et quand il me voyait moi, son esprit se brisait chaque fois un peu plus et il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien d'autre que les balles traversant ta chair et tes yeux braqués sur lui. Et chaque jour, j'entendais son cœur se briser un peu plus. »  
Ces mots-là eurent le même effet sur Pietro que la foudre sur la cime d'un arbre. Son corps fut soudain parcouru d'un terrible frisson et Wanda desserra son étreinte pour l'observer dans les yeux.

« Je sais que ça n'effacera pas la douleur, dit alors Wanda. Mais crois en moi. Non. Crois en lui. Il reviendra. Parce que ce qu'il ressent pour toi va au delà de tout ce qu'il a déjà ressentit auparavant. Même amnésique, il te choisira. C'est une promesse sur laquelle je joue ma propre vie sans hésitation. »

* * *

Quand le jet de Tony se posa sur la plage, Clint eût un maigre sourire. Il avait trouvé la solution contre ce problème d'infiltration de sable finalement. Il ne lui avait pas fallu très longtemps pour y remédier, comme toujours. Ses affaires empaquetées dans un sac de fortune, l'archer se tenait devant la maison, droit comme un piquet. Seuls Natasha, Vision et Banner étaient venus lui dire au revoir. Il n'avait pas revu les jumeaux depuis la veille et le coup de colère de Wanda. Ce souvenir lui donna un coup au moral alors que Maria Hill descendait du jet pour le rejoindre. Il marcha vers elle d'un pas hésitant et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers la maison dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les visages de Pietro et de Wanda. Mais son dernier espoir fut balayé comme un grain de sable sous la tempête quand il vit que personne ne le regardait partir.

« Clint ! » sourit Maria alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.  
Sans poser la question habituelle qu'on posait dans ce genre de retrouvailles, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle en était capable.

« Mar- aïe ! Ouch ! Tu serres fort ! s'étouffa Clint sous la force de son étreinte.  
\- C'est à la mesure de la force de mon inquiétude, Agent Barton ! répondit-elle en le relâchant. Tu m'as fichue une peur bleue ! J'espère pour toi que tu es prêt à souffrir parce que ma vengeance sera terrible ! »  
Clint sourit franchement face à la réaction de sa collègue. La d'ordinaire si calme Maria Hill s'était visiblement réellement inquiétée pour lui.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, sourit-il.  
\- Bon, c'est bien mignon tout ça, mais on a pas toute l'année. Où sont les autres ? On doit repartir sur le champ.  
\- Comment ça « Où sont les autres ? » Il n'y a que moi.  
\- Non, non, non, vous avez reçu l'ordre de tous rentrer à New York dès que ta santé serait rétablie, expliqua Maria. Vous devez tous rentrer aujourd'hui.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient au courant de ce léger détail. »  
Maria le regarda d'un air partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'ennui. C'était à Tony que l'information avait été transmise et il y avait fort à parier qu'il l'avait gardée pour lui.

« Je vais casser du milliardaire, grogna-t-elle avec impatience. Bon, allons les chercher. Ils ont un quart d'heure pour faire leurs valises, après ça on sera forcé à voyager de nuit. »  
Clint et Maria se séparèrent alors pour récupérer chacun des Avengers qui vaquait à ses occupations sur l'île. Clint trouva Wanda et Natasha dans la chambre de cette dernière et Maria débusqua Pietro, Banner et Vision dans l'ancien labo du professeur. Ils les rassemblèrent tous dans le salon afin d'éclaircir la situation.

« Il y a eu un malentendu. Vous rentrez tous dès maintenant, expliqua la directrice adjointe du S.H.I.E.L.D.  
\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Wanda.  
\- On avait demandé à Tony de vous transmettre l'information mais, comme toujours, il ne fait que ce qu'il a envie de faire. Le Directeur Fury a pris la décision de vous faire revenir dès que Clint irait mieux. Et puisqu'il est guérit et qu'il souhaite rentrer chez lui, vous rentrez aussi. »  
Il n'y eu aucune réaction à cette annonce, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Les Avengers n'avaient aucune réelle raison de vouloir rester sur cette île hors mis peut-être le climat et le calme, mais si le S.H.I.E.L.D avait décidé de les faire tous rentrer, alors soit, ils rentreraient.

« Vous avez dix minutes pour faire vos sacs, on se retrouve dans le jet. N'oubliez rien, on ne reviendra plus ici. »  
Chacun se précipita alors dans sa chambre afin de récupérer ses affaires, à l'exception de Bruce qui s'approcha de Maria.

« Agent Hill, que va-t-il advenir de cette île et des recherches de Zacharia ?  
\- Sans corps pour prouver son décès, une transmission de bien n'est pas envisageable malheureusement. De façon officielle en tout cas. Vous étiez son plus proche parent donc j'imagine que c'est à vous que reviennent toutes ses propriétés.  
\- A moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'une île toute entière ?  
\- Et bien, si vous n'y trouvez pas d'utilité, peut-être accepterez-vous de laisser le S.H.I.E.L.D en trouver une pour vous ? Vous serez le propriétaire officiel de toutes les recherches et de la maison, en échange de quoi nous vous promettons de faire un bon usage de l'héritage de votre ami.  
\- On dirait que vous aviez déjà réfléchit à la question, soupira Banner.  
\- C'est mon rôle d'anticiper, Docteur Banner. Acceptez-vous l'offre ?  
\- J'imagine que oui... Je n'en ferais rien de toute façon. »  
Maria eût un sourire satisfait et tendit une main à Bruce afin de sceller ce pacte.

« Bien, allons-y. Je vais appeler le Directeur Fury, nous partons dans cinq minutes. »  
Et elle disparu à l'extérieur de la maison, laissant Banner et Clint tous seuls au milieu du salon.

« Alors ça y est, on rentre à la maison, dit Clint comme si il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée.  
\- En ce qui me concerne, « maison » est un terme relatif. N'importe quel endroit où je pose mes affaires pourrait être appelé maison, répondit Banner.  
\- Je sais ce que c'est. J'étais dans le même cas quand j'étais jeune. A enchaîner missions après missions, ma maison n'était jamais la même, jamais au même endroit. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai une vraie maison, avec une superbe femme et des enfants formidables. Peut-être que vous y parviendrez un jour, avec Natasha.  
\- Il n'y a pas ce genre d'avenir pour un homme comme moi, même avec Natasha, soupira Banner. L'Autre continuera à m'appeler et à réagir, je ne serais jamais vraiment libre d'avoir une vie paisible et une famille. En fait, le S.H.I.E.L.D est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi. Une famille qui m'accepte sans condition et qui sait me maîtriser quand c'est nécessaire. C'est presque triste... »  
L'image de Laura apparu soudain à Clint en entendant ces mots. La dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec elle au téléphone lui avait retourné l'estomac et elle avait admis entre deux phrases qu'elle ne savait pas si oui ou non elle avait peur de lui. Ce souvenir le renfrogna et l'envie de la voir immédiatement se fit plus intense que jamais. Si il y avait une chance de sauver quoi que ce soit, il devait tout risquer pour y parvenir.

Pietro et Wanda déboulèrent soudain dans les escaliers, les bras chargés de leurs sacs respectifs et croisèrent par hasard le regard déterminé de Clint. Celui-ci voulu dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais les deux Sokovars avaient déjà fuit à l'extérieur de la maison avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

« Ce problème là, commença Banner. Il va falloir y remédier. »  
Clint grogna en fixant la porte par laquelle les jumeaux avaient fuit d'un œil mauvais.

« Ouais, bah si vous avez un début de piste pour m'aider à comprendre, je vous écoute.  
\- C'est pourtant si simple. »  
Ce ton presque pédant de la part de Bruce alluma une lueur dans le regard de Clint. Ils se croyaient tous si malin avec leurs énigmes à demi dissimulées et leurs sous-entendus flous, mais l'archer n'avait pas l'intention d'entrer dans leur jeu. Si ils avaient quelque chose à dire, alors qu'ils le disent et qu'ils cessent ces petits jeux d'esprit qui n'arrivaient qu'à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Réglez donc le problème puisque que ça paraît si évident.  
\- C'est un problème simple, mais ce n'est pas _mon_ problème. » répondit Banner avant de quitte la compagnie de Clint et de rejoindre les autres dans le jet.  
Clint soupira. Pourquoi ses problèmes semblaient-ils toujours si simples aux autres et si compliqué pour lui ? Et par ailleurs, était-ce vraiment _son_ problème ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'on lui reprochait et encore moins ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à comprendre pour le moment c'était que Pietro était visiblement au cœur du débat et, étrangement, il était le seul à ne rien dire à ce sujet. Clint soupira. Toute cette histoire commençait à lui prendre la tête et si personne n'avait l'intention d'éclairer sa lanterne, alors ce problème attendrait qu'il soit enfin rentré chez lui.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous à bord du jet, Banner jeta un dernier regard vers cette maison qui était la sienne désormais. Il était clair aux yeux de tous les autres qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'y remettre les pieds un jour et pourtant, il y avait sur son visage cet air mélancolique et indécis qui donnait l'impression qu'il quittait son foyer à regret. Clint repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui juste avant de monter dans le jet. Et si finalement, c'était ici sa maison ? C'était probablement l'endroit dans lequel il avait passé le plus de temps sans interruption depuis l'accident de la bombe G et pas une fois l'Autre ne s'était manifesté. Il était possible que la simple idée de savoir qu'il ne pouvait blesser personne sur cette île déserte soit déjà un remède. Comme un placebo. Ne pouvoir blesser personne l'empêchait probablement de s'en inquiéter et donc d'y penser trop. Cette île le forçait presque à vivre une vie normale.  
Clint se demanda si sa conclusion était la bonne lorsque Banner remonta dans le jet sans dire un mot. Allait-il vraiment laisser cette île derrière lui ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Natasha qui fronçait les sourcils de façon appuyée. Elle l'avait vu elle aussi, cet air rêveur et nostalgique qui s'était emparé de Bruce pendant quelques secondes. Malgré tout, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre le physicien du regard sans chercher à s'approcher de lui. Alors Clint en profita pour la rejoindre.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, alors ne dis rien, dit-elle avant que son ami n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.  
\- Quoi ? demanda Clint.  
\- On a tous remarqué. Mais évidemment, lui-même ne s'en rends pas compte.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas alors ?  
\- Parce qu'il se trouvera toutes les excuses du monde pour me prouver que j'ai tord, soupira-t-elle.  
\- C'est ridicule, il aime cette île, c'est évident qu'il ne veut pas partir.  
\- C'est évident pour nous, mais il est persuadé qu'il ne mérite pas de vivre ici. Tant qu'il n'aura pas compris ce qu'il veut vraiment par lui-même, je ne pourrais pas lui imposer cette idée. Parce qu'il est borné et aveugle. C'est amusant, j'en connais un autre comme ça.  
\- Hein ? l'interrogea Clint, pas sûr de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.  
\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez m'emmerder tous les deux... » s'exaspéra Natasha, lasse et totalement désabusée.  
Clint voulu répondre à l'attaque de sa meilleure amie, mais l'intervention soudaine de Maria Hill l'interrompit à la naissance de ses protestations.

« Bien, on décolle, dit-elle à haute et intelligible voix. Clint, si tu veux bien prendre les commandes. On doit d'abord passer au QG avant de vous laisser repartir chez vous. Le Directeur Fury veut vous voir. »  
L'archer acquiesça sans dire un mot et pris place aux commandes du jet sans achever sa conversation avec Natasha. Il y avait décidément bien quelque chose qu'on lui reprochait et refuser de lui dire quoi était totalement puérile. Une sourde colère bourdonnait dans ses oreilles tandis que le jet décollait. Bon sang ce qu'il avait hâte de voir Laura.

A peine avait-il pensé cela que ses yeux se posèrent sur le reflet argenté de Pietro dans le cockpit métallique. Le Vif-Argent, pourtant grand et bien bâti, était affaissé sur lui-même, assit par terre à côté de sa sœur et le visage sombre. Cette vue, qui lui aurait d'ordinaire donné envie de faire une blague à ses dépends, l'énerva davantage. Pietro voulait-il lui aussi rester sur l'île ? Pourquoi ? Tant que sa sœur restait à ses côtés, peu importe l'endroit où il vivait, non ? Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à faire là-bas hors mis nager et courir. A quoi lui serviraient ses pouvoir sur une pauvre île déserte du Pacifique ? La Tour Stark n'était-elle pas mieux ? Elle était plus proche de tout. Pietro comprenait-il que rester sur cette île signifiait quitter les Avengers ?  
Mais alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il pensait, Clint eût un sursaut. Pourquoi était-il d'accord avec l'idée que Banner veuille rester sur l'île mais pas avec le fait que Pietro aussi voulait y retourner ? Il secoua la tête un instant. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur le plan de vol et sur Laura. D'ici une dizaine d'heures, il serait enfin de retour chez lui, auprès de sa femme et de ses enfants. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux jumeaux et aperçu Natasha s'approcher d'eux et s'asseoir à leurs côtés. Elle entama la discussion et Clint fut presque déçu de ne rien pouvoir entendre.

« Alors, dit-elle à l'attention de Pietro. Comment tu te sens ? »  
La question resta en suspend quelques instants avant de recevoir une réponse. Pietro se racla la gorge comme pour réexercer sa voix à émettre des sons.

« Comme un mort-vivant, dit-il avec un bref sourire au coin des lèvres.  
\- Et bien, je ne suis jamais morte mais j'imagine que c'est logique.  
\- Je suis mort et je suis revenu à la vie, mais c'est comme si le monde avait un sens différent. J'ai une deuxième chance et je ne sais pas quoi en faire.  
\- Commence par ouvrir les yeux aux idiots. »  
Depuis le poste de pilotage, Clint nota que quelques regards s'étaient brièvement posés sur lui.

« Ahah, les idiots de ce niveau sont irrécupérables, sourit Pietro avec mélancolie.  
\- Crois-moi, j'ai mon propre spécimen, répondit Natasha en désignant Bruce. Et je t'assures que le jeu en vaut la chandelle.  
\- Il m'a oublié.  
\- Oublier ne signifie pas que ses sentiments ont disparus. Je peux même t'assurer que, hors mis ta sœur, Clint est l'homme le plus heureux du monde quand il te voit. Ta mort a été l'épreuve la plus dure qu'il ait jamais eue à traverser et ton retour l'est tout autant.  
\- Comment ça ? » demanda Pietro, intrigué.  
Natasha eût une légère hésitation avant de répondre et pris une grande inspiration. Il allait falloir être claire et diplomate. Elle regarda Pietro dans les yeux un instant et chercha la bonne façon de tourner ses mots.

« Avant toute chose, tu dois bien comprendre que ta mort n'a laissé personne indifférent. On a tous porté le deuil de ta disparition même si, soyons honnêtes, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de s'attacher à toi. Pour Clint c'était différent. Il ne t'as pas seulement vu mourir, il a été une variable déterminante dans l'équation. Il a eu le rôle très peu enviable d'élément déclencheur. »  
Natasha se tut un instant. Elle hésitait à aller plus loin.

« As-tu quelques connaissances en psychologie ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Non, répondit Pietro. C'est plutôt le domaine de Wanda. Je sais ce qu'elle veut bien m'expliquer, mais je ne peux pas dire que je sois un expert sur la question.  
\- Tu as quand même déjà entendu parler du « syndrome post-traumatique » ?  
\- Ca oui, acquiesça Pietro, un peu fier de ne pas être complètement ignorant.  
\- Bon, c'est déjà ça, admit Natasha. Comme tu peux t'en douter, le syndrome post-traumatique n'est qu'un terme générique qui sert à catégoriser les réactions violentes des victimes de traumatismes psychologiques lourds. Mais tout le monde n'a pas la même façon de gérer et de vivre avec un traumatisme, de la même manière que tout le monde n'a pas subi le même genre d'épreuve. Certaines personnes sont plus fragiles que d'autres, et certains individus acceptent plus facilement les évènements qu'ils ont eu à traverser. Ca dépend de beaucoup de choses : l'histoire personnelle, les traits de caractères dominants, le degré d'implication et d'exposition au danger, qu'il soit physique ou moral, et le soutient de l'entourage. »  
Elle s'arrêta à nouveau, s'assurant que Pietro suivait et comprenait ce qu'elle essayait d'expliquer.

« Clint, lui, souffrait de ce qu'on appelle « la culpabilité du survivant ». Le terme parle pour lui-même, mais en clair, ça signifie qu'il s'en voulait d'être en vie alors que toi, tu n'étais plus là. Ton retour change beaucoup de choses et je crois que Clint ne sait plus vraiment où il en est. Il a compris certaines choses pendant son deuil et maintenant que tu es revenu dans sa vie, il doit s'y confronter. J'expliquais à Wanda la dernière fois comment son esprit avait déjà effacé des souvenirs dans le but de lui éviter la douleur psychologique qu'ils représentaient. Il ne s'en rends pas du tout compte. C'est un combat contre lui-même qu'il n'a pas conscience de mener, mais je sais qu'il vaincra ses démons. Il reviendra vers toi, il n'a pas le choix. Il croit retourner vers Laura, mais au fond il a déjà compris que son chemin le mène ailleurs. Il ne se rends pas compte que c'est toi qu'il s'efforce de rejoindre depuis plus de quatre mois. »  
Pietro regardait Natasha d'un air surpris et perdu. Ses mots l'avaient figé de façon inattendue et sa bouche entre-ouverte refusa d'émettre le moindre son. Natasha sourit face à ce spectacle. Avait-elle réussit à lui redonner espoir ? Le sourire en coin de Wanda qui avait écouté sans rien dire confirma son intuition. Muet et perdu, Pietro risqua un regard vers le dos de Clint et ferma la bouche. Disait-elle vrai ? Clint était-il réellement engagé dans une lutte contre lui-même ? Et si il l'emportait sur son subconscient, que se passerait-il ensuite ? Il y avait tant de questions qui lui tordaient l'esprit maintenant que même la présence de Wanda à ses côtés se fit oublier. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant des réponses inutiles à des questions qu'il ne poserait jamais. Si Natasha disait vrai, il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire désormais : attendre. Attendre que Clint trouve en lui la force de se souvenir et d'accepter. Pietro ne pu s'empêcher de sourire franchement en réalisant cela. L'avenir sombre qu'il entrevoyait encore il y a cinq minutes devenait soudain plus léger et brillant. Peut-être cette deuxième chance avait-elle un sens finalement. Rassuré, le jeune Sokovar glissa sa main dans celle de sa sœur tandis que Natasha s'éloignait, souriante. Wanda se pencha vers lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Vraiment, vous êtes irrécupérables. Mes deux idiots. » sourit-elle.  
Dans le reflet de métal, Clint laissa un sourire lui échapper à la vue de ce spectacle attendrissant. Ces deux-là avaient décidément une place particulière dans son cœur.

* * *

 _Voilà donc le chapitre X qui s'achève.  
Il est un peu plus court que les autres,  
mais il amorce quelque chose de plus grand !_

 _Vos reviews sont les bienvenues :)_


	11. Chapitre XI - Le ressentiment de Laura

Salut, salut ! Voilà enfin le chapitre XI, qui arrive une fois de plus avec un certain retard *désolée*  
 ** _Disclamer :_** Comme d'habitude, l'histoire est à moi, les personnages sont à Marvel.

Bonne lecture :D  
(Il y a peut-être des fautes, j'ai vraiment pas la force de corriger ce soir...)

* * *

 **\- CHAPITRE XI -**

 _Le ressentiment de Laura_

* * *

Le jet se posa bruyamment dans le hangar du S.H.I.E.L.D sous les yeux de Steve. Ses passagers descendirent l'un après l'autre et marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à hauteur de l'homme qui les attendait de pied ferme. Quand Clint entra dans le champ de vision du Captain, un sourire ravi fleurit sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Son retour parmi eux était bon signe.

« Barton ! dit-il quand ils arrivèrent enfin tous à sa hauteur. Comment ça va ? La mémoire ?  
\- Revenue, sourit Clint. En partie, éprouva-t-il le besoin de préciser alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le dos de Pietro.  
\- Vous allez nous racontez tout ça là-haut. Venez, Fury et Stark nous attendent. »  
Leur faisant signe de le suivre, Rogers les guida jusque dans la salle d'opération qui leur était plus ou moins réservée et les invita à entrer avant lui. Clint et Natasha y pénétrèrent les premiers et saluèrent d'un signe de tête le directeur Fury qui les avait entendus, assit sur un fauteuil. Quand tout le monde fut entré, Maria Hill signala que sa mission s'arrêtait là et qu'elle devait se retirer. Tony Stark fit son apparition derrière une vitre teintée et rejoignit toute la petite troupe au centre de la pièce.

« Ah, voilà John Doe et toute sa clique ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Alors, il paraît que les affreux souvenirs sont de retour ? »  
Cette réflexion lui valu un florilège de regards noirs de la part de Steve, Natasha et Wanda, que Clint fut trop occupé à grogner pour remarquer. Malgré tout, Tony continua sur sa lancée.

« Quoi ? Me regardez pas comme ça, il a frôlé la mort ! ajouta-t-il comme un enfant contrarié.  
\- Fermez-la deux minutes, Stark, s'énerva Steve dont le regard ne s'était pas radoucit.  
\- Asseyez-vous, intervint Fury. Je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé en détail. »  
Tous s'exécutèrent à l'exception de Pietro qui ne tenait pas en place et qui restait à gigoter derrière sa sœur comme s'il avait quelque chose à dire sans oser ouvrir la bouche pour autant. Chacun alla de sa petite anecdote pour raconter, parfois avec sérieux, parfois moins, les tribulations de Clint depuis son arrivée sur l'île. Le ton général perdit cependant toute trace d'amusement quand les crises les plus graves de l'archer furent abordées. Quand il fut question du retour de ses souvenirs, les regards qui jusque là allaient et venaient vers Clint, se perdant parfois dans le décor familier de la pièce, s'étaient tous plus ou moins vivement tournés vers le principal intéressé, comme dans l'appréhension partagée qu'une crise avait encore des chances de survenir juste là, sous leurs yeux. Mais il n'en fut rien et bien que gêné par tous ces regards tournées vers lui, Clint ne montra pas le moindre signe de douleur naissante ou de nausée.

« Et donc, c'est enfin terminé ? demanda Fury de sa voix grave et autoritaire.  
\- Oui. » fut la réponse de Clint qui n'avait pas envie de s'étendre plus amplement sur le sujet.  
Derrière Wanda, Pietro se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre comme un enfant qui attendait son tour pour dire quelque chose d'important, mais qui avait également l'expression de quelqu'un qui se retient de donner son opinion. Nick Fury fit mine de ne rien voir en s'auto persuadant que son cache-oeil était une excuse recevable et décida de clore définitivement le sujet en se levant dans un soupir.

« Bien, dit-il. Je crois que vous avez tous mérité un peu de vacances. Je n'ai plus de mission à vous soumettre alors rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous. »  
Cette annonce, bien que prévisible, fut reçue avec grand bonheur de la part de tous les Vengeurs présents et seul Steve sembla ne pas réagir favorablement. Vacances ou pas, pour lui c'était du pareil au même. Il vivait ici, entre les murs du S.H.I.E.L.D, et passait chaque jour de la même façon que le précédent, à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin.

Wanda se leva d'un bond quand Fury fut enfin sortit de la pièce. Clint l'avait suivit du regard comme s'il avait espéré qu'il ait les réponses à ses questions restées en suspend, mais le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D ne lui accorda aucun regard, tout comme il ignora magistralement l'air désespéré de Pietro qui semblait l'appeler silencieusement à l'aide.

« Bon ! Qu'allons-nous faire pendant nos vacances bien méritées ? demanda Wanda à Clint et Pietro avec un sourire bien moins innocent que ce qu'il semblait être.  
\- Euh... Vous je ne sais pas, se contenta de répondre Clint qui tâcha de cacher sa surprise de la voir lui adresser à nouveau la parole. Moi je rentre chez moi. »  
Le sourire de Wanda s'élargit légèrement et Pietro jura qu'une lueur de malfaisance s'était allumée au fond de ses yeux.

« Oh, dit-elle. Je suppose qu'on va rester tous les deux dans la Tour dans ce cas. On ne connait pas vraiment New York, mais Tony nous a installés au sommet alors j'imagine que ça devrait aller.  
\- Vous allez pas rester enfermer chez Stark pendant deux semaines, s'ennuya l'archer. Natasha ne peut pas vous faire visiter un peu ? Ca serait l'occasion. »  
Dans son dos, Pietro avait le visage défait. L'espace d'un instant il avait cru que Wanda réussirait à convaincre Clint de les emmener. La perspective de rester coincé avec Stark ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, mais il semblait plus qu'évident que Clint ne voulait pas d'eux dans ses pattes.

« Oh, bonne idée, répondit néanmoins la Sorcière Rouge avec un sourire feint et une flamme de démence aux fond des yeux. Natasha, tu nous ferais visiter New York pendant les vacances ? Pietro et moi ne connaissons pas tellement le coin et... Enfin on a plus personne avec qui passer les vacances. »  
Cet air de tristesse feint était aussi évident aux yeux de Pietro qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de visiter New York. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la Veuve Noire qui attrapa soudain Steve par la manche. Il y eût entre les deux jeunes femmes comme un long débat silencieux et même Clint sembla croire qu'elles préparaient un plan diabolique pour détruire l'univers. Quand Natasha ouvrit la bouche pour répondre elle avait tant de mal à contenir son sourire que Pietro sentit son cœur cesser de battre d'inquiétude en anticipant les mots qui allaient franchir ses lèvres.

« Non désolée, j'accompagne Steve à la recherche de Bucky.  
\- Qu- »  
Le son étrange qui venait de s'échapper de la bouche du Captain passa presque inaperçu quand Natasha lui écrasa malencontreusement le pied en toussant violemment pour le faire taire. Evidemment il n'avait rien sentit, mais le geste avait été un indice assez clair pour qu'il ait la présence d'esprit de s'interrompre lui-même.

« Oui, dit-il alors. Désolé de vous l'emprunter. »  
Wanda, bouillonnante de satisfaction, tourna la tête de sorte à ce que Clint ne perçoive pas l'immense sourire dément qui barrait son visage. Pour un peu, Pietro aurait pu entendre l'effroyable rire sardonique qui s'élevait du fond de sa gorge.

« Tu n'as qu'à les emmener avec toi Clint, suggéra Natasha. Ils ne vont rester tous seuls avec Tony pendant deux semaines, ça serait cruel.  
\- Comment ça cruel ? s'indigna l'objet de l'insulte. Je suis très divertissant. »  
Un soudain flash rouge faucha les jambes du milliardaire tandis qu'il descendait les trois marches qui le séparaient du sol et, même si la chute qui s'en suivit n'interrompit pas sa réflexion, elle eût malgré tout le mérite de lui faire comprendre où étaient ses intérêts.

« C'est que ça ne m'arrange pas... souffla Clint qui se sentait à la fois coupable et dérangé.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Clint, c'est pas grave, répondit Wanda avec un doux sourire. On a l'habitude, on se débrouillera très bien. »  
Pietro ne put retenir un sourire. Clint était fini. Jamais personne n'avait pu refuser quoi que ce soit à Wanda quand elle y mettait de tels efforts, d'autant plus que Clint était une cible de choix de par son affection pour elle. L'archer la regarda se détourner de lui avec le sourire et sentit la culpabilité monter en lui comme une tempête. A peine Wanda s'était-elle agrippée au bras de Pietro que Clint lâcha prise.

« Okay, d'accord, vous venez avec moi ! dit-il sur le ton de la défaite.  
\- Oui ! exulta Wanda. J'ai hâte de voir Pietro junior ! »  
Et pour donner suite à cette déclaration, le cœur de son frère fit un violent bond dans sa poitrine, dans la joie soudaine et la surprise mêlées.

« Pietro junior ? » demanda-t-il.  
Et le temps autour de lui s'arrêta. Son regard croisa celui de Clint qui faisait de son mieux pour retenir les élans de joie de Wanda. Quand ils réalisèrent tous les deux ce que « Pietro junior » signifiait, ils restèrent tous deux à s'observer en chiens de faïence dans l'espoir qu'une explication silencieuse s'impose entre eux. Et ce signe de la providence leur fut apporté par l'excessivement joyeuse Wanda, qui dans son bonheur aveugle d'avoir atteint ses buts ne lut pas l'ambiance qui régnait entre les deux hommes de sa vie.

« Oh c'est vrai que je ne te l'ai pas dit ! Le dernier fils de Clint s'appelle Pietro. » sourit-elle.  
Son erreur volontaire ramena le susnommé sur terre et brisa l'étrange contact visuel qui l'avait fixé à Pietro malgré lui.

« Il s'appelle Nathaniel, soupira-t-il.  
\- Nathaniel _Pietro_ , corrigea Wanda. Le dernier des Barton est à moitié Maximoff ! »  
Clint se contenta de rire à cette remarque. Le visage de Wanda rayonnait d'une joie excessive et il ne comprenait pas tellement pourquoi, mais elle semblait réellement ravie de l'accompagner à la ferme. Pietro cependant semblait plus soucieux encore que lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'île. L'archer risqua un pas dans sa direction.

« C'est un nom que je tenais à lui transmettre, dit-il. Le nom de l'homme qui a donné sa vie pour sauver celle de son père. »  
Pietro ne disait rien, comme si il cherchait encore à comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« J'avais prévu de lui raconter ton noble sacrifice quand il serait plus grand, mais il faut croire que ce n'est plus d'actualité. » se risqua à sourire Clint.  
Et cette fois-ci, Pietro lui rendit timidement son sourire. Puisque désormais raconter l'histoire de sa mort n'avait plus de sens maintenant qu'il était de retour d'entre les morts, ça laissait place à d'autres histoires plus palpitantes et probablement plus nombreuses. Comme une des celles que son père lui racontait le soir avant de dormir et à propos desquelles Wanda et lui avaient l'habitude de débattre des jours durant pour en imaginer la suite.

* * *

Quand l'heure vint enfin de se séparer, les Avengers se souhaitèrent les uns les autres de bonnes vacances et Clint réalisa soudain qu'il avait accepté les jumeaux chez lui sans prévenir Laura. Il avait bien compris qu'elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur ces temps-ci et il doutait que cette annonce arrange les choses. Mais l'homme de parole qu'il était refusait de revenir dessus et sourit légèrement à Wanda quand elle vint à lui pour lui demander quand il comptait partir. Ils passèrent d'abord à la Tour Stark où les affaires de Wanda étaient restées et où Clint avait garé sa moto, le garage du QG ayant surtout un design prévu pour les jets et autres véhicules volants. Le problème de savoir comment ils feraient pour monter à 3 sur une moto ne se posa pas lorsque Pietro décida qu'il préférait courir. Clint capta le regard de Wanda vers son frère mais refusa de s'y attarder. Il y avait clairement un problème avec Pietro, mais il attendrait d'être enfin chez lui avant de s'y intéresser de plus près. Pour l'heure, sa priorité absolue était d'avoir une longue conversation avec Laura et d'embrasser ses enfants qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis quatre mois. Wanda monta derrière Clint tandis qu'il démarrait la moto et Tony les salua une dernière fois avant de leur souhaiter de bonnes vacances. Quand ils furent prêt à partir, Clint indiqua à Pietro un point de rendez-vous à mi-chemin au cas où le jeune homme souhaitait se défouler et dépasser la moto durant le trajet, mais Pietro lui assura qu'il resterait à leur hauteur et qu'il les suivrait sans les perdre de vue. L'archer ne parvint pas à décider si c'était bon signe ou pas. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, bien que sa mémoire avait subi certains dégâts récemment, Pietro avait toujours trouvé toutes les occasions pour courir au maximum de ses capacités. Alors l'entendre refuser de courir plus vite que la moto devait-il l'inquiéter ? Il décida une fois de plus que cette question resterait en suspend jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin à la ferme.

« Accroche-toi, dit-il alors à Wanda à travers son casque. On démarre. »  
La jeune femme eût un sursaut de panique quand elle sentit la moto s'avancer par à-coups pour descendre du trottoir alors qu'elle n'avait pas fini de s'accrocher à Clint. Dans un réflexe, elle se plaqua contre son dos en cadenassant ses bras autour de son ventre et provoqua une collision entre son casque et celui de Clint.

« C'est la première fois que tu montes sur une moto ? ricana-t-il.  
\- C'est pas drôle Clint.  
\- Tu laisses ton frère te trimballer dans ses bras à une vitesse ahurissante et tu as peur d'une simple moto ? »  
Le ton de sa voix était clairement amusé et moqueur, et paradoxalement, Wanda s'en trouva légèrement plus détendue.

« J'ai confiance en Pietro, répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil au principal concerné qui écoutait sans rien dire.  
\- Alors aies aussi confiance en moi, demanda Clint. Accroche toi et suis le mouvement. Tu n'as rien à faire, je gère tout. »  
Quand il sentit Wanda hocher la tête et raffermir sa prise autour de son ventre, Clint jeta un coup d'oeil à Pietro et hocha la tête. Ils démarrèrent de concert et Pietro veilla à rester à hauteur de la moto tout au long du trajet.

Celui-ci dura deux bonnes heures et bien que Pietro pouvait probablement se targuer d'être l'être le plus rapide au monde, son endurance, elle, laissait grandement à désirer. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la ferme des Barton, le plus âgé des jumeaux était à la traine de cent bons mètres et s'écroula dans l'herbe quand il arriva enfin à hauteur de la moto. Clint laissa Wanda descendre pour s'occuper de son frère et partit garer la moto dans la grange qui se trouvait à côté de la maison. Quand il revint sur ses pas, il fut surpris de voir que seule Laura les attendait sur le porche de la maison. Il sourit néanmoins en apercevant sa femme et marcha jusqu'à elle avec un visage ravi.

« Salut mon amour, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en embrassant son front.  
\- Clint, je ne savais pas que tu rentrais aujourd'hui, répondit-elle, l'air visiblement fatigué.  
\- Je voulais te faire la surprise, où sont les enfants ?  
\- On est jeudi, ils sont à l'école. »  
Derrière Clint, au pied des escaliers de la maison, Pietro et Wanda ne savaient pas où se mettre et restaient silencieux. Laura leur jeta un regard étonné en les apercevant et eût un sourire en les invitant à les rejoindre.

« Wanda, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle. Je suis contente de te voir, tu as l'air en pleine forme.  
\- Laura, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Comment va Lila ? Je suis très heureuse de revenir enfin ici. » répondit la Sorcière Rouge.  
Cette réponse intrigua Pietro. Il savait que sa sœur avait passé deux mois ici après la guerre de Sokovie, mais lui n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et il se sentait étranger dans un endroit connu de tous. Quand Laura posa ses yeux sur lui, il se sentit transpercé par ses pupilles sombres et hésita à faire le moindre geste. Mais le visage de la mère de famille se radoucit quand elle tendis les bras vers lui pour l'inviter dans une accolade chaleureuse. Sans poser de question Pietro s'exécuta, perdu, et serra cette femme qu'il voyait pour la première fois dans ses bras.

« Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin, dit-elle. Ton retour à la vie est une bénédiction. C'est la première fois que je vois Wanda aussi rayonnante. »  
Quand elle le relâcha, son visage affichait un sourire sincère malgré son expression fatiguée. Derrière elle, Clint arborait un visage empli de fierté en posant les yeux sur sa femme comme si il avait su qu'elle les accueillerait ainsi.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la maison et Wanda décida de préparer du café et du thé pour tout le monde. Laura voulu lui prêter main forte mais la jeune femme protesta, arguant que son état de fatigue avancé était évident et qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose. Ils s'installèrent tous sur le canapé et le regard de Pietro se perdit tout autour de lui, observant l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait et où Clint vivait. Il y avait une cuisine ouverte qui donnait sur le salon et sur le mur qui les séparait symboliquement, le jeune Sokovar ne manqua pas de remarquer une cible de fléchettes accrochée dont le centre était anormalement plus abimé que le reste. Un léger rictus recourba le coin de ses lèvres quand le mot « évidement » traversa ses pensées.

« Nous avons quartier libre pendant deux semaines, expliqua soudain Clint sous l'oeil interrogateur de Laura. Pietro et Wanda n'avaient nul par où aller alors je leur ait proposé de venir avec moi.  
\- C'est très bien, répondit Laura. Cooper et Lila seront contents de les voir.  
\- Nathaniel est toujours chez tes parents ?  
\- Ils me le ramènent demain midi, ils resteront pour manger. Mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'on serait autant, il faudra que je retourne faire les courses demain matin, expliqua Laura.  
\- Je peux y aller si tu veux, tu devrais en profiter pour dormir, tu as l'air épuisé.  
\- Non, c'est bon, je préfère y aller. Je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment de toute façon. Ca m'occupera.  
\- Je t'accompagnerai si tu veux, proposa Wanda depuis la cuisine avant que Clint ait pu le faire. Je me lève toujours très tôt et je veux aider tant que je suis là.  
\- C'est gentil Wanda, merci. » accepta Laura dans un sourire ravi.  
La jeune femme apporta joyeusement les cafés et thés de chacun et s'installa à côté de Clint en soupirant d'aise. Malgré les souvenirs douloureux que représentait cette maison à ses yeux, Wanda se sentait tout de même plus à l'aise entre ces murs que n'importe où ailleurs. Et même si elle y avait vécu les pires moments de sa vie, cette ferme était la chaleureuse maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu le plus longtemps et y revenir maintenant que tout était arrangé lui ôtait un poids énorme qu'elle n'avait jusque là pas eu conscience de porter. Son visage ravi attira l'oeil de son frère et en l'observant, il réalisa soudain qu'il y avait une partie de la vie de Wanda dans laquelle il n'était pas présent. Il y avait dans le vécu de sa sœur, un laps de temps qu'il n'avait pas partagé avec elle, toute une succession d'évènements auquel il était étranger. Cette soudaine idée fit naitre en lui le sentiment d'être de trop, comme un intrus qu'on tolère mais à qui on ne confie pas ses secrets. Il ne comprenait pas le rapport cordial qu'il constatait entre Laura et Wanda, il ne comprenait pas l'expression ravie de sa sœur quand elle posait les yeux sur cette maison qui lui était inconnue et il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment d'évidence qui lui avait sauté aux yeux lorsqu'elle s'était assise à côté de Clint, comme si c'était sa place. Et c'est en observant sa tasse de café que Pietro compris qu'elle avait une place dans cette maison, place que lui n'avait pas. Elle savait où se trouvaient le café et les tasses, elle connaissait les noms des enfants et savait aussi convaincre la maitresse de maison de la laisser faire. Wanda avait vécu ici. Pas lui. Il but une gorgée de café brûlant et hésita à se lever pour sortir, mais il n'osa pas. Comme l'étranger qu'il était entre ces murs, il était assit au bord du canapé à la manière de ceux qui s'assoient sans savoir si ils en ont le droit. Sa gêne était évidente, mais Clint, absorbé par sa femme, ne fit rien pour l'aider à se détendre. Ce fut Wanda qui abrégea ses souffrances en se levant d'un bond après avoir vidé sa tasse de thé.

« Pietro tu viens ? Je vais te faire visiter ! »  
Soutenu par le sourire de Laura, Pietro acquiesça et suivit sa sœur dans les étages, la laissant le trainer où elle le souhaitait, pourvu qu'elle l'emmène loin de Clint et Laura. Ces deux-là, laissés seuls au milieu du salon, perdirent soudain leurs sourires de façade lorsqu'ils furent assurés que ni Wanda ni Pietro ne reviendraient avant un certain temps.

« Comment va ta mémoire ? demanda Laura sans le regarder.  
\- Entièrement revenue, répondit Clint.  
\- Je sais que c'est faux.  
\- Vas-tu m'expliquer cette conversation qu'on a eu au téléphone ?  
\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, se contenta de dire Laura.  
\- Tu m'as dis que je n'étais pas heureux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Laura ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?  
\- Arrête Clint. C'est à toi qu'il faut poser cette question.  
\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas. Laura ! On dirait que tu souhaites que je m'en aille !  
\- _Je_ souhaite que tu t'en ailles !? C'est toi qui veux partir Clint ! Depuis la seconde où tu as su que Pietro était en vie tu as voulu partir ! s'énerva soudain Laura, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Que viens faire Pietro dans cette histoire ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de partir, qu'est-ce que tu racontes !?  
\- Arrête d'insister Clint, tu as déjà fait ton choix ! »  
Clint ne comprenait plus un traitre mot de ce que lui disait Laura. Il avait l'impression d'être puni comme un enfant pour une bêtise qu'il n'avait pas commise. Voyant ses larmes commencer à couler le long de son visage, Clint soupira.

« Laura, calme-toi. Tu es fatiguée. Vas te reposer un peu, je m'occupe d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école et de faire à manger. On en reparlera ce soir. »  
Il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de manifester sa désapprobation et se leva d'un mouvement vif pour monter à l'étage. Seule dans le salon, les larmes de Laura coulèrent avec abondance tandis que Clint venait de l'abandonner à ses démons.

Son sac jeté sur l'épaule, Clint grimpa les marches d'un air lugubre jusque dans la chambre conjugale. Il s'étendit un moment sur le lit, cherchant à remettre ses idées en ordre. Le comportement de Laura était incompréhensible et il avait le sentiment que tout s'écroulait autour de lui. C'était d'abord Wanda qui s'était mise à lui reprocher des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas puis Pietro avait suivit la marche sans vraiment le manifester à voix haute et maintenant c'était au tour de Laura de lui mettre sur le dos des intentions qu'il n'avait jamais eues et qu'elle était pourtant persuadée qu'il nourrissait. Si il cherchait bien, il était à peu près sûr de pouvoir inclure Natasha et Banner dans cette foutue liste. Il pesta. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qu'il ignorait à propos de lui-même et le dernier pourcent de sa mémoire manquante y était forcément pour quelque chose. Il se redressa brusquement. Si sa mémoire ne voulait pas revenir toute seule, alors il la ferait revenir de force.

Un bruit soudain dans l'escalier attira son attention vers la porte ouverte de sa chambre. Il se leva lorsqu'il aperçu les jumeaux dans le cadre, l'air gêné.

« Ah tu es là, dit Wanda en entrant.  
\- Wanda, tu tombes bien, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, sourit Clint tandis que Pietro suivait sa sœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Pietro n'a pas de vêtements de rechange. Il est resté sur l'île pendant quatre mois et ses quelques vêtements commencent à s'abîmer. Il y a un magasin dans le coin ?  
\- Oh, répondit Clint. Oui il y en a un mais il ne vend pas de vêtements, c'est une petite épicerie de campagne. Il faudra aller dans la ville d'à-côté pour trouver un centre commercial. On ira demain si tu veux, pendant que les filles iront acheter de quoi compléter le repas, dit-il à Pietro. Tu peux m'emprunter quelques vêtements en attendant. »  
Liant le geste à la parole, Clint s'approcha de son armoire et en ouvrit les portes, invitant Pietro à s'avancer. Il fouilla un certain temps à l'intérieur pour lui trouver des vêtements à sa taille.

« Tu es plus grand que moi alors j'ai pas grand chose qui t'ira, mais ces vieux vêtements devraient t'aller. Je les mets pour couper du bois en forêt. Ils sont amples et élastiques, c'est plutôt pratique. Wanda t'a montré la buanderie ? Tu peux laver tes vêtements sales quand tu veux.  
\- Merci. » sourit Pietro en acceptant les vêtements que Clint lui prêtait.  
Wanda sourit à son tour. C'était la deuxième fois que Clint faisait sourire son frère aujourd'hui et c'était encourageant. L'archer se rendait-il compte de la prévenance avec laquelle il traitait Pietro depuis leur retour de l'île ? Si c'était inconscient alors c'était encore plus encourageant. La mémoire ne tarderait pas à refaire surface. Néanmoins, Wanda ne réalisa pas à quel point elle était proche de la vérité. Vérité qui la frappa à la seconde où elle rouvrit la bouche.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle au souvenir de ce que Clint lui avait dit en la voyant entrer.  
\- Oui, répondit Clint d'un air grave. Je veux que tu aides mes souvenirs à refaire surface. »  
Choqués, Pietro et Wanda se jetèrent un regard dubitatif comme pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas halluciné. Mais quand leurs yeux se reposèrent sur Clint, tout doute sur une potentielle hallucination auditive fut dissipé.

« Tu veux... commença Pietro.  
\- ...Que je ramène tes souvenirs ? termina Wanda.  
\- Oui. Il y a quelque chose que j'ignore, c'est évident. Et ce foutu produit continue de bloquer ma mémoire. Je veux redevenir moi-même. Je veux redevenir celui que j'étais en Sokovie.  
\- Clint... souffla la jeune femme.  
\- Je sais que tu en es capable Wanda, j'ai vu tes pouvoirs à l'oeuvre plus d'une fois, continua l'archer.  
\- Clint, écoute-moi.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas le faire ?  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je le ferais, si je pouvais...  
\- Comment ça « si tu pouvais » ? Tu peux ! Tu l'as déjà fait.  
\- Clint écoute-moi, l'interrompit la Sorcière Rouge. Je peux influencer l'esprit depuis l'extérieur, c'est vrai. Je peux le protéger contre des menaces externes. Mais je ne peux pas défendre un esprit qui se combat lui-même.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ? demanda-t-il, sceptique.  
\- Ce n'est pas le produit qui bloque ta mémoire Clint, c'est toi. »  
Un silence de mort s'abattit sur eux comme le couperet d'une guillotine sur la nuque d'un condamné. La tête roula au sol dans le sinistre silence et ce n'est que lorsque le temps qu'elle s'arrête s'écoula que Clint se mit à réagir. Ses yeux passèrent de Pietro à Wanda dans un ballet de confusion et d'inquiétude mêlées puis sa voix nouée au creux de sa gorge trouva finalement le chemin vers l'air libre.

« C'est... moi ? demanda-t-il dans un besoin évident de confirmation.  
\- J'ai discuté avec Natasha de la disparition flagrante de certains de tes souvenirs malgré le retour de ta mémoire. Elle m'a dit que ce genre de « blocage » t'était déjà arrivé dans le passé et que tu n'avais jamais réalisé tes oublis. »  
Les yeux de Clint s'ouvrirent ronds de surprise mais il n'interrompit pas la jeune femme, plus avide d'obtenir des réponses que de contredire ses propos.

« Malgré la nature de mes pouvoirs, je ne suis pas une experte en psychologie. Mais il semblerait que ton esprit se fasse lui-même blocage. »  
Derrière elle, Pietro semblait pris au dépourvu malgré le fait que Natasha lui avait déjà expliqué tout ce que Wanda racontait. Il y avait tout de même un grand nombre de détail qui lui échappait encore.

« Loki... » murmura Clint.  
Ce fut au tour de Wanda de sursauter de surprise. Seul Pietro sembla ne pas saisir l'importance de ce nom dans la bouche de Clint à cet instant précis.

« Tu t'en souviens !? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Non... Enfin pas vraiment. Je savais que Loki s'était servit de moi. Mais ce que j'ai fait, je ne m'en suis jamais souvenu. Ce n'étaient que des rêves très réalistes jusqu'à maintenant mais... J'ai toujours eu la conviction qu'il y avait une part de vrai dans tout ce bordel magique. J'aurais pas pu inventer tout ça tout seul... »  
La surprise de Clint se transforma en résignation. Il comprenait mieux, à présent, les expressions étranges de ses coéquipiers lorsqu'il leur avait demandé contre quoi ils se battaient cette fois, alors que le ciel de Manhattan était envahit de gigantesques créatures mécaniques extraterrestres et de soldats Chitori armés jusqu'aux dents.

« D'après Natasha, tu as été sous le contrôle de Loki pendant plusieurs heures et tu as bafoué bon nombre de tes propres principes. Quand elle t'a fait revenir à toi, tu avais oublié une bonne partie de ce que tu avais fais.  
\- Et tu es en train de me dire que ce n'est pas Loki le responsable de cette amnésie ? » demanda Clint en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
Derrière sa sœur, Pietro écoutait la conversation, choqué. Devait-il comprendre dans tout ça que Clint avait volontairement décidé d'oublier ? Avait-il choisit d'effacer ses souvenirs pour s'éloigner de lui ? Cette idée lui brisa le cœur et l'envie de s'enfuir en courant lui titilla les jambes. Mais un simple regard de sa sœur lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il reste et qu'il écoute jusqu'au bout. Il respira un grand coup alors que Wanda s'asseyait à côté de Clint et décida de rester.

« La théorie de Natasha est que ton esprit a enduré tant de choses qu'il a trouvé une parade pour te soulager du poids de certains souvenirs. Disons pour faire simple que ton esprit est un oiseau. »  
Clint tiqua à la comparaison, Wanda continua sur sa lancée.

« Tu nourris cet oiseau tous les jours avec un nombre très précis de graine. Toujours le même. Ton oiseau est content, il a la quantité de nourriture nécessaire pour être rassasié tous les jours, c'est parfait. Ton oiseau est libre, il peut aller où bon lui semble dans la maison. Parfois il vole vers la cuisine et s'approche du sac de graines, mais il est hermétiquement fermé alors il n'insiste pas, il vole ailleurs en attendant que tu le nourrisses. Mais un jour tu brises l'équilibre et tu renverses le sac de graine par inadvertance, alors l'oiseau se saisit de cette occasion et vient picorer quelques graines tombées à terre. Tu ne l'as pas vu faire et tu ne soupçonnes pas qu'il manque des graines, il en a mangé si peu. Malgré tout, il les a mangées et tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte.  
\- C'est tordu comme explication, sourit Clint.  
\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que ton esprit accumule des souvenirs douloureux et il sent que tu n'arrives pas à tous les supporter. Alors chaque fois que l'occasion se présente, chaque fois que quelque chose influence ton psychisme, ton esprit en profite pour supprimer les souvenirs qui pourraient te poser un problème moral. C'est infime, rarement des souvenirs qui ont un impact direct sur ce qui te défini, mais tu les oublies malgré tout au point de ne pas en avoir conscience.  
\- Et donc, tu me dis que cette fois encore, j'ai oublié quelque chose ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement me dire ce que c'est ?  
\- Je ne peux pas faire ça Clint, si tu veux t'en souvenir, tu dois te battre. Ton esprit continuera à s'auto-protéger de la sorte si tu ne l'en empêches pas toi-même. Je ne peux pas faire ça à ta place. »  
Le regard de Clint accrocha tout seul celui de Pietro qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il était assit au bord du lit. Le silence retomba lorsque Wanda s'arrêta de parler et un dialogue silencieux s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Clint savait que son esprit bloquait Pietro. Il ne savait pas comment, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il le savait simplement. Chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur lui, l'image de Laura s'imposait dans son esprit. Jusqu'à présent il avait cru que les sentiments légers qui accompagnaient ces images étaient liés au souvenir omniprésent de sa femme. Mais désormais, il lui semblait possible que Pietro en soit la véritable raison.

* * *

Pietro repensait aux paroles de Natasha dans le jet alors que Clint rentrait enfin de l'école avec ses deux enfants. Elle lui avait assuré qu'il menait un combat inconscient contre lui-même et qu'il était déjà en chemin pour le rejoindre plutôt que Laura. Cette idée lui infligea une vague de culpabilité démentielle quand il vit Lila et Cooper se précipiter vers leur mère en hurlant de joie.

« Maman ! Papa est rentré ! sourit Lila.  
\- Oui ma chérie. Et regarde, Wanda est là aussi, répondit-elle en désignant la jeune femme de la main.  
\- Wanda ! »  
La petite fille se précipita vers la Sorcière Rouge avec un franc sourire et se jeta dans ses bras. Wanda, plus souriante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue, l'attrapa en plein vol et la souleva du sol en riant.

« Salut petite Lila, comment tu vas ?  
\- Ca va trop bien ! dit Lila. Et toi ?  
\- Moi ça va trop bien aussi. Regarde, c'est mon grand frère. » répondit Wanda en désignant Pietro qui était resté à l'écart.  
Lila tourna de grands yeux ronds vers Pietro avec un air perdu sur le visage. Quand elle regarda à nouveau Wanda, elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Tu te souviens comme j'étais triste avant ? demanda Wanda qui comprenait sa détresse.  
\- Oui... dit Lila alors que que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux à ce simple souvenir.  
\- Tu te souviens pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que Pietro est mort. »  
Pietro et Clint sursautèrent de concert. L'un parce que l'entendre de la bouche d'une enfant était perturbant, l'autre parce qu'il réalisait ce que sa fille avait supporté par sa faute.

« Et ben tu vois, Pietro est vivant.  
\- Il est revenu à la vie ? demanda Lila.  
\- Non. En fait il était très blessé, et ton papa et moi on a cru qu'il était mort. Mais l'amoureux de tante Natasha l'a soigné et il est revenu. » sourit Wanda.  
Cette explication sembla satisfaire Lila qui arbora un grand sourire en reposant les yeux sur Pietro.

« T'as les cheveux tous blancs, t'es un fantôme ? demanda Cooper qui s'approcha de Pietro avec une moue dubitative.  
\- Euh, non. Je suis vivant, répondit le jeune homme, incertain de la hauteur de discours à adopter avec un enfant de son âge.  
\- Si t'étais vivant pourquoi t'es pas venu voir Wanda avant ? Tu l'as laissée pleurer très longtemps. »  
Il était évident à présent que Cooper était en colère. Clint et Laura échangèrent un regard surpris mais Cooper continua sur sa lancée.

« Si j'avais été son grand frère, je lui aurais pas fait croire que j'étais mort, moi.  
\- J'ai pas... Enfin j'étais... »  
Clint essaya de retenir le fou rire qui commençait à le secouer en constatant que Pietro restait bouche bée face à un enfant de 10 ans. Ses épaules tressaillantes attirèrent l'attention de Lila qui assena le coup de grâce à la silencieuse retenue de son père.

« Ah ! Papa rigole ! » dit-elle.  
Et comme c'était à prévoir, Clint n'y tint plus et éclata de rire au beau milieu de l'entrée sous les yeux ébahis de Pietro et Cooper qui froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils. Le petit garçon fusillait toujours Pietro du regard et profita de l'hilarité peu discrète de son père pour lancer parfois quelques regards timides à Wanda.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Pietro, je crois que tu viens de trouver un rival à ta mesure ! rit Clint en s'approchant du jeune homme pour lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule.  
\- Un rival ? demanda Pietro dont les sourcils se défroncèrent instantanément sous l'effet de la surprise.  
\- Je crois que Cooper a un petit faible pour Wanda. Il est jaloux. » sourit tendrement Laura.  
Cooper voulu protester, mais Lila intervint avant qu'il ait pu émettre un son.

« Wanda c'est une princesse ! Tout le monde l'aime parce qu'elle est jolie ! »  
Clint, dont le fou rire commençait à se tarir, s'approcha de sa fille et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« C'est vrai, t'as raison ma princesse. Tout le monde aime Wanda. Mais toi aussi t'es une princesse. »  
Pietro se sentit soudain de trop dans ce joli tableau familial bien rodé auquel il n'appartenait pas. Le sourire de Wanda, au même titre que celui de Clint, lui brisait le cœur et lui rappelait tous ces instants qu'il n'avait pas partagés et toute cette complicité qu'il n'avait pas éprouvée. Wanda avait une place à part entière dans cette famille, sans lui. Et Clint, tout Avenger qu'il était, était visiblement un père de famille formidable.

Les illusions de Pietro, jusque là nourries par les encouragements de sa sœur et de Natasha, s'effondrèrent juste sous ses yeux tandis que l'archer déposait un autre baiser sur le front de sa fille. Secoué par cette vision de famille idéale, le jeune homme se retira discrètement pour remonter dans la chambre d'ami qu'il partageait avec sa jumelle, à l'étage. Wanda le sentit instantanément mais ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir. Ce fut Clint qui, dix minutes pus tard, réalisa qu'il avait disparu et monta à sa recherche pendant que les enfants prenaient leur goûter avec Laura.

« Alors gamin, tu boudes ? »  
Cette simple question redonna légèrement le sourire à Pietro qui ne pouvait se retenir de rire, quand bien même il y mettait tous ses efforts.

« Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien faire si c'était le cas ? demanda-t-il, plus provocateur que sincère.  
\- Ca m'obligerait à remettre en question la date réelle de ta naissance.  
\- Quoi, tu me trouves immature ? »  
Le rire qui s'éleva une demi-seconde de la gorge de Pietro mourut aussitôt quand il réalisa qu'il était peut-être effectivement très immature. Néanmoins, Clint ne confirma pas ce sentiment et vint s'asseoir silencieusement à côté de son ami, au bord du lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Pietro ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien en ce moment, dit-il en se tournant vers lui.  
\- Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? ricana le jeune Sokovar, comme si c'était impensable.  
\- Oui. » fut la réponse.  
Dans le silence absolu qui suivit, les yeux dans les yeux, Clint glissa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Pietro et caressa sa joue de son pouce comme pour l'inciter à lui confier ses malheurs.

* * *

 _Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève :)  
La suite arrive bientôt (avant trois mois, c'est promis x) !)  
J'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours autant !_

 _A la prochaine ;)_


	12. Chapitre XII - L'homme aux deux vies

Le nouveau chapitre est là ! J'ai eu une facilité déconcertante à l'écrire, et c'est grâce à toutes vos reviews encourageantes qui me rappellent régulièrement que je fais pas tout ça pour rien et que ce que j'écris ne plait pas qu'à moi. Alors, à toutes celles et ceux qui ont eu le temps et la gentillesse de m'exprimer leur opinion au sujet de cette fanfiction : Je vous aime \o/

* * *

 **\- CHAPITRE XII -**

 _L'homme aux deux vies_

* * *

Pietro resta muet un instant, profitant simplement du délicat contact de Clint contre sa joue. Les yeux clos, la respiration profonde, il sentait la peau brûlante de la main caleuse de l'archer sur son visage. Ses doigts glissés dans ses cheveux, Clint n'avait probablement pas conscience de marquer son âme au fer rouge. Pourtant, Pietro ne fit aucun geste pour se soustraire à cette douce agonie qui lui donnait l'inévitable sensation d'être vivant. Dans ses veines, un sang nouveau coulait et réveillait chacun de ses muscles. Son cœur battait doucement, et pourtant avec plus de passion qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Quand il rouvrit les yeux dans un ultime soupir, Clint le regardait avec intensité, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. L'archer ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer Pietro dans l'agréable silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Wanda a trouvé une famille ici, dit alors Pietro en baissant les yeux. Une famille dont je ne fais pas partie. »  
Le regard rêveur de Clint se mua progressivement en regard surpris. Pietro ne le regardait plus et sa main quitta doucement sa joue pour se poser sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Clint. Bien sûr que tu fais partie de la famille. Depuis la seconde où vous vous êtes ralliés à notre cause, vous avez tous les deux fait partie de la famille.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que veux dire. Je parle de ta femme et de tes enfants, Clint. De toi, aussi. Vous avez accepté Wanda parmi vous. Elle a une place ici, entre vous. Elle a vécu sa vie ici sans moi. Je n'ai pas ma place dans ce décor.  
\- Pietro... Tu auras toujours ta place ici. Tu as été absent de nos vies pendant de longs mois, c'est vrai, mais tu n'as jamais quitté nos pensées. Pas une seconde. La vie de Wanda été rythmée par ton souvenir et même absent, tu avais une place à part entière dans cette maison. Lila, Cooper et Laura, qui ne te connaissaient même pas, ont aussi souffert de ton absence. »  
La moue dubitative de Pietro décida Clint à employer les grands moyens. Il saisit à nouveau son visage entre ses doigts et força le jeune homme à lui faire face.

« Ecoute-moi Pietro. Tu es mort pour me sauver la vie. Mon fils porte ton nom. Tu as définitivement ta place dans cette famille, au côté de ta sœur et au mien. Tu t'es sacrifié. Pour sauver ma vie. C'est plus que suffisant pour gagner ma reconnaissance éternelle, j'espère que tu en as conscience. »  
Le regard déterminé de Clint provoqua un maigre sourire sur le visage du Sokovar. Il voulait bien croire ce que l'archer s'efforçait de lui faire comprendre. Wanda lui aurait probablement dit la même chose.

« La réalité c'est que... tu as donné un sens à mon sacrifice, dit-il alors. Quand les balles m'ont traversées, quand j'ai capté ton regard et que j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas blessé, j'ai réalisé que j'avais réussi à protéger un ami. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai agi sans prendre Wanda en compte. Pour la toute première fois, j'agissais pour le bien commun et non par égoïsme. En te sauvant, j'ai enfin compris ce qu'être un Avenger signifiait vraiment. »  
Ces mots-là sonnèrent aux oreilles de Clint comme un message longtemps tut dans l'attente d'une occasion pour le transmettre. Combien de temps Pietro avait-il attendu pour pouvoir lui exprimer sa reconnaissance ? Combien de mois et de semaines avait-il patienté pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Sa perte de mémoire et ses problèmes de santé récents avaient probablement forcé le jeune homme à se taire et à museler ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son propre sacrifice.

« Wanda et toi êtes ma famille maintenant, avoua finalement Pietro. Une vraie famille comme celle que nous avons perdue il y a 15 ans. »  
Et sans dire un mot de plus, Clint prit Pietro dans ses bras en silence et le serra contre lui avec tendresse, comme on console un membre de sa famille.

* * *

Quand ils redescendirent dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, Cooper et Lila faisaient sagement leurs devoirs sur la table de la salle à manger et Laura et Wanda discutaient, assises face à face sur les canapés. Le bruit de leurs pas dans les escaliers attirèrent leur attention et interrompit instantanément ce qui semblait être une conversation sérieuse et relativement peu agréable. Clint fronça les sourcils en constatant que Laura ne dénia pas relever les yeux vers lui alors que Wanda lui adressait un chaleureux sourire. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et vint s'asseoir auprès de sa femme tandis que Pietro, avec un timide sourire complice à sa sœur, s'installa à côté de cette dernière.

« Clint ! sourit Wanda. Laura m'a dit que c'est toi qui préparait le dîner ce soir. Un coup de main ?  
\- Moi aussi je veux faire à manger ! dit alors Lila en fermant son cahier de poésie qu'elle s'acharnait à illustrer depuis plusieurs minutes.  
\- Moi aussi ! » dit à son tour Cooper qui voulait également passer un peu de temps avec son papa tout juste revenu après quatre mois d'absence.  
Clint sourit avec amusement et jeta un regard vers Pietro.

« Et si on faisait à manger tous ensemble, en famille ? proposa-t-il à ses enfants qui l'avaient rejoins. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Pietro, tu nous donnes un coup de main ? »  
Les enfants sautèrent de joie à l'idée de participer à une activité collégiale et Pietro se mit à bégayer de surprise. Du coin de l'oeil, Clint perçu le sourire ravi de Wanda et le subtil coup de coude qu'elle lui donna dans les côtes pour le faire réagir.

« Euh... Et bah... Oui, d'accord. » dit alors Pietro avec un début de sourire aux lèvres.  
Mais les enfants n'avaient pas attendu sa réponse pour attraper les jumeaux par les mains et les tirer vers la cuisine. Amusé, Clint se leva à leur suite mais s'arrêta au niveau de Laura.

« Tu viens avec nous ? » demanda-t-il.  
Et étonnamment, Laura lui sourit.

« Non, je préfère vous regarder faire, dit-elle. Que vas-tu nous préparer de bon ? »  
Clint sourit à son tour. L'humeur de Laura semblait s'améliorer.

« Ca, ma chère, c'est la surprise du chef ! » dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.  
Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi préparer. Elle se leva alors en laissant échapper un léger rire cristallin et vint s'asseoir sur l'un des hauts tabourets du bar qui donnait sur la cuisine. De là, elle pouvait les observer s'affairer sans les déranger. Clint prit alors le gouvernail et attribua les rôles à chacun de ses valeureux cuisiniers.

« Avant toute chose : tout le monde se lave les mains ! » dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil aux paumes salies par la terre de Pietro et couvertes de crayon de couleur de Lila.  
Au garde à vous, ils passèrent tous l'un après l'autre à l'évier et se savonnèrent méticuleusement les mains sous le regard amusé de Laura.

« Chef Lila, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il y a dans le frigo ? demanda Clint sur un ton impérieux et militaire.  
\- Oui chef Papa ! Il y a... dit-elle en ouvrant le frigo. Du jambon ! Des œufs ! Du fromage ! De la salade ! Des yaourts ! Du lait ! Un gâteau !  
\- Un gâteau ? demanda Clint dans le vide.  
\- C'est pour demain, répondit Laura.  
\- Très bien chef Lila, nous allons faire des omelettes au jambon ! conclu Clint en se retournant vers sa fille.  
\- Ouaiiiis ! »  
Dans le coin de la cuisine, légèrement en retrait, Pietro observait cette joyeuse compagnie organiser le repas et se laissa aller à la mélancolie. Il fut un temps où sa vie avait été similaire à celle de ces enfants. Avec Wanda et leurs parents, il avait vécu des scènes identiques, emplies de joie et de rires complices.

« Chef Pietro, vous n'êtes pas attentifs ! » l'accusa soudain Clint en le pointant du doigt.  
Ainsi happé hors de ses pensées, Pietro sursauta de surprise en réalisant qu'on s'adressait à lui.

« Hein ? dit-il.  
\- Trouvez l'huile d'olive, vous avez cinq secondes ! Personne ne l'aide ! ordonna le chef de famille en souriant de façon tout à fait machiavélique.  
\- Quoi !? »  
Pris de cours tandis que Clint et Cooper commençaient à compter de concert, Pietro gâcha une bonne seconde à paniquer inutilement avant de se mettre à fouiller sérieusement la cuisine. A la vitesse exceptionnelle qui était la sienne, il ouvrit tous les placards dans un temps record et trouva finalement l'huile d'olive dans le tiroir coulissant situé à côté du frigo. Quand il tendit la bouteille d'huile à Clint, Lila, Cooper et Laura le regardaient avec des yeux à la fois exorbités et émerveillés.

« T'es trop rapide ! lança Cooper, au comble de l'excitation.  
\- C'était trop bien ! cria Lila qui souriait de toutes ses dents en levant les bras.  
\- C'est incroyable, souffla Laura quand ses enfants eurent enfin fini de hurler. Clint m'avait dit que tu étais étonnement rapide mais... Ca va au delà de mon imagination. »  
Son expression était admirative et elle lui adressa un franc sourire.

« Vous êtes exceptionnels tout les deux, ajouta-t-elle. Les méchants n'ont qu'à bien se tenir.  
\- C'est un vrai Avenger, assura finalement Clint avec un accent de fierté dans la voix. »  
Le regard de Laura glissa vers son mari et son sourire se fana légèrement quand elle vit la joie évidente qui brûlait au fond de ses yeux. Clint tendis la main pour attraper l'huile que lui donnait Pietro et se replongea immédiatement dans son personnage.

« Très bien chef Pietro, vous avez réussi ! Chef Wanda, il nous faut une poêle ! »  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la Sorcière Rouge ouvrit un placard à distance et en fit sortir la plus grande poêle qu'elle trouva sans même la toucher. Une fois de plus, les Barton furent émerveillés par tant de magie.

« On va faire des équipes ! dit Clint en attrapant la poêle dans les airs. Une équipe s'occupe de casser les yeux et de battre les jaunes dans un bol, l'autre se charge de couper le jambon et de la cuisson !  
\- Je me met avec Pietro ! » cria Cooper avec précipitation de peur que quelqu'un ne le devance.  
Il avait pourtant clairement affiché de l'animosité à son égard moins d'une demi-heure auparavant. En conséquence, la surprise qu'afficha Pietro fit rire Clint et Wanda qui s'échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Okay, dit l'archer. Cooper et Pietro, vous vous occupez de casser les œufs. Lila et Wanda, vous vous chargez de faire cuire les omelettes.  
\- Et toi tu fais quoi ? demanda Lila.  
\- Moi je vous surveille, répondit Clint avec un clin d'oeil pour sa fille.  
\- Ah ! Tu triches ! » répondit la jeune fille.  
Clint lui tira la langue en étirant également la peau de sa paupière inférieure dans une grimace puérile qui mit joyeusement fin à la discussion.

Chacun s'affaira à la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Dans chaque binôme, les tâches avaient été divisées pour que chacun mette la main à la pâte. Ainsi, Cooper séparait les blancs des jaunes, Pietro les battait dans un bol, puis Lila coupait le jambon qu'elle mélangeait ensuite dans le bol et finalement, Wanda versait le mélange dans la poêle chaude, s'occupant d'ajouter le gruyère râpé, le sel et le poivre. Bientôt, les six omelettes furent cuites et servies, et tous s'attablèrent dans une atmosphère légère et détendue ponctuée par les rires de Lila et Cooper qui dévoraient leur omelette avec appétit. Quand le repas toucha à sa fin, les deux enfants furent ravis d'aider à nouveau à faire la vaisselle, et Clint profita de cette bonne ambiance pour attirer Laura à l'écart.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. » dit-il.  
Le sourire que Laura avait affiché toute la soirée se fana à l'instant même où il ouvrit la bouche.

« Je ne vais pas _mieux_ Clint. J'essaye simplement de ne pas y penser.  
\- Laura... soupira Clint. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasses. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, explique-moi. »  
Tous les deux sur le porche de la maison, à la lumière de la lune et des étoiles si brillantes que l'air pur de la campagne leur donnait l'occasion de voir, ils étaient incapables de se regarder dans les yeux. Laura poussa un long soupir et s'installa dans un fauteuil de rotin blanc qui faisait face à la forêt. Clint l'imita en silence, voyant ce geste comme un signe qu'elle allait se plonger dans une longue explication.

« Tu n'as pas heureux ici Clint.  
\- Qu-  
\- Laisse moi finir ! l'interrompit-elle tandis qu'il tentait de protester. Pour l'amour de ciel, laisse moi parler maintenant sinon je n'aurais pas la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. »  
Clint se tut immédiatement. Dans les yeux de Laura, une brillance similaire à des larmes naissantes apparu et l'archer sentit une boule de tristesse naître au creux de sa gorge.

« Ca fait des années que je sais, reprit-elle. Ca fait des années que je sais, mais j'ai toujours refusé de l'admettre avant ces derniers mois. Tu ne t'épanouis pas dans cette maison, Clint. Chaque fois que tu rentres, chaque fois que tu quittes les Avengers, tu éprouves le besoin de changer quelque chose. Cette maison est en travaux constants. J'ai compris que c'était ta façon de t'auto-persuader que tu arriverais à l'améliorer pour qu'enfin elle parvienne à te satisfaire. Mais à chaque fois tu entames de nouveaux projets et tu continues à transformer la maison pour te noyer dans l'illusion que tu arriveras à vivre ici. Je me disais que peut-être c'était à cause de cette maison, que tu avais envie de déménager, de trouver une maison plus grande, dans une région différente mais il y a quatre mois, Pietro est entré dans ta vie. »  
La surprise frappa Clint comme un coup de fouet. Que venait faire Pietro dans toute cette histoire ? Allait-elle l'accuser d'être la source de son malheur ? Il voulu protester sur le champ, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui.

« Dès l'instant où tu as rencontré les jumeaux, je n'ai plus entendu parler que de Pietro. Il n'y avait plus que « le gamin supersonique et sa frangine bizarre ». J'ai cru que c'était la manifestation de ton implication totale dans ton travail, ils étaient des ennemis puissants après tout. Mais ils ont rejoint les rangs des Avengers en cours de route et j'ai su que quelque chose allait définitivement changer dans nos vies. Je n'ai pas tout de suite soupçonné que... »  
Elle s'interrompit un instant, sa phrase en suspend dans l'air comme la lame aiguisée d'une épée vengeresse.

« Et puis tu es rentré de la guerre. Effondré. Tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi-même et la compagnie de Wanda était la seule chose qui te redonnait la force de vivre. Qui réagit comme ça à la mort d'un inconnu ? Parce que oui, c'était un inconnu Clint. Tu ne l'avais même pas côtoyé pendant une semaine et tu as plus souffert de sa mort que de celle de tes propres parents ! C'est là que j'ai compris. C'était Pietro. Ca avait toujours été Pietro à tes yeux, depuis l'instant exact de votre rencontre. Ne m'interromps pas ! Admets-le Clint, tu aimes ce gosse. Plus que te ne m'as jamais aimée. Tu as donné son nom à notre fils, bon sang ! Mais tu sais, je ne t'en veux même pas pour ça. Il t'a sauvé la vie et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante, sincèrement. Mais quand il est revenu d'entre les morts, quand tu as su qu'il était peut-être encore en vie, tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à le rejoindre. Tu n'as rien dis, tu n'es pas revenu nous dire au revoir à Lila, Cooper et moi. Tu ne t'es pas inquiété de savoir comment je me débrouillerai sans toi avec Nathaniel et les enfants. Tu n'as pas pris la peine de me dire combien de temps tu pensais partir. Et pire que ça encore, tu m'as _mentit._ Et quand tu m'as appelée pour me dire qu'il était bel et bien vivant, tu étais plus heureux que lorsque Nathaniel est né. Et aujourd'hui encore, tu fournis plus d'effort à essayer de mettre Pietro à l'aise qu'à essayer de recoller les morceaux avec moi. »  
Le regard choqué de Clint se perdit dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il y avait tant de chose dans ce discours avec lesquelles il n'était pas d'accord ! Laura pensait-elle réellement tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ? C'était impensable, elle se moquait forcément de lui ! Elle était tellement injuste de lui reprocher des choses aussi triviales ! Mais quand il tourna les yeux vers elle, ses larmes coulaient en silence le long de ses pommettes et Clint fut réduit au silence par cette simple vision.

« Tu vois, assena-t-elle alors. Tu n'as rien à répondre. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Ta place n'est plus ici Clint. Il faut que tu l'admettes comme je l'ai admis. »  
Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle quitta soudainement sa compagnie et retourna dans la maison où il l'entendit monter les marches à vive allure.

Clint resta un instant seul sur le porche de la maison, incapable de décider si ce qu'il venait de vivre était bien réel ou non. Il avait subi le monologue de Laura sans qu'elle ne lui laisse la moindre chance de répondre et quand il avait voulu riposter, elle avait simplement fuit. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre. Voulait-elle qu'il s'en aille ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait de si mal pour qu'elle en arrive là, à justifier son point de vue par des démonstrations psychologiques douteuses ? Il aurait bien mis toute cette histoire sur le compte de la fatigue de sa femme, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait semblée aller mieux en fin de soirée et que la fatigue n'y était sûrement pour rien. Et puis il y avait cette histoire avec Pietro. Cette histoire à laquelle il aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il ne comprenait rien, mais pour laquelle il savait au fond de lui que les appréhensions de Laura n'étaient peut-être pas tout à fait infondées. Il avait encore un grand chemin à faire avant de pouvoir déterminer réellement de quoi il retournait, mais il y avait bel et bien quelque chose et il le savait.

Soupirant bruyamment, perdu dans ses pensées et dans ses questions, Clint se leva. Quand il rentra dans la maison, Cooper et Lila étaient déjà montés se coucher et les jumeaux l'attendaient patiemment sur le canapé, à discuter calmement.

« Clint, dit Wanda qui fut la première à le voir quand il passa la porte. Laura est montée se coucher.  
\- Je sais, répondit simplement Clint avec un sourire amer.  
\- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Ca pourrait aller mieux. »  
Avec la moue dubitative de celui qui n'est pas convaincu par ses propres mots, l'archer s'installa lourdement dans le canapé vide face aux jumeaux et soupira bruyamment.

« Comment vous allez tous les deux ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Vous voulez faire quoi pendant les vacances ?  
\- On a rien prévu de particulier, répondit Pietro. On pensait juste rester ici et donner un coup de main. »  
Clint acquiesça sans lever les yeux. Il avait l'impression que s'il regardait Pietro maintenant il donnerait raison à Laura, et cette simple idée lui faisait plus peur que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre. Le Sokovar le remarqua peut-être, peut-être pas, toujours était-il qu'il n'ajouta plus rien et se réinstalla silencieusement au fond du canapé.

« Laura avait l'air... secoué, insista Wanda malgré l'ambiance mitigée. Est-ce que tout va bien avec elle ? Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas à cause de nous ? »  
Clint, qui était sur le point de lui demander de ne pas s'en mêler, eût un sursaut étonné. Il leva les yeux vers les jumeaux et réalisa l'inquiétude qu'ils pouvaient ressentir dans cette atmosphère de tension soudaine.

« Non ! dit-il, choqué par l'idée. Bien sûr que non, vous n'y êtes pour rien ! C'est juste... Ecoutez, vous êtes plus que bienvenue ici, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Ce qui se passe avec Laura c'est... C'est entre elle et moi. »  
Wanda sourit tristement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de fouiller dans sa tête pour savoir ce qui tracassait Clint, mais savoir si l'archer avait connaissance de son véritable problème était une autre affaire. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la ferme, la jeune femme avait la sensation que son ami prenait doucement conscience de ce qu'il avait méticuleusement écarté de ses pensées jusque ici : la place de Pietro dans son cœur. Elle avait cependant fait le choix de ne pas en parler à son frère. Les problèmes évidents que Clint rencontrait avec Laura devaient déjà le faire bouillir de l'intérieur sans qu'elle ait besoin d'en rajouter.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil en biais et comme elle s'y attendait, l'expression de Pietro était mitigée. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer son trouble de voir Clint se rapprocher enfin de lui tout en détruisant son couple à petit feu. Il n'avait jamais souhaité faire de mal à Laura et peut-être se sentait-il coupable de s'en satisfaire malgré tout. Sa position était des plus compliquées et Wanda posa une main sur son bras pour lui manifester son soutient. Clint soupira soudainement et se leva dans un mouvement las.

« Vous buvez un coup avec moi ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bar. J'ai de la bière, du whisky, de la vodka et du rhum.  
\- Non merci, répondit Wanda. Je vais monter me coucher, on se lève tôt demain pour aller faire les courses avec Laura.  
\- Ouais, soupira Clint tandis qu'elle se levait. On devrait suivre ton exemple, on a des courses à faire nous aussi.  
\- Moi je t'accompagne. » dit Pietro à l'attention de Clint.  
L'archer lui accorda un sourire. Wanda les salua finalement après les avoir embrassés et grimpa les escaliers, les laissant seuls dans le salon à demi éclairé par le feu de cheminé. Le silence gêné qui aurait pu s'installer à cet instant n'eût même pas le temps de laisser son ombre planer entre les deux hommes puisque Clint poursuivit sur son idée.

« Vodka ? demanda-t-il.  
\- C'est parce que je suis originaire des pays de l'Est que tu supposes que je vais prendre de la vodka ? demanda Pietro sur un ton faussement outré.  
\- Les clichés ont la vie dure !  
\- Et bien crois-le ou non, mais je n'ai jamais aimé ça. Je préfère largement la bière, assura le Sokovar.  
\- Excellent choix ! » décida Clint en attrapant deux bouteilles de bière dans son bar.  
L'archer attrapa un décapsuleur et revint s'installer dans le canapé en face de Pietro en lui tendant sa bouteille.

« Tu sais, commença le jeune homme. On est pas obligés d'aller faire les courses demain. Mes fringues ne sont pas si abîmées que ça.  
\- Non c'est bon, t'inquiète pas, murmura Clint en buvant une longue gorgée de bière. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air, ça me fera du bien de sortir. Et t'as besoin de vêtements neufs, tu peux pas te balader avec les mêmes fringues tous les jours. »  
Clint profita de cette réflexion pour observer Pietro plus attentivement. Il portait sur lui les mêmes vêtements que ceux qu'il avait en Sokovie, lors de l'affrontement contre Ultron. Son t-shirt aux trous rapiécés était pour lui une sorte de torture psychologique de mauvais goût qui lui donnait mauvaise conscience, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il avait cependant une veste en jean qui cachait plus ou moins ce mauvais souvenir selon la position qu'il prenait, mais dans le cas présent, elle ne cachait même pas assez de tissu pour empêcher Clint de remarquer que sa musculature avait un peu perdu de son volume historique.

« Tu sais, dit-il alors en croisant le regard de son ami. J'ai été touché par ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, à propos du sens qu'a eu ton sacrifice à tes yeux. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin d'aller jusque là pour prouver ta détermination à être un Avenger. Ta sœur et toi, vous l'avez été à l'instant où vous avez choisi de vous battre à nos côtés. Et je suis heureux que tu sois encore de ce monde aujourd'hui pour profiter de cette nouvelle vie. »  
Pietro sursauta d'amusement.

« Je suis heureux d'être encore en vie et de pouvoir t'entendre dire que tu veux bien de moi dans tes pattes, rit-il. Ca semblait pourtant pas très bien partit entre nous.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, s'indigna faussement Clint. On s'est tout de suite adorés toi et moi ! Copains comme cochons !  
\- Ah, épargne-moi tes comparaisons de fermier à la retraite, vieillard, répliqua Pietro dans un rire incontrôlé. Mais j'avoue que te piquer tes flèches était relativement amusant. T'aurais dû voir ta tête, c'était de l'or en barre ! »  
Clint bu une longue gorgée de bière tandis que Pietro le défiait du regard.

« La tienne n'était pas mieux, répliqua l'archer. T'as rien compris quand t'as traversé la vitre, c'était tordant.  
\- Tu t'es servi d'un revolver pour me piéger, c'était déloyal ! T'es un archer, t'as pas le droit de te servir d'autre chose que d'un arc et des flèches !  
\- Ah non désolé mon petit, mais tu fais fausse route ! rit Clint en buvant une autre gorgé. Je suis un _sniper_. L'arc et les flèches sont un choix personnel, mais je sais aussi me servir de tout l'attirail conventionnel.  
\- Franchement... soupira Pietro. Est-ce qu'il y a _un truc_ que tu ne saches pas faire ?  
\- Oui. Tricoter des pulls. J'ai jamais réussi, ma grand-mère m'en veut encore. »  
Et de manière aussi improbable que ce que fut la réponse de Clint, les deux hommes partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

* * *

Quand la lumière du jour perça l'obscurité de ses paupières closes le lendemain matin, Clint eût du mal à émerger. Il avait la sensation d'avoir étonnamment bien dormi malgré les nombreuses douleurs qui affligeaient ses muscles et quand ses yeux parvinrent enfin à se focaliser sur un point net, des bribes de souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait bu. Beaucoup. Il posa les yeux sur la silhouette étendue et inerte face à lui. Pietro s'était visiblement endormit sur le canapé pendant leur petite beuverie et il y avait fort à parier que Clint aussi avait succombé à la fatigue et à l'alcool. Il baissa les yeux vers la table basse située entre les deux canapés et tenta vainement de compter les cadavres de bouteilles. A vue de nez, et sans s'inquiéter de celles qui trainaient probablement par terre, il y en avait une petite dizaine. Le bilan n'était pas glorieux mais la douleur à la tête qu'il sentait poindre n'était pas aussi terrible que ce qu'il avait pressentit. Il soupira et un terrible écho lui fracassa le crâne, le clouant dans le canapé sans sommation. Il serra les dents. Peut-être avait-il sous-estimé l'importance des dégâts finalement. Un murmure s'éleva dans le silence du salon et Clint cru que Pietro s'était réveillé, mais quand il tourna la tête vers lui il constata qu'il n'avait pas bougé. C'est un mouvement dans les escaliers qui attira alors son attention. Il essaya de relever la tête malgré la douleur et se laissa lourdement retomber sur les coussin du canapé quand il aperçu Wanda qui s'approchait de lui avec un sourire amusé.

« Vous avez fait la fête on dirait, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le petit coin de canapé que Clint eût la gentillesse de lui laisser.  
\- Mmm, grogna l'archer en essayant de se redresser.  
\- Gueule de bois ?  
\- Ouais...  
\- Tu as bu tout ça à toi tout seul ? » demanda alors la jeune femme.  
Le regard ahurit que lui lança Clint pour réponse élargit son sourire à la limite de l'hilarité. Elle posa les yeux sur la silhouette endormie de son frère et regarda à nouveau Clint.

« Tu sais qu'il ne peut plus se saouler depuis qu'il a été optimisé ? Boire n'a plus vraiment d'intérêt pour lui, ça et de l'eau c'est du pareil au même pour lui, à part le goût probablement. Alors il n'a pas dû boire plus de deux bouteilles. »  
Toujours incapable de dire un mot, les yeux exorbités de Clint parlèrent pour lui. Wanda se mit à rire quand ses yeux se reposèrent sur le nombre vertigineux de bouteilles de bière qui jonchaient le sol et la table basse.

« Tu avais besoin de te vider la tête ? J'espère que mon grand frère préféré a été de bonne compagnie.  
\- Chais pas, parvint finalement à répondre Clint. Suis à peu près sûr qu'il m'a traité de vieillard... »  
Un grognement soudain attira l'attention des deux amis vers le corps affalé de Pietro. Il se redressa avec beaucoup moins de peine que son compagnon de beuverie et resta en phase un instant avant de parler.

« C'est facile de dire que je suis ton grand frère préféré, je suis le seul.  
\- C'est pas bien d'inciter ton hôte à boire, Pietro, le gronda gentiment la Sorcière Rouge.  
\- Qui a incité qui selon toi ? répondit-il en se frottant les yeux. Putain, je me suis endormit sur le canapé.  
\- T'es pas le seul, intervint Clint depuis le fin fond de sa gueule de bois.  
\- Vous feriez mieux de ranger ça avant que Laura descende. Je suis pas sûre qu'elle approuve votre petite fiesta nocturne. »  
Et comme pour donner suite à cette déclaration, Laura apparu au sommet des escaliers. Il y eût un lourd silence tandis qu'elle descendait les marches une à une, dans une lenteur qui apparu à Clint comme l'approche d'une terrible sentence. Quand elle atteignit finalement la dernière marche, ses yeux se posèrent sur le nombre déroutant de cadavres de bouteilles de bière qui trainaient et reporta son attention vers Clint, puis Pietro.

« Bonjour Pietro, dit-elle avec un sourire un peu forcé. Tu as passé le nuit ici ?  
\- Euh, hésita le jeune homme. Oui. »  
La mère de famille n'ajouta rien, se contentant de compter silencieusement les bouteilles.

« Bonjour Laura, lança alors Clint comme si de rien n'était. Bien dormit ?  
\- Très bien, répondit-elle simplement comme si l'absence de Clint à ses côtés n'avait rien changé à la qualité de son sommeil.  
Clint ne fit aucun commentaire. Ca faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle dormait seule, elle avait l'habitude désormais. Sans compter toutes les fois précédentes où il était partit pour de longues périodes à l'occasion de diverses missions pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. Il soupira. Si il faisait un bilan honnête, il avait été plus souvent absent que présent ces derniers temps et Laura avait dû gérer la maison toute seule. Elle n'avait certainement pas besoin de lui pour passer une bonne nuit.

« Je vois que vous avez eu une nuit mouvementée, dit-elle alors en désignant l'épouvantable déchetterie de bière qui s'étalait sur le sol.  
\- Euh... Ouais, répondit Clint sans donner de plus amples détails. Je vais ranger. »  
Joignant le geste à la parole il se leva et commença à ramasser les bouteilles une à une en grimaçant de la douleur lancinante qui lui martelait le crâne.

« Je vais t'aider, dit soudain Pietro en se levant à son tour.  
\- Non c'est bon, t'inquiète pas, sourit malgré tout Clint. J'ai cru comprendre que t'avais pas bu grand chose. »  
Pietro releva alors les yeux vers Wanda qui haussa les épaules avec un air d'ignorance feinte. Il continua cependant à aider l'archer à tout ranger et, quand leur besogne fut achevée, Clint lui accorda un « merci » reconnaissant avant de se rasseoir lourdement dans le canapé. Laura, qui avait disparu dans la cuisine, revint vers lui avec un verre rempli d'une étrange mixture rougeâtre et opaque.

« Remède contre la gueule de bois. Transmis de mère en fille depuis 1968, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
\- Est-que ça veut pas dire que c'est toi qui l'a inventé ? demanda Clint en ricanant.  
\- Si. » fut la réponse de Laura qui retourna dans la cuisine.  
Clint avala la mixture avec un air évident de dégoût sur le visage et reposa violemment le verre sur la table basse. Depuis la cuisine, pendant qu'elle s'affairait visiblement à préparer le petit déjeuner, Laura héla son époux.

« Tu peux aller réveiller les enfants ? demanda-t-elle. Ils vont être en retard à l'école. »

* * *

« A ce soir Papa ! A ce soir Pietro !  
\- A ce soir Lila, soit sage ! »  
Tous les deux appuyés contre la barrière de sécurité du trottoir, Clint et Pietro observèrent la cadette des Barton s'engouffrer dans l'enceinte de l'école avec ses copines en souriant. L'archer venait rarement déposer sa fille à l'école et son visage était relativement méconnu des parents qui étaient là pour les mêmes raisons que lui. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de voir glisser sur Pietro et lui des regards méfiants et attentifs, comme si on les soupçonnait d'être des individus suspects. Certaines mères de famille lui accordaient tout de même un sourire quand leurs regards se croisaient, reconnaissant probablement Lila et comprenant qu'il était éventuellement le mari souvent absent de Laura Barton.

« Bon, on y va ? dit-il à Pietro quand il fut sûr que Lila n'apparaitrait plus dans son champ de vision. On en a pour un petit quart d'heure.  
\- Ecoute Clint, c'est sympa de vouloir m'emmener faire les course mais je n'ai même pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter une paire de chaussette.  
\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser vivre sous mon toit avec des vêtements rapiécés ? s'indigna l'archer. C'est moi qui paye. Cadeau. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Et si vraiment ça te dérange, tu pourras me rembourser quand le S.H.I.E.L.D t'auras versé ton premier salaire.  
\- Le S.H.I.E.L.D nous paye ? s'étonna Pietro.  
\- Evidemment. Comment tu crois que j'ai eu les moyens d'acheter cette maison ? Bon, bien sûr il faut participer à des missions pour être payé, mais avec tes capacités tu risques de devenir très vite un membre indispensable du S.H.I.E.L.D, je m'en fais pas pour ça. Ta sœur et toi vous n'avez plus besoin de vous inquiéter de quoi que ce soit maintenant. Vous êtes des Avengers et vous aurez bientôt le confort de vie qui va avec. »  
Pietro poussa un petit sifflement étonné. Wanda et lui avaient rejoint les rangs des Avengers par conviction, pour protéger leur pays. Mais il ne s'était pas instant douté que ce choix pouvait avoir de tels avantages. Eux qui avaient passé plus de la moitié de leur vie dans la misère et la pauvreté trouvaient soudain une condition très avantageuse qui donnait également un sens à leurs capacités particulières. Il sourit. Peut-être le cauchemar était-il définitivement derrière eux finalement.

Comme Clint l'avait prévu, ils roulèrent un quart d'heure en direction de la ville voisine et arrivèrent à l'ouverture du centre commercial. Pietro avait enfilé les vêtements que Clint lui avait prêtés la veille et l'archer fut obligé de constater que le jeune homme avait plus fière allure que lui dedans. Ils entrèrent dans la première boutique qui leur paru susceptible de vendre des vêtements pour homme et y passèrent un temps certain. Pietro essaya plusieurs t-shirt et Clint dû retenir plusieurs accès de rire quand il constatait que les t-shirts standards ressemblaient à des t-shirts moulants quand Pietro les enfilait. La musculature très développée du jeune homme, bien qu'un peu amoindrie par son récent coma, était très impressionnante et l'archer béni plusieurs fois le génial inventeur des cabines d'essayage qui lui épargna le réflexe idiot de se comparer à lui. Il avait déjà l'habitude de voir son corps moulé dans les t-shirts trop petits pour lui, il préférait éviter de le voir torse nu, même pour quelques secondes. Pietro essaya un énième t-shirt trop ajusté avant qu'une vendeuse ne le prenne en pitié et vienne à leur rencontre.

« Bonjour messieurs, je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle avec le ton excessivement poli qui sied aux professionnels de la vente.  
\- On cherche des vêtements neufs, répondit Clint sans la saluer.  
\- Quel genre de vêtements ?  
\- De tout. T-shirt, pantalons, pulls, sous-vêtements, etc... On cherche surtout quelque chose qui convienne à sa... musculature prononcée, précisa Clint avec une pointe de honte.  
\- Vous refaites toute la garde-robe ? » demanda la vendeuse, surprise.  
Voir deux hommes venir faire leurs emplettes ensemble était déjà assez rare en soit, mais qu'ils projettent de faire des achats aussi conséquents était visiblement une première pour elle. Pietro sortit finalement de la cabine d'essayage avec un autre t-shirt moulant qui coupa le souffle de la vendeuse à la seconde où elle posa les yeux sur lui.

« Oui, répondit alors Clint avec un sourire mauvais. Le pauvre a perdu toutes ses affaires dans un incendie. Ses vêtements ont brûlé avec la maison. Ce qu'il à sur le dos aujourd'hui est tout ce qui lui reste, hélas. »  
La jeune vendeuse émis un couinement de compassion pour Pietro et lui adressa un regard attristé qui donna à Clint l'irrésistible envie de vomir son petit déjeuner. Le Sokovar sourit en retour à la vendeuse et lança un regard à Clint, amusé par son mensonge.

« Oh je suis désolée, dit la vendeuse. Ca a dû être terrible. Vous n'avez pas été blessé au moins ?  
\- Non, je n'étais pas présent quand c'est arrivé, heureusement. Mais Hawkeye, mon pauvre pigeon domestique, n'a pas survécu. »  
La vendeuse poussa alors un cri étouffé en plaquant ses mains devant sa bouche. L'air abattu de Pietro lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et elle posa sa main sur son bras en signe de compassion. De son côté, Clint fut pris d'un terrible fou rire et s'engouffra dans la cabine d'essayage pour ne pas paraître déplacé dans ce flagrant bobard.

« Je suis _vraiment_ navrée pour vous, assura la vendeuse. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose...  
\- Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'en sors mieux que la plupart de gens. Je suppose que je devrais surtout être reconnaissant d'être en vie. » sourit Pietro.  
Et le fou rire de Clint s'arrêta net. Ca, ce n'était pas un mensonge. La vendeuse accorda un sourire charmeur et charmé à Pietro et, caché derrière le rideau de la cabine, Clint grogna.

« C'est tellement courageux, minauda-t-elle.  
\- Et donc, ces vêtements ? » intervint alors Clint qui sortait enfin de sa cabine d'essayage.  
La vendeuse lui jeta un regard outré quand il s'appuya nonchalamment sur l'épaule de Pietro et il lui sourit avec défiance. Elle regarda le Sokovar avec l'espoir évident qu'il serait aussi dérangé qu'elle par cette interruption soudaine, mais Pietro ne fit même pas mine de s'y intéresser et le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa.

« Oui, les vêtements, bien sûr... dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Si vous cherchez des t-shirts plus larges, vous les trouverez dans les rayons grandes tailles et les rayons sport. Excusez-moi. »  
Elle indiqua les rayons en question du doigt et se retira pour conseiller d'autres clients. Quand elle fut assez loin, les deux hommes se jetèrent un coup d'oeil mutuel et se mirent à rire discrètement afin qu'elle ne les entende pas.

« Oh, Pietro ! Tu es si beau et si musclé ! Je suis désolée que ton pigeon soit mort ! couina Clint d'une voix suraiguë.  
\- Te moques pas, ricana le jeune homme. C'est toi qui lui a raconté des salades à la base.  
\- Ca t'a pas empêché de suivre ! J'ai beaucoup aimé le nom de ton pigeon domestique imaginaire d'ailleurs, très original.  
\- Oui je trouve aussi, c'était un pigeon très _vieux_ et _vraiment crétin_. Ce nom lui allait à merveille. »  
Outré par tant de médisance, Clint lui asséna un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes en guise de vengeance.

« Allez viens sale gosse, dit-il avec un sourire complice. C'est pas tout ça mais on a des achats à faire. »  
Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à essayer des vêtements et à raconter des salades aux vendeuses qui s'intéressaient d'un peu trop près à Pietro. Et quand ils eurent enfin tous ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher, il regagnèrent la voiture avec un nombre de sacs hallucinant.

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les filles pour dépenser autant d'argent dans des vêtements, dit Pietro.  
\- Hey, c'est ça ou tu te balades à poil pour le restant de tes jours.  
\- C'est pas moi que ça dérangerait.  
\- Vas donc ranger le caddie au lieu de dire des âneries, sourit Clint.  
\- Oui papy. »  
Pietro s'éloigna à vitesse standard avant de Clint ait pu répliquer à son insulte. L'archer l'observa s'éloigner en riant et posa les derniers sacs de course dans le coffre. Quand il eût fini, son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche et il monta à l'avant de la voiture avant de dénier décrocher.

« _Salut Clint !  
_ \- Salut Nath. Alors, comment ça se passe la chasse au revenant ? Ca mord ?  
\- _Si ça mord, je sais pas. En tout cas une chose est sûre, on cours beaucoup.  
_ \- Pas très surprenant de la part du Captain, rit Clint. Alors, que me vaut ce plaisir ?  
\- _Oh, tu sais, j'appelais juste comme ça, pour prendre un peu de vos nouvelles. Comment vont les enfants ?  
_ \- Tu n'appelles _jamais_ « juste comme ça » Natasha. Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ?  
\- _Tu manque vraiment de tact Clint, c'est terrible,_ soupira la Veuve Noire.  
\- Je sais, c'est ma plus grande qualité, répondit Clint.  
\- _Tu es irrécupérable,_ rit Natasha à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Alors ? »  
L'ex-espionne du KGB soupira un grand coup avant de répondre. Clint sentit la conversation désagréable poindre le bout de son nez mais ne fit rien pour l'interrompre. Il savait par expérience qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout maintenant qu'il l'avait encouragée à le faire.

« _Comment ça se passe avec Laura ?_ » demanda-t-elle alors.  
Et Clint jura entre ses dents. Evidemment qu'elle allait lui parler de Laura. De quoi d'autre ? Natasha avait toujours cette incroyable faculté à voir à travers ses mensonges et ses non-dits, alors il était logique que, même à plusieurs centaines des kilomètres de lui, elle l'appelle pour en discuter.

« Ca va comme on peut écoute, dit-il en soupirant. Tout n'est pas rose mais rien n'est perdu. »  
Clint savait que Laura avait eu une longue conversation avec Natasha au téléphone alors qu'ils étaient encore sur l'île, et il ne serait même pas surpris d'apprendre que sa meilleure amie en savait plus que lui sur toute cette histoire.

« _Ca va si mal que ça ?_ demanda-t-elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement je suis perdu. Elle me reproche de ne pas être là et de ne pas _vouloir_ être là. Elle dit que je fais des travaux pour me donner l'illusion que cette vie me convient, je n'y comprends plus rien, expliqua Clint. Et puis il y a cette sombre histoire au sujet de Pietro, elle ne veut pas se défaire de l'idée que je m'éloigne d'elle. Bref, je suis perdu et je ne comprends pas où se situe réellement le fond du problème...  
\- _Et tu ne penses pas qu'elle puisse avoir raison ?_ s'enquit Natasha après une seconde de silence.  
\- Comment ça ? demanda l'archer, surpris.  
\- _Tu sais comment ça marche Clint_ , dit-elle. _A chaque fois que tu pars en mission tu entames un projet de rénovation dans la maison. Laura m'a dit que tu lui avait promis que ce serait la dernière, mais c'est plus fort que toi, être un Avengers est une part de toi et tu t'éloignes chaque fois un peu plus de ta vie de famille.  
_ \- Mais c'est insensé ce que vous dites toutes les deux ! Pourquoi vouloir me forcer à faire un choix ?  
\- _Clint... Ouvre les yeux, ces travaux que tu entames sans cesse et que tu laisses en plan chaque fois que le monde a besoin de nous... Tu les fais pour te donner une bonne raison de revenir chez toi. Il ne s'agit pas de Pietro ici ou même d'un choix, mais de ta propre vie. Combien de fois as-tu souffert de nous mentir pour protéger Laura de nos éventuels ennemis ? Et combien de fois as-tu mentit à Laura pour minimiser ses inquiétudes ? Si tu voulais vraiment trouver une solution pour l'écarter du danger, tu aurais quitté les Avengers depuis bien longtemps. Tu vis dans deux familles distinctes qui ne s'accordent pas, et que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est vers nous que tu reviens toujours._ »  
Clint resta bouche-bée un instant. Etait-ce vraiment comme ça que Laura percevait ses attitudes et son comportement ? Etait-ce vraiment de cette façon qu'elle voulait détruire ce qu'ils avaient mis plus de 10 ans à construire ensemble ? Il donna un violent coup de poing dans le volant.

« _Clint... Je sais que c'est dur à entendre, mais je suis ta meilleure amie, et que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis prête à subir ta colère pour te faire ouvrir les yeux. Ta relation avec Laura a duré le temps qu'elle aura duré, mais tu dois reconnaître que cette vie n'est pas la vie qu'il te faut. Je ne prétends pas savoir les choses mieux que toi, mais toi-même tu sais déjà que tu as tiré une croix dessus. Tout ce que tu as à faire maintenant c'est de l'accepter et de prendre un nouveau départ. Tes enfants comprendrons, ils sont intelligents. Et Laura l'a déjà accepté..._ »  
Pietro entra soudain dans la voiture, tout sourire, et s'attacha prestement sans voir l'air déconfit sur le visage de son ami. A mi-chemin entre le trouble et la colère, Clint raccrocha sans dire un mot et jeta vivement son téléphone sur la banquette arrière avant de démarrer. Il ne prononça pas un mot de plus sur le trajet du retour et le visage auparavant rayonnant de Pietro s'en trouva terni d'incertitude et d'incompréhension. Quand ils arrivèrent à la ferme, Clint l'aida néanmoins à décharger ses affaires et à les monter dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Wanda.

« Okay, ça suffit, dit Pietro alors que Clint s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout allait très bien quand je t'ai quitté devant la voiture tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre temps ?  
\- C'est rien, t'occupes pas de ça, répondit Clint, amer.  
\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer dans une histoire qui ne me concerne pas, mais tu n'as pas dis un seul mot depuis qu'on est partis et j'aimerais au moins comprendre pourquoi tu sembles m'en vouloir.  
\- Ecoute Pietro, je ne veux pas être désagréable avec toi, alors ne t'occupes pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Je suis juste de mauvaise humeur, ça va passer. »  
Il quitta ainsi la chambre et partit s'enfermer dans la sienne sans laisser à Pietro une chance de lui répondre.

* * *

 _Je suis en train de ruiner vos rêves, hein ?_  
 _La suite au prochain épisode 8D_


	13. Chapitre XIII - La mémoire du coeur

Le voilà enfin ce foutu chapitre ! Il m'a donné du fil à retordre celui-là. J'ai dû lutter pour l'écrire ! J'espère qu'il sera divertissant quand même x)  
Comme toujours, je ne possède aucun droit sur Marvel et les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent sont les Hardman (c'est une petite référence à _Suits_ , pour ceux qui connaissent, parce que quitte à dépeindre des emmerdeurs, autant que le nom aille de paire !).

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **\- CHAPITRE XIII -**

 _La mémoire du coeur_

* * *

Quand 10h sonna, Wanda et Laura rentrèrent à leur tour de leurs courses et Pietro s'étonna qu'elles arrivent si tard.

« Nous avons croisé les Brown au village, expliqua Laura. Ils viennent d'avoir une fille et Amelia m'a demandé quelques conseils. Tu as trouvé tout ce qui te fallait ?  
\- Oui, merci. Mais je suis gêné, Clint a payé à ma place et je n'ai pas encore de quoi rembourser.  
\- Non, non, non, tu ne vas rien rembourser du tout. Accepte ça comme un cadeau. C'est la moindre des choses. »  
Laura semblait de meilleure humeur en comparaison avec son réveil difficile et Pietro ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que les attitudes de Clint et sa femme étaient diamétralement opposées. C'était lui qui broyait du noir désormais tandis qu'elle souriait plus volontiers.

« Mes parents devraient arriver d'ici deux heures, dit Laura. J'ai le temps de préparer le repas tranquillement. Où est Clint ?  
\- Dans votre chambre, répondit Pietro. Il n'est pas de très bonne humeur je crois.  
\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Il allait bien, mais j'ai à peine tourné les yeux cinq minutes et quand je suis revenu, il ne desserrait plus la mâchoire.  
\- Laisse-le, il descendra quand il aura faim, soupira Laura qui semblait décidée à ne pas laisser Clint gâcher sa journée.  
\- Oui... répondit Pietro, penaud. Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda-t-il ensuite, alors que Laura et Wanda vidaient leurs sacs de course.  
\- Oh non, non, je me débrouille ! répondit Laura. Sortez un peu tous les deux, profitez de vos vacances.  
\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Wanda.  
\- Oui, oui, allez, dehors ! Je m'occupe de tout. »  
Comme Laura insistait, visiblement désireuse de rester seule dans la cuisine, Wanda pris les devant et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée.

« Pietro, je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle en l'invitant à la suivre.  
\- Euuuh... Oui ? »  
Ils sortirent tous les deux dans l'immense jardin qui entourait la propriété et Wanda le traîna à sa suite vers l'arrière de la maison où le soleil éclairait davantage à cette heure de la journée. Ils s'assirent sur un vieux banc de pierre qui trainait là, contre le mur de la maison, et profitèrent tranquillement de la douce chaleur de novembre.

« Comment va Clint ? demanda Wanda.  
\- J'en sais rien. Il était d'excellente humeur tout à l'heure, on a passé une super matinée. Mais je suis partit ranger le caddie et quand je suis revenu, il s'était refermé comme une coquille et il a refusé de me dire ce qui n'allait pas. Il m'a dit, je cite : « Ne t'occupes pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas, je suis juste de mauvaise humeur, ça va passer. » »  
La moue déconfite de Pietro laissa transparaitre sa peur évidente d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, mais il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu mettre l'archer dans cet état. Fort heureusement pour lui, Wanda avait -comme souvent- la réponse à cette question.

« J'ai eu Natasha au téléphone tout à l'heure, pendant que Laura discutait avec sa voisine. Elle ne m'a pas dit de quoi il retournait exactement, mais il semblerait que ce soit de sa faute si Clint est en rogne. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »  
Elle lui offrit ce sourire qui avait toujours su le rassurer même dans les pires moments et les épaules de Pietro se détendirent sensiblement malgré lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit pour le mettre dans cet état ? demanda-t-il, légèrement agacé. Il était tellement souriant ce matin !  
\- Il y a des sujets qui fâchent, répondit Wanda. Il a encore un peu de chemin à faire avant d'accepter que son histoire avec Laura est révolue. »  
L'entendre dire ça à haute voix avec une telle assurance fit fleurir dans le cœur de Pietro un sentiment de félicité malvenu mais incroyablement agréable et son corps se détendit encore davantage contre le mur en bois de la maison. Wanda nota ce léger changement et afficha soudain un large sourire.

« Ah, tu souris ! dit-elle en riant.  
\- Quoi !? Non ! Je... Non ! Je souris pas ! s'indigna Pietro en se redressant instantanément.  
\- Tu rougis maintenant ! insista Wanda. Tu es heureux que ça tourne comme ça, avoue-le !  
\- Wanda~ ! geint son jumeau.  
\- Quoi ? C'est bien ! Les choses tournent à ton avantage ! Tu mérites le bonheur Pietro et il est à portée de main. »  
Pietro n'ajouta rien. Il se sentit incroyablement égoïste de se satisfaire de la situation alors que Clint lui en souffrait beaucoup. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Lui souhaiter d'être heureux et s'effacer à tout jamais de son existence ? Il en aurait probablement été capable, mais était-ce trop demander de toucher enfin le bonheur du doigt après tant de souffrance et d'incertitude ? Si toute cette histoire n'avait dépendue que de lui, il aurait bien sûr fait en sorte que les choses ne tournent pas de façon aussi dramatique pour Laura. Mais si son bonheur était auprès de Clint, il ne pouvait décemment pas faire semblant de ne pas être ravi par l'évolution des évènements. Peut-être était-ce cruel, peut-être était-ce égoïste, mais si la guerre de Sokovie lui avait bien appris une chose, c'était que l'égoïste était souvent le mieux loti. Et en amour comme à la guerre, il avait bien l'intention de gagner du terrain, quelle que soit la légitimité historique du camps adverse.

Bien que sourde au cours de ses pensées, Wanda sembla suivre le cheminement de ses états d'âme et lui adressa un sourire dont il ne su pas si il était encourageant ou moqueur.

« Ne crois pas qu'il quitte Laura pour toi, lui dit-elle soudain. Cette vie ne lui convient pas. Leur séparation et son amour pour toi sont deux choses distinctes. »  
Etonnement, cette simple phrase balaya tous ses doutes. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il soupira bruyamment en s'appuyant à nouveau contre le mur extérieur de la maison.

« Notre vie est vraiment compliquée, dit-il.  
\- Si la vie était simple ça serait pas amusant. » rit Wanda en s'appuyant à son tour contre le mur.

* * *

Le bruit des pneus sur le gravier de la ferme tira Clint d'un sommeil agité. Il avait passé les deux heures qui avaient suivies son retour à cogiter sur les évènements improbables qui ponctuaient sa vie depuis quelques temps et la fatigue l'avait gagné sans crier gare. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand éclat de voix et Clint grogna. Les beaux-parents venaient d'arriver. L'espoir qu'on l'oublie pour le reste de la journée s'effondra lorsque des pas dans l'escaliers propagèrent leurs bruits jusqu'à ses oreilles. Wanda appela Clint à travers la porte close.

« Clint, les parents de Laura sont là.  
\- Ouais, soupira-t-il. J'ai entendu. »  
Wanda resta silencieuse un instant derrière la porte mais repartit au bout de quelques secondes sans demander son reste. Clint se redressa dans le lit double et se frotta fortement les yeux en poussant un énième soupir. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à participer au petit dîner de Laura, et encore moins d'humeur à sourire stupidement à ses beaux-parents et à prétendre une fois de plus vivre une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Dans son armoire, il attrapa néanmoins une chemise blanche et un jean pour se changer en quatrième vitesse. Laura appréciait qu'il dégage une image soignée face à ses parents et qu'il fasse bonne impression.

Tout le monde était confortablement installé dans les canapés quand Clint descendit enfin à leur rencontre correctement habillé, peigné et souriant. Tous les regards se tournèrent inévitablement vers lui et il pu alors lire dans chaque paire d'yeux les commentaires silencieux de chacun d'eux. Laura était mi-amusée mi-exaspérée par son retard mal à propos. Sa mère, Madame Hardman, l'évaluait comme à son habitude de haut en bas et concluait probablement qu'il avait toujours l'air aussi maigrichon. Le beau-père, lui, ne lui accorda qu'un regard poli, pas franchement à l'aise avec les effusions de retrouvaille. Wanda lisait l'ambiance mitigée qui planait autour des beaux-parents et accorda à Clint un regard désolé, comme si elle avait été la source du malaise. Pietro, quand à lui, était aveugle à tout sauf à Clint et ce dernier laissa fuir un léger sourire dont il ne compris pas lui-même la raison quand il vit l'air choqué du Sokovar. L'aîné des Maximoff avait presque arrêté de respirer alors que l'archer s'avançait vers lui pour s'asseoir à la seule place libre qui restait au bout du canapé. Quand il s'assit enfin, les poumons de Pietro retrouvèrent l'air qui leur manquait.

« C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il, estomaqué, en désignant la tenue de son voisin.  
\- C'est une chemise, Pietro. Je t'expliquerai un jour, ricana Clint.  
\- Bonjour Clint. »  
La voix de Madame Hardman venait de s'élever au milieu de la conversation, tirant Pietro à ses observations et Clint à son humour faussement naïf.

« Bonjour belle-maman, s'efforça-t-il de répondre avec un sourire. Comment allez-vous ? Ca faisait un moment qu'on ne vous avait pas vus.  
\- C'est vrai, dit-elle. Nous étions de passage dans les environs en ce moment et Laura nous a invité à passer la journée ici. Elle ne nous avait pas dit que tu serais là. »  
A cette réplique exacte, il fut délicat de déterminer si elle était amère ou tout simplement surprise, même pour Wanda. Naturellement, Clint opta pour la deuxième option afin de s'efforcer à garder un contrôle total sur le superbe faux sourire qu'il arborait à s'en faire souffrir les zygomatiques.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, répondit Clint.  
\- Je vois. Et vous êtes ? demanda soudain la belle-mère en regardant Pietro et Wanda à tour de rôle.  
\- Euh... Des... collègues ? répondit Pietro, totalement incertain de la manière de catégoriser leurs liens.  
\- Oh, alors vous êtes agriculteurs aussi ? demanda-t-elle, réellement étonnée. Vous avez l'air pourtant si jeunes ! »  
Un silence de mort tomba soudain sur le salon et Clint se pinça l'arrête du nez en réalisant qu'il avait oublié une chose capitale : prévenir les jumeaux. Quand il tourna les yeux vers eux, Pietro et Wanda étaient tous les deux bouche-bée, le regard plongé dans le vide, à chercher une logique à la conversation qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir. Wanda fut la première à tourner la tête vers lui en quête de réponse. D'un simple coup d'oeil, il l'invita à les obtenir par elle-même.

Clint sentit l'intrusion dans sa tête comme on sent la chaleur fantôme d'une main se diffuser sur la peau. Il essaya de ne pas laisser aller son envie naturelle de lutter tandis qu'elle fouillait dans ses pensées et elle attrapa l'information voulue en moins de temps qu'il ne fallu pour le dire. Elle n'émit aucune sorte de jugement envers Clint tandis qu'elle se concentrait à nouveau sur la mère de Laura pour lui répondre.

« C'est ça, dit-elle. On est nouveau dans le domaine et Clint était un ami de notre père. Il nous apprends les ficelles du métier. » sourit-elle.  
Pietro n'eût pas besoin de grand chose de plus pour comprendre qu'il fallait passer sous silence tout ce qui pouvait toucher de près ou de loin aux Avengers. Il eût cependant envie de savoir pourquoi, et un coup d'oeil à Clint lui assura qu'il en saurait plus quand les beaux-parents ne seraient pas là pour les entendre. Il décida donc de jouer le jeu comme il pu, ses talents d'acteur n'étant pas franchement ce qu'on pouvait appeler un « talent ».

« C'est amusant que des jeunes choisissent encore ce genre de voie, dit Madame Hardman. Je pensais que tous les jeunes de votre âge ne s'intéressaient qu'aux nouvelles technologies et aux jeux-vidéo.  
\- Si tout le monde était pareil, le monde serait très ennuyeux, non ? » dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
La mère de Laura sembla soudainement ravie d'être en présence de Pietro et lui sourit en retour, comme pour apposer son sceau d'approbation sur les fréquentations de Clint. Elle n'accorda cependant qu'un simple regard à Wanda, pas hostile, mais pas chaleureux non plus.

Il semblait évident à Clint que Pietro et Wanda n'avaient probablement pas souvent eu l'occasion de jouer aux jeux-vidéo ces dernières années et les à priori de sa belle-mère lui semblèrent tout à fait insultants. Il savait qu'elle ignorait tout de leur vie évidemment, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir outré par les propos qu'elle tenait. Peut-être était-ce lié à cette inclinaison qu'elle avait eu à le considérer tout de suite comme le bon à rien qu'il n'était pas, et ce depuis la première minute de leur rencontre il y avait de ça plusieurs années.

« Bien ! dit soudain Laura en se levant. Et si nous passions à table ? Maman, installe-toi là. Papa, en face. Wanda tu peux t'installer à côté de Clint ici, et Pietro tu peux t'installer en face, comme ça je serai plus proche de la cuisine. Je vais chercher les entrées. Clint, tu me donnes un coup de main ? »  
Assis à table ainsi que Laura l'avait organisé, Pietro et Wanda se retrouvèrent seuls en compagnie des beaux-parents tandis que Clint fuyait de bonne grâce dans la cuisine, à la suite de sa femme. Et avant qu'un silence gênant ne s'installe, ce fut au tour du beau père de mener son enquête auprès des jumeaux.

« On n'avait encore jamais rencontré d'amis de Clint, dit-il. Comment l'avez-vous connu ?  
\- Et bien, comme je le disais, Clint était un ami de notre père, répondit Wanda. Nos parents sont décédés il y a quelques années et Pietro et moi n'avons pas pu poursuivre nos études par manque d'argent. On a vécu quelques temps sur les réserves de nos parents mais, sans diplôme, c'était vraiment très compliqué de trouver du travail là où nous vivions. Quand Clint a su dans quelle situation on se trouvait, il est venu nous chercher et nous a proposé de rejoindre son exploitation. Il nous apprends tout ce qu'il sait et en échange, on l'aide dans son travail le temps d'être suffisamment qualifiés pour travailler seuls. Il nous a offert une véritable chance.  
\- Donc vous êtes ces apprentis ? conclu Monsieur Hardman.  
\- On peut dire ça oui.  
\- Vraiment, dit le vieil homme à l'adresse de son épouse avec un ton de dédain assez mal caché. Où trouve-t-il le temps de s'occuper de ses enfants avec tout ça ?  
\- Clint est un homme exceptionnel, répondit Pietro, souriant, néanmoins un peu renfrogné par la réflexion. Il nous a sortis de la misère et il nous offre de vraies perspectives d'avenir. »  
Le beau-père de Clint, qui avait visiblement décidé que la conversation était terminée, se retourna vers Pietro comme si ce dernier l'avait copieusement insulté. Il l'observa un instant avec un air mitigé, évaluant clairement le jeune Sokovar de la tête aux pieds.

« Et donc, lui dit-il alors. Que faites-vous ici aujourd'hui ? »  
Tandis qu'il posait cette question, Clint et Laura revenaient enfin de la cuisine, les bras chargés de divers plats et assiettes.

« Nous sommes en vacances, s'empressa de répondre Pietro avec un ton de défi dans la voix.  
\- En vacances ? s'étonna le vieil homme en jetant un regard vers son gendre. Clint vous a invités à passer vos vacances chez lui ? Quelle inconvenance. »  
La colère de Pietro montait de plus en plus tandis que Clint, qui n'avait visiblement pas entendu la conversation, atteignait enfin la table aux côtés de Laura. Le jeune homme respira un grand coup pour tenter de se calmer avant de répondre.

« Comme on vous le disait, Clint était un ami de notre père et comme nous n'avons nul part où aller, votre fille a été assez généreuse pour accepter de nous laisser dormir ici le temps de trouver notre propre foyer.  
\- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu as encore dit ? s'inquiéta soudain Laura en écoutant Pietro parler. Excuse-le Pietro, mon père est un grincheux-né. Ne prête pas attention à ses remarques, ce ne sont que les réflexions d'un vieillard bougon. »  
Pietro ne réprima pas le sourire qui fleurissait à ses lèvres. Il n'aurait pas pensé que Laura puisse prendre leur défense face à son père, mais peut-être aurait-il dû éviter de considérer que Laura était une femme comme les autres. Il lui accorda un signe de tête reconnaissant et lui sourit franchement, ravi de constater que pour une fois, son jeune âge ne lui donnait pas nécessairement tord.

« Laura, enfin ! s'indigna soudain la mère. Comment est-ce que tu parles de ton père !?  
\- Pietro et Wanda sont mes invités, répondit-elle. Au même titre que vous. Essayez de vous entendre avec quelqu'un d'autre de moi pour une fois, ça ne vous fera pas de mal. »  
Pietro n'en revenait pas. Il tourna la tête vers sa sœur pour tenter de déceler le même étonnement dans ses yeux, mais il n'y trouva que de l'amusement. Wanda avait l'avantage de connaître les pensées des autres avant même qu'elles ne soient clairement exprimées, ce qui lui donnait une avance considérable sur la conversation.

« Et ben, dit alors Clint. Rappelez-moi de vous inviter plus souvent ! On s'amuse comme des petits fous. »  
Le ton employé était clairement ironique, mais l'amusement de Clint était réel. D'un coup d'oeil, il fit comprendre aux jumeaux qu'il désirait connaître tout le contenu de la conversation plus tard, et il s'assit enfin en proposant à ses convives de se servir d'un signe de main.

Le repas dura encore plus d'une heure, ponctué de discussions diverses et variées, comme celles qu'on entretient lors de dîners mondains extrêmement ennuyeux. Monsieur Hardman parlait de politique dès que l'occasion se présentait dans la conversation et, sans vraiment chercher à imposer ses idées aux autres, essayait tout de même de démontrer par A+B pourquoi leurs arguments étaient désuets et pas les siens. La belle-mère s'intéressait d'un peu plus près aux jumeaux et essayait de leur tirer les vers du nez. Personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait à savoir, mais il était certain qu'elle enquêtait avidement et plus particulièrement auprès de Wanda.

« Et donc, vous connaissez Clint depuis très longtemps j'imagine ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- En réalité, répondit Wanda, nous n'avions jamais rencontré Clint avant cette année. Notre père avait déjà mentionné son nom auparavant, mais il ne l'avait jamais invité à la maison. C'est Clint qui est venu nous trouver pour nous aider quand il a su que nous avions des difficultés à joindre les deux bouts.  
\- Tiens donc, murmura le beau-père à l'attention de sa femme. Comme c'est commode. »  
Wanda l'entendit malgré tout et ne dit rien. Il n'était pas sorcier de comprendre la source de leur scepticisme. Ils avaient beau être cyniques et aigres, les Hardman étaient probablement mariés depuis de très nombreuses années et leurs yeux voyaient ce qui n'était pas forcément évident aux yeux de jeunes gens comme eux : le couple de Clint et Laura battait de l'aile. Madame Hardman en particulier notait avec une étonnante exactitude que la proximité physique des deux concernés augmentait chaque fois un peu plus. Wanda voyait dans sa tête tous les souvenirs qu'elle conservait de Clint depuis sa rencontre avec Laura et le bilan était édifiant. Les premières années avaient été les plus belles évidemment Toujours collés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant à la moindre occasion, riant de tout et rêvant de l'avenir. Puis Cooper était né et le couple s'en était trouvé renforcé. Wanda percevait malgré tout l'animosité de Madame Hardman vis-à-vis de Clint. La vieille femme ne l'avait visiblement jamais trouvé assez bien pour sa fille. Il était immature, négligent, et souvent absent. Il y avait certains souvenirs dans lesquels il n'était même pas présent. Il revenait parfois à la maison, alors qu'elle et son mari avaient été invités, le visage couvert de blessures et l'humeur massacrante. Madame Hardman l'avait visiblement soupçonné de participer à des combats de rue clandestins, ce qui fit sourire Wanda. D'une certaine façon, elle n'était pas aussi loin de la vérité qu'on aurait pu le croire. D'autres théories traversèrent l'esprit de la belle-mère avant qu'elle ne se décide officiellement pour les combats de boxe. Laura était intervenue à de nombreuses reprises auprès d'elle pour tenter d'adoucir son opinion de l'archer et elle avait fini par admettre qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi empoté que ce que sa première impression avait bien voulu lui faire croire. Puis Lila était venue au monde et la joie d'avoir une petit-fille adoucit encore l'opinion de la vieille femme vis-à-vis de son gendre. Mais c'est à partir de là que les souvenirs se faisaient plus sombres. L'attitude de Clint, bien qu'elle avait toujours été étrange à ses yeux, devint plus étrange encore. Les contacts avec Laura se faisaient plus rares et les baisers qui étaient autrefois de vrais baisers se transformèrent petit à petit en bisous sur la joue, puis sur le front. Il attrapait parfois Laura par les hanches alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle pendant qu'eux prenaient leurs cafés dans le salon, mais Madame Hardman avait perçu cette étrange vibration qui émanait de ce genre de geste. La culpabilité. Elle l'avait sentie comme un chien flaire l'odeur de son maître. Laura le sentait aussi, elle en était persuadée, mais elle ne disait rien et continuait de sourire. Peut-être ne se rendait-elle pas compte de se qui se tramait dans son couple, ou peut-être voulait-elle simplement l'ignorer. Puis il y avait de ça quelques mois, à nouveau enceinte et seule, Laura avait commencé à appeler beaucoup plus fréquemment que d'ordinaire. Presque chaque week-end elle demandait des nouvelles de tout le monde et parlait de tout et de rien. Et Madame Hardman comprit que son couple n'avait plus d'avenir. Elle savait que Clint était de moins en moins présent et que, quand il était là, il se consacrait corps et âme aux travaux inutiles qu'il n'avait de cesse d'entreprendre. Laura lui avait assuré que ses absences étaient parfaitement normales et qu'il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir pour ça, qu'il travaillait vraiment dur pour eux. Et cela, sa mère était prête à le croire. Mais elle savait aussi à quoi ressemble un homme qui ne s'investit plus dans son couple et qui tente de se voiler la face. Et Clint présentait toutes les caractéristiques de cet homme-là.

Dans les derniers souvenirs qui lui vinrent, Wanda aperçu son propre visage dans l'esprit de la belle-mère et comprit de quoi il retournait : Elle soupçonnait Clint de tromper Laura. C'était faux bien sûr, Clint avait trop d'honneur et de droiture pour s'abaisser à ce genre de comportement. Et Madame Hardman avait d'autant plus tord qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Pietro et non d'elle. Mais il était vrai que ces derniers temps Clint s'était aussi beaucoup plus soucié de Wanda que de Laura. Ils avaient une relation particulièrement indéfinissable, et la seule certitude était, en somme, qu'ils n'étaient pas amants. Mais comment en convaincre une femme qui était prompte à voir en Clint tous les défauts qui l'arrangeaient, sans mettre en lumière l'histoire naissante et très compliquée qu'il vivait avec Pietro ? Wanda soupira discrètement. Avoir les pouvoirs qu'elle possédait n'était pas toujours une bénédiction et savoir ce qu'elle savait la mettait souvent, comme aujourd'hui, dans des situations peu enviables. Alors, sans chercher à rétablir la vérité, elle tenta tout de même d'apaiser les tensions qu'elle était la seule à percevoir.

« Je suis vraiment reconnaissante à Clint pour son aide, dit-elle. Non seulement il nous a aidé au delà de ce qu'on espérait, Pietro et moi, mais il a aussi aidé mon fiancé à trouver du travail. »  
Cette déclaration provoqua la surprise générale. Clint et Pietro se tournèrent vers elle dans un mouvement joliment synchronisé et la toisèrent chacun d'un regard choqué.

« Ton... commença Clint.  
\- Fiancé... !? termina Pietro.  
\- Et bien oui, dit-elle d'un ton innocent. D'ailleurs Vision te remercie infiniment Clint, grâce à toi il gagne enfin de quoi vivre confortablement. »  
Le silence s'abattit sur les convives. Clint et Pietro venaient de comprendre la supercherie, mais rattraper le wagon en marche était difficile et aucun d'eux ne su quoi répondre.

« Oh, attendez, j'ai oublié de vous en parler ? s'étonna faussement Wanda. On a eu tellement de choses à prévoir pour le dîner, avec tout ça j'ai pas eu le temps de vous l'annoncer correctement ! Nous nous sommes fiancés hier ! Il voulait attendre la fin de la semaine pour faire sa demande, mais son parton lui a refusé son congé alors il a perdu patience et m'a demandé ma main au téléphone. »  
Elle se mit à rire de l'attitude inventée qu'elle prêtait à Vision et ce fut Laura qui trouva les mots pour réagir la première.

« Oh, Wanda, c'est fantastique ! dit-elle, parfaitement consciente du mensonge. Félicitation !  
\- Merci, lui répondit la Sorcière Rouge. J'attendais ça avec impatience. »  
Et comme elle le prévoyait, Madame Hardman écarquilla les yeux. Elle venait de comprendre son erreur.

« Vision ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oh, oui, dit Wanda. C'est son nom de scène. Il a toujours été passionné par la magie et Clint lui a trouvé un boulot que cuisinier dans un petit club de jazz à New-York. Le patron l'autorise à se produire sur scène une fois par semaine pour tester ses tours et la réaction du public. Et je dois dire qu'il commence à se faire connaître. Je suis tellement fière de lui. »  
Pietro était encore choqué. Wanda semblait totalement amoureuse tandis qu'elle parlait de cette fausse vie qu'elle s'inventait avec Vision et il songea qu'en plus d'être une très grande menteuse, elle faisait preuve d'un talent de comédienne que lui n'avait pas. Cela ne l'étonna pas du tout évidement, Wanda avait déjà fait usage de ce talent à de nombreuses reprises dans leur jeunesse. Mais Pietro était à chaque fois surpris par la crédibilité de son jeu.

« Félicitation Wanda, dit soudain Clint. Je suis ravi pour vous deux, vous méritez d'être heureux. »  
Il se leva alors et s'approcha de la jeune femme pour déposer un baiser sur son front, devant les yeux ébahis de sa belle-mère. Cette dernière tourna d'ailleurs les yeux vers sa fille et constata avec étonnement que Laura souriait. Peut-être avait-elle eu tord de croire que Clint la trompait, finalement. Pendant qu'elle comprenait cela, Clint partit chercher le gâteaux et invita tout le monde à se servir.

« Aux fiançailles de nos deux tourtereaux ! dit-il en entamant sa part.  
\- Aux fiançailles ! dirent les autres.  
\- Et vous Pietro ? demanda Madame Hardman qui avait une bien meilleure opinion de Pietro que de sa sœur. Vous avez quelqu'un dans notre vie ? »  
Pietro, Clint et Wanda faillirent s'étouffer en entendant la question inattendue et Laura fronça les sourcils discrètement.

« Je n'ai... Euh... Non, non je n'ai personne, tenta-t-il de répondre d'un ton assuré.  
\- Oh, c'est bien dommage, répondit-t-elle. Pourtant ça ne devrait pas être très difficile pour un beau jeune homme comme vous ! »  
Pietro retint un soupir impoli. C'était bien plus difficile que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Il s'empêcha de regarder Clint, mais sentit néanmoins son regard se poser sur lui. Il toussa.

« Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne personne, c'est tout, dit-il en souriant. Mais je ne veux pas me précipiter, j'attendrai autant de temps qu'il faudra.  
\- Et bien, sourit Madame Hardman. C'est tout à votre honneur. Ils sont rares les jeunes gens qui pensent encore de cette façon, c'est bien dommage. »

* * *

Quand 16h sonna, Clint se porta volontaire pour partir chercher les enfants à l'école et s'éloigner le plus possible de ses beaux-parents. Laura accepta avec joie et, bien qu'ils le lui proposèrent, l'archer refusa que les jumeaux l'accompagnent. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête et le seul moyen efficace qu'il connaissait pour y parvenir était de rester seul. Idéalement, il aurait sortit une cible et un arc pour s'exercer un peu, mais la présence des beaux-parents l'empêchait de faire les choses à sa guise. Quand il mit le contact, il s'autorisa à soupirer bruyamment tandis que le bruit du moteur couvrait tous les autres dans un vrombissement d'un autre âge. Il quitta la ferme sous les yeux de Wanda et Pietro et, enfin seul sur la route déserte qui menait au village, il relâcha l'insupportable sourire qu'il se forçait à arborer en présence de sa belle-famille. Laura n'avait pas voulu qu'ils sachent en quoi consistait réellement son travail, soucieuse de ne pas les conforter dans leur idée que Clint n'était pas l'homme qui lui fallait. Clint avait accepté de garder le secret de bonne grâce : moins ses beaux-parents en savaient sur lui, mieux il se portait. Malgré tout, il ne se figurait toujours pas comment cette information capitale pouvait leur avoir échappé en dépit de la récente surmédiatisation des Avengers. C'était à croire qu'arrivés à un certain âge, les gens arrêtaient tout simplement de se soucier du monde et de ses problèmes. Ce n'était sûrement pas vrai pour tout le monde évidemment, mais c'était absolument certain en ce qui concernait les Hardman.

Il conduisit un petit quart d'heure dans un silence inhabituel, maudissant ses beaux-parents, sa mémoire défaillante et le destin moqueur qui semblait toujours le pousser vers un avenir dont il ne voulait pas. Quand il arriva enfin devant l'école, il constata qu'il était en avance d'une dizaine de minutes et se gara sur le parking qui commençait déjà à se remplir.  
Il pesta.  
Ce laps de temps libre malvenu lui laissait l'occasion de réfléchir aux récents évènements qui avaient pris place dans sa vie et c'était justement ce qu'il souhaitait éviter à tout prix. Penser à sa situation avec Laura, penser à sa relation avec Pietro, penser aux arguments de Natasha et Wanda dont il ne savait pas s'il les trouvait recevables ou pas, tout cela lui était honni. Mais une fois de plus, il se sentit comme le jouet du destin, manipulé par trop de paramètres différents pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'emprise sur sa vie.

La sonnerie stridente de l'école le tira de ses réflexions tandis qu'une foule de parents se dirigeait vers la grille d'entrée de l'établissement. Plus loin, les élèves du collège voisin étaient déjà dehors à rire et discuter dans un brouhaha qui ne parvenait que maintenant aux oreilles de Clint. Il sortit de la voiture dans une attitude lasse et récalcitrante. Il avait hâte de voir ses enfants, évidemment, mais les regards curieux à peine dissimulés des mamans qui venaient récupérer leur progéniture, étaient insupportables. Laura ne s'était jamais plainte de commentaires mal placés à son sujet, mais Clint savait bien à quoi ce genre de femmes au foyer passaient leur temps. Les ragots étaient probablement la seule source de distraction dans ce village perdu au milieu de nul part et un homme souvent absent tel que lui était du pain béni pour les rumeurs en tous genres et les fantasmes les plus burlesques. Pour autant, bien qu'il comprenait cela, Clint n'y trouva pas la moindre once d'amusement. Il avait trop de problèmes au sein de son propre foyer pour s'amuser qu'on lui en invente davantage.  
Une pluie de regards intrigués l'arrosa sur son passage jusqu'à la grille et ce ne fut que lorsque Lila et Copper sortirent enfin de l'école que les femmes détournèrent les yeux. Lila sauta dans les bras de son papa avec un grand sourire et une exclamation bruyante, tandis que Cooper se contentait de sourire en courant à la suite de sa sœur.

« Papa !  
\- Hé ! Hé ! Salut les petits monstres ! Vous avez été sages aujourd'hui ?  
\- Oui ! J'ai fais une dictée et j'ai eu un A ! annonça fièrement Lila.  
\- Un A !? s'exclama Clint, comme si la nouvelle l'étonnait. Et bien ! Y'a pas de doute, tu tiens de ta mère.  
\- Moi j'ai eu une punition, intervint Cooper, la tête baissée.  
\- Une punition ? Pourquoi ? »  
Clint n'était pas particulièrement fâché, mais il fronça tout de même les sourcils afin de ne pas laisser Cooper penser qu'avoir eu une punition à l'école n'aurait pas de conséquence. Le petit garçon n'en menait pas large et Clint pouvait sentir que la culpabilité le rongeait.

« Parce que j'ai oublié ma flûte. »  
La voix de Cooper était sur le point de se briser tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il savait qu'il allait se faire disputer et cette perspective l'effrayait. Ca n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait pourtant sortit sa flûte de son tiroir la veille et l'avait mise bien en valeur sur sa chaise, mais l'excitation de montrer son école à Pietro lui avait fait oublier son existence. Il osa un bref regard vers les yeux de son père, qu'il devinait colériques. Pourtant, il ne croisa qu'un air étonné, ce qui l'étonna également.

« T'as oublié ta flûte ? récita Clint.  
\- Oui... » répondit-il.  
Et Clint sourit franchement pour la première fois depuis que ses beaux-parents s'étaient invités chez lui. Il frotta énergiquement les cheveux de son fils en rigolant alors que Lila était toujours dans ses bras.

« C'est pas grave, dit-il. Ca sert pas vraiment à grand chose la flûte !... Dis pas à ta mère que j'ai dis ça. »  
Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec le ton de l'aveu qui nous échappe et Cooper se détendit. Il fallait dire ce qui était, la flûte n'avait vraiment pas grand intérêt dans l'enseignement et n'avait pour unique objectif que de déchirer les tympans des parents au moins vingt minutes par jour. Ils étaient venus s'installer dans l'agréable silence de la forêt, ce n'était pour que leurs enfants ruinent leur tranquillité à coups de flûte. Laura n'en pouvait plus non plus et avait un jour trouvé la solution à ce large problème de nuisance sonore. A chaque fois que Cooper devait s'entraîner, il était prié d'aller le faire au fin fond du jardin ou dans la grange, là où le son de sa maudite flûte ne pouvait pas les atteindre. Et bien qu'elle était autant agacée que Clint par cet instrument de torture sonore - auquel Cooper jouait très mal qui plus est, Laura considérait l'étude de la musique comme un moyen d'éveiller les enfants à une certaine forme d'ouverture d'esprit et d'efficacité de la réflexion, ce à quoi Clint répondait toujours que l'étude de la musique n'était pas pour tout le monde et que Cooper en était une belle preuve vivante.

Rassuré par la réaction de son père et l'assurance que sa mère n'en saurait jamais rien, Cooper accorda un large sourire à Clint et remonta les lanières de son cartable sur ses épaules comme pour se préparer à conquérir un champs de bataille. S'en être tiré à bon compte le rendait probablement un peu fier et heureux que son père soit là pour le soutenir quand il faisait une bêtise.

« Vous savez qui est à la maison aujourd'hui ? demanda Clint tandis qu'ils retournaient tous les trois vers la voiture.  
\- Pipouche et Mimouche ! » répondit Lila.  
Clint lâcha sa fille pour la laisser monter dans la voiture et vérifia qu'elle s'installait bien dans son rehausseur. Cooper l'aida à s'attacher et fit de même pour lui tandis que Clint montait à l'avant.

« Oui, dit-il. Et je crois qu'ils ont des cadeaux pour vous, ajouta Clint sur le ton de la confidence.  
\- Ouaiiiiis ! » dirent les enfants en cœur.  
De retour à la ferme, Cooper et Lila attendirent à peine que Clint se gare pour descendre de la voiture en courant. Ils adoraient leurs grands parents au moins autant que Clint les détestait, mais il ne disait rien, s'interdisant de priver ses enfants des seuls grands-parents qu'il leur restait. Cooper et Lila n'avaient jamais connu leurs grands-parents paternel, au même titre que Laura. Elle savait ce qu'il y avait à savoir, évidemment, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les rencontrer en personne. Clint avait toujours affirmé qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec eux, principalement en raison de ses choix de carrière passés, puis ils sont tous les deux décédés à quelques heures d'intervalle avant que Clint n'ait pu les revoir une dernière fois.

Laura était malgré tout venue aux obsèques pour le soutenir dans cette terrible épreuve et Clint s'en était trouvé reconnaissant, se sentant comme un parfait étranger au milieu de tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas ou dont le souvenir s'était effacé avec le nombre des années. Il n'avait pas pris la parole, n'avait rendu aucun hommage, se contentant simplement de jeter la première rose entre les urnes crématoires scellées au fond du caveau familial. La réception ne s'était pas déroulée chez lui et il n'avait pas pris la peine d'y aller malgré les demandes appuyées des hôtes.

Ce jour là, il avait définitivement coupé tous les ponts avec son passé et à la naissance de Cooper quelques années plus tard, la possibilité d'évoquer le souvenir de ses parents ne lui vint pas à l'esprit. En grandissant, Cooper et Lila avaient fini par comprendre qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans le tableau familial, mais ils ne demandèrent jamais pourquoi les parents de Clint n'étaient jamais venus les voir. Peut-être Laura leur avait-elle expliqué en douce et que c'était la raison de leur étrange manque de curiosité, toujours était-il que Clint n'avait jamais plus eu à mentionner ses parents devant qui que ce soit et il s'en portait mieux ainsi.

« On est rentrés ! cria Lila en passant la porte de la ferme avec un grand sourire.  
\- Cooper, Lila ! les accueillit Madame Hardman en les voyant arriver.  
\- Mimouche ! »  
Dans le salon, Laura et ses parents discutaient énergiquement à propos de ce qui semblait être les véritables raisons de la venue des jumeaux sous leur toit. Le sourire de Clint d'effaça à la seconde où il passa le pas de la porte.

« Mimouche ! J'ai eu un A en dictée ! dit Lila en sautant dans les bras de sa grand-mère.  
\- Oh, vraiment ? Félicitation, tu es bien comme ta mère ! » répondit la vieille femme.  
Et bien que Clint l'avait lui-même dit quelques minutes auparavant, il prit cette réflexion comme une attaque personnelle.

« Où sont les jumeaux ? demanda-t-il à Laura avec un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
\- Dans leur chambre, répondit-elle. Pietro est partir _courir_ un peu pour se vider la tête. Il est probablement en train de se changer. Wanda est partie faire une sieste.  
\- Ils sont bien fragiles ces jeunes, commenta monsieur Hardman. A mon époque, on travaillait d'arrache pied du matin au soir.  
\- Ouais enfin à votre époque c'était la guerre, non ? On a inventé les vacances depuis. Bienvenue au XXIe siècle, répondit Clint, amer, en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.  
\- Clint ! » s'indigna Laura alors qu'il disparaissait déjà au sommet des marches.  
Il les monta deux par deux aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient, désireux de passer le moins de temps possible avec sa belle famille. Quand il arriva à la porte de la chambre des jumeaux, le bruit de l'eau qui coulait depuis la salle de bain voisine lui indiqua que Pietro était toujours sous la douche, aussi ne prit-il pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Comme Laura le lui avait dit, Wanda était étendue sur le grand lit double et dormait à poings fermés, ses longs cheveux bruns étalés ça et là sur l'oreiller blanc. Dans sa légère robe noire et sa veste de cuir rouge elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un conte pour enfant, un curieux mélange entre Blanche Neige et la Belle aux Bois Dormants. Clint sourit à cette idée. L'affection inconditionnelle que Lila avait pour la jeune femme ne devait pas être indifférent à cette observation. Lila avait toujours adoré les princesses. Et il ne faisait aucun doute aux yeux de Clint que Wanda était une princesse.

Il s'installa au bord du lit pour l'observer dormir un instant et profiter du calme qu'elle dégageait. La voir ainsi lui rappelait inévitablement les débuts de cette histoire. Tout avait trouvé son origine ce jour-là, dans la Tour Stark, quand elle avait fait semblant de dormir à ses côtés pour le duper. Et maintenant qu'il la voyait dormir pour de vrai, il réalisait qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi apaisante ce jour-là et qu'il aurait dû remarquer la légère tension qu'elle dégageait à côté de lui tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas faire de bruit, persuadé qu'elle dormait.  
Il rit légèrement.

Le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta soudainement et celui d'une parois de douche qu'on ouvre brusquement retentit depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Clint songea qu'il valait mieux sortir avant que Pietro ne fasse son apparition, mais une fois de plus, ce n'était pas encore le jour où il arriverait à prendre le Vif Argent de vitesse. La porte de la salle de bain attenante s'ouvrit silencieusement sur Pietro, simplement vêtu d'une serviette de bain et son torse encore humide de l'eau mal essuyée. Clint l'observa un instant tandis que Pietro n'avait pas relevé la tête pour s'apercevoir de sa présence. La barbe naissante du jeune Sokovar, autrefois plutôt courte, avait poussé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru depuis leur arrivée à la ferme, et l'eau qui ruisselait entre ses nuances rousses et brunes paraissait comme danser une chorégraphie unique, rythmée par la volonté des poils sur lesquels elle coulait. Les racines de ses cheveux, qui elles dansaient entre noir et blanc, étaient également humides et arboraient à l'occasion quelques reflets argentés qui semblaient émaner de lui plutôt que de l'eau et Clint songea que son nom ne pouvait pas lui convenir davantage. A l'avant de son visage humide et rougit par la chaleur de l'eau, les pointes de ses cheveux blancs gouttaient sur le parquet et se balançaient devant ses yeux au rythme de sa tête.

Puis, avec une douceur infinie, les doigts d'une main s'y glissèrent délicatement pour les ramener en arrière et les dégager de sa vue tandis que ses yeux croisaient enfin ceux de Clint. L'archer, qui constatait soudain la faible distance qu'il avait laissé entre Pietro et lui, mit un certain temps à réaliser que cette main était la sienne.

* * *

 _La suite viendra !_  
 _Probablement pas à l'heure..._  
 _Mais elle viendra x)_

 _En attendant,_  
 _n'oubliez pas que les review sont une véritable source d'encouragement  
_ _et qu'elles nous aident à trouver du sens à ce qu'on écrit.  
_ _Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage,  
_ _si le coeur vous en dit :)_


	14. Chapitre XIV - Le remède à tous les maux

Salut, salut ! Me revoilà enfin x)  
Toutes mes excuses pour ce temps d'attente assez long (moins que ce qu'il a déjà pu être, mais quand même). J'ai ENFIN mon foutu code de la route (à presque 22 ans, il était temps. Flemme, quand tu nous tiens...) et pour fêter ça, voilà le nouveau chapitre \o/

En espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos attentes, bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **\- CHAPITRE XIV -**

 _Le remède à tous les maux_

* * *

Le temps s'était arrêté.

Depuis l'extérieur, le pépiement des oiseaux se mêlait au souffle de la légère brise qui filtrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Les fins rideaux de lin blancs flottaient dans l'air comme suspendus dans l'instant. La peau humide de Pietro rosissait sous le traitement infligé par la fraîcheur du vent et des frissons parcouraient son dos, là où les rayons chaleureux du soleil caressaient agréablement sa peau. Entre les doigts de Clint, l'eau dans les cheveux de Pietro diffusait sa fraicheur et provoquait de délicieux frissons le long du bras de l'archer.

Leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre étaient plongés dans une confusion à laquelle aucun d'eux ne trouva de réponse satisfaisante. Bloqué dans la silencieuse question qui frappait frénétiquement au creux de sa poitrine, Clint n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main des cheveux de Pietro, perdu dans une seconde infinie où son geste n'avait pas encore de conséquence.

Mais le bruit d'une course effrénée dans l'escalier rappela l'archer à la compromission de la situation dans laquelle il s'était inconsciemment jeté, et l'éternelle seconde de salut se brisa en un instant. De retour à lui, Clint réalisa aussitôt la nudité partielle dans laquelle son vis-à-vis se paraît et il retira sa main de ses cheveux humides dans un réflexe effrayé. Il eût à peine le temps de reculer quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Lila qui déboula vers lui avec un radieux sourire aux lèvres, tirant du même coup Wanda de son sommeil.

« Papa ! Regarde ce que Mimouche m'a offert ! »  
La petite fille, ravie, entra en collision avec les jambes de son père pour freiner son élan et tendis vers lui une grosse boîte de feutres magiques. Clint n'osait pas relever les yeux vers Pietro.

« Oh, dit-il. C'est super ! Tu vas pouvoir faire des supers dessins dans ton cahier de poésie.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? intervint Wanda en sortant petit à petit de la brume.  
\- Maman a dit qu'elle m'achèterait un cahier tout neuf pour dessiner ce que je veux ! l'ignora Lila.  
\- Tu as dit merci à ta grand-mère ?  
\- Pas encore, je voulais te les montrer d'abord.  
\- Alors viens, on va lui dire. » décida Clint en ignorant toujours le regard appuyé que lui lançait Pietro.  
La petite fille n'attendit pas que son père la suive pour se précipiter à nouveau vers la cage d'escalier. Clint amorça un geste pour lui emboiter le pas, mais la main qui lui agrippa soudainement le bras l'interrompit avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. Derrière lui, Pietro ne trouvait toujours pas ses mots et ses yeux écarquillés de surprise avaient en eux une supplique que Clint se refusait à voir. L'air désespéré figé sur le visage du jeune Sokovar brisa quelque chose en lui et un besoin maladif de se défaire de son emprise le secoua de la tête aux pieds. Il sentit la nausée lui monter à la gorge tandis que Wanda s'invitait dans sa tête avec brusquerie pour chercher les raisons de la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Au mal de crâne qu'elle occasionna, vint alors s'ajouter les prémices d'un terrible vertige et Clint se sentit tanguer en passant d'un pied à l'autre sans parvenir à se stabiliser correctement.

Il était au bord du gouffre.

La chaleur de la main de Pietro sur son bras lui paru soudain comme une brûlure insupportable et tandis que leur yeux se rencontraient à nouveau par accident, la peur se mit à couler dans ses veines et à s'insinuer dans son cœur. Au bord de la crise de panique, Clint se dégagea de l'emprise de Pietro d'un geste vif et brutal, et quitta la chambre des jumeaux à la hâte en se jurant silencieusement de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. D'un pas qu'il voulu rapide et assuré, il disparu au bout du couloir et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain principale en verrouillant la porte à clé.

Dans la chambre, Pietro était toujours debout au milieu de la pièce, pantois et perdu. Wanda l'observait silencieusement, sans faire un geste, sans l'inciter à réagir non plus. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait pris de force à Clint parlaient pour eux-même. Elle le laissa reprendre ses esprits calmement, en manifestant malgré tout sa ferme intention d'avoir une longue conversation à laquelle il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il échappe. Quand Pietro revint finalement à lui, il se laissa choir au bord du lit sans dire un mot, le visage accablé et le dos vouté.

« Hey... » dit alors Wanda dans un chuchotement incertain.  
Il s'allongea brusquement sur le dos en poussant un long soupir.

« Hey, insista Wanda. Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Comme un mec paumé, répondit-il.  
\- Crois moi, c'est pas toi le plus paumé de vous deux. »  
Cette réflexion plongea Pietro dans un silence songeur. Cette situation était en train de le rendre fou. Il soupira à nouveau et plaça ses mains sur ses yeux comme pour obstruer les rayons du soleil trop lumineux.

« J'en peux plus Wanda, dit-il alors d'une voix nouée qui semblait sur le point de laisser échapper un sanglot. Il est perdu. Il agit comme un mari aimant avec Laura et comme un père avec Lila et Cooper, et je me dis que je devrais m'effacer parce que c'est ce qu'il semble vouloir. Mais à chaque fois que je fais un pas en arrière, il fait deux pas en avant, et quand j'essaye de le rejoindre, il recule à nouveau. Je suis perdu, Wanda. Je l'aime tellement... Mais je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça. Je suis à bout de force. »  
Wanda n'ajouta rien. La complainte de Pietro lui fendait le cœur. Il n'y avait même plus assez d'énergie dans ses mots, comme dans une prière psalmodiée sans réflexion, simplement récitée par la force de l'habitude et qui perd chaque fois un peu plus de son sens premier. Et comme elle connaissait son frère aussi bien qu'elle-même, Wanda sentait que Pietro était en train d'abandonner. Elle eût envie de pleurer pour lui. La jeune femme savait que chaque larme qu'il avait retenue jusqu'à présent allait bientôt réclamer son droit à couler, et elle priait pour que Pietro soit assez fort pour les laisser faire. Elle avait ce sentiment très indéfinissable qui lui faisait dire que tant que Pietro n'aurait pas lui-même compris la force de son amour pour Clint, alors Clint serait incapable d'accepter la faiblesse de son amour pour Laura.

Car Clint pouvait bien dire ce qui l'arrangeait, il savait quelle place Pietro avait dans son cœur aujourd'hui et le nier n'était plus envisageable. C'est en tout cas ce que Wanda décida de dire à son frère pour lui remonter le moral, car Clint avait peut-être oublié son amour naissant pour Pietro en Sokovie, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier l'amour fleurissant qu'il nourrissait pour lui en ce moment même. Il ne fallait désormais rien de plus qu'un petit coup de pouce pour l'aider à l'accepter.

* * *

Clint ne ressortit de la salle de bain que plusieurs heures après l'incident. Il avait presque béni sa paranoïa passée pour avoir installé des verrous à la porte, ce qui avait tenu les intrus à l'écart avec succès. Ni Pietro ni Wanda n'avaient cherché à le faire sortir, ce qui lui avait laissé un goût doux-amer dans la bouche. Il était reconnaissant que Pietro lui laisse de l'espace après tout ça, mais il était plus que probable qu'il ne soit pas venu à sa rencontre pour la simple raison qu'il était aussi perdu que lui. Assis recroquevillé dans le fond de la baignoire comme un enfant boudeur, Clint avait passé plusieurs minutes à ruminer. Quand il se décida à sortir enfin, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber et il pria intensément pour que ses beaux-parents soient partis sans lui dire au revoir. Mais ses espoirs furent réduits à néant quand il descendit les escaliers et qu'il trouva Monsieur et Madame Hardman toujours assis sur le canapé, à discuter avec Laura et Wanda. La jeune Sokovar ne sembla pas le remarquer tout de suite, trop occupée qu'elle était à donner le biberon à Nathaniel qui se réveillait visiblement d'une très longue sieste. Ce ne fut cependant pas le cas de Madame Hardman qui l'accueillit, comme à son habitude, avec une remarque incisive.

« Et bien, dit-elle. Voilà le mari dévoué qui nous fait enfin l'honneur de sa présence. Est-ce que la compagnie de votre jeune apprenti est plus intéressante que la nôtre ? »  
Mais Clint n'était pas du tout d'humeur à supporter les sarcasmes de son insupportable belle-mère et décida de répliquer.

« Je serai bien descendu plus tôt, mais j'attendais que vous ayez l'intelligence de nous faire l'honneur de votre absence. Mais il semble que vous avez encore des progrès à faire de ce point de vue. Et puisque que vous le demandez, je passerai des heures entières avec Pietro plutôt que deux minutes avec vous.  
\- Je vous demande pardon !? s'indigna Madame Hardman en se levant subitement, outrée.  
\- Clint ! » s'exclama Laura, tout aussi choquée que sa mère.  
Mais Clint n'en avait cure. Il était grand temps de mettre les points sur les i.

« Oh je t'en prie Laura, ne réagit pas comme si tu étais étonnée ! dit-il. Tu sais très bien que tes parents et moi n'avons jamais pu nous supporter ! J'ai laissé faire pendant des années, mais cette fois c'en est trop. Combien de temps encore va-t-il falloir que je vous cire les pompes pour que vous acceptiez enfin de me montrer un minimum de respect ? Vous trouvez que je suis souvent absent ? Allumez donc votre foutue télévision ! Si vous êtes un tant soit peu malins - ce dont j'aurais tendance à douter, vous finirez par comprendre tous seuls. Maintenant, vous êtes priés de récupérer vos affaires et de sortir de chez moi.  
\- Clint... ! tenta de s'interposer Laura.  
\- Non ! Ca suffit ! J'ai passé des années à supporter leurs remarques déplacées et leurs airs supérieurs. Ils sont ici chez moi, et s'ils sont incapables de me montrer du respect dans ma propre maison, alors ils ne sont pas les bienvenus. »  
Galvanisé par la sourde colère qui faisait rage en lui, Clint se tourna vers ses beaux-parents qui le regardaient d'un air outré.

« Maintenant, dehors ! » exigea-t-il.  
Son coup de colère et sa voix forte firent peur à Nathaniel qui se mit soudain à pleurer bruyamment dans les bras de Wanda. La jeune femme, elle, était choquée par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

« C'est une honte ! s'indigna Monsieur Hardman.  
\- C'est ça, répliqua Clint. Et bien vous êtes priés d'aller manifester dehors. »  
Sans ménagement, l'archer attrapa les manteaux de ses beaux-parents et les leurs jeta à la figure avant d'aller leur ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

« Epargnez-vous l'humiliation d'être poussés dehors. » les conseilla-t-ils en leur indiquant la sortie.  
Avant que Laura ait pu protester, ses parents avaient enfilé leurs manteaux et avaient passé le pas de la porte avec dédain. Ils marchèrent vers leur voiture en pestant ouvertement, mais Clint les retint un instant.

« Cooper, Lila ! Pipouche et Mimouche s'en vont, venez dire au revoir ! »  
Un superbe « On arrive ! » prononcé en cœur résonna dans les étages et deux portes claquèrent bruyamment avant que le troupeau déboule dans les escaliers en courant. Attiré par le bruit, Pietro les suivit silencieusement, curieux. Il s'approcha discrètement de sa sœur qui était toujours debout devant le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Clint vient de mettre les parents de Laura dehors, répondit-elle.  
\- Ouah, sérieux !?  
\- Ils se sont montrés particulièrement désagréables. »  
Dans les bras de sa sœur, Nathaniel avait cessé de pleurer et Pietro resta figé un instant en posant ses yeux sur lui. Quand les beaux-parents de Clint étaient arrivés en fin de matinée, Laura était aussitôt allée le coucher dans sa chambre et l'aîné Maximoff n'avait pas eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir. Il eût un large sourire.

« Hey, salut toi, chuchota-t-il en glissant son doigt dans la petite main du bébé. T'as bien dormit ?  
\- Il vient de finir de manger, commenta Wanda. Tu veux le porter ?  
\- Euh, je suis pas sûr de savoir-  
\- Aller, t'en meurs d'envie. Tends les bras. »  
Pietro n'essaya pas de protester davantage. Elle avait raison, il voulait le tenir dans ses bras. A voir ce minuscule être humain gesticuler, il avait comme l'impression d'avoir un nouveau petit frère. Il tendit les bras sans discuter et Wanda installa le petit Pietro confortablement contre lui en montrant bien à son jumeaux comment maintenir sa tête correctement. Quand elle le lâcha, Pietro n'osa plus bouger de peur de le faire tomber ou de le déranger. Mais le bébé souriait et se mit à jouer avec les poils de la barbe du Sokovar et Pietro se détendit légèrement. Si le bébé ne pleurait pas c'était qu'il ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça.

« Au revoir Mimouche ! Au revoir Pipouche ! Merci pour les cadeaux ! »  
Depuis l'extérieur de la maison Cooper et Lila s'égosillaient avec bonne humeur tandis que Laura attirait Clint vers la cuisine, visiblement énervée. Pietro et Wanda hésitèrent à s'en aller, mais Laura n'accorda visiblement aucune importance à leur présence.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends Clint ! Tu te rends compte de la façon dont tu parles à mes parents !? s'égosilla-t-elle.  
\- C'était parfaitement justifié ! répliqua Clint. Tu vas me dire que tu aurais accepté que mes parents te parlent comme ça !?  
\- Oh s'il te plaît, arrête Clint ! Ne mets pas tes parents sur le tapis, tu sais très bien que je ne les ai jamais connus ! Ca fait douze ans que tu supportes le sale caractère de mes parents, ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire que cette fois était différente ! Ce n'est pas parce que ma mère t'as fait cette remarque que tu t'es énervé !  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Tes parents me pourrissent la vie depuis trop longtemps ! Je n'arrive plus à les supporter ! »  
Laura resta bouche-bée un instant, tremblante de colère. Si elle s'écoutait, elle le giflerait de toutes ses forces.

« Tu es incroyable, dit-elle, dans une colère noire. Même dans un moment comme celui-ci, tu refuses de l'admettre... »  
Sa rage était telle qu'elle sentait la maison gronder par la force de sa volonté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore !? s'énerva Clint. C'est toi qui refuse d'admettre que tes parents sont des emmerdeurs ! »  
Comme il disait cela, Laura céda à ses pulsions et infligea à son mari la gifle la plus violente qu'elle eût jamais donnée. Le claquement résonna bruyamment dans le salon et le temps s'arrêta l'espace de quelques secondes. Sa main la brûlait tant le choc avait été violent, et Clint resta coi face aux larmes de son épouse. C'était la première fois qu'elle le frappait.

« C'est parce qu'elle a insulté Pietro ! » hurla-t-elle alors, le visage baigné de larmes.  
Et dans le salon, Pietro et Wanda sursautèrent.

« Soit honnête pour une fois, Clint ! C'est parce que ma mère a sous-entendu que Pietro était inintéressant que tu t'es énervé ! Admet-le bon sang !  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer !? hurla Clint à son tour.  
\- Mais ça change tout ! Ouvre les yeux ! »  
Mais Clint garda les yeux obstinément fermés. Il ne voyait pas en quoi s'énerver pour ça ou pour autre chose faisait une quelconque différence. Sa belle-mère avait fait preuve de l'irrespect le plus total, et que ce soit dirigé vers lui ou vers n'importe qui d'autre, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il voulu répliquer, mais les visages inquiets de Cooper et Lila apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte et la peur qu'il lut dans leurs yeux fit mourir sa voix au creux de sa gorge.

« Maman, geint Lila. Pourquoi tu cries ? »  
Laura sursauta à son tour quand elle réalisa que ses enfants avaient probablement entendu toute leur conversation.

« Ce n'est rien ma chérie, dit-elle en essuyant rapidement ses larmes. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Y'a Nathaniel qui pleure. » constata Cooper en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le salon où Pietro et Wanda essayaient de faire taire le bébé.  
Dans les bras de l'aîné Maximoff, Nathaniel était effectivement en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes, effrayé par les cris de ses parents. Le bruit de ses pleurs sembla ramener Laura à la raison et la mère de famille qu'elle était se précipita dans le salon pour rassurer son fils. Clint lui emboita le pas.

« Oh, je suis désolé mon chéri, regretta-t-elle en prenant Nathaniel des bras de Pietro. Chut, chut, chut, tout va bien, maman est là. Viens, on va aller faire un gros dodo. Cooper, Lila, venez vous coucher. »  
Sans accorder plus d'attention à Clint, elle monta les escaliers et disparu à l'étage, suivie par ses deux aînés. Un silence de mort retomba sur le salon, et Clint se laissa tomber sur le canapé qui faisait face à celui devant lequel Pietro et Wanda se tenaient toujours debout. Il poussa un bruyant soupir et plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

« Clint... » dit alors Pietro.  
L'archer ne répondit pas.

« Je... continua-t-il malgré tout. Ecoute, je crois que je ferais mieux de m'en aller. »  
Mais Clint l'en empêcha. La tête toujours enfouie dans une main, il attrapa le bras de Pietro alors qu'il passait près de lui et le retint à sa hauteur. Pietro essaya mollement de lui faire lâcher prise, mais Clint tint bon.

« Non, dit-il. Reste. S'il te plaît. »  
Il sentit alors que Pietro avait cessé de résister. Mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il releva la tête vers lui sans dire un mot et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il souhaitait dire, et pourtant aucune qu'il trouvait le courage de prononcer. Et l'idée que le jeune Sokovar s'en aille lui était aussi insupportable qu'elle lui semblait saugrenue.

Il se leva doucement, refusant toujours de lâcher Pietro, et lui fit face. Il s'approcha de lui, d'un pas, puis d'un autre, et à mesure que les centimètres qui les séparaient diminuaient, il laissa sa main glisser le long du bras de Pietro et mêla ses doigts aux siens presque sans s'en rendre compte.

« Ne pars pas. » soupira-t-il comme une supplique.  
Il posa alors sa tête contre la large épaule du Maximoff et se laissa aller contre lui, ignorant totalement la présence de Wanda. D'abord figé de stupeur, Pietro laissa Clint s'appuyer contre lui et passa sa main libre dans le dos de l'archer, qui avait visiblement besoin de soutient. Leurs chaleurs corporelles respectives se diffusaient et s'intensifiaient mutuellement et ils se détendirent l'un contre l'autre. Le visage de Clint était enfouit dans le cou de Pietro et sa main jouait machinalement avec les doigts emmêlés dans les siens. La main du plus jeune remonta alors dans les cheveux courts de l'archer et il se permit de s'approcher encore davantage de lui, raffermissant sa prise sur son corps.

« Toute cette histoire m'épuise. » confessa soudain Clint.  
Et il était évident qu'il ne parlait pas de ses beaux-parents.

« J'aurai une discussion avec Laura demain. »  
Il redressa la tête pour observer le visage de Pietro et se dégagea de son étreinte. Il démêla leurs doigts et, collant son front à celui de son vis-à-vis, il ferma les yeux.

« Bonne nuit. » murmura-t-il.  
Et il s'éloigna sans rien ajouter de plus, laissant les jumeaux seuls au milieu du salon.

* * *

La nuit avait été très longue pour Clint. Allongé dans le vieux canapé de la bibliothèque, il n'avait pas réussit à fermer l'oeil une seconde. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir et à se remémorer divers évènements qui avaient marqué sa vie et qui avaient été, pour la plupart, des rencontres. La première rencontre marquante de sa vie avait été Natasha, évidemment. Ca n'avait pas été tout rose au début, mais ils avaient su rebondir tous les deux et Nick Fury avait fini par leur donner une chance de vivre une vie meilleure. Puis il avait rencontré Laura très peu de temps après, au cours d'une mission dans laquelle elle avait joué le rôle d'otage. A l'époque, Laura travaillait en tant que guichetière à la Banque Centrale de New York et, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la banque avait été braquée par des experts en explosif. Le S.H.I.E.L.D avait été dépêché sur place et c'est au cours de l'intervention que Clint avait posé les yeux sur elle pour la toute première fois. Quelques mois seulement après ça, ils s'étaient installés ensemble dans sa ferme et Cooper avait vu le jour. Bien sûr, il avait eu entre temps l'immense plaisir de rencontrer ses charmants beaux-parents, ce qui, bien que de façon négative, avait influencé sa vie plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Quelques années plus tard, Lila était venue au monde et Clint rencontra les Avengers. Et sa vie pris un tournant décisif. En l'espace de quelques mois, sa vision du monde fut balayée comme la poussière et Clint réalisa que tout ce en quoi il avait cru jusqu'à présent n'avait été que de la poudre aux yeux. Désormais, chaque fois qu'il levait son regard vers le ciel, il revoyait ce trou béant qui donnait sur l'univers et par lequel s'était précipité toute une armée de soldat extraterrestres menée par un Dieu de la mythologie nordique. Il avait été ensorcelé, manipulé et utilisé par le biais de la magie et une fois de plus, sa vision du monde avait évolué. Comme tout à chacun, Clint avait toujours été un grand fan de Harry Potter et de toutes les œuvres de fiction qui avaient un jour tenté d'y ressembler de près ou de loin, mais la magie s'était manifestée de façon beaucoup plus concrète que par le biais de sa simple imagination et c'était effrayant.

Puis un jour, il y avait à peine quelques mois de ça, les jumeaux étaient entrés dans sa vie. Wanda, qui possédait un pouvoir qu'aucun mot ne pouvait décrire avec justesse, et Pietro, qui se jouait du temps et de la vitesse. Et ce fut seulement ce jour-là que Clint compris que la magie n'avait jamais été seulement qu'un fantasme. Les jumeaux étaient là pour le prouver. Et qu'il l'admette un jour ou non, Clint savait au fond de lui que cette rencontre, plus que n'importe quelle autre, avait bouleversé sa vie à jamais. Malgré tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour protéger et cacher sa famille aux yeux du monde et du S.H.I.E.L.D, la menace que les jumeaux et Ultron avaient fait peser sur eux avait forcé Clint à dévoiler ses plus intimes secrets aux Avengers au point même de les présenter à eux. Et quand Pietro et Wanda se rallièrent finalement à leur cause, Clint su qu'ils feraient à jamais partie de sa vie. Mais aujourd'hui, cette intuition était remise en cause. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre qu'il avait un choix à faire, bien qu'il avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Une chose était claire cependant, c'était Pietro ou Laura. Mais ce qui était d'autant plus étrange, était que Laura souhaitait clairement qu'il choisisse Pietro plutôt qu'elle.

Il jeta un regard vers le plafond dans l'obscurité de la nuit et se demanda si elle avait cessé de l'aimer.

Il souhaita que la réponse soit non.

* * *

Au levé du jour, Laura était déjà réveillée. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit : Clint n'était pas venu la rejoindre dans le lit conjugal après leur dispute et elle en avait tiré les conclusions évidentes. Leur histoire prenait fin ici.

Quand elle l'avait définitivement assimilé, la chute avait été moins dure que prévu. Peut-être était-ce dû à tous les évènements récents qui avaient plus que largement entamé le processus d'acceptation, ou peut-être était-ce simplement la surprenante réalisation que la présence ou non de Clint n'avait plus aucune influence sur son quotidien depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Elle avait gardé en elle l'idée que Clint était indispensable au bien-être de ses enfants et en soi, il l'était. Mais ça faisait bien longtemps que Cooper et Lila avaient assimilé le fait qu'ils avaient un père souvent absent. Lorsqu'il revenait, rien ne changeait vraiment et c'était à lui de s'adapter à leurs habitudes et non à leurs habitudes de s'adapter à sa présence. Ce simple indice aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille depuis longtemps et qui sait, si elle avait eu l'intelligence de voir les signes, peut-être aurait-elle pu essayer de recoller les morceaux.

Mais quel avenir y avait-il désormais pour eux, quand un jeune homme d'à peine 25 ans pouvait distiller le doute dans leurs cœurs ? Laura n'avait pas l'intention de mener un combat qu'elle avait déjà perdu. Et même si Clint refusait d'admettre que Pietro était l'élu de son cœur, elle l'aimait suffisamment pour l'admettre à sa place.

Malgré tout, il fallait qu'ils discutent. Il y avait bon nombre de choses qu'elle tenait à lui faire comprendre avant de le laisser partir et elle savait que, même si il montrait certains signes de réticence, Clint s'en irait de lui-même une fois qu'elle lui aurait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

Et ainsi, elle sortit de sa chambre avec la ferme intention d'en découdre avec l'entêtement aveugle de son époux.

* * *

La matinée passa sans que Clint ne donne signe de vie. Cooper et Lila avait été les premiers levés après Laura et avaient déjeuné calmement dans la cuisine en observant religieusement la télé par dessus le bar. Cependant, à peine avait-il terminé son petit-déjeuner, que Cooper s'était précipité dans les escaliers sans jeter un seul regard au nouvel épisode de son dessin animé préféré.

« Cooper, où est-ce que tu vas ? Ne cours pas dans les escaliers, exigea Laura depuis le canapé du salon.  
\- Je vais réveiller Pietro ! On va faire la course aujourd'hui ! sourit le petit garçon, tout excité.  
\- Laisse-le dormir, vous ferez la course plus tard.  
\- Mais mamaaaaan ! grogna Cooper, à qui la tournure de la conversation commençait à déplaire.  
\- Il n'y a pas de « mais », laisse-le dormir, il doit être fatigué après tout ce qui lui est arrivé.  
\- D'accord... » soupira-t-il en redescendant les marches.  
Mais sa déception fut de courte durée car un flash bleu aux reflets d'argent lui barra soudainement la route. Et avant même que l'intrus ouvre la bouche pour parler, le visage de Cooper s'illumina d'un immense sourire.

« Vous m'avez appelé ? demanda alors l'ainé Maximoff avec un air vainqueur.  
\- Pietro ! jubila Cooper.  
\- Bonjour Pietro, dit Laura. Bien dormit ?  
\- Salut mon pote ! dit Pietro en tapant dans la main de Cooper. Bonjour Laura. Oui très bien, merci.  
\- Allez, viens ! On va faire la course ! s'impatienta Cooper.  
\- Laisse-le prendre son petit déjeuner, Cooper ! Va plutôt prendre ta douche en attendant !  
\- Roooh, mais moi je veux faire la course avec Pietro... rechigna le petit garçon en se dirigeant malgré tout vers la salle de bain.  
\- J'vous jure ! soupira alors Laura. Tel père tel fils ! »  
Dans la cuisine, Lila se dépêcha de ranger son bol dans le lave-vaisselle et se précipita silencieusement à la suite de son grand frère, comme si la soudaine arrivée de Pietro la gênait.

« Salut Lila. » dit malgré tout le Sokovar.  
Mais Lila lui jeta un regard hésitant sans lui répondre et s'engouffra dans les escaliers en courant. Pietro resta coi au pied des marches, cherchant à comprendre où avait été son erreur. Laura vint à son secours de la plus étrange des façons.

« Me prendre Clint ne te suffit pas, on dirait. Est-ce que tu a aussi l'intention de me prendre mes enfants ? »  
Malgré l'accusation qu'elle lançait, Laura lui adressa un sourire. Il fallu cependant plusieurs secondes au jeune homme pour appréhender ce qu'elle venait de dire, et lorsque le sens véritable de cette réplique le frappa, il sursauta.

« Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
\- Elle a le béguin pour toi. » répondit aussitôt Laura en riant.  
Et Pietro resta de marbre un instant.

« Oh... »  
Il tourna les yeux vers le sommet des escaliers où Lila avait disparu depuis longtemps. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Comment devait-il réagir ?

« Tu devrais te dépêcher de déjeuner. Cooper risque de redescendre d'un moment à l'autre et crois-moi, il vaudrait mieux que tu aies fini avant, parce qu'il ne te laissera aucune chance de terminer. » rit Laura, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.  
Sur la table basse, le baby-phone se mit soudainement à étinceler de mille feux et Pietro entendit clairement les pleurs de Nathaniel à travers le haut-parleur de l'engin. En conséquence, Laura attrapa l'appareil cacophonique et l'éteignit avant de disparaître à son tour dans les escaliers.

* * *

Quand elle redescendit près de vingt minutes plus tard avec son dernier né dans les bras, le salon était vide mais des cris et des rires à l'extérieur de la maison lui indiquèrent que les enfants étaient en train de jouer dans le jardin. Ravie d'entendre le rire sincère de ses enfants, elle assit précautionneusement Nathaniel dans son siège le temps de préparer son biberon et sortit avec lui sur le porche pour profiter un peu du soleil. Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec Clint, assit sur un fauteuil, occupé à observer les enfants jouer avec Pietro et Wanda en buvant une tasse de café.

« Bonjour, dit-il à l'attention de Laura quand il l'a vit apparaître.  
\- Bonjour, répondit-t-elle en s'installant. Où étais-tu cette nuit ? »  
Clint ne prit pas la peine de la regarder dans les yeux pour répondre, trop absorbé qu'il était par les chamailleries de Cooper et Pietro, qui se roulaient dans l'herbe en faisant semblant de se battre.

« Je me suis endormit sur le canapé de la bibliothèque, j'ai pas vu le temps passer. »  
L'excuse était à peine crédible, mais Laura ne releva pas. Dans le jardin face à eux, Pietro faisait des efforts surhumains pour se retenir de courir de toutes ses forces alors que Cooper essayait de le dépasser, et à côté d'eux, Wanda et Lila s'amusaient à leur lancer des feuilles mortes au visage pour essayer d'avantager l'un ou l'autre des deux garçons. Clint laissa un sourire lui échapper quand il remarqua que Lila soutenait Pietro tandis que Wanda s'acharnait sur son jumeaux pour tenter d'avantager Cooper. A côté de lui, Laura perdit la dernière lueur d'espoir à laquelle elle s'était désespérément raccrochée.

« Il a l'air de bien se remettre, constata-t-elle, volontairement vague.  
\- Ouais. Il est plus fort qu'il en a l'air. » sourit Clint sans quitter Pietro des yeux.  
Et comme elle le pensait, Clint n'avait pas douté une seconde qu'elle puisse parler de quelqu'un d'autre que de Pietro. Le silence retomba un instant entre eux, seulement troublé par le bruit du biberon auquel Nathaniel buvait énergiquement, et Laura en profita pour observer Clint de plus près. Ce qu'elle voyait sur le visage de l'archer était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité y voir depuis leur première rencontre : de la joie et les yeux emplis d'un amour brûlant. Malheureusement, elle n'était plus celle vers qui ces yeux étaient tournés.

« Tu te souviens de la façon dont tu me regardais quand on a commencé à se fréquenter ? s'enquit-t-elle alors. Avec des yeux pleins de fierté et d'un amour qui me semblait éternel. »  
Surpris par la question, Clint tourna les yeux vers elle et acquiesça avec un léger sourire nostalgique. Comment ne pas s'en souvenir ? C'était ce genre de moments qui avait forgé leur vie à deux et ils étaient chers à son cœur.

« Tu le regardes avec ces yeux-là. » dit alors Laura.  
Le silence flotta encore un instant entre eux pendant ce qui paru à Clint comme une éternité. Pourtant, il n'osa pas détacher son regard de Laura, presque effrayé à l'idée de tourner la tête vers le jardin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... ? demanda-t-il avec un petit rire incrédule.  
\- Regarde-le, Clint.  
\- Laura, arrête. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver à la fin ?  
\- Clint, cesse de te voiler la face. Regarde-le. »  
Mais l'archer s'y refusait obstinément.

« Très bien, concéda finalement Laura. Dans ce cas regarde-moi. Tu te souviens de ce que tu ressentais à l'époque de notre rencontre ? Est-ce que tu te rappelle de tout cet amour et de cette passion, celle qui a donné naissance à nos trois enfants ? As-tu l'audace de prétendre que tu les ressens encore aujourd'hui ? As-tu la malhonnêteté de dire que tu les ressentais encore lorsque Nathaniel est né ? Si c'était le cas avant, ça ne l'est plus depuis que Pietro est entré dans ta vie. Regarde-le Clint. Ce que tu ressens quand tu le regardes, c'est tout l'amour que je n'ai pas su te faire ressentir ces dernières années. Tes yeux le disent si bien, pourquoi refuses-tu de l'admettre enfin ? Je t'en prie Clint, regarde-le. »  
A mesure qu'elle parlait, le regard de l'archer s'était tourné petit à petit vers l'avant de la maison, presque contre sa volonté, comme si son corps avait décidé d'agir enfin. Il voulu fermer les yeux, en ultime recours, mais sa volonté ne tenait plus aucune commande. Et une peur grandissante enserra son cœur lorsque les enfants entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

Clint se sentit perdre pied à la seconde où ses yeux se posèrent sur Pietro. Et comme si les mots de Laura avaient été la clé d'un monde nouveau, le jeune Sokovar lui sembla soudain plus lumineux, comme s'il le voyait enfin clairement pour la toute première fois. Il voyait son sourire moqueur et ses yeux bleus rieurs. Il voyait les reflets du soleil sur ses cheveux blancs en bataille et dans sa barbe négligée. Il voyait avec quelle gentillesse il traitait ses enfants et il voyait son enfance, dont il avait été privé, renaitre de ses cendres. Puis il revoyait chaque instant de leur vie depuis leur rencontre, chaque moment passé ensemble sur cette île, et il ressentait à nouveau chacun des battements passés de cœur, tous motivés par l'inquiétude de le perdre. En un instant, d'un simple regard, il revit chaque moment, chaque détail, qui l'avaient mené à cet instant précis, à la réalisation de ce Pietro était réellement à ses yeux.

Et parce que son corps n'écoutait plus ce qu'il avait à dire, ses larmes se mirent à couler abondamment le long de son visage. Mais Clint les laissa faire. Il avait la sensation qu'il en avait le droit et que s'il ne pleurait pas maintenant, fusse de sa propre volonté ou non, alors plus rien ne pourrait plus jamais justifier ses larmes.

« Clint... »  
Une main douce et froide vint se poser sur sa joue et Clint se laissa aller contre celle-ci. Laura laissa un sourire lui échapper, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être sentait-elle que les choses changeaient enfin, ou peut-être essayait-elle de cacher sa peine. Pourtant, les larmes de Clint lui donnèrent du courage.

« Laura... murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé...  
\- Je sais, je sais, le rassura-t-elle en caressant sa joue. Tout ça n'est qu'un affreux concours de circonstances. Tu l'aurais réalisé plus tôt si ta mémoire était restée intacte. Je crois... que tu l'avais même déjà compris.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me reviens pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cessé de te voir comme je le vois ?  
\- Clint, calme-toi. Ce sont des questions auxquelles tu n'auras peut-être jamais de réponse. Mais une chose est sûre à mes yeux : tu l'aimes plus que tu ne m'as jamais aimée.  
\- Comment tu peux en être si sûre ? geint Clint, mal à l'aise.  
\- Tu as eu l'occasion d'oublier tes sentiments pour lui. Mais plutôt que de revenir vers moi, que tu n'avais pas conscience d'avoir déjà quittée une fois, tu a choisis de tomber amoureux de lui à nouveau. »  
Laura décolla alors sa main de la joue de Clint et ajouta :

« On dit qu'aimer sincèrement c'est retomber chaque jour amoureux de la même personne. Mais ton amour pour moi est un amour usé, un amour ressentit une fois et entretenu par la force de l'habitude.  
\- C'est faux ! s'écria Clint. Je t'ai aimé ! Je t'ai tellement aimé, si tu savais... »  
Et ses larmes se mirent à couler davantage, roulant le long de son visage et s'échouant dans son cou.

« Je sais Clint, le rassura Laura dans un chuchotement. Je sais. Et j'ai t'ai aimé tout autant, n'en doute jamais.  
\- Je t'ai aimé, insista Clint.  
\- Je t'ai aimé aussi. » conclu Laura dans un soupir.  
Leurs visages, penchant l'un vers l'autre à mesure que leur confession se faisait plus discrète, se rejoignirent dans un dernier contact. Et à l'instant où les lèvres, humides et brûlantes, de Clint se posèrent sur celles de Laura, une fracassante douleur le transperça de part en part, plus violente et plus intense que jamais. Malgré cela, Clint attrapa le visage de Laura entre ses mains et, luttant contre la douleur en silence, approfondit l'ultime baiser qu'il partageait avec la femme de sa vie. Et comme si cela avait été la bonne chose à faire, l'image d'un mur qui s'effondre s'imposa dans son esprit, brutale, et Clint brisa le baiser avec douceur.

Un baiser.  
C'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu.  
Un baiser pour réveiller ses souvenirs enfouis et pour rallumer en lui la flamme brûlante d'un amour naissant. Son amour pour Pietro.  
Il referma les yeux un instant, mélancolique. Il y avait tant de choses qui prenaient un sens nouveau désormais, tant de souvenirs aux couleurs ravivées par cet amour incandescent trop longtemps oublié.  
Il soupira d'aise.  
Quand il rouvrit à nouveau les yeux, la lueur d'espoir dans le regard de Laura s'était évanouie.

« Au revoir, Laura, murmura-t-il.  
\- Au revoir, Hawkeye. »  
Elle détourna le regard un instant et pris une profonde inspiration, comme pour retenir le torrent de larmes qui menaçait. Quand elle refit face à son mari, Clint pu lire au fond de ses pupilles qu'elle le laissait partir. Comprenant enfin cela, les larmes de l'archer se remirent à couler, dévalant les aspérités de son visage rougis par la peine et il déposa un ultime baiser sur le front de sa femme. Ils se détachèrent finalement l'un de l'autre et, dans un sourire un peu forcé, Laura repris Nathaniel dans ses bras, tourna les talons et disparu dans la fraîcheur de la maison, là où Clint ne pourrait pas la voir pleurer.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est enfin terminé !  
(Alléluia)_

 _La suite arrivera aussi vite que possible, promis._  
 _J'ai toujours un peu de mal à écrire les fins,_

 _mais j'espère que ma conclusion sera à la hauteur de l'histoire._

 _Encore une fois merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews,_  
 _je les lis toutes et chacune d'elles me redonne de la motivation._

 _Allez, rendez-vous pour le chapitre suivant x) !_


	15. Chapitre XV (épilogue) - La fête foraine

Il m'a fallu exactement un an, 5 mois et 11 jours pour publier ce dernier chapitre...  
Je vous autorise à me pendre en place publique.

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous publie l'épilogue en même temps x)

* * *

 **\- CHAPITRE XV -**

 _La fête foraine_

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa aux yeux de Clint comme un flash flou et indistinct. En un battement de paupière, la matinée était passée sans qu'il ait bougé de son fauteuil et en un battement de cœur, la nuit était tombée tout aussi vite, sans l'attendre. L'archer se sentait perdu, flottant quelque part entre le passé et l'avenir, bloqué sous le poids d'une impossible décision. Devant ses yeux dansaient encore les silhouettes énergiques et amusées de ses enfants, totalement inconscients du tournant que leur vie commune s'apprêtait à prendre par sa faute. Il voyait aussi Pietro courant à en perdre haleine sous la lumière du clair de lune, et le mouvement gracieux des longs cheveux bruns de Wanda dans le vent, baignés par le soleil. Le temps était fractionné, presque aussi perdu que lui, déréglé et inconstant, et Clint se demanda si sa propre perception des choses n'était pas une manœuvre désespérée de sa part pour reprendre pied avec la réalité. Quand il revint à lui, au milieu de la nuit, Clint dû admettre que le monde avait continué à tourner sans son concours et que son inaction n'avait inquiété personne. Il rentra dans la maison sans faire de bruit, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un l'aurait peut-être attendu sur le canapé, soucieux de savoir ce qu'il avait, mais personne ne l'attendait et le salon était plongé dans le noir. Sur le bar cependant, quelqu'un avait laissé une assiette à son attention, sans mot, sans rien, une assiette seulement posée là, lui donnant presque l'ordre de manger. Alors Clint s'exécuta. D'un geste las, il retira le film étirable qui enveloppait l'assiette et posa cette dernière dans le micro-onde, attendant patiemment que la technologique fasse son œuvre. Durant les deux minutes d'attente à la fois si courtes et interminables, le père de famille songea à ses enfants et au mal qu'il s'apprêtait à leur faire.

En quelques secondes de réflexions supplémentaires il décida que rien ne valait le bonheur de ses enfants et tira un trait sur Pietro d'un geste de l'esprit. Laura pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, personne ne savait mieux que lui ce dont il avait besoin et surtout, personne ne pouvait décider à sa place de l'identité de la personne qu'il choisissait d'aimer. Et cette personne en l'occurence, c'était Laura.

Soudainement sûr de lui, Clint récupéra son assiette dans le micro-onde et laissa un sourire satisfait lui échapper. Il lui avait fallu une journée totale de silence et d'introspection pour arriver à cette conclusion, mais il savait au fond de son cœur que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il le sentait. Laura et ses enfants étaient tout pour lui et quoi que Natasha en dise, il avait bien l'intention de rester aux côtés de sa femme jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Laura était parvenue à le faire douter, ses mots avaient été percutants, mais Clint avait su se reprendre en main. Il avait eu besoin de ça et maintenant il était sûr de lui. Pietro n'était pas l'avenir auquel il aspirait. Il appréciait énormément le jeune homme, il ne le niait pas. Pourquoi nier quelque chose comme ça ? Ça revenait presque à admettre la faiblesse de son engagement envers Laura. Non, il aimait énormément Pietro, il était ravi qu'il soit bien vivant aujourd'hui. Mais le Sokovar représentait typiquement tout ce que Clint avait sacrifié pour s'offrir la vie qu'il avait aujourd'hui avec Laura et ses enfants. Pietro était jeune, libre, énergique et dans l'action permanente. Il se battait pour un monde plus juste et vivait au rythme effréné des aventures dans lesquelles ses missions l'entraîneraient. Le Vif-Argent ne connaissait pas le bonheur d'une vie de famille calme et tranquille, la joie d'élever des enfants et de fonder un foyer. Peut-être connaitrait-il ce bonheur un jour, et il le lui souhaitait vraiment, mais à l'heure actuelle, Pietro n'était que celui qu'il désirait être et non celui qu'on attendait de lui.

En avalant sa première bouchée de purée, Clint se mit soudain à pleurer en silence. Il sentit son cœur se fendre en deux tandis que les mots de Laura lui revinrent à l'esprit, aussi nets et précis que si elle les avaient prononcés quelques secondes auparavant :

 _«_ _Tu as eu l'occasion d'oublier tes sentiments pour lui. Mais plutôt que de revenir vers moi, que tu n'avais pas conscience d'avoir déjà quittée une fois, tu as choisis de tomber amoureux de lui à nouveau. »_

Et d'un simple souffle du vent dans la nuit, les bonnes résolutions de Clint s'envolèrent comme une trace de pas sous la houle des vagues. Laura s'évapora.

Les larmes de Clint continuèrent à couler de nombreuses minutes avant qu'il ne parvienne à reprendre un semblant de self-contrôle. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Que devait-il dire à ses enfants ? Que devait-il dire à Pietro ? Devait-il même dire quoi que ce soit ? Le doute l'envahissait insidieusement et Clint pria pour que le sommeil lui tombe miraculeusement dessus, alors qu'il n'avait pas terminé de manger. Il ignorait quelle était la marche à suivre désormais, bien qu'il avait enfin conscience qu'une page se tournait définitivement. Ses larmes repartirent de plus belle lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait que de la fin d'un chapitre de sa vie, mais qu'il était vraisemblablement la fin de l'histoire de la famille Barton.

Clint se mit alors à hurler de colère au milieu du salon, pas conscient pour un sou qu'il pouvait potentiellement réveiller quelqu'un. Dans quelle merde s'était-il encore fourré ? Le voilà qui s'apprêtait à jeter toute sa vie durement bâtie aux orties pour une amourette idiote dont il ignorait même si elle était réciproque. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Selon toute logique, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un garçon comme Pietro, jeune et avec une toute nouvelle vie devant lui, retourne ne serait-ce qu'un peu les sentiments d'un vieux grincheux de 45 ans, père de trois enfants.

Une fois de plus, Clint fit le choix d'abandonner la bataille tant qu'il en était encore temps, mais son hurlement décida finalement d'avoir des conséquences et Wanda apparu soudain au sommet des escaliers, seulement à demi étonnée de trouver Clint ruminant dans la cuisine et faisant les cents pas comme un lion en cage.

« Clint ? demanda-t-elle en atteignant le bas des marches. Ça va ?  
\- Oh Wanda, soupira Clint. Désolé, je voulais pas... Enfin... Désolé si je t'ai réveillée.  
\- Je ne dormais pas encore. Tu vas bien ? T'as été bizarre toute la journée.  
\- Euh... Ouais. Je sais pas. C'est compliqué.  
\- Ça l'est toujours. » sourit tristement Wanda.  
Clint se figea une seconde.

Elle savait.  
Evidemment qu'elle savait, c'était Wanda, elle savait toujours. Et pourtant elle ne disait rien, elle restait le silencieux témoin de sa déchéance, sans dire un mot, sans juger, observant simplement. Mais cette fois, Clint avait sérieusement besoin d'aide pour y voir plus clair.

« Tu ferais quoi à ma place ? demanda-t-il, stupidement.  
\- Clint, je ne suis pas à ta place, geint Wanda en venant s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté de l'archer qui marchait toujours de long en large dans la cuisine.  
\- Evidement que tu n'es pas à ma place, mais, imagine toi deux seconde dans une situation identique. Tu le ferais toi ? Tu abandonnerais ta famille, ton mari, tes enfants et tout ce que tu as connu pour une hypothèse, pour un béguin ?  
\- C'est ce que Pietro est à tes yeux ? Une hypothèse ? s'offusqua Wanda.  
\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Comprends-moi, s'il te plaît...  
\- Je comprends, tu es en train de remettre en question la vie que tu as menée par habitude pendant plus de 10 ans, c'est perturbant et le pas est gigantesque. Mais la question n'est pas de savoir si tu dois abandonner, c'est de savoir si tu dois persévérer. »  
Elle marqua une pause dans son explication avant de poursuivre.

« Moi la première je refuserais de quitter mes enfants. Ils sont ma chair et mon sang, je préfèrerais mourir que d'avoir à les abandonner. Mais personne n'a dit que tourner une page refermait automatiquement le livre. Qui a décrété que changer de vie interdisait forcément de garder un pied dans le passé ? Cooper, Lila et Nathaniel sont tes enfants, et quoi que tu fasses, ils portent ta chair et ton sang. Ils te ressemblent, ils ont ta personnalité et ils t'aiment. Crois-tu vraiment que ça serait une bonne chose de forcer cette mascarade pour leur bien ? Les enfants sont très intuitifs, ils voient tout. Et je sais que Cooper a déjà compris. Tu ne peux pas te forcer à vivre une vie qui ne te convient plus pour le bien des autres. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est grand temps que tu vives enfin pour toi-même ? Et il n'est même pas question de Pietro ici, c'est un aspect du problème dont je refuse de me mêler. Mais qu'il te retourne tes sentiments ou non, est-ce donc si essentiel ? Est-ce que de sa réponse va dépendre ta décision à quitter Laura ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ne t'embêtes même pas à essayer. Mon frère n'est pas un joker. Si tu quittes cette vie, c'est parce qu'elle ne te convient plus. Ne te cache pas derrière Pietro pour t'offrir le luxe d'un regret nostalgique. Si tu décides de quitter cette maison, fais-le en ton âme et conscience, parce que c'est ce dont tu as besoin. Si tu t'approches de Pietro sans être absolument sûr de ta décision, qu'il te retourne ton affection ou non, je m'y opposerai. »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Clint avait cessé de bouger, figé dans un état de stupeur incertain. Il n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point il avait déterminé sa décision finale sur la réponse de l'aîné Maximoff. Sa façon de penser était si puérile qu'il s'infligea une gifle mentale. Etait-il donc revenu à l'époque de ses 15 ans, quand la moindre décision qu'il prenait se faisait sur la base d'un signe divin inventé ou sur l'intuition d'un bon augure ? Wanda quitta sa compagnie à la fin de sa tirade pour remonter se coucher et Clint resta coi au milieu de la cuisine, pas certain de savoir laquelle des décisions qu'il avait a prendre était la plus égoïste.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance entre les murs de la ferme était toxique. Lorsque Pietro se leva pour prendre son petit déjeuner, de bonne humeur, il fut frappé par l'atmosphère étouffante qui planait autour de Clint, Laura et Wanda. Mais cette dernière, quand elle le vit apparaître en bas des escaliers, retrouva instantanément le sourire et s'approcha de lui.

« Pietro ! dit-elle. Bien dormit ?  
\- Moi oui, comme un bébé. Mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde j'ai l'impression. »  
Cette remarque, lancée innocemment et sans sous-entendu quelconque, fit réagir Clint.

« T'inquiète pas, c'est juste la fatigue accumulée des derniers jours, on s'en remettra. »  
Et il lui adressa un franc sourire, comme si la nécessité de le rassurer était plus importante que de s'attarder sur ses problèmes.

« Tu as faim ? J'ai fait des crêpes si tu veux. » ajouta-t-il.  
Et plutôt que de rassurer Pietro, cela l'inquiéta davantage. D'un hochement de tête, il accepta l'invitation de Clint à déjeuner avec eux, mais se tourna discrètement vers sa sœur pendant que l'archer apportait une nouvelle assiette à table.

« Est-ce qu'il a dormit au moins ? » demanda-t-il, sûr que non.  
Wanda lui répondit par un signe de tête négatif. Elle n'avait pas besoin de fouiller dans sa tête pour le savoir, elle le connaissait si bien. Son visage en disait à lui seul plus que ce que Clint aurait pu justifier avec des mots. Et bien que Pietro l'ignorait, elle savait ce qui avait tenu l'archer éveillé toute la nuit.

Laura.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la maitresse de maison qui n'en menait pas large non plus. De ce qu'elle voyait, Laura était perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux plongés dans sa tasse de thé fumante, probablement inconsciente des vibrations négatives qu'elle dégageait. Son visage, au même titre que celui de Clint, était marqué par la nuit d'insomnie qu'elle venait de traverser. Wanda soupira. Elle avait beau souhaiter le bonheur de son frère plus que tout autre chose, elle souffrait de lire de la douleur dans les yeux de Laura, et bien que Pietro n'avait qu'un rôle mineur à jouer dans la situation actuelle, la Sorcière Rouge s'en voulu un peu de supporter davantage les intérêts de son jumeaux que ceux de l'épouse légitime de Clint.

Pietro s'installa à table avec eux et, lorsqu'il jeta un regard vers Laura, celle-ci eu juste la présence d'esprit de lui sourire légèrement, toujours aussi perdue dans ses pensées.

« Vous avez prévu de faire quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda soudain Clint.  
\- On sait pas trop, on pensait simplement se balader dans le coin, profiter un peu du calme, répondit Wanda. Pourquoi ? T'as prévu quelque chose ?  
\- Non, pas particulièrement, je pensais juste faire un tour dans la ville voisine pour déposer ma tronçonneuse chez le réparateur. Il y a une fête foraine qui vient de s'installer si ça vous dit. Les enfants seraient ravis de vous accompagner je pense. »  
Wanda se tourna vers Pietro pour l'interroger du regard, mais ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux répondit à sa question informulée.

« Bon, c'est partit pour la fête foraine, rit-elle en observant l'étincelle d'excitation qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de son frère.  
\- Yes ! » héla Pietro en signe de victoire.  
Clint sourit franchement à ce spectacle. En y repensant maintenant qu'il voyait la réaction de l'aîné Maximoff, les jumeaux avaient probablement rarement eu l'occasion de se rendre à ce genre d'évènement après la mort de leurs parents. Ces vacances devaient être une bouffée d'air frais pour eux. Cette idée lui fit un coup au cœur qu'il eu du mal à justifier. Il avait simplement envie qu'ils s'amusent comme des jeunes gens de leur âge, mais il oubliait parfois qu'il ne s'étaient jamais amusés comme des enfants non plus. Il eu soudain la ferme envie de leur faire plaisir. Aujourd'hui, c'était leur journée, et il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit inoubliable.

« Très bien, dit-il en se levant. On part dans une heure, je vais réveiller la troupe de sauvages. Mettez des vêtements confortables. »  
Et sur un sourire énigmatique et calculateur, il quitta la salle à manger pour se rendre à l'étage. Intrigués, Pietro et Wanda se regardèrent d'un œil interrogateur avant de se tourner vers Laura pour tenter de discerner si elle savait quoi que ce soit sur le plan diabolique que venait visiblement de fomenter Clint. Mais Laura les ignora royalement, toujours pas plus avancée que tout à l'heure sur sa tasse de thé.

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence, chacun élaborant des théories sur ce que prévoyait de faire Clint aujourd'hui. Pour une fois, Wanda s'était retenue de fouiller dans sa tête, sentant bien qu'une telle intrusion gâcherait probablement le suspense. Elle se surpris à apprécier ce sentiment d'excitation face à l'inconnu, cette expectative à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas trouver la solution. En y repensant, depuis qu'elle avait obtenu ses étranges pouvoirs, le sentiment de surprise l'avait quitté. La capacité à pénétrer dans les esprits ne lui avait pas simplement donné le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées, mais également celui d'anticiper la moindre action, la moindre décision et d'y faire face. Strucker s'était souvent amusé à leur attribuer des rôles, et aussi cliché que celui-ci puisse paraître, elle était la tête et Pietro était les muscles. Et il lui semblait que son frère avait facilement accepté ce simple fait. Il était l'aîné, mais elle était le leader. Parce que ses pouvoirs lui donnaient une connaissance profonde de la nature humaine, et parce qu'il allait trop vite pour faire attention aux détails, elle était celle qui comprenait la situation et qui pouvait anticiper. Et depuis qu'elle maîtrisait tout, la surprise était de ces sentiments qu'elle redoutait.

Mais une surprise de Clint, à n'en pas douter, était forcément une bonne surprise. Sa confiance en lui était telle qu'elle en mettrait sa main à couper. Il était son deuxième frère, son meilleur ami, l'épaule réconfortante sur laquelle pleurer. Il lui était devenu aussi indispensable que Pietro et elle le suivrait aveuglément, où qu'il aille. Alors quoi qu'il ait prévu pour eux aujourd'hui, Wanda était bien décidée à embrasser ce sentiment d'inconnu à 100%. Elle partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche éclair et, pendant qu'elle entendait Cooper et Lila hurler de joie dans le salon à l'idée d'aller à la fête foraine, elle repensa brièvement à la veille. Le pauvre Clint était perdu, c'était évident. A ses yeux, il était désormais d'une implacable certitude que l'archer éprouvait de forts sentiments pour Pietro. Malheureusement, il était également assez évident qu'il n'arrivait pas à passer le pas. Abandonner Laura après dix ans de vie commune était loin d'être facile et Wanda n'en voulait pas à Clint de continuer à hésiter. Cependant, elle lui en voulait de continuer à nier l'évidence. Pietro avait déjà suffisamment souffert. Il était même mort pour lui. Combien de temps encore Clint pensait-il faire attendre son frère avant d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ? Si Wanda avait pu, elle aurait forcé Clint à voir la vérité en face, mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus hors mis attendre ? Ses souvenirs étaient revenus, elle le savait. Il ne l'avait pas dit, mais elle l'avait sentit. Elle avait sentit l'effroyable tressaillement de peur qui l'avait parcouru lorsque, embrassant Laura pour ce qu'il savait être la dernière fois, un sentiment de bien être absolu avait gonflé ses poumons au souvenir retrouvé de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le Vif Argent. Puis elle avait vu ses larmes couler en silence le long de son visage et de son cou tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur Pietro, qui n'avait absolument pas conscience de ce qu'il était en train d'advenir à quelques mètres de lui. Clint savait, et il l'avait accepté. Alors pourquoi ne rien dire ? Pourquoi ne rien faire ? Quelqu'un avait dit un jour : Si tu tombes amoureux de deux personnes, choisis la deuxième, car si tu aimais vraiment la première, tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux de la deuxième. C'était assez maladroitement formulé, et Wanda avait souvent réfuté cette théorie. Mais dans le cas précis de Clint, c'était on ne peut plus vrai. Son avenir avec Laura était mort à l'instant où son chemin avait croisé celui de Pietro, et c'était un fait que Clint avait encore du mal à admettre.

Mais aujourd'hui serait enfin le jour où elle lui ferait accepter la vérité. C'était le jour où il comprendrait enfin que parfois, l'égoïsme se cache dans l'ombre de l'altruisme et que de ses choix, pouvait dépendre le bonheur de plus de personne qu'il ne le pensait.

* * *

En l'espace de l'heure la plus rapide de leur existence, Cooper et Lila étaient parvenus à se laver, s'habiller, déjeuner, et se brosser les dents, tout ça dans cet ordre et sans omettre de débarrasser la table. Clint n'avait rien eu à dire d'autre que : « Départ pour la fête foraine dans une heure ! » et l'ouragan Cooper-Lila s'était déchainé entre les murs de la maison Barton. Pour un peu, ils auraient presque réussit à faire de l'ombre à Pietro, si celui-ci n'avait pas décidé de joindre ses forces à la bataille afin d'aider les deux monstres à traverser le couloir plus vite. Clint n'avait pas assisté au spectacle de son et lumière que tout ce petit monde provoquait à l'étage, mais les rires ses enfants chaque fois que Pietro les portait d'un bout à l'autre de la maison lui donnaient du baume au cœur.

Cooper et Lila n'avaient jamais remis en cause les étranges pouvoirs des jumeaux. Pas une fois ils n'avaient eu de réaction effrayée à leur égard. Et puisqu'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir maintenant, il croyait fermement qu'aucun enfant n'aurait eu cette réaction. Il sourit à cette idée. Les enfants étaient émerveillés par le monde et par ses possibilités, ils n'avaient pas de raisons de craindre des phénomènes aussi beaux et impressionnants que les pouvoirs des jumeaux. Une vague de nostalgie lui retourna le cœur. Il aurait bien aimé lui aussi pouvoir revenir à ce temps d'insouciance où tout était à découvrir et à observer, où rien n'était à craindre. Ce temps où son cœur d'enfant n'était pas encore pervertit par les avertissements et les peurs des adultes. Un temps où aimer Pietro comme il le faisait maintenant ne lui poserait pas de cas de conscience et ne menacerait pas de briser sa famille en deux. Un hoquet surpris sortit de la gorge de Wanda qui était assise sur le canapé d'en face, à attendre comme lui que les enfants soient près. Clint sursauta imperceptiblement à la réalisation évidente qu'elle avait laissé son esprit vagabonder dans le sien sans faire attention et qu'elle avait perçu ses pensées. Ils restèrent là de longues minutes à s'observer dans le blanc des yeux, Clint priant pour qu'elle ne dise rien, Wanda se retenant de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais la peur qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de l'archer eu raison de sa volonté à se taire et elle se leva d'un bond.

« Clint. »  
Un brouhaha phénoménal s'éleva de l'escalier et Cooper, Lila et Pietro débarquèrent dans le salon à cet instant précis, coupant la Sorcière Rouge dans le sermon qu'elle s'était apprêtée à donner. Clint fut pris d'un second hoquet de surprise quand, tournant la tête par réflex vers ses enfants, ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de Pietro. Il détourna le regard aussitôt en se raclant la gorge, mais il était trop tard. Pietro y avait vu ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à y voir : de la peur. Réalisant cela, l'archer se leva d'un mouvement vif et, accordant un peu d'attention à ses enfants, il les regarda attentivement pour tenter de cacher le trouble qui l'habitait et que tout le monde avait pourtant parfaitement bien perçu.

« Prêts les petits monstres ? »  
Il souriait, mais Wanda entendait son cœur battre une chamade paniquée et douloureuse.

« Ouiiiii ! s'écrièrent Cooper et Lila qui, eux, ne se doutaient de rien.  
\- Alors allez faire un bisous à Maman, on y va. »  
Les jumeaux entendirent la voix de l'Avenger dérailler légèrement, mais Clint ne cilla pas et pris une profonde respiration afin de regagner une composition digne et solide. Lorsque les enfants revinrent dans le salon, Clint verrouilla son esprit avec une telle force, que Wanda fut éjectée de sa tête avec violence. Il attrapa alors son manteau, ses clefs de voiture et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« C'est partit ! dit-il dans un sourire qui sembla forcé mais honnête, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à sourire naturellement malgré son désir de paraître détendu.  
Mais tandis que Cooper et Lila accouraient vers la porte à leur tour, Pietro, le visage défait, s'arrêta au milieu du salon.

« Je ne viens pas avec vous, dit-il alors.  
\- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent Clint et Wanda en se retournant vers lui.  
\- Désolé, je crois que je ne vais pas venir finalement. J'aime pas vraiment les fêtes foraines, je vais rester ici, allez-y sans moi. »  
Et sans qu'il ait eu un mot de plus à dire, Wanda compris l'origine du malaise qui tenait son frère en otage.

« Oh non ! Viens avec nous s'il te plait ! se mirent à geindre les enfants.  
\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Clint, tu avais l'air ravi de venir tout à l'heure.  
\- J'ai changé d'avis, désolé... »  
Clint fronça les sourcils. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi clairvoyant que Wanda sur ces choses-là, mais il n'était pas naïf non plus, et l'expression de Pietro à cet instant transpirait le mensonge et la honte. Il tendit ses clefs de voiture à Cooper.

« Les enfants, allez nous attendre dans la voiture, on en a pas pour longtemps.  
\- Pietro va venir ? demanda Lila.  
\- Allez vous asseoir dans la voiture, on arrive. » insista son père.  
Les enfants s'exécutèrent et, tandis que Wanda restait à l'écart, silencieuse, Clint s'approcha de Pietro. Il s'approcha tant que, pris d'incertitude, le Vif Argent dû faire un pas en arrière.

« Pietro, il y a un problème ? demanda Clint, à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'inquiétude.  
\- Non, pourquoi ? répondit Pietro, le regard fuyant.  
\- Parce qu'il y a une heure c'était à peine si l'idée de ne pas aller à cette fête foraine n'allait pas te tuer. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?  
\- R-Rien !  
\- Alors tu viens avec nous !  
\- Non ! »  
Pietro avait hurlé sans le vouloir, et Clint se figea.

« Pietro...  
\- Ecoute, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, se repris Pietro. Tu as peur de nous. Peur de moi...  
\- Q-Hein ? D'où est-ce que tu sors ça !? » s'énerva Clint.  
L'archer resta bouche-bée une seconde, stupidement silencieux. Comment pouvait-il croire une chose pareille ? Clint serra les dents. Il avait tout compris de travers.

« Pietro, écoute.. Ce n'est pas-  
\- Laisse tomber Clint, c'est pas grave, l'interrompit Pietro. Tu devrais passer un peu de temps avec tes enfants.  
\- Mais-  
\- J'ai pas envie de venir, d'accord ? s'emporta-t-il alors. Allez-y sans moi ! »  
Et sans laisser le temps à Clint de lui expliquer le malentendu, Pietro disparu à la vitesse incroyable qui était la sienne.

« Pietro ! hurla Clint pour tenter de le retenir.  
\- Laisse-le, c'est pas grave, intervint alors Wanda. Il s'en remettra. »

* * *

Le train fantôme n'était plus vraiment ce qu'il était. C'était la conclusion à laquelle était arrivé Clint lorsque, grimpant à bord avec Wanda et ses deux aînés, une tête de mort parlante accrochée à l'entrée du tunnel leur avait conseillé de prier pour que leur âmes rejoignent le Seigneur Tout Puissant. Assis en queue de wagon à côté de la Sorcière Rouge, il observait le décor défiler d'un air blasé et absolument pas surpris pendant que devant lui, ses enfants hurlaient de peur et de joie mêlées au milieu des rires paniqués du reste du wagon. Peut-être Clint avait-il risqué sa vie de trop nombreuses fois pour être effrayé par de simples décors en mousse et en carton, mais Wanda jugea que son humeur devait y être pour beaucoup également. Alors, tandis que le wagon s'engageait dans un tunnel encore plus sombre que les autres, elle décida de briser le silence tendu qu'elle percevait autour de l'archer.

« Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, dit-elle, sûre qu'il saurait de quoi elle parlait. Tant qu'il ignorera ce que nous savons tous les deux, il ne pourra pas interpréter tes réactions correctement. Ton indécision permanente est la source de ce problème, j'espère que tu en es conscient. Comment veux-tu qu'il s'imagine une seconde que tu puisses l'aimer, si tu ne lui dit pas ? Tu es marié, tu as trois enfants, et lui est potentiellement dangereux pour la sécurité nationale. Comment veux-tu qu'il interprète les choses autrement ? »  
Clint avait tourné la tête vers elle sans dire un mot. Il avait conscience de tout cela, mais elle, avait-elle conscience de la complexité du choix qu'il avait à faire ?

« Oh arrête un peu deux minutes avec ton foutu choix ! s'exaspéra Wanda à la grande surprise de Clint. Tu l'as déjà fais, bon sang ! Regarde-toi, tu es en colère et c'est normal. Mais qui t'a mis en colère ? Laura ou Pietro ? Parce qu'aucun des deux n'est venu, mais il n'y en a qu'un seul dont l'absence te vexe. Et ne me réponds pas qu'avec Laura c'est différent. Le fait est que tu voulais passer du temps avec Pietro et que son refus t'a blessé. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas eu envie de passer du temps avec Laura ou de lui faire plaisir ? Tu n'avais pas prévu de l'emmener en vacances en Italie après que Pietro se soit réveillé ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes toujours ici, à passer vos vacances avec nous dans votre maison de campagne ? Oui je t'ai un peu forcé la main, mais pas une fois tu n'as protesté en disant que tu avais déjà des projets avec Laura. Elle ne t'a pas vu pendant plusieurs mois, tu as passé plusieurs semaines avec nous sur cette île, il aurait été facile de refuser, et pourtant tu nous a quand même invité à venir passer les vacances chez toi. Ton choix est fait depuis longtemps, le reste n'est rien de plus que ton refus de voir la vérité en face. »

Le train fantôme s'arrêta soudainement et Clint resta figé face à la colère de Wanda. Cooper et Lila sortirent du wagon pour laisser la place aux suivants, et l'employé de manège invita poliment Clint et Wanda à faire de même. Dehors, Cooper s'avança vers son père et lui pris la main tandis qu'ils marchaient en silence vers la grande roue.

« Papa ? dit alors le petit garçon.  
\- Oui, Coop ?  
\- Pourquoi Maman et Pietro sont pas venus ? J'aurais bien voulu m'amuser avec eux aussi. »  
Clint resserra sa main sur les doigts de son fils. C'était sa lâcheté qui avait brisé cette famille. Wanda l'avait compris tellement plus vite que lui. Il s'arrêta alors au milieu du chemin et, retenant également Lila, il s'accroupit devant eux.

« Les enfants, Papa doit aller faire quelque chose. Je vous laisse avec Wanda, d'accord ? Vous ne faites pas de bêtise, je compte sur vous. »  
S'approchant de la jeune Sokovar, il ajouta.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt. Merci de m'avoir aidé à y voir plus clair.  
\- Fonce Robin des Bois, je suis sûre qu'il t'attends. »  
Avec un sourire un peu tendu mais sincère, Clint se mit alors à courir en direction du parking.

* * *

La porte d'entrée claqua comme un fouet contre le mur lorsque Clint déboula dans la maison avec une précipitation peu habituelle. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil au salon et, ne voyant personne, il décida d'employer les grands moyens.

« PIETRO ! » hurla-t-il, les mains en porte-voix.  
Mais seul un silence de mort lui répondit. Il s'engagea alors dans les escaliers en courant, s'imaginant pouvoir le rattraper si jamais il décidait de fuir. Mais la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit soudainement tandis qu'il atteignait l'étage.

« Clint ? »  
La voix qui venait de s'élever était reconnaissable entre toute. Il l'avait aimée dès la première minute et il doutait de pouvoir un jour l'oublier.

« Laura, dit-il alors, légèrement essoufflé par sa course et la frénésie furieuse de son cœur.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu n'es pas à la fête foraine avec les enfants ? »  
Emmitouflée dans une simple serviette de bain, les cheveux remontés en chignon sur sa tête, quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient encore ça-et-là sur ses épaules et dans son cou. Clint les observa un instant couler gracieusement le long de sa gorge pour aller mourir dans le tissu spongieux de la serviette et réalisa que, fut un temps, cette simple vision lui aurait donné envie d'elle.

« Non je... Je suis revenu. Il fallait que je parle à-  
\- A Pietro, sourit tristement Laura en comprenant de quoi il retournait.  
\- Laura...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, l'interrompit-elle. Je préfère ça. Être honnête avec toi-même, c'est être honnête à la fois avec lui et avec moi. Je ne dis pas que ça n'est pas douloureux, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Vivre dans le mensonge aurait été insultant. L'avantage des blessures, c'est qu'on fini toujours par s'en remettre. »  
Il sembla qu'un léger courant d'air passa, car elle eût soudainement froid et fit un pas en arrière afin de se réfugier dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse et embuée de la salle de bain.

« Je l'ai vu quitter la maison tout à l'heure, dit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à refermer la porte sur elle. Il marchait en direction de la forêt. »  
Clint s'avança alors soudainement de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse et, glissant sa main derrière sa tête avant qu'elle n'ait pu fermer la porte, il l'attira à lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Merci Laura, tu es exceptionnelle. » dit-il dans un sourire timide.  
Il repris alors sa course dans les escaliers sans attendre qu'elle referme la porte.

« Et toi tu es si cruel. » murmura-t-elle finalement, dans un triste sourire.  
Clint ne savait pas pourquoi il courrait. Il avait l'impression probablement très injustifiée que si il ne rattrapait pas Pietro maintenant, il ne le reverrait jamais. Or, il était inconcevable pour le Vif Argent d'aller où que ce soit sans sa sœur jumelle. L'archer savait tout cela, mais dans l'état de panique dans lequel il était actuellement, drogué par le trop plein d'oxygène qu'il respirait et l'esprit embrumé par la peur et l'angoisse, son cerveau avait simplement décidé de fonctionner en pilote automatique. La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, il avait passé la journée entière à ne pas bouger, les yeux dans le vague et l'esprit en voyage. Clint percevait l'ironie de la situation. Alors que la réalisation de son amour pour Pietro l'avait pétrifié, la décision de l'accepter l'empêchait de tenir en place. Peut-être était-ce là une vaine tentative de s'épuiser avant d'affronter le regard de Pietro, ou peut-être était-ce simplement l'excitation d'un amour naissant que son cœur de vieil homme n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir avec tant d'intensité. Toujours était-il que, lorsque que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'objet de ses tourments, il cessa douloureusement de battre.

« Pietro ! cria-t-il alors que le sus-nommé était tout près.  
\- Clint ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- A ton avis, gros malin ? J'avais envie de me balader, pour quoi d'autre ? »  
Bien que le ton se voulait amusé, Pietro ne fut pas enclin à sourire.

« Retourne voir tes enfants, dit-il alors. Je n'ai pas envie de venir avec vous.  
\- Oui ça j'avais bien compris, répondit Clint. D'ailleurs pour compenser ton absence les enfants ont rebaptisé le train fantôme « Peureux Maximoche ». Il semble que tu as des progrès à faire si un simple train de fête foraine peut te concurrencer. »  
Clint s'était assis sur une souche pendant qu'il parlait, cherchant à retrouver un semblant de calme. Pietro, lui, resta obstinément debout.

« Attends, tu veux dire que vous y être aller ?  
\- Quoi, c'est pas toi qui nous as dit d'y aller sans toi ?  
\- Si mais... Vous n'êtes pas revenus à cause de moi quand même ?  
\- Non, non, ils y sont encore, ta sœur les surveille, répondit Clint en souriant.  
\- Mais toi tu es revenu... constata Pietro.  
\- Ouep.  
\- Pourquoi ? »  
Le père de famille Barton se leva alors de sa souche et, désormais absolument sûr de lui, se planta devant l'aîné Maximoff avant de répondre.

« Pour dissoudre un énorme malentendu, annonça-t-il avec sérieux. Je n'ai pas peur de toi Pietro. Je n'ai peur ni de toi, ni de ta sœur, et je ne vous laissera pas vivre sous le même toit que mes enfants si je n'avais pas une confiance aveugle en vous deux. Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure, c'était de la peur, je ne le nie pas. Mais tu as tout faux si tu crois que c'était une peur dirigée contre toi. J'étais effrayé, oui, mais seulement de moi-même. Et ton refus de nous accompagner m'a fais comprendre que je n'ai pas été totalement transparent ces derniers temps et que c'est probablement la raison de ton interprétation erronée de la situation.  
\- Eclaire-moi alors. » murmura Pietro, qui commençait à comprendre où tout cela allait les mener.  
Et Clint fit un pas en avant.

« Il y a une chose que je n'ai pas dite. Que je ne _t'ai_ pas dite. Ta sœur a deviné évidemment, elle me connait par cœur, c'est effrayant. Laura aussi a compris, mais je n'étais pas disposé à l'entendre d'elle. Natasha n'en parlons pas, c'est presque comme si elle avait tout compris avant même que ça n'arrive... Enfin, là où je veux en venir c'est que tu es très important pour moi et que, jusqu'à il y a encore quelques jours, je n'avais pas conscience du point auquel je tiens à toi. Quand j'ai su que tu étais toujours vivant, endormit sur cette île de malheur, c'était comme si un énorme poids avait enfin quitté mon corps et s'était envolé à tout jamais. C'est niais, je sais, mais c'est exactement ce que j'ai ressentit. La culpabilité et le doute étaient toujours là, mais la joie aussi. C'est quand je t'ai vu là, allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital, aussi froid qu'un cadavre mais bien vivant, que j'ai pris conscience à quel point tu m'avais manqué. J'étais tellement heureux que tu fasses à nouveau partie de ma vie. Et tout à l'heure, quand tu as décidé de ne pas venir par ma faute, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était fini, que tu allais partir avec Wanda et que je ne te reverrais plus. Et ça m'a mis en colère... »  
Il s'interrompit une seconde pour observer l'expression confuse du Vif Argent.

« Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que je crois que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi Pietro. Je sais qu'il y a le S.H.I.E.L.D et les missions, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, jamais. Je veux me réveiller le matin et pouvoir sourire en pensant que derrière la porte, je te verrai en train de manger tranquillement. Je veux m'endormir le soir et savoir que tu es à côté de moi et que ça te rends heureux. Je ne peux pas exiger de toi que tu restes avec moi, je le sais, mais je voulais au moins que tu comprennes ça. Je n'aurai jamais peur de toi, Pietro Maximoff. Je suis trop amoureux de toi pour ça. »  
Clint avait cessé de respirer pendant qu'il débitait sa tirade et ce n'est que lorsqu'il y mit un point final qu'il réalisa à quel point l'air lui manquait. Les yeux figés dans le vide, paralysé par la peur, il tremblait comme une feuille. Il en aurait rit s'il avait pu. De mémoire, jamais aucune mission ne lui avait inspiré une panique semblable. C'était fou ce que l'amour pouvait provoquer en lui. C'était un véritable ouragan de peur et d'espoir mêlés contre lequel il n'avait aucune chance de lutter, c'était comme un éclair qui le frappait en plein cœur. Comme un Vif Argent, aussi rapide et insaisissable.

Désormais que les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres, il se sentit cependant plus léger et il réalisa qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il comprenait enfin ce que Laura avait eu tant de mal à lui faire comprendre. L'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant ne trouvait rien de comparable dans sa vie. Pas même avec elle. _U_ _n amour ressentit une fois et entretenu par la force de l'habitude._ Et Clint comprenait enfin à quel point il avait eu tord de croire qu'une vie entière aux côtés de Laura les aurait satisfait tous les deux. Il était tellement reconnaissant d'avoir compris cela, qu'il oublia un instant de s'inquiéter de la réponse que Pietro ne manquerait pas de lui donner. Il releva d'ailleurs les yeux vers lui afin d'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une réaction de sa part, mais le jeune Sokovar était figé, comme en débat avec lui-même. Il voulu s'approcher pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais Pietro eu un mouvement de recul automatique qui le figea à son tour.

« Ah, je vois, réalisa-t-il alors. Il fallait s'y attendre, je ne suis qu'un vieux grincheux à deux doigts de la retraite, ce n'est certainement pas la vie qu'un jeune comme toi pourrait souhaiter. Je suis désolé si ça t'a choqué, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit à ce que tu allais bien pouvoir en penser. J'avais juste besoin de le dire et de mettre les choses au clair. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre quoi que ce soit, de toute façon je crois qu'on sait bien tous les deux ce que ta réaction signifie. C'est pas grave, je m'en remettrai... Maintenant que tout est dit, tu peux rejoindre ta sœur à la fête foraine, je pense que Cooper et Lila seront content que tu passes un peu de temps avec eux. »  
Mais Pietro ne réagissait toujours pas et Clint posa une main sur son épaule pour le décoincer.

« Hey respire, c'est pas si grave. Un vieux vient de te déclarer son amour, y'a plus grave dans la vie. Genre, mourir. T'en sais quelque chose, pas vrai ? »  
Mais une fois de plus, sa tentative d'humour mourut dans un ricanement qui dissimula mal son stress.

« Bon, je vais te laisser. Je crois que tu as besoin d'être seul un moment. Mais, si c'est ce qui te chagrine, rassure toi je n'ai pas l'intention de te jeter dehors parce que tu m'as rejeté. Je suis pas un monstre. Je ne te jetterai dehors que lorsque les vacances seront terminées. »  
Puis, décidant finalement qu'il fallait qu'il se taise, Clint rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la maison et laissa Pietro seul au milieu de la forêt.

Arrivé dans le salon, il éprouva soudain le besoin de s'asseoir et jeta son dévolu sur le canapé. Il se laissa tomber sur les coussins usés puis, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il se laissa glisser le long du dossier jusqu'à se retrouver totalement allongé sur le canapé trop petit pour ses jambes. Un bras au dessus de ses yeux humides et la gorge nouée, Clint ne savait plus quoi ressentir ou quoi penser. La joie d'avoir enfin mis ses pensées et son cœur au clair lui donnait l'impression d'être à nouveau maître de son destin et prêt à affronter le monde entier, mais la douleur que provoquait le rejet silencieux de Pietro était tout aussi intense. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas espéré que le jeune homme lui retourne ses sentiments -c'était du domaine de l'impossible, mais sa non-réaction avait été la pire. Visiblement, Pietro était tellement à des années lumières de croire que Clint puisse l'aimer, que l'apprendre lui avait ôté tout comportement logique et l'avait laissé bloqué dans une stupeur et un effrois palpable.

Les larmes silencieuses de Clint coulaient sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter et l'envie de disparaître lui traversa l'esprit à plusieurs reprises. Mais comme à chaque fois, il fut interrompu par le retour inopiné de Wanda et des enfants. Les entendant sur le patio devant la porte, il s'essuya rapidement les yeux et se redressa avant qu'ils n'aient pu le voir dans cet état déplorable. Les enfants déboulèrent dans le salon en riant à gorge déployée, suivit de près par la Sorcière Rouge.

« Comment vous êtes rentrés ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.  
\- On a pris le bus et on a marché. Cooper voulait voir si la sucette magique que je lui ai achetée lui avait donné les pouvoirs de Pietro. D'ailleurs, il est où ?  
\- Oh, certainement à l'endroit où je l'ai laissé, toujours bloqué d'horreur au milieu de la forêt, sourit tristement Clint en se levant pour préparer le goûter de ses enfants.  
\- Bloqué d'horreur ? ricana Wanda sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui raconter ?  
\- Rien de bien sorcier, seulement la vérité. Mais il faut croire que Laura avait raison sur ce point aussi. Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.  
\- Qui blesse ? s'interrogea Wanda, perdue. Je comprends pas ce que tu dis. Tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant au bar avec Cooper et Lila.  
\- Oui, répondit simplement Clint en tartinant une tranche de pain avec de la confiture.  
\- Tu lui as dis que tu l'aimais ? insista-t-elle, pas plus soucieuse que ça de la présence des enfants.  
\- Oui ! s'emporta Clint. Ecoute c'est pas grave, je sais que j'ai eu raison de le faire. Qu'il m'ait rejeté n'est pas la question ici. C'est toi qui avait raison, je n'aurais pas dû baser ma décision sur sa réponse.  
\- Attends Clint, stop ! paniqua soudain Wanda. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il t'as clairement dit qu'il ne partageait pas tes sentiments ?  
\- Il n'a pas eu à le dire, ça s'est vu, répondit simplement l'archer en donnant un verre de jus d'orange à Lila. Et qu'il le dise ou non, qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
\- Mais ça change tout ! Tu n'as rien compris ! Retourne le voir !  
\- Laisse tomber Wanda, je voudrais essayer de passer à autre chose.  
\- Non ! hurla-t-elle. Je t'interdis de passer à autre chose ! Retourne le voir !  
\- Pourquoi !? s'énerva soudain Clint, faisant sursauter ses enfants qui suivaient l'échange sans clairement comprendre de quoi il retournait.  
\- Mais parce qu'il- ! »  
Wanda n'eût pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase car un flash bleu apparu soudain à la porte d'entrée et Pietro, paniqué, s'avança vers eux, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Il fit un pas dans la maison, puis deux, et Clint resta bloqué à son tour dans un mouvement d'incertitude et de doute. Qu'essayait de lui faire comprendre Wanda ? Que devait-il conclure de l'expression incroyablement blessée et paniquée qu'arborait Pietro en cet instant ? Que devait-il faire de la tartine de Nutella qu'il avait dans les mains ? Etait-ce raisonnable de détourner le regard maintenant, alors que Pietro pouvait disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre ?

Un éternuement de Lila lui fit instinctivement baisser les yeux vers elle, mais alors qu'il tournait à peine la tête, un second flash éclaira le salon et en moins qu'il n'en fallu pour le dire, Pietro attrapa le visage de Clint entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Un hoquet de surprise s'éleva de la gorge de Lila, puis un « Oh » surpris sortit de la bouche de Cooper, et enfin, un rire amusé secoua le nez de Wanda, qui décida finalement de finir sa phrase.

« -t'aime, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Parce qu'il t'aime, c'est ce que je voulais dire. »  
Coincé entre les mains puissantes de Pietro, Clint était perdu. Les lèvres du Vif Argent étaient collées aux siennes, à la fois douces et piquantes. Son envie de pleurer lui repris de plus belle, mais la présence de ses enfants juste à côté le força à se retenir. Quand Pietro décolla enfin ses lèvres des siennes, tout ce que Clint aurait pu dire pour exprimer à quel point il ne comprenait plus ce qui était en train de se passer s'évapora comme neige au soleil, laissant son esprit absolument vide. Ses yeux restèrent plongés dans ceux de l'aîné Maximoff, attendant simplement qu'une explication d'origine divine vienne éclairer sa lanterne. Et comme à chaque fois, il trouva son salut dans les paroles de Wanda.

« Tu vois ? dit-elle en ricanant. C'est perturbant, hein ? Tu as tiré des conclusions hâtives du choc de Pietro mais tu fais pareil, regarde.  
\- Mais- tenta Clint, sans pouvoir penser à comment finir ce début de phrase.  
\- Je suis désolé ! »  
Pietro avait enfin réussit à s'exprimer, à la surprise de Clint, qui n'en menait pas plus large que lui.

« Je suis désolé, repris Pietro. Je sais que ma réaction a été assez cruelle, c'est juste que... J'ai cru que tu te moquais de moi. Je sais, c'est stupide, et je réalise que jamais tu n'aurais fais ça, mais c'est derniers temps j'ai eu pas mal de raisons d'être paranoïaque. J'arrivais pas à admettre que tu puisses m'aimer... Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends un signe de ta part, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était impossible. Du coup, je sais pas, j'étais tellement heureux que je crois que j'ai paniqué. »  
Clint ne bougeait toujours pas. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux de Pietro et, figé comme il l'avait été avant lui, l'archer comprenait enfin ce qui avait pu traverser son esprit dans la forêt : rien. Il était simplement là, comme un vieux robot bugué, hésitant entre son envie de rire et son envie de pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lila à Cooper dans un chuchotement.  
\- Papa et Pietro sont amoureux, répondit Cooper avec un naturel désarmant.  
\- Mais... Papa aime toujours Maman ?  
\- Ton papa et ta maman s'aiment toujours, intervint Wanda. Mais pas comme des amoureux. Ça arrive tu sais, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne vous aiment plus. Ils sont toujours votre papa et votre maman. »  
Et tandis qu'elle disait cela, Clint retrouva enfin ses esprits.

« Tu as cru que je me moquais de toi !? réalisa-t-il. Non mais j'y crois pas, à quel point as-tu confiance en moi !? Tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi d'admettre tout ça !?  
\- Désolé, c'est pas en toi que j'ai pas confiance, c'est en moi. Quel était le pourcentage de chance pour que tu me retournes mes sentiments ? Je crois que tu ne réalises pas l'improbabilité que toute cette histoire a à mes yeux. Il n'y a pas encore un mois tu avais même presque oublié qui j'étais et aujourd'hui tu m'annonces de but en blanc que tu m'aimes. Excuse-moi de douter quelques minutes de ce que j'entends. Ces derniers jours ne laissaient pas vraiment présager de ce que tu allais me dire... Non en fait, rien ne le laissait présager.  
\- Mais... Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant ? demanda Clint avant de trouver la réponse tout seul. Laura...  
\- C'était un peu compliqué d'imaginer qu'un homme marié allait me déclarer sa flamme.  
\- Oui, ça va, on a comprit, rougit alors l'archer. Pas besoin de le répéter à tout bout de champ.  
\- Oh ? Est-ce que c'est rougissement que je vois ? demanda alors Pietro en se rapprochant, retrouvant un peu du poil de la bête.  
\- Tu... Non ça n'en est pas. Ne t'approche pas de moi, recule.  
\- Tu es sûr ? J'ai pourtant bien l'impression que tu rougis, s'amusa Pietro en s'approchant encore.  
\- Venez les enfants, on va les laisser tranquille, chuchota Wanda à Cooper et Lila avant de les entraîner avec elle à l'étage.  
\- Pietro arrête, dit Clint en tournant la tête dans l'espoir qu'il abandonne.  
\- Que j'arrête quoi ? Je ne fais rien.  
\- Arrête de t'approcher, laisse-moi tranquille.  
\- Ma proximité te dérange ? insista Pietro en attrapant délicatement la mâchoire de Clint pour le forcer à lui faire face. C'est pour ça que tu rougis ?  
\- Je ne rougis pas ! » s'énerva soudain l'archer.  
Mais Pietro profita de cette ouverture pour poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Clint. Cadenassant ses bras autour de sa taille pour s'approcher davantage de lui, il glissa sa langue à la rencontre de la sienne et l'embrassa amoureusement dans l'espoir de lui transmettre toutes les émotions conflictuelles qu'il faisait naitre en lui depuis des semaines. Ils restèrent là, seuls au milieu de la cuisine, s'embrassant sans voir le temps passer ni remarquer l'absence de Wanda et des enfants. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, pourtant Clint eût le sentiment que ça avait duré des heures. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent doucement et quelques larmes se mirent à couler le long du visage de Pietro. Clint glissa ses pouces sur ses joues pour les effacer et soupira d'un apaisement qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis la guerre de Sokovie.

« Faut le dire si j'embrasse si mal que ça, rit-il.  
\- Pardon, c'est juste que je suis heureux.  
\- Donc ça existe vraiment, les larmes de bonheur, s'amusa Clint.  
\- Ouais, je croyais que c'était un mythe aussi, admit Pietro en continuant à pleurer.  
\- Crétin, répondit l'archer en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras.  
\- Hey t'as plus le droit de m'insulter, t'as dis que tu m'aimais ! s'offusqua le Vif Argent.  
\- C'est là que tu te trompes, ça me donne le droit de t'insulter encore plus souvent.  
\- Clint...  
\- Mmm ?  
\- Je t'aime. »

Et l'Avenger, pas encore très sûr d'avoir le courage de confesser ses sentiments à nouveau, préféra lui répondre dans un baiser.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

* * *

« Gâteau ! Gâteau ! »  
Assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, chacun d'un côté du siège de Nathaniel, Cooper et Lila gesticulaient sans cesse en scandant le mot « gâteau » comme si ils espéraient qu'un gâteau apparaisse devant eux s'ils parvenaient à le dire avec assez de volonté. Clint, au volant, les observait dans le rétroviseur intérieur, amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? Ils sont obsédés par les gâteaux depuis qu'ils sont debout.  
\- C'est de ma faute, répondit Wanda, assise à la place du passager. Lila voulait savoir ce qu'était une pièce montée alors je lui ai montré des exemples sur Google image. Maintenant ils n'attendent plus qu'une chose, c'est de goûter au gâteau.  
\- Et tu leur à dit qu'on ne découpait le gâteau qu'à la fin de la cérémonie ? s'amusa le père de famille.  
\- Non, mais je crois que le buffet à volonté saura les faire patienter un peu, sourit la jeune femme à son tour.  
\- Papa ! Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? demanda alors Cooper, dont l'impatience grandissait de minutes en minutes.  
\- Dans cinq minutes Coop, dans cinq minutes. »  
Et effectivement, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Clint engageait la voiture dans un petit parking de campagne situé à deux pas d'une charmante petite église. Cooper et Lila furent les premiers à sortir de la voiture, comme possédés par l'esprit d'un gâteau démoniaque.

« Calmez-vous les enfants, le gâteau ça sera pour plus tard. D'abord on va aller voir Maman et lui dire bonjour. »  
Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, un flash bleu les éblouit et Pietro apparu face à eux, à peine essoufflé par sa course.

« Pietro ! On t'a doublé ! s'amusa Cooper.  
\- Ouais mais vous trichez, vous avez un GPS, sourit le Vif-Argent.  
\- Je crois qu'il va vraiment falloir qu'on investisse dans une voiture plus grande, ricana Clint en s'approchant de lui pour tenter de remettre ses cheveux en ordre. Sérieusement, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ?  
\- A mi-chemin j'ai eu faim alors je me suis arrêté dans un fast-food pour manger quelques burgers, sourit Pietro alors que Wanda s'éloignait déjà vers l'église avec les enfants et la poussette de Nathaniel.  
\- Crétin, s'amusa Clint en le frappant légèrement au bras.  
\- Arrête, tu me trouves irrésistible.  
\- Ça n'empêche pas que tu sois un crétin. Un crétin irrésistible et gaulé comme un foutu dieu grec, mais un crétin quand même.  
\- Hey ! Je suis mieux foutu qu'un dieu grec !

\- C'est ça, et il a avalé combien de burger l'Apollon des temps modernes ?  
\- Quatorze... »  
Clint laissa le fou rire qu'il retenait depuis quelques secondes éclater au milieu du parking. Pietro était décidément un phénomène irremplaçable.

« Quoi, j'ai dis un truc drôle ? questionna le jeune Sokovar, perdu devant l'hilarité de son compagnon.  
\- Aaaaah Pietro... La vie serait bien moins drôle sans toi, répondit l'archer, la larme à l'oeil. Aller viens te rincer le visage. Je suis pas sûr que Laura apprécie que tu sentes l'huile de friture à son mariage. »  
Après leur passage éclair aux toilettes et quelques poignées de main avec les invités qui étaient déjà arrivés, les deux Avengers se dirigèrent vers la petite salle attenante à l'église où Laura, ses parents, Wanda, et Natasha les attendaient.

« Clint, Pietro ! s'exclama Natasha en les voyant. Vous m'avez manqué depuis hier ! Vous êtes magnifiques, regardez-vous. Tu as couru jusqu'ici dans cette tenue ? demanda-t-elle à Pietro.  
\- C'est un costume spécial conçu par Banner et Tony. Il résiste à la friction.  
\- Ah ouais, j'en ai un aussi. Un costume pare-balle. Il ne m'a jamais beaucoup servi, étonnement...  
\- Bonjour Clint, dit alors madame Hardman, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré la façon dont l'archer les avait mis à la porte la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.  
\- Bonjour, répondit l'archer poliment. Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?  
\- Et bien beaucoup mieux ! Sachez que nous sommes on-ne-peut-plus heureux que ce mariage ait lieu.  
\- Ça nous fait enfin un point commun alors, vous voyez qu'on arrive à s'entendre finalement ! » ricana-t-il.  
Et la vieille femme grogna de mécontentement lorsque Clint décida de l'ignorer.

« Salut les garçons, la route a été facile à trouver ? » intervint soudain Laura, qui était assise devant une petite coiffeuse en bois.  
Clint et Pietro levèrent les yeux vers elle pour la saluer mais eurent tous les deux le souffle coupé en l'observant avec plus d'attention. Elle était absolument superbe dans sa longue robe blanche et les cheveux coiffés en un chignon déstructuré garnit des fleurs jaunes.

« Ouah Laura tu es... absolument magnifique, laissa échapper Clint.  
\- Vous avez de regrets ? Et bien tant pis pour vous ! tenta de cracher madame Hardman, mais elle fut ignorée à nouveau.  
\- Merci, dit alors Laura. Natasha a fait des merveilles avec ses pinceaux. C'est encore mieux réussit que le jour de notre mariage.  
\- Et oui, dit Natasha. Ça paye d'être une espionne internationale, on développe des talents pour le maquillage et la comédie.  
\- Comment va le futur marié, demanda alors Pietro. Pas trop le trac ?  
\- Il est probablement en pleine crise de panique dans un endroit sombre, rit Laura. Mais tout se passera bien, je sais que c'est le bon.  
\- Je suis content pour toi Laura, sincèrement, confessa Clint dans un sourire tendre.  
\- Merci. C'est important pour moi que vous soyez tous là. Vous êtes ma famille. Ma grande et étrange famille. » sourit-elle.  
Soudain, un son de cloche résonna dans l'église et Wanda, qui observait les invités entrer par la porte, se tourna vers eux.

« Ils sont tous installés, ça va commencer. Le prêtre arrive.  
\- Bon on va aller s'installer aussi, décida Natasha. Vous venez madame Hardman ? On laisse votre mari prendre le relais. »  
Et tandis que le prêtre entrait dans la pièce, ils sortirent tous un par un pour rejoindre leurs sièges, à l'avant de la salle, aux places réservées à la famille.

« Pietro attends, le retint soudain Laura alors que tout le monde était déjà loin. Je réalise qu'on a pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de discuter toi et moi après tout ce qui s'est passé dans nos vies ces derniers mois. Je voulais que tu saches à quel point je suis heureuse que Clint ait trouvé le bonheur à tes côtés. Tu es un garçon formidable et sache que je n'ai pas l'ombre d'un sentiment négatif à ton égard. Comme tu peux le voir, je serai très mal placée pour jalouser une relation passée. Je suis ravie pour vous deux et je sais que tu le rendras heureux. Et puis les enfants t'adorent alors je ne peux pas lutter contre ça, pas vrai ? sourit-elle. Vraiment, merci d'être là pour lui, tu n'imagines ce que ça représente pour moi et pour les enfants.  
\- Laura...  
\- Aller, va t'asseoir maintenant, oust ! dit-elle, à deux doigts de pleurer. C'est mon mariage, alors n'essaye pas de me voler la vedette. Je ne me laisserai pas faire cette fois ! »  
Et dans un sourire radieux, elle lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue avant de le pousser vers la porte. Il marcha donc vers sa place, observé par les autres invités, et étrangement chamboulé par ce que Laura venait de lui avouer. Quand il vint finalement s'asseoir entre Clint et Wanda, l'émotion lui avait noué la gorge.

« Hey, ça va ? demanda Clint en voyant son expression émue.  
\- Ça va, je réfléchissais simplement.  
\- Et quel genre de réflexion peut bien te mettre dans un état pareil ?  
\- J'étais en train de me demander comment tu avais pu quitter une femme aussi formidable que Laura. » dit-il alors que la musique commençait à s'élever dans l'église.  
Un sourire barra alors le visage de Clint et il se pencha vers son voisin pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Figure-toi qu'un petit con supersonique est entré dans ma vie et s'est fait une joie d'y foutre le bordel. Mais rassure-toi, j'ai prévu de me venger.  
\- Ah ? sourit Pietro. Et qu'est-ce que tu prévois de lui faire subir ?  
\- J'avais pensé commencer par une séquestration à vie, histoire de l'avoir à l'oeil à toute heure de la journée.  
\- Oh, t'as pas peur qu'il développe un syndrome de Stockholm ?  
\- Mmm, c'est un peu l'idée, oui. »  
Dans l'allée centrale, Laura s'avançait enfin, au bras de son père et suivie de près par ses trois enfants, jusqu'à l'homme avec qui elle avait choisit de passer le reste de sa vie. Arrivée au pied des marches, elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder quelques secondes sur l'assistance et ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire davantage si c'était possible. Intrigué, son fiancé tourna les yeux à son tour et vit ce qui l'amusait tant.

Assis à seulement quelques mètres de la mariée, son ex-mari et son compagnon s'embrassaient tendrement, comme si rien autour d'eux n'existait plus.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Cette fanfiction est officiellement et définitivement terminée !_  
 _J'espère que cette fin aura été à la hauteur de l'histoire._  
 _En tout cas, merci pour votre soutient et vos reviews super touchantes._

 _J'vous aime~_


End file.
